


По ту сторону войны

by Kapkan (Irling)



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Action, Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Dark!Steve Rogers - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Songfic, Sort of Marvel films AU, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Winter Soldier didn't kill Tony's parents, protective Brock Rumlow
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 94,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irling/pseuds/Kapkan
Summary: В грязных, заляпанных кровью и полных трупов траншеях, Стив часто желал увидеть хоть один день будущего. Одно мгновение конца войны, когда вместе с Ревущими и всеми своими друзьями сможет наконец уйти на покой, уничтожив Гидру. Он мечтал об этом, когда истекая кровью и теряя сознание, пытался посадить самолет.Стив не знал, что желать опасно...





	1. На пороге

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _В каждой истории есть две стороны  
>  Но я не знаю, как закончится эта история  
> Ты хочешь огня и ты хочешь славы  
> Но есть борьба, которая лежит внутри_
> 
> _У меня в голове война, и я не понимаю  
>  Как мы оказались здесь  
> В моем сердце есть рана, где твоя ложь оставила след  
> И теперь ничего не ясно_
> 
> _На чьей стороне ты?  
>  На чьей стороне ты?  
> Линия войны нарисована  
> На чьей стороне ты?_
> 
> _Ruelle - "Whose side are you on?"_

Шторм за иллюминатором усиливается. Он глухо воет среди металлических балок и хлыстом проходит по взвинченным до упора нервам. Самолет гудит и медленно разваливается, штурвал почти заклинило.

Стив смотрит нa бесконечную снежную даль и, продолжая монотонную передачу своих координат, снижается. Он уже почти не чувствует боли во вспоротом острыми осколками животе. Он продолжает истекать кровью, и сознание медленно гаснет. Он из последних сил вцепляется в голоса Пегги и Говарда среди трещащих радиоволн и уже знает, что шансов выбраться почти не осталось. 

Валькирия стремительно теряет высоту, а в нагрудном кармане продолжает теплиться звезда, которую он так и не успел подарить сыну Старка. Не успел побывать на свадьбе Пегги. Не успел увидеть конец войны. Не успел...

Самолет кренится еще больше, и он, уже ничего не видя за разбитыми иллюминаторами, врезается в гущу пурги. Она заносит Валькирию, словно потрепанный кусок холста, и камнем тянет вниз. Стив успевает только вздохнуть и зажмуриться, когда внезапно из ниоткуда перед ним вырастают тонны льда. Сплошным грохотом самолет врезается в снега, металл прогибается, не выдерживая. Приборная панель врезается в израненное тело, вырывая искры из глаз и ломая ребра. Он почти теряет сознание, захлебываясь кровью.

У него нет права умирать. Он не может сдаться и все бросить. Нужно вернуться, нужно предупредить Говарда. На фронте вся его семья, и они ждут, они в опасности... Вырваться, выгрызть себя из покореженного кресла. Через пробоину в обшивке, онемевшими пальцами скребя лед и снег, до самой поверхности. Тело больше не слушается. Стив, рухнув, проползает лишь несколько жалких метров тяжело дыша.

Над ним бескрайнее свинцовое небо, а в ушах свист ветра. На языке - железный привкус крови, кожу обжигает холодом. Невыносимо, окутывая его с головой и просачиваясь в вены. Сыворотка пытается остановить это, но Стив уже знает, что на этот раз ничто не поможет. Он пытается сморгнуть иней с ресниц и зацепиться за крупицы мыслей, что пока еще есть. 

До конца войны осталось так мало. Он знает, просто чувствует, что там почти нет ничего и что смерть Шмидта не уничтожила Гидру. Это всего лишь капля в океане, и этого ничтожно мало для того, чтобы окончательно победить. 

Он думает о доме и улыбке Пегги. Ее глаза сверкают, когда она смотрит на Дэвида. О своих Ревущих, о Марии с Энтони на руках. Он почти чувствует запах лета, в которое вернется совсем скоро, когда изрытые бомбами земли зацветут цветами и буйной травой. Когда исчезнет сама линия фронта и не придется хоронить своих солдат в грязных траншеях под грохот гаубиц*. Когда солнце согреет крыши домов и пропитает своим жаром кирпичные стены. Когда огни Кони-Айленда засверкают, снова и снова зачаровывая его. Когда... когда...

Его сердце бьется почти неслышно, все медленнее гоняя кровь по венам и удерживаясь на одном только упрямстве. Стив чувствует, как медленно уплывает. Мир вокруг мутнеет с каждой минутой. Он теряет сознание, успевая только увидеть размытый черный силуэт в небе и грохот турбин. Рядом мелькает золотистая вспышка, и он лениво думает о том, что Говард все-таки нашел его. Только он мог поднять такой шум...

**"Несколькими часами ранее. Где-то над Канадой"**

Очередная миссия была уже за плечами. Штурмовая группа отправилась еще вчера вечером, он уже успел вдоволь насладиться закатанными глазами Старка и просмотреть новый проект совместно с вакандским правительством. Как ни крути, а неделя выдалась весьма насыщенной. Эверетт Росс устало потер глаза и, отложив планшет, перевел взгляд на заснеженные леса за бортом. 

Три года назад, когда началась заварушка с ЩИТом и в сеть слили все файлы Гидры, а дражайший директор Фьюри залег на дно, оставив Мстителей без няньки, страну затрясло. Причем не хило так, особенно после истории с Альтроном. Если бы Заковия рухнула, это им еще очень долго припоминали бы. Только он успел вмешаться вовремя, и эта кучка разнаряженных бесконтрольных потенциальных суицидников наконец более-менее усвоила слова "субординация" и "командная работа". Было тяжело, соблазн пристрелить то одного горе-супергероя, то другого, рос в геометрической прогрессии (Старк вообще шел вне очереди со своим внушительным эго), но Эверетт справлялся. Держась лишь благодаря исключительному профессионализму Шерон Картер. Пока на его голову не свалилась остальная часть убийственного детского сада во главе с наглым, высокомерным, беспардонным колдуном - Стивеном Стрэнджем. Этот последний кадр вообще значился отдельной строчкой в персональном списке головной боли. 

Агент Росс сморгнул видение нагло ухмыляющегося колдуна и попытался сосредоточиться на настоящем. А именно на сообщении с пометкой красного кода. Со времен взрыва в Вене у них не было еще ни одной тревоги такого высокого уровня. Напрашивалась только одна мысль - вторжение инопланетян. 

Сильное искажение магнитного поля над Арктикой и образование черной дыры с последующим появлением неизвестного воздушного объекта. Судя по тепловой сигнатуре есть наличие живого организма.

\- Сэр, объявляем общий сбор? - раздался из коммуникатора напряженный голос Шерон.  
\- Сканеры показывают только одно живое существо, - изучая поступившие данные, нахмурился Эверетт, - боевая готовность номер один, если не выйду на связь в течении часа, поднимешь Мстителей.  
\- Есть, сэр.

Росс отключил автопилот и, введя новые координаты, потянул штурвал. Нужная точка показалась уже через пятнадцать минут, и даже без сканеров был ясно виден темный силуэт самолета, на половину ушедшего под снег. В окружении глубоких борозд и торчащих кусков льда. Стоило немного снизиться, как в нескольких десятках метров стал виден и человек в луже крови.

\- Какого...

Ошарашенно смотря на выведенное на прозрачной панели лицо раненного мужчины, прошептал он. Но не успел закончить, как пространство около раненного вспыхнуло золотым и через открывшийся портал появился Стивен Стрэндж...

Стивен на мгновение удивленно замер, когда увидел джет и почувствовал того, кто был на его борту. Это могло создать проблемы. Подлетев ближе к раненному мужчине, он наклонился над ним, и, стоило только увидеть его бледное измазанное кровью лицо, как стало ясно, что проблемы будут чудовищными. Только он знал, что уже несет ответственность за этого человека.

\- Это опять Ваши колдовские штучки? - за быстрыми шагами раздался весьма раздраженный голос агента.  
\- Уверяю Вас, мистер Росс, что это не мои как Вы выразились "колдовские штучки", - снизу вверх посмотрев на мужчину, хмыкнул Стрэндж, - но да, это по моей части.

Было ошибкой позволить ему подойти настолько близко. Эверетт опустил глаза на раненого, и черты его лица заострились. Над головой раздался звук взведенного курка, и Стивен напрягся, готовый в любую минуту поставить щит.

\- По-моему, это как раз мое дело, и у вас ровно две минуты, чтобы объяснить мне, какого черта террорист планетарного масштаба делает здесь, а не гниет в той дыре, куда Старк его упек? - стальным голосом, ровно спросил Росс.  
\- Это не он, - смещаясь и закрывая спиной Роджерса, напряженно ответил колдун, - я знаю, как это выглядит со стороны, но агент Росс, этот человек невинен.  
\- Да неужели?!  
\- Если Ваши люди проверят Рафт, то найдут вашего террориста там. Аномалия. Вы здесь из-за нее так же, как и я. Этот человек - ее результат. Я объясню Вам все, но сейчас мы теряем время, если ничего не сделать, он умрет. Пожалуйста, Эверетт.

Человек, кем бы он ни был, истекал кровью и пребывал в бессознательном состоянии. Если бы это был _он_ , они оба уже лежали бы здесь с переломанными шеями, и никакая магия не помогла бы им. Но человек, которого Эверетт видел, мало походил на суперсолдата. То, что он не пристрелил этого раздражающего колдунишку еще тогда, когда он впервые нагло вшагнул в его спальню через стену, тоже было ошибкой. Он совершал одну за другой, доверяя, подпуская его к себе ближе. Он нутром чувствовал, что этот мужчина опасен и продолжал вестись.

\- В ваш храм он уйдет только со мной, - опустив пистолет, холодно отрезал Росс.  
\- Я не могу его перенести, - покачал головой Стивен и поднялся на ноги, - он появился здесь из-за сильного магического воздействия. Я даже исцелить его не могу. Любое воздействие может убить его.

Алый плащ сорвался с его плеч и, скользнув под бесчувственное тело, осторожно укутал его и медленно поднял в воздух, неся в сторону джета. 

\- Скоро начнется буря, - зашагав к аппарату на ходу произнес Эверетт, - к вам мы просто не успеем. Больницы отпадают, Старк даже слушать не станет. А вот на базе будет безопасно.  
\- А Мстители?  
\- Беннер на каком-то симпозиуме, Старк в Башне, Тора вообще нет на земле, а Бартон с Романовой у близнецов в Румынии. Их не будет неделю. Только оперировать вам, доктор, боюсь, придется все равно здесь.

Плащ опустил раненного на металлический стол и, выскользнув из-под него, завис в углу за спиной своего хозяина. Росс вытащил кейс с медицинскими инструментами и, включив сканеры, направился к штурвалу. Сбросив куртку в соседнее кресло и включив коммуникатор, первым делом связался с Шерон. Он отвлекся только раз, услышав за спиной болезненный стон и тихий успокаивающий голос колдуна. А дальше перестало существовать и это.

Раны оказались намного серьезнее, чем на первый взгляд. Перелом ребер и ключицы, порванные сухожилия, внутреннее кровотечение и практически разорванный желудок. Список шел внушительный, и все указывало на то, что человек на столе должен был уже давно быть мертв. Но он пережил переход сквозь Врата, падение самолета, и его сердце все еще билось. Он был здесь и значит не пришел, чтобы умирать. 

Оперировать приходилось и не в таких условиях. Окровавленная разорванная форма валялась на полу, а рядом лежали уже продезинфицированные инструменты. Он закатал рукава и, глубоко вздохнув, взялся за дело. То, что человек на столе был без сознания, только облегчало дело, потому что Стивен знал - у них нет под рукой подходящего обезболивающего. Свет над головой стал ярче и заблестел на окровавленных осколках стекла и кусочках металла, застрявших в глубоких ранах на груди и животе. 

Стрэндж отрешился от всего. Монотонно вскрывая, вправляя переломы и по кусочкам собирая осколки костей. Зашить разорванный желудок и вытащить осколки стекла. Он ушел в работу и отреагировал, только когда сканер жизненных показателей тревожно запищал и раздался больной стон. Ненормальный на столе зашевелился и попытался подняться.

\- Куда? - Осторожно надавив на плечи бледного мужчины, мягко произнес он, - вам еще рано бегать, капитан.  
\- Нет... мне надо... Говард, - мутные голубые глаза смотрели без узнавания.  
\- Все будет хорошо.

Стив горел в боли и мутных видениях. Он слышал голоса и пытался сфокусировать взгляд. Кто-то был рядом, кто-то словно разрывал и копался в его груди. Он пытался отбиться, пытался встать. Только не плен. Он не мог позволить себе этого, пока Пегги и Говард были там. Он должен был их предупредить... Голос раздался почти над ухом. Тихий и уверенный, его мягко уложили обратно, и сил больше не осталось. Стив еще пытался дернуться, но перед глазами снова помутнело, и он снова провалился в беспамятство.

Стивен снял окровавленные перчатки и, кинув к остальным использованным инструментам, направился к дезинфекатору, краем глаза следя за перевязанным пациентом. Тот все еще был бледен и бредил в горячке. Накрыв его спасательным одеялом, Стивен устало потер глаза и почувствовал, как снова начинает дрожать рука от перенапряжения. Сжав и снова разжав кулаки, он, на ходу натягивая кожаные перчатки, направился к Эверетту.

\- Выживет, - повесив куртку агента на спинку его кресла и садясь в освобожденное, произнес он.  
\- Очаровательно, - введя последние координаты и включив автопилот, Эверетт повернулся к нему, - кто он и как сюда попал? У разведки нет никаких данных об этом инциденте. Это Валькирия времен Второй Мировой. Возможно, та самая, которую удалось остановить на последней базе Шмидта. Что происходит, Стрэндж?  
\- Вам знакома концепция мультивселенной, агент?  
\- Это уже из области фантастики.  
\- Не больше, чем колдуны, боги и пришельцы.  
\- Нам только этого не хватало, - сжав переносицу, устало произнес Эверетт.

Он на минуту прикрыл глаза, пытаясь дать отдых снова разболевшейся голове. Слишком много для одного человека. Слишком много неуправляемых сверхсуществ без поводков и слишком мало ресурсов, чтобы противостоять им. Кто гарантирует, что тот же Тор под влиянием своего названного братца не слетит с катушек и не уничтожит полпланеты? Кто даст слово, что Старк ради великой цели не создаст очередного Альтрона. Есть гарантии, что монстр, которого они заперли несколько лет назад в Рафте, никогда не сможет больше выбраться? Откуда им знать, что то, что сейчас мирно лежит на столе в глубине джета, не очередное чудовище? 

Добра нет и нет никаких благих поступков, ведущих к свету и процветанию. Эверетт знает это, потому что благими намерениями вымощена дорога в Ад. Стоит только вспомнить льдисто-голубые загнанные глаза. Теперь они смотрят с лица искалеченного зверя, который никак не может правильно собрать себя из осколков мертвой личности.

Он слышит звяканье фарфора и чувствует запах каких-то трав. Эверетт открывает глаза, упираясь непонимающим взглядом в тонкую, изящную чашку с ароматным чаем. В воздухе рядом зависли сахарница и чайник. 

\- Пейте, Эверетт, - светлые глаза блестят в звездной тьме, неожиданно раскинувшейся по всему джету, - возможно, что он тот, кто был нужен этому миру намного больше, чем мы думаем.  
\- В смысле? - осторожно взяв чашку, замершую в воздухе прямо перед ним, нахмурился агент.  
\- Вселенная бесконечна и ее комбинации тоже. В этой вы работаете в ЦРУ, а в другой, возможно, доктором, в третьей вы - космический путешественник, и так дальше. Мы существуем в миллиардах параллельных миров и в каждой из них мы разные, с разными судьбами. Такие вселенные, как правило, пересекаются очень редко, и даже тогда перехода между ними для обычного человека нет. Исключением являются так называемые Врата. Это, скорее, огромный поток энергии, который время от времени пронизывает два параллельных мира, открывая проход между ними. Это происходит почти каждые двадцать тысяч лет со всеми мирами. Никто не знает как и откуда возникли Врата. Ими невозможно управлять, нельзя предсказать их появление и даже точку возникновения. В старых трактатах, которые мне удалось найти, есть лишь небольшая информация и только мнение, что Врата обладают разумом. Они сами выбирают существо и точку переноса.

Над ними вспыхивали все новые миры и гасли солнца. Астероидные кольца сжимались и рассыпались в пыль вокруг одной планеты и рождались во взрыве другой. Туманности сгорали в ярких огненных хвостах комет, а мимо них проплывали все новые квазары*. И сквозь весь этот сияющий мир золотистой вспышкой стрелы неслись Врата.

\- Для небольшой информации вы знаете удивительно много, - хмыкнул Эверетт и откинулся в кресле.  
\- Моя наставница была одной из тех, кого они забросили в наш мир, - опустив глаза на дно своей чашки, кивнул Верховный маг, - она долгие годы искала путь в свой мир, но Врата ушли из нашей реальности и снова появились сегодня утром. Их удалось отследить за несколько минут до переноса. Поэтому я теперь знаю, откуда прибыл наш друг.  
\- Можете вернуть обратно?  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Стивен и тоже бросил взгляд в глубину джета, - он уже мертв для той реальности и рождается для этой. Сейчас формируется связь с нашей реальностью, вот почему его регенерация сейчас такая низкая. Если я попытаюсь вернуть его обратно и нарушить тем самым по-новому сформировавшийся баланс, последствия могут стать непредсказуемыми для обоих реальностей. Слишком большой риск.  
\- Кем он был там?  
\- Капитан Стивен Грант Роджерс. Позывной - Капитан Америка. В той реальности он герой, спасший миллионы людей. Спасший _всех_ , и это должно было стать его последним заданием. Я увидел его, когда он уже дрался на борту со Шмидтом. Он знал, что все равно может не выжить, что его могут не успеть найти, и все же направил самолет во льды. Только упал он уже здесь. Он не тот человек, которого мы все знаем.  
\- Доктор, - отложив пустую чашку и подавшись вперед, тихо произнес Эверетт, - у нас большие проблемы, и ваша волшба здесь не поможет.  
\- Я в курсе, - усмехнулся Стрэндж и так же поддался вперед, - пасуете перед проблемами, агент?  
\- Не надейтесь, что сможете соскочить с его программы адаптации, - вздернул бровь Росс и, откинувшись в кресле, укрылся собственной курткой.

В его светлых волосах путались туманности чужих миров и вспыхивали солнца, а в дымчатых глазах сияли созвездия. Он устало смотрел на раскинувшийся над ними космос и выглядел настолько расслабленно, насколько могло бы выглядеть оружие в боевой готовности. Стивена давно уже не могли обмануть ни эта расслабленная поза, ни сонный взгляд. Этот человек по умолчанию никогда не был спокоен и мог бы ударить в любую минуту. Хитрый, умный лис. Неверящий без причины добрым людям и имеющий план почти при любом сценарии дальнейших событий. Красивый, серебристый лис, которому он хотел показать намного больше, чем навеянные чарами звезды...

* * *

На базе Мстителей их встречает Шерон и бригада медиков, которым определенно стоит выписать тройную премию за их профессионализм и скорость. Они увозят Стива на каталке, и Стрэндж следует за ними, на ходу консультируя врачей. Шерон все еще в шоке, но справляется с лицом и следует за ним в кабинет. У них есть несколько минут перед тем, как Джарвис сообщит о случившемся Старку, а в том, что тот сделает это, Эверетт даже не сомневается.

\- Сэр, объект не покидал стен Рафта, - не отрывая от него глаз, пока он просматривал данные разведки об аномалии, произнесла Шерон, - у него не было никаких посетителей со дня заключения, охрана не контактировала с ним, наблюдение ведется двадцать четыре часа. Сэр, Вы обнаружили очередного клона? Это он - причина аномалии?  
\- Соблюдать все протоколы безопасности с заключенным, - кивнул Эверетт. - Вы правы, агент, он и был причиной. Все данные об этом инциденте должны быть засекречены. Приоритет - высокий.

Росс зашифровал последние данные и направился в медблок. Шерон молча последовала за ним. Они преодолели очередной коридор и, поднявшись на лифте, остановились перед автоматическими дверями.

\- Это не клон, Шерон.

Девушка инстинктивно напряглась, отлично зная, что, если шеф позвал по имени, значит, впереди замаячила очередная катастрофа. Она видела лицо, знала, кому оно принадлежит и что тот человек никогда больше не должен увидеть дневного света.

\- Он из другого мира, и вернуть обратно мы его не сможем.  
\- Что будем делать? - моментально собравшись, нахмурилась Картер.  
\- Держать Мстителей подальше от него. Особенно Старка, а дальше - усиленное наблюдение. Стрэндж чуть ли не Христа целого расписал, но я поверю только тому, что сам увижу. Подбери психологов, на свое усмотрение. Он пока еще не отошел от Второй Мировой и этого перехода. Мы не знаем, какая каша будет в его мозгах, когда он очнется.  
\- Есть, сэр. 

Шерон ушла, оставив его в палате со Стрэнджем. Эверетт про себя хмыкнул и посмотрел вслед своей помощнице. Характером точная копия своей тетушки. С такой же хваткой и сообразительностью. Среди его учениц она была любимицей и не редко доказывала то, что он когда-то не ошибся назначив ее своей правой рукой. Он знал, что в свое время она сможет сменить его на посту.

\- Как он? - переведя взгляд на мечущегося на постели в лихорадке Стива, тихо спросил он.  
\- Все еще слишком высокая температура, - не отрывая глаз от мониторов, произнес Стрэндж, - но в его состоянии это нормально. Скоро связь сформируется, и лихорадка отпустит. Куда вы его потом отправите?  
\- Зависит от того, каким он очнется, - скрестив руки на груди, ответил Эверетт, - в любом случае, ему понадобиться реабили...

Раздавшийся резкий визг, сильно напоминающий импульсные пушки, заставил грязно выругаться. Эверетт только успел оттолкнуть Стрэнджа от панорамных окон, занимающих одну из стен, и самому броситься на пол. Стена буквально взорвалась, обдав их осколками. Взвыли все сирены, и свет нервно замигал, а в следующую минуту в комнату вошел взбешенный до предела Железный Человек. За ним через дверь ворвалась уже Черная Вдова.

\- Всегда знал, что нужно было пристрелить ублюдка, а не курорты ему устраивать в Рафте, - зло рявкнул Старк и направил репульсор на больничную постель.  
\- Тони, стой! - крикнул Стрэндж, моментально встав на его пути и подняв руки, - это не тот человек.  
\- Да неужели?! А я Элвис в стрингах! Уйди с дороги.  
\- Не заставляй меня применять силу, - сквозь зубы ответил Стивен, - он не сделал ничего плохого.  
\- Он убил моих родителей! - сняв шлем, заорал Тони, - если твоя долбанная секта исповедует терпимость, то можешь потом на меня в суд подать! Эта тварь отсюда не выйдет.

Отшвырнув дернувшегося Эверетта прямо на Стрэнджа и увернувшись от его плаща, он уже был у постели. Не слыша напряженного оклика Наташи и инстинктивно защитившись от электрошоковых игл Шерон, Тони слишком поздно осознал сильную руку, сжавшую его предплечье настолько, что смяло пластины костюма. Он резко обернулся, готовый оскалиться, когда наткнулся на голубые лихорадочно блестящие глаза.

\- Говард... - треснувшие, распухшие губы дернулись в еле заметной улыбке, и мужчина, не удержавшись, снова рухнул на постель, - ты пришел... ты все-таки пришел...  
\- Я не...  
\- Слушай... слушай...нет времени... у нас нет времени. 

Стив продолжал шептать в бреду и не знал, что человек, которого он держал, с каждой минутой все больше бледнел. Эверетт и Стивен уже стояли на ногах и не отрывали напряженных взглядов от замершего Старка. Наташа подобралась с другой стороны, держа наготове укусы вдовы. Шерон заслонила собой замерших у дверей медиков.

\- Куб утонул, - продолжал бормотать Роджерс, - не ищи его, слышишь? Не поднимай этот чертов куб... Их слишком много... Ш-шмидт был не единственным. Забирай Марию и Энтони и у-уез-жай. Пегс знает куда... Уезжай, пока не поздно... Я н-найду вас потом, пожалуйста... Пожалуйста, Говард...

Он продолжал просить и смотреть с таким отчаянием, словно терял что-то очень важное и не мог остановить это. Тони понимал, что стоит истуканом, не в состоянии хоть как-то отреагировать. На его памяти это был первый человек, который смог довести его до такого состояния и определенно не настолько приятным образом, которым хотелось бы. Он смотрел в лицо убийцы и не знал, что делать. С каждым словом, с каждой каплей отчаяния в светлых глазах словно кто-то размазывал его мозг ударом молота. А не вслушиваться в чужой хриплый голос и слова, которых эта тварь просто не могла произносить, было невозможно.

\- Успокойся, - словно со стороны он услышал собственный деревянный голос, - я увезу их и Пегги увезу. Все будет хорошо.  
\- Обещай...  
\- Обещаю. Спи.  
\- Да...уехать... надо уехать... Ты п-прос-спорил... Энтони н-нравятся звезды...

Мертвенная хватка ослабла, и ладонь, соскользнув, безвольно повисла в воздухе. Стив лежал без сознания. Стрэндж подошел ближе, оттолкнув несопротивляющегося Старка, и проверил пульс. 

\- Что? - нервно произнес Эверетт, подавшись вперед.  
\- Спит, - выдохнул маг, - связь сформировалась. Теперь дело за сывороткой. Энтони...  
\- Даже не начинай, - отрезал Тони, - только не нотации, потому что ты не в моей шкуре и понятия не имеешь, что у меня сейчас в мозгах творится. Мне нужно выпить, и желательно развернутая информация. Джарвис, отключи эту долбанную тревогу и пришли рабочих. У меня тут истерика была... небольшая.

Данные, данные, разговоры и объяснения, съемка с места падения Валькирии, где сейчас работают специалисты. Он пролистывает ленту данных о предполагаемом пришельце из другого мира и не верит. Его вера прошла афганский плен и окончательно сдохла, когда он узнал, _кто_ стоял за Обадайей. 

Он смотрит на уставшее бледное лицо с закрытыми глазами. На разметавшиеся на белой подушке золотые волосы и светлые ресницы. На ранку на мягком изгибе нижней губы, на темные круги под глазами, нахмуренные брови. Красота, ничего не скажешь. От таких мордашек девушки сходят с ума и парни тоже. Эталон! А все, что Тони видит, это лицо убийцы. А в ушах все еще звенит чужой голос и слова, которые разъедают мозг. 

\- Мы не можем просто взять и бросить его в таком состоянии, - отрезает Стрэндж.  
\- Можем, хочешь покажу как? - хмыкает Тони и залпом осушает виски из своего стакана.  
\- Тони, прекрати, - хмурится маг, - это другой человек, который оказался здесь даже не по своей воле. Если бы было возможно его вернуть обратно, я бы это сделал, но теперь это нереально.  
\- Мы это понимаем, Стивен, - пролистав медкарту Роджерса, задумчиво ответила Черная Вдова.  
\- Но не верите, - кивнул Стрэндж.  
\- _Он_ проворачивал и более сложные комбинации, пытаясь добраться до нас, - кивнула Наташа, - нельзя скидываться со счетов и такую вероятность. Мы не можем позволить ему свободно разгуливать по Нью-Йорку, пока не убедимся, что он - не очередной спектакль.  
\- Хорошо, что вы предлагаете? - пожал плечами Эверетт.  
\- Я забираю его в Башню, - отрезал Тони, - Тора и его зазнобы нет на планете. Они должны вернуться через неделю. Плюс, я должен проверить его кровь и еще по мелочи.  
\- Не разбирай парня на молекулы, Старк, - хмыкнул Росс, - его еще и психологи ждут.  
\- Чудно, - кивнул Стрэндж и, подавшись вперед, с намеком вздернул бровь, - забирая его в башню, ты, надеюсь, не забыл о кое-ком очень важном?

Тони на мгновение нахмурился, а в следующую минуту подавился воздухом синхронно со вздохом Романовой:

\- Джеймс...


	2. По кривому миру

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Все знают о нечестной игре,  
>  Каждый делает ход, скрестив пальцы,  
> Все знают, что закончилась война,  
> Все знают, что хорошие парни проиграли,  
> Все знают, что бой – договорняк,  
> Бедный остается бедным, богатый – богатеет,  
> Вот как все и происходит,  
> Все об этом знают..._
> 
> _Sigrid - "Everybody Knows"_

Сирена выла не переставая. В коридорах мелькали тени бойцов со штурмовыми винтовками и раздавались отрывистые приказы. Джарвис, не отвлекаясь ни на секунду, анализировал записи с камер слежения и безошибочно вел их по петляющим коридорам базы за сбежавшим Роджерсом. 

Тони чертыхнулся, с трудом вписавшись в поворот и вырвавшись вперед. Все-таки стоило проработать новый план базы. Здешние коридоры все равно были слишком неудобны для полетов. 

Вот и все, вот и кончилась их невинная спящая красавица. А он ведь предупреждал с самого начала. Этот звездно-полосатый засранец неизвестно как сбежал из палаты и теперь пытался выбраться с базы. Но несся в совершенно другую сторону, где его ждал спецназ. Они должны были успеть раньше, потому что Тони отлично знал, что будет, когда эта тварь доберется до бойцов. Только они безнадежно опаздывали.

Автоматная очередь и звон разбивающегося стекла. Чей-то вскрик и ругань. Эфир наполнился звуками ударов и чьим-то стоном. Тони весь похолодел от осознания и, больше не мешкая, просто проломил стену и вместе с остальными влетел в широкий стеклянный коридор синхронно с шагнувшим из портала Стрэнджем. 

Весь коридор был разгромлен, а на полу лежали стонущие бойцы спецназа. Среди всего этого с еще одним скрученным бойцом стоял взъерошенный Роджерс. Босиком, с небольшими порезами на щеке и тыльной стороне ладони. Он был в больничной рубашке и чьём-то когда-то белом, а теперь уже грязном халате. 

Тони уже поднял репульсоры, когда Стрэндж резко вскинул магический щит, прикрывая Роджерса, и рявкнул:

\- Сейчас же опусти оружие, Старк!  
\- Может еще и извиниться?! Ты бы еще цветочки ему подарил, пацифист хренов!  
\- Убери оружие, - сузив глаза, процедил Стивен. - Это всех касается. 

Первым, как ни странно, опустил оружие Эверетт, а за ним и его подпевала Картер. Когда же это сделала напряженно не сводящая глаз с блондина Романова, Тони возмущенно запыхтел, но подчинился. Маг погасил свои щиты и, обернувшись к замершему Роджерсу, медленно поднял пустые ладони. 

\- Прошу прощение за грубое поведение своих коллег, капитан, - мягко произнес он. - Думаю, что у вас есть вопросы. Обещаю, что мы ответим на все. Только отпустите мистера Хендрикса, иначе он скоро совсем руки лишится. В конце концов, в нем нет сыворотки.

Стив вздрогнул и, сузив глаза, не отпуская свою жертву, попятился назад. У него был явный шок, и он все еще не вышел из боя. Его мозг лихорадочно пытался разобраться в ситуации, но получалось плохо. Он не знал, где находится, не знал, кем были эти люди. Только явно не друзья, если вооруженный отряд сразу же открыл огонь, едва увидев его. Нужно было выбраться из этой базы, вернуться назад. 

\- Что вы такое?  
\- Мы люди, мистер Роджерс, - спокойно ответил Стивен.  
\- Которые ходят сквозь стены и используют боевую машину, - нервно усмехнулся Стив, не меняя боевой стойки. - Откуда мне знать, что вы не Гидра?  
\- Аналогично, - зло произнес Тони и поднял забрало костюма, чем заставил Стива на мгновение изумленно распахнуть глаза.  
\- Мы вам не враги, капитан, - сделав шаг вперед, произнес Эверетт. - Мы не Гидра, а скорее, ее полная противоположность.  
\- Что вам нужно? Как я сюда попал?  
\- Пока еще, чтобы вы успокоились и отпустили моего бойца. Мы нашли вас у обломков Валькирии и знаем кто вы.  
\- Это неправильно, - лихорадочно рассматривая их, пробормотал Стив. - Это не настоящее. Я не понимаю... я...

Он сам не заметил, как отпустил медленно сползшего солдата. Стрэндж коротко взглянул на напряженного Росса и, получив его кивок, осторожно подошел ближе к еще больше напрягшемуся Стиву. 

\- Думаю, нам стоит прогуляться и познакомить вас с вашим новым миром.  
\- Что? - нахмурился Стив.

Он еле успел моргнуть, как в следующую минуту коридор вокруг них растаял, а под ногами вместо каменной крошки и стекла оказалось что-то мягкое. Он удивленно опустил голову и увидел на ногах черные ботинки. Вместо халата и больничной рубашки на нем оказались серые мягкие спортивные брюки и такого же цвета толстовка со странным логотипом и аббревиатурой "Щ.И.Т" под ним. Но стоило только перевести ошарашенный взгляд с одежды на мага и на то, что было за его спиной, как кровь застыла в его жилах. Он почувствовал, как медленно оседает на зеленую траву, но даже не смог остановить себя. 

Его мозг застопорился и через мгновение словно был выпотрошен. Он смотрел на совершенно незнакомые небоскребы города сквозь парк и слышал дикую какофонию сигналящих машин. Стив медленно сходил с ума и впервые после смерти матери чувствовал настолько бессильный страх. 

\- Где я, черт возьми? - непослушным голосом прохрипел он.  
\- Две тысячи восемнадцатый год, Нью-Йорк, вселенная номер сто двадцать девять тысяч.  
\- Я свихнулся? - тихо спросил Стив. - Если это очередная шутка Старка, я его прибью.  
\- Я очень сожалею, капитан, - положив руку на его плечо и так же посмотрев на шпили башен, печально ответил маг.

Стив не верил. Он мотал головой и искал разумное объяснение всему этому. Он почти не слушал человека в красном плаще, чувствуя, как все больше начинает болеть голова. Внутри расползался липкий холод. По венам и мышцам, все больше наполняя легкие и заставляя задохнуться. Он не верил до самого конца, пока они не оказались на оживленной улице. Полной сотнями мигающих огней и блестящих экранов на стенах. Посреди шумной, бесцеремонно толкающейся и спешащей куда-то толпы. Он с полным эмоциональным отупением смотрел на еле знакомый и в тоже время до ломоты в костях чужой город, ничего не понимая. Из шокового тумана медленно начало доходить, что мир рухнул... 

Собрание затягивалось, и нервно расхаживающий по комнате Старк явно не помогал всем успокоиться и прийти к общему решению. Наташа напряженно скрестила пальцы и, положив на них подбородок, смотрела на него. Росс мрачно цедил кофе, стоя к ним спиной и всматриваясь в окно. 

Последствия срыва нервного пациента-суперсолдата были уже устранены. Вызванные Джарвисом рабочие уже занимались зданием. Раненые были отправлены в медблок, а от их колдуна, отправившегося с Капитаном Сосулькой дьявол знает куда, все еще не было вестей. Тони понимал, что медленно накручивает себя, но уже не мог остановиться. 

\- Он никого не убил, - задумчиво рассматривая собственные ногти, обыденно произнесла Наташа.

Тони от ее слов даже остановился. Он возмущенно посмотрел на нее и скрестил руки на груди.

\- Ага, теперь и ты начни защищать его. Грохнуть никого не успел, но обеспечил наших врачей долгой работой. Это же такой показатель пушистости и невинности.  
\- Нет, но не находишь, что это заставляет задуматься, - вздернула бровь Наташа. - Тот Роджерс, которого мы знаем, не упустил бы шанса. У нас вместо этих раненых могли уже быть трупы. Ты сам знаешь, что при любой игре он сорвался бы.  
\- Я не верю, Нат, - устало отмахнулся миллиардер. - И ты знаешь почему. Этот наш отмороженный из Звездных Врат* при любом раскладе проблема. Ты знаешь это, я знаю это, весь Щ.И.Т знает и наша солнечная система тоже.  
\- Мы не сможем долго скрывать это от него, - покачала головой Наташа. - Не имеет смысла. Когда Зимний Солдат узнает, то придет за ним.  
\- А мы и не будем скрывать ничего от него, - хмыкнул Тони и, наконец остановившись, посмотрел на нахмурившуюся Романову. - Эта тварь может выкинуть любой фортель. Намного опаснее, чем сегодняшние салки по базе. Может нахимичить даже со своим ДНКа. Мы видели достаточно. Джеймс единственный, кто может сказать, что у нас тут завелось.  
\- А ты не думал, Старк, что он может _захотеть_ ошибиться и убьет под эмоциями? - жестко спросил Эверетт. - И, учитывая это, отпускать парня в твою Башню уже не кажется правильным решением.  
\- У нас тут тикающая бомба с таймером сюрпризом. Не знаю как вы, но мне как-то лучше спится от осознания того, что это бомба все время будет перед моими глазами и, если что, будет ликвидирована до того, как рванет, - пожал плечами Железный Человек. - Если Барнс захочет, то достанет его даже из-под земли, и мы все отлично это понимаем.  
\- Где он сейчас? - потерев ноющую переносицу, спросила Наташа.  
\- Босния, - рассматривая дно своей кружки, слишком расслабленно произнес Эверетт. - Это все, что я могу сказать. Его не будет еще две-три недели, и лучше выяснить все о нашем новом парне до конца этого срока.  
\- Отлично, - хмыкнул Тони и направился к дверям. - Итак, где наша будущая прима?

* * *  
Это не его мир и никогда им не станет. Он чужой до скрежета в зубах и натянутых до предела нервах. Чужой... Стив сам чужой. Как бы сдержанно ему не улыбались, как бы мягко с ним не говорили, он чувствует ложь. Он видит ее в отведенных глазах и в сжатых в тонкую полоску губах Шерон Картер. Внучки Пегги, которая все также дорога ему, несмотря на то, что другая. В стекленеющем взгляде Энтони и его острой, словно бритва улыбке. В дрожащих руках врачей, осматривающих его. В солдатах, держащих оружие в боевом режиме. Ложь витает в воздухе и, наполняя легкие, заставляет задыхаться, словно вернулась астма. Она в печальных светлых глазах колдуна и в слишком расслабленных жестах агента Росса. 

Он не верит, что обратной дороги нет. Этого не может быть, ведь он как-то смог сюда попасть. Сможет и уйти. Стив не знает, что в его взгляде видит Стрэндж, но тот коротко кивает и тихо произносит:

\- Я поищу способ.

Стив не останется, и оба понимают это. Он не сдастся. А до этого остается лишь познакомиться с этой странной реальностью. Он слушает объяснения Росса и молча кивает, только краем глаз продолжает изучать окружающих. Особенно рыжую женщину с цепкими глазами. Она легко ловит его взгляд и криво улыбается. Если бы Стив был идиотом, он легко купился бы на это. 

Как сказал колдун? Если их миры похожи, но неодинаковы, то где-то здесь ходит его двойник, и, судя по всему, он определенно не понравится ему. Только о нем-то все вокруг молчат, предпочитая смотреть на него как на бомбу, готовую вот-вот рвануть. 

Этот мир странный и какой-то неправильный. В нем слишком много шума и ярких огней. Они ослепляют, заставляя на мгновение напрячься, пытаясь подстроиться. У него болит голова и режет в глазах, но это только временно. Так уже было в самом начале, когда после сыворотки все чувства разом обострились, словно их вывернули на всю мощь. Стив знает, что скоро привыкнет к слишком дикому миру. К чему он не готов, так это к тому, что с базы его заберет Энтони. 

Стив беседует со Стрэнджем до самой машины. Колдун обещает частенько захаживать и держать в курсе своих исследований. Он жмет его руку и после нескольких секунд колебаний протягивает небольшой сверток, обмотанный куском хорошо знакомой старой газеты и с лежащей сверху металлической звездой на кожаном шнурке.

\- Что бы ты не узнал, что бы тебе не сказали, помни, что история здесь пошла совершенно по-другому, - тихо произнес Стрэндж. - Помни, что это не _ты_ и что все это не о тебе. Ты - _Стивен Грант Роджерс._

Стив бросил короткий взгляд на невозмутимо пялящегося в какой-то маленький прибор Старка и быстро набирающего что-то на гладкой поверхности. Напряженные до предела плечи и слишком быстрый стук его сердца с головой выдавали Тони.

\- Я уже понял это, - ответил Роджерс и сжал в руках все то немногое, что уцелело из его прошлой жизни.

Стив думал, что еще больше удивить его невозможно, пока их небольшая колонна машин не остановилась перед высокой Башней Старка. Тони не перекинулся с ним ни единым словом за все это время. 

Стив все гадал, насколько еще это будущее будет невозможным. В Башне живет искусственный интеллект по имени Джарвис и управляет всем. Он весьма предупредителен и вежлив. Стоит только попросить, и он может достать для Стива все что угодно. Заказывать оружие он еще не пробовал. Только вот Роджерса мороз продирает, когда он думает о том, что кто-то постоянно следит за каждым его шагом. 

У него прекрасные просторные апартаменты, о которых они с Ревущими только могли мечтать. Совсем не чета крохотной квартирке, где они когда-то жили с матерью. Все чудесно, просто великолепно, но для него это словно тюрьма. 

Джарвис говорит, что он может свободно гулять в башне и заходить куда угодно, но даже так желание пропадает, когда он натыкается на Тони. Он хотел бы узнать его поближе, поговорить. Хотел бы спросить о Говарде и Марии, о том, что случилось здесь, но Старк пропадет из башни на следующий же день. У него какие-то дела и нет времени. Говоря все это, он совершенно не смотрит в глаза.

У него в распоряжении Джарвис, что весьма сомнительно, но Стив не сидит без дела. Он медленно знакомится с этим новым миром. Искин выдает столько информации, что Стив даже не замечает, как летит время. Он штудирует историю с самого конца войны, понимая, что пропустил очень многое, и молиться, чтобы в его собственном мире никогда не происходило всего этого. 

Порой всего этого становится слишком много, и тогда он спускается в спортзал выпустить пар. В первый раз такое обилие незнакомых тренажеров вводит в ступор. Хорошо, что есть Джарвис, у которого есть ответы почти на все вопросы, которые, правда, Стиву позволено задавать. Он бы вышел на пробежку в парк, но есть весьма большие сомнения, что за ним не увяжутся хмурые безопасники. Соблазн так и сделать весьма велик, но не хочется давать Энтони лишних поводов нервничать. Тот и так избегает его насколько может. 

Стив рассеянно размышляет об этом, когда поднимается к себе. Вымотать себя никак не получается, и мысли сейчас далеко. Там, где его настоящий дом. Где Пегги и Говард, где Ревущие. Это снова ведет к закономерному вопросу, на который Джарвис опять не ответит. Где они в этом мире? Почему, живя в Башне, Стив ни разу не встречал ни Марии, ни Старка-старшего. А осторожные расспросы персонала, если не приводят к испугу последних, то к упрямо поджатым губам. Это порядком уже бесит... 

\- Мисс Поттс, мистер Старк действовал в интересах вашей безопасности, - послышался окрашенный в беспокойство голос искина.  
\- Оставь Джарвис, - раздался хмык девушки. - Я и так все уже знаю, и Тони отлично понимает, что я сама могу о себе позаботиться.  
\- Добрый день, - осторожно произнес Стив и зашел в гостиную. - Я могу чем-то помочь вам? 

Миниатюрная блондинка с собранными волосами резко обернулась к нему. В голубых глазах читался явный шок. Она была удивительно хорошенькой и одетой в белый брючный костюм. Ее черные с золотым резким узором туфли были с убойно тонкими каблучками.

\- Оу, - моргнув, осторожно произнесла она. - Тони был прав, поразительное сходство.  
\- Простите? - нахмурился Стив. 

Когда Наташа рассказала обо всем (потому что Тони как всегда отложил проблему в долгий ящик и предпочел отправить ее на самый шикарный курорт на краю света), Пеппер даже не поверила. Но теперь, стоя перед этим человеком и ошалело смотря в его голубые глаза, сомнений не осталось. Было легко обмануться, если бы не его глаза и через мгновение заалевшие щеки. Роджерс стушевался под ее взглядом и, отступив на шаг, крепче сжал в руках полотенце.

\- Прошу прощения за свой вид, мэм, - смущенно произнес он. - Вы - подруга Тони?  
\- Его подруга, генеральный директор, нянька и любовь всей жизни, - коротко улыбнулась она и протянула руку. - Вирджиния Поттс.  
\- Стив Роджерс, - осторожно пожав ее теплую ладонь произнес он и расслабился под ее взглядом.  
\- Итак, Стив, японская или тайская?  
\- Японская?  
\- Хороший выбор, - улыбнулась она и направилась к двери. - Жду тебя на общей кухне.

Стив и вправду был другим. И чем больше Пеппер узнавала его, тем больше он ей нравился. Он искренне волновался о Тони, пытаясь, как ему казалось, незаметно расспросить ее о нем. Она выведала все детали у Джарвиса и просмотрела все записи о Стиве с той минуты, как они обнаружили его. И, зная Старка, она совсем не удивилась его нынешнему поведению и поведению Хеппи. У того нервный тик чуть не начался, когда она впервые вышла из Башни под руку со Стивом. Чтобы не думали остальные, но этому человеку нужно было напрямую коснуться нового мира, чтобы привыкнуть к нему. А полная изоляция совершенно не способствовала этому. 

Роджерс был другим, совершенно не из этого времени, и это так сильно бросалось в глаза. Он был слишком вежливым и порой не мог сдержать удивления, сталкиваясь с тем или иным совершенно не вписывающимся в его понимание событием. Он подкупал своей тихой улыбкой и искренностью. У Пеппер все еще перед глазами была их первая встреча. То его облегчение и тепло в глазах, когда он узнал, что она с Тони. Они часто говорили о нем, как и в тот вечер. Стив показал ей те немногочисленные фотографии, которые уцелели и остались вместе с ним во время перехода.

\- Я его крестный, - с печальной улыбкой ведя пальцем по выцветшей фотографии, произнес он. - В том, моем мире. Никогда не забуду роды и после, когда Говард ныл, что его сын больше любит меня, чем его.  
\- Такое впечатление, что он в любой вселенной будет несносным засранцем, - улыбнулась Пеппер, чем заставила его коротко хохотнуть.  
\- Это точно. Весь в своих родителей.

Молчание, воцарившееся за этим, постепенно стало напряженным, и Поттс уже ждала этого, когда Стив тихо спросил:

\- Где они, Пеппер? Где Пегги, и что случилось со здешним мной? Он не смотрит на меня и почти не разговаривает, каждое его второе слово - оскорбление. Он словно провоцирует меня.  
\- У него на то есть причины, - опустив глаза и сцепив пальцы в замок, нервно произнесла она. - Но в этом нет твоей вины, Стив, и он это знает. Ему просто трудно с этим смириться. Старики порой такие упрямые. Он не всегда был таким, уверена, ты сам видел старые статьи о разгульном плейбое. С ним много произошло. Тони год был в плену в Афганистане. Его предавали, он потерял многих друзей. Ты видел записи нападения на Нью-Йорк и про меня... То, что произошло в Рождество.  
\- Видел, - кивнул Стив. - Потому хочу знать, где, черт возьми, пропадал все это время? Что с нами стало, раз он прошел через такое?

На старой черно-белой фотографии в окружении потрепанных и грязных Ревущих Коммандос растрепанная Пегги Картер салютовала с автоматом, на коленях чумазого и обалдело улыбающегося Говарда сидела уставшая, но довольная Мария. А посередине сидел Стив с грязным следом на скуле и с торчащими во все стороны волосами. На его руках был новорожденный Энтони Говард Старк, замотанный во флаг Франции. 

Совсем иной и незнакомый мир. Чужие и в то же время знакомые с детства лица. Наташа говорила об этом, и все же было так странно не видеть на этой фотографии еще одного мужчину. Несправедливо знать, что у людей на этой фотографии был хоть и не очень долго, но этот Стив Роджерс, который сейчас сидел рядом с ней. Которого никогда не было в их собственной жизни. Был только монстр с его лицом и голосом. Чудовище, из-за которого Тони упорно продолжал не видеть хорошего человека в Стиве.

Он мог бы стать их другом, возможно, он мог быть тем, кто сумел быть той опорой для Тони, которой у него никогда не было. Вера Пеппер еще больше укрепилась, когда во время их общего завтрака, что за эти дни уже стало обычным, Джарвис включил утренние новости.

Срочной новостью дня оказалась неполная команда Мстителей в Непале. Очередная миссия по зачистке баз Гидры превратилось в небольшую войну, которая разгромила ближайший городок. И, как вишенка на торте, - взорванный храмовый комплекс Бог знает какого века.

У Пеппер стакан в руках расплавился после кадров, на которых на Железного Человека обрушилась целая стена. Стив побелел лицом и сломал вилку, а в следующую секунду он был уже на ногах.

\- Джарвис, где они?  
\- Джет мисс Романовой сядет на крышу через несколько минут, а мистер Старк будет через минуту, - ответил искин. - Прошу прощения, что напугал вас. Опираясь на недавнее обследование всей команды, могу сообщить лишь о легком сотрясении агента Бартона, порезах под ребрами и на левом плече Черной Вдовы, сломанном носе и растяжении мышц мистера Старка, эмоциональном истощении доктора Беннера. Более подробная оценка их состояния возможна будет только после детального осмотра.  
\- Господи, - нервно вздохнул Стив и потер глаза.

Они оба не знали, насколько напряжены, пока Джарвис не замолчал. Пеппер щелчком пальцев выключила плазменный экран и прикрыла глаза.

\- Этому парню кто-нибудь проводил инструктаж об избежании всякого типа обвалов? - хрипло спросил Стив.  
\- Проводил, - кивнула Пеппер. - Правда, все ограничилось тем, что Джеймс пообещал отстрелить ему задницу, если такое повторится. Он прибьет Тони, когда вернется.  
\- Джеймс? - нахмурился Стив, но больше не успел ничего спросить.  
\- Пеппер? - раздавшийся нервный и напряженный голос Тони не стал новостью для Стива, в отличии от Пеппер.  
\- Господи, Тони, - выдохнула Пеппер и, поднявшись ему навстречу, крепко обняла. - Ты напугал нас со Стивом.  
\- Вас со Стивом? - не отрывая темных глаз от обманчиво спокойного лица Роджерса, сухо спросил Старк. - Ты же была на Гавайях или в Тайланде? Я помню, что у тебя был отпуск. И как давно вы со Стивом?  
\- Достаточно давно, чтобы узнать, какой ты безответственный, безрассудный и адреналиновый маньяк, - очень тихим и спокойным тоном произносил Стив, пока поднимался.

Каждое слово было похоже на вбивающиеся гвозди и заставляло лицо Тони вытянуться. За спиной протяжно свистнул Клинт, висящий на плече переводящей с одного на другого напряженный взгляд Наташи. Она даже успела подзабыть, как холодок начинал ползти по позвоночнику при виде злого взгляда Роджерса. Если бы не знание того, кто перед ней на самом деле, в этом высоком весьма упертому лбу уже красовалась бы аккуратная дырочка.

\- Простите? - сморгнул Тони. - Это сейчас что было?  
\- - Отчитывание избалованного мальчишки, коим ты являешься, - отрезал Стив. - Ты сегодня мог погибнуть.  
\- Да? И кто же дал тебе право упражняться в искусстве родителя? - резко произнес Тони и устало потер переносицу. - Со мной все в порядке, Пепп. Прости, что заставил волноваться. Костюм только немного поцарапал.  
\- А твой разбитый нос и хромота так, легкое дополнение, - закивал еще больше разозлившийся Стив.  
\- Так, это уже не твое дело, агитационная кукла, - окрысился миллиардер.  
\- Тони! - возмущенно произнесла Пеппер.  
\- Это мое дело! Твой отец...  
\- Не смей говорить о нем! - рявкнул Тони, чем заставил всех напряженно замолчать. - Ты не имеешь права! Вчерашний насильник и убийца, посмотрите как сегодня запел-то! Как чертов святоша! Не имеет значение, из какой задницы вселенной ты вылез и как тебя звать! Ты всегда был монстром и всегда им будешь. И если всех остальных ты смог убедить, то запудрить мозг мне придется сильно постараться! Что же ты мелким не сдох?! Жаль только, что и в той гребаной реальности Джеймс спас тебя.  
\- Что? - побелевшими губами еле слышно произнес Стив.  
\- О, так ты еще не познакомился с собой? - зло ответил Старк. - Джарвис, файл - Капитан Гидра.

Стив не слышал ни голоса спорящих Наташи и Пеппер с Тони. Не видел напряженно взгляда Клинта и печаль в глазах Беннера. Словно оглох от взрыва снаряда внутри. Грудь разворотило, выпотрошило. Иначе почему он не мог сейчас дышать? Зрение сузилось до собственного нагло ухмыляющегося лица с хищными красными глазами. В черной форме с красными линиями и до зубного скрежета знакомой кровавой эмблемой Гидры на груди... 

* * *

Монстры живут не под кроватью и не в книжках. Они бродят среди нас. С настолько чистыми и невинными лицами, с добрыми, словно у ангелов, улыбками. С этими же улыбками они вырывают сердца и рушат жизни. Совсем не удивительно, когда порой у них наши собственные лица.

Стив совсем не помнил, как в тот день оказался в своих комнатах и о чем говорил с Джарвисом. К нему, кажется, стучалась Пеппер и даже пару раз приходила рыжая русская. Он ничего не замечал, погруженный в файлы, которые после вспышки гнева Тони Джарвис открыл для него. Словно ящик Пандоры, который поглотил его с головой, заставляя захлебнуться и кусать до крови губы, чтобы не закричать. Сколько еще его хватит? Сколько он выдержит?

Данных слишком много. За почти девяносто лет накопилось много чего. И он рад бы закрыть все это и засунуть в самый дальний архив Джарвиса, откуда тот все вытащил, но уже поздно. 

Человек с его лицом и глазами цвета бурой крови ангельски улыбается в объектив камеры, целует руку какой-то медсестре и качает на руках чьего-то ребенка. Он смотрит с агитационных плакатов укором для трусов, бегущих от войны. Он бесстрашно ведет за собой Ревущих и борется с нацистами. Маска слетает только тогда, когда он смотрит на молодого сержанта. Запись очень старая, с дрожащим звуком и черно-белая, но Стив не может оторвать взгляд. 

Он помнит и не помнит тот день. В его воспоминаниях это утро после возвращения вместе со спасенными из 107-ого. Пегги обозвала его сумасшедшим идиотом, а Говард только хитро улыбнулся и стрельнул взглядом в сторону хорошенькой медсестрички, которая откровенно чуть не довела его до постыдного побега своими настойчивыми подкатами. На пленке он вместе с Ревущими сидит полукругом, обсуждая план захвата очередной базы Гидры, и готовит свое оружие. Молодой сержант с сигаретой в зубах мурлычет песенку на французском совершенно непристойного содержания и, хитро щуря светлые глаза, чистит снайперскую винтовку. Стив никогда не знал, что может так хищно смотреть на кого-то. У человека с его лицом темный опасный взгляд, тело его напряжено, и от того, что он не спускает глаз с сержанта, у Роджерса леденеет все внутри. Он знает это выражение, не раз видел на чужих лицах, после чего дело всегда заканчивалось дракой.

На виртуальных экранах появляются все новые и новые записи, от которых его мутит. Человек с его лицом меняет век под себя. Герой Грант Роджерс погибает вместе с Ревущими в Альпах. Поезд, на котором едет Арним Зола, взрывается, обрушивая снежную лавину. Не выживает никто. Стив помнит, что не было никакой лавины. При взрыве он сорвался с поезда и сломал руку, упав на самое дно оврага. Он помнит советских солдат, которые нашли и спасли его. Он помнит Ваню Петрова и Сергея Константиновича, полевого врача. 

В день, когда Стив убил Шмидта и направил Валькирию во льды, здесь Шмидта застрелил его будущий приемник. Пегги Картер посвящает свою жизнь борьбе с остатками Гидры. Она так и не выйдет замуж, потому что Дэвида застрелят вечером пятьдесят второго в подъезде его дома. Среди прочих вещей, которые найдут при нем, будет бархатная коробочка с обручальным кольцом. 

Говард натворит столько глупостей, пока не встретит Марию. Он никогда не станет примером для своего сына, потому что вместе со всей семьей попадет в аварию, в которой выживет только маленький Тони. Чудом для других, но не для Стива, который захлебывается слезами, когда на записи человек с его лицом безмятежно улыбаясь душит его. У записи нет звука, и Роджерс не знает, что тот говорит своему длинноволосому напарнику. У него металлическая рука, на бицепсе которой нарисована звезда, лица почти не видно, когда он склоняется к окровавленной и тяжело дышащей Марии. У нее пробита грудь, и она что-то шепчет ему. Что-то, что заставляет его плечи окаменеть и еле заметно дернуть головой. Он скрывается из виду, и через несколько минут у него на руках испуганный Тони с широко распахнутыми глазами и порезом на лбу. Лицо мужчины скрыто маской. Он держит мальчика металлической рукой, а в другой зажат пистолет. К тому времени Говард уже мертв и стоящий над ним Грант Роджерс что-то говорит. Он уже хочет повернуться, когда человек в маске дважды стреляет ему в затылок, а потом и в снимающую камеру. 

\- Джарвис, кто это?  
\- Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, позывные - Зимний Солдат, Белый Волк, - раздается тихий ответ.  
\- Выведи на экран все файлы связанные с ним.  
\- Сэр, это не самая лучшая идея. Файлы могут содержать данные, которые приведут к новому эмоциональному потрясению. Мистер Старк действовал под ним же, но я уверен, что он не хотел бы этого для вас. Мистер Роджерс, это не вы.  
\- Джарвис, пожалуйста.

Следующие несколько часов Стив совершенно потерян для человечества. Его поглощает настоящий Ад, в котором почти век создавалось самое смертоносное и безжалостное оружие Гидры - Зимний Солдат. Списки его жертв превосходили сотни. Совершенная машина, у которой никогда не дрожала рука. Политики, десятки глав стран, ученые, врачи, целые семьи, женщины, дети, старики. От его послужного списка зашевелились волосы. Он был призраком, которого десятки лет разыскивали все спецслужбы мира. 

Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Лихой сержант с серо-голубыми блестящими глазами, ямочкой на подбородке и капризным изгибом красивых губ. Герой войны, погребенный в высоких Альпах. Выживший, чтобы попасть в долгий плен к Гидре. Преданный своим другом детства. Сотни экспериментов и болезненных операций, воздействие на мозг посредством электрошока и психосоматического программирования. Его стирали снова и снова. Следы от ожогов и цепей на спине. Наказание за неповиновение. Наказание за попытку побега. Тысячи записей, на которых он кричал на операционном столе, после очередного экспериментального препарата. Его вскрывали наживую, чтобы проверить уровень регенерации после введения сыворотки. Они ломали его годами. Его разум, его тело. Каждое наказание, каждое поощрение никак не отличить друг от друга. Либо избиение до крови и сломанных костей, либо искусанные в кровь губы и все больше стекленеющие светлые глаза после каждого изнасилования. 

Когда на глаза попалась первая запись об этом, Стив разгромил всю гостиную. В его ушах все еще звучали крики избитого, сломленного Барнса и его слова.

\- Это не ты... не ты... что они с тобой сделали?! Это сыворотка... не ты... пожалуйста... пожалуйста... нет!

Эта паскуда снимала каждый чертов раз, каждый раз. Стив впервые так ненавидел. Смотря на ублюдка, жадно впитывающего чужое страдание и откровенно наслаждающегося. Он сидел на полу, вцепившись себе в волосы, и выл, сам того не осознавая, вместе с Барнсом, корчащимся в кресле обнуления. Он разваливался вместе с ним, когда тот, дрожа, пытался свернуться в клубок на полу камеры после очередной разморозки. 

Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс умер в застенках Гидры через восемь лет отчаянной борьбы. И родился Солдат со льдом внутри и кровью на руках. Первые миссии. Удача, удача, миссия сорвана, Солдат ранен. Превращенная в ошметки рука заменена на бионику, после наказания Капитан Гидра ходит злой несколько месяцев, Зимний вздрагивает при любом прикосновении и ломает шею молодому медику при медосмотре.

Только есть отчеты и об изменении его поведения. Это происходит медленно, постепенно, но в один день он чуть не убивает Капитана Гидру. После чего его психическое программирование включает в себя запрет на это. Происходит это после ликвидации Старков. Солдат исчез на пять дней, после чего его нашли в каком-то грязном мотеле с перерезанными венами. 

\- Сэр, он жив, - голос Джарвиса возвращает его в реальность, когда Стив со всей силы бьет по окну, и бронированное стекло разлетается на кусочки, не выдержав. - Позвольте хотя бы вызвать мисс Поттс.  
\- Нет, - хрипит он и не отрывает болезненный взгляд от виртуальных экранов.

Годы на них летят очень быстро и все больше обнажают больную одержимость Гранта Барнсом. Она сквозит в каждом ударе, в оскаленном в бешенстве взгляде, пока он избивает прикованного к стене Джеймса. На нем нет живого места, вся спина - кровавое месиво, а он только тихонько постанывает и пытается подняться на подкашивающихся ногах. 

\- Ты только мой, Джейми... Мой, Джейми! Зачем ты смотрел на ту суку, Джейми? Она же нам не нужна. Хороший мой, только мой. Ты же знаешь, как я не люблю делиться. 

Очередной удар по ребрам, и Стив дергается от хруста его ломающихся ребер. 

Пегги Картер умирает в возрасте сорока двух лет. После очередного хорошо выполненного задания изуродованное неизвестным ядом тело находит сестра в спальне ее дома. 

Все меняется, когда в отчетах появляется имя Брока Рамлоу. Начальная оценка - потенциальный оперативник Гидры. К тому времени у Роджерса в волосах все еще нет седых волос, зато есть огромные амбиции. Гидра под его руководством процветает и поднимает свою власть до таких высот, что тайно правит половиной мира. В кресло же "исполняющего директора" он сажает амбициозного Александра Пирса. А после очередной операции Рамлоу становится куратором Зимнего Солдата. Безупречно выполненных операций становится в разы больше, когда подключается группа УДАР. 

Все это летит к чертям после взрыва хэликэрриеров и разрушения штаба ЩИТа в Вашингтоне. Но все это меркнет перед тем, что все данные Гидры сливаются в сеть. В них нет ничего только о Зимнем Солдате и о Капитане Гидре. Ни малейшей хоть малюсенькой информации.

\- Как?  
\- Агент Романов, весьма хороша в этом, сэр.  
\- Где этот ублюдок теперь?  
\- Грант Роджерс отбывает пожизненное заключение в тюрьме Рафт. Без права апелляции и любых связей со внешним миром. Заседание суда было засекречено.

Только знание не приносит нужного облегчения. Он задыхается в этих стенах. Стив больше не может... Не может... На виртуальном экране перед ним застыло исхудавшее лицо с заострившимися скулами и синяками под ледяными мертвыми глазами. Тень красивого мужчины, которого он уничтожил своими руками... Неважно, он или его альтернативный двойник. Это все еще он. Чудовище, построившее целую империю на костях невинных...

У Тони Старка никогда не было совести. Он вообще без нее родился и чувствовать себя плохо после сделанного не собирался. Следственно, идти и просить прощения не собирался. Заставить его не могла ни Пеппер, ни Наташа. Собственно, был только один человек, который мог - Барнс. Но его не было, и Тони вообще сомневался, что тот сам не пристрелит пришельца из соседнего мира. Он просто заперся в лаборатории и закрыл допуск всем, с головой уйдя в очередное изобретение. Так что простреленных стекол и очень злой Романовой он не ожидал. Та рявкнула в потолок, и оглушающие басы AC/DC мгновенно замолкли.

\- Ну, что, доигрался, гений?! - сузив глаза, прошипела она. - Роджерс исчез, его квартира разгромлена, а твой искин молчит как partizan!  
\- Как исчез? - гаечный ключ выпал из рук.  
\- А вот так!  
\- Джарвис, какого черта ты молчал?  
\- Вы сами ничего не хотели слушать и велели заткнуться, когда я заговорил о его эмоциональном кризисе два дня назад, - голос искина звучал обиженно.  
\- Какой эмоциональный кризис? - нахмурился Тони. - Включи запись с камер его комнат за последние сутки.

Через минуту над ними завис виртуальный экран и происходящее на нем было тем, что заставило Тони потеряно сесть. На них человек, которого он ненавидел все это время, разваливался на части. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять от чего. С каждым прочтенным отчетом Роджерс ломался. Он громил мебель и выл. К концу от того, кого Тони встретил несколько дней назад, остался только осунувшийся и потухший человек. Вцепившийся в собственные волосы и забившийся в угол, он тихо плакал, пока перед ним на записи убивали Говарда и Марию.

\- Джарвис, где он сейчас? - хрипло спросил Тони и взмахом ладони убрал экран.  
\- В музее Метрополитен, сэр, - ответил искин.  
\- Только не говори, что он до этого смотался в Рафт и ты ему помог, - выдохнула Романов.  
\- Нет, агент. Мистер Роджерс был в Грин-Вуде.

Тони поднял гаечный ключ и, рассеянно повертев его в руках, уставился в пустоту. Наташа только понимающе хмыкнула и направилась к дверям.

\- Предательница, - пробурчал Тони.  
\- Нет, просто мы оба знаем, что он - не плохой человек. А у тебя где-то побаливает твоя микроскопическая совесть.

Наташа была не права, Тони отлично знал, что совести у него не было. Только перед глазами все еще был человек, который горько оплакивал его родителей. С лицом убийцы, с его голосом, но... Но другой. Тони помнил, как этот человек отчаянно цеплялся за его руку и, в бреду путая с отцом, просил спастись. Этот человек с самой первой минуты смотрел на него с грустью, и после каждой стычки Тони казалось, что он пинает щенка. Он потер глаза и тяжело вздохнул. Боже, он совсем не разбирался в этой благородной чуши

\- Джарвис...  
\- МАРК-3 уже активирован, - раздался мягкий голос Джарвиса.  
\- И в кого ты у меня такой понимающий, - хмыкнул миллиардер и поднялся на платформу.  
\- Подозреваю, что в вас, сэр.  
\- Язва.

Костюм за считанные минуты собрался на теле, и, опустив лицевую панель, Железный Человек вылетел из башни в сторону музея Метрополитен. 

_"Лучшие друзья с самого детства Джейми Барнс и Грант Роджерс были неразлучны как на школьном дворе, так и на поле боя..."_

Голос диктора за кадром превращается в монотонный гул. Стив смотрит на черно-белую запись, на которой Джеймс Барнс открыто улыбается Гранту Роджерсу, и чувствует, как внутри ворочается слепая неконтролируемая ярость. Ложь... Ложь с первой буквы до последней. У твари с его лицом нет ничего человеческого. За красивым патриотичным фасадом такой же гидровский ублюдок, как и те, кого он убивал еще месяц назад. 

_"Да здравствует Капитан Америка!"..._

Стив даже не дергается, когда рядом на скамью тихо опускается Тони. Он только сильнее сжимает челюсти и каменеет. Он просто не может посмотреть на мужчину рядом с собой. Не может взглянуть ему в глаза после всего этого. 

\- Почему вы его не убрали? - глухо спросил он. - Почему ты позволяешь людям помнить его, как героя?  
\- Ну, - подергав за подол футболки, пробормотал Тони. - Из песни слов не выкинешь, кэп. Несмотря ни на что, Ревущие были героями, но их собрал он. Грант Стивен Роджерс был Капитаном Америкой. Героем войны, борющимся с несправедливостью, и все такое, после чего пал смертью храбрых. Народ в те годы в экстазе был от него. Никто не знал правду, а дальше - поздняк метаться. И потом, согласись, что это выглядело бы чертовски подозрительно, если бы из истории Ревущих вычеркнули их святошу командира.  
\- А сейчас он с комфортом сидит в Рафте, - зло хмыкнул Стив.  
\- Сидит и будет сидеть еще очень долго, - хмыкнул Старк. - Примерно пока не скопытится. Мы взяли его после Вашингтона, но Гидру это не остановило. Эти парни - как тараканы, так и продолжают лезть. Росс пытается вытащить из него всю возможную информацию. 

Запись сменила другая, на которой Дернир оживленно о чем-то спорил с Дум-Думом, а на заднем фоне закатывал глаза Барнс, пока ему бинтовал плечо угрюмый Грант. 

\- Я знаю, что это был не ты, - пробубнил Тони. - И... да, орать не надо было, и вообще. Роджерс, ты не помогаешь. Ты определенно не помогаешь, смотря своим этим побитым взглядом золотистого ретривера!

Стив не знал, каким взглядом смотрел, но точно чувствовал себя побитой собакой. Тони устало потер глаза и, поднявшись на ноги, потянул его за рукав куртки. Худой, с синяками под покрасневшими от недосыпа глазами, Стив смотрел на бледно-голубой свет реактора, проникающий из-под футболки, и думал о том, что ему совсем не место здесь. Он должен был уйти и не напоминать. Должен был.

\- Пошли, пенсионер, пока нас не засекли. Нам еще Джеймса убеждать, что ты лапуля.

И Стив поднялся...


	3. От Капитана до Цели

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Меня господь спросил,  
>  О том, что я творил,  
> Что я создал  
> И кем я ныне стал.  
> Рассматривал я Сатану -  
> Себя в нём видел наяву.  
> Я взгляд отвёл  
> И я ушёл._
> 
> _Непрощённый я здесь один.  
>  Не герой я, но дух горит в груди.  
> Где здесь правда сам я не найду.  
> Стою я в грешном рае, и в праведном аду.  
> Стою я в грешном рае, и в праведном,  
> В праведном аду._
> 
> _Five finger death punch - "Wrong Side Of Heaven"_

Башня Старка никогда не пустует. С виду - шедевр современной архитектуры, но Стиву она напоминает его старый дом в Бруклине. С небольшим двором, где все знали друг друга чуть ли не с пеленок. Здесь, когда все Мстители собираются вместе, почти так же. Впервые эта шумная толпа невыспавшихся, местами побитых, но весьма довольных жизнью, вогнала его немного в ступор, когда он спустился в общую кухню. Возможно это и стало причиной того, что он не сразу заметил бесшумно подошедшую сзади Наташу. Она протянула ему кружку горячего, одуряюще пахнувшего кофе и улыбнулась своей очаровательной кроткой улыбкой.

\- Добро пожаловать в жизнь, Стив, - произнесла она и, когда он забрал кружку, направилась к сонно улыбающемуся Клинту.

Выползший из своей мастерской Старк, бормоча что-то о сверхзвуковых двигателях и злобных ананасах, забрался под бок к сидящей на диване и улыбающейся Пеппер. Через минуту он состроил самые невинные глаза и застонал:

\- Коф-ф-е-е-е-е.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, дорогой, - ответила она и предложила свою кружку. - Термос не отдам.

Из ее рук Тони принял бы даже обогащенный уран. Он рассеянно погладил висящую на шее и спрятанную под футболкой звезду, занявшую свое место рядом с пулей, и бросил короткий взгляд в сторону разговаривающих о чем-то Питера, Стива и Бартона. 

\- Тони? - погладив его пальцы, тихонько спросила Пеппер и нахмурилась.  
\- Скоро возвращается Джеймс, - уткнувшись в кружку с кофе, пробормотал он. - И, возможно, у меня была плохая идея.  
\- Он милый, правда?  
\- Мне начать ревновать и строить план по ликвидации нашей иконы благочестивости?  
\- Ты этого не сделаешь. Он тебе симпатичен, до ужаса очарователен и недавно вырубил грабителя бутылкой молока. А еще ты хочешь для него сделать костюм. Я видела эскизы - весьма патриотично.  
\- И я все еще в шоке от него.  
\- Ничего, дорогой. Поверь, он тоже в шоке от себя. 

Бога ради, Роджерс был ожившей мечтой Матери Терезы, президента и Конституции. Старк это прочувствовал на собственной шкуре, когда несколько дней назад к ним зашел Стрэндж. 

**Флешбэк**

Глупо было верить в то, что Роджерс так быстро смирится со случившимся. Тони буквально кожей чувствовал, как тот медленно рассыпается на куски. И пока маг заумно объяснял, как сработали Врата, Стив все больше бледнел и опускал плечи. К самому концу он обреченно закрыл глаза и хрипло спросил:

\- Могу я хотя бы увидеть их? Хотя бы узнать, что они в порядке? Просто проститься? Пожалуйста!

Тони стоял рядом с ним и просто не смог удержаться, когда Стрэндж открыл рот. Он бросил на колдуна злой предупреждающий взгляд. Ну да, у него не было всего этого вуду и космического шаманства, но качественно прибить этого остряка с его ковром-самолетом он был определенно способен. 

Стрэндж так и не заговорил. Он вздохнул и, начертив сложный магический символ в воздухе, отпустил его. Светящиеся линии коснулись стены мастерской, и та, завибрировав, пошла рябью. А через минуту помутнела. Сперва слабо, но с каждым мгновением все больше светлея, она отразила в себе огромный двухэтажный особняк в глубине цветущего сада. Раздался собачий лай и детский смех. 

Они появились совсем неожиданно. Четверо мальчишек и три девочки с черноухой дворнягой. А потом на крыльцо вышла Пеппер Поттс с округлым животом, и Тони пораженно выдохнул. Она позвала детей внутрь, и вместе с ними в дом словно вошли они. По длинным светлым коридорам, за очередным из которых ее поймал в объятия другой Тони Старк. С растрепанными длинными волосами, в которых было намного больше седины, чем у того, кто стоял рядом со Стивом и судорожно дышал.

Супруги, никого не замечая, двинулись дальше и, поднявшись на второй этаж, вошли в просторную гостиную, полную людей. Всей семьей, при виде которой Стив не смог сдержать судорожного вздоха. 

_Стив ушел такой же теплой и светлой весной, как и эта. Семьдесят пять лет назад, а казалось, словно только вчера. Но порой ей казалось, что он был все еще здесь, рядом с ними. Она закрывала глаза и слышала его хриплый смех и ехидные комментарии, когда Говард ввязывался в очередную историю. Он улыбался своей мягкой улыбкой, когда Дум-Дум на пару с Дерниром орали пьяные серенады под окнами какой-то медсестрички в Тулузе, приглянувшейся им обоим. Укоризненно качал головой, когда Тони взорвал свой первый дуговой реактор и угрохал левое крыло особняка Старков. Смотрел на нее своими упрямыми голубыми глазами и шептал "борись", когда у нее опускались руки. Он был с ними, в их сердцах и мыслях._

_Годы шли один за другим. Медленно, мучительно и до сих пор молчаливо. Они искали его так долго, собирая любую крупицу информации. Только с каждым днем надежда медленно выскальзывала из-под пальцев, словно песок. А между тем век менялся под давлением людей и не всегда все шло хорошо. Но именно тем путем, который когда-то предугадал Стив. Он знал, он был чертовски прав, и, если бы не его последнее письмо... Порой казалось, что мир рушится под ногами, что нет надежды, но они продолжали бороться._

_Только... Господи, его так не хватало, и не имело значения, что прошло столько лет. Никто из них не смирился, Пегги знала. Она порой даже забывала, что его больше нет. Забывала и оборачивалась, чтобы спросить о чем-то. Говард тоже иногда растерянно замирал после веселой шутки, когда не слышал его голоса. И тоже самое с Ревущими._

_Стив ушел от них совсем молодым. Не успевшим пожить нормальной жизнью и не узнавшим любви, которую смог сохранить для них..._

_Пегги сидела в глубоком мягком кресле, кутаясь в теплую шаль, и поглаживала рыжего кота, развалившегося на ее коленях. Окруженная детьми с внуками и постаревшими друзьями. Она смотрела на них и думала о том, что им не хватало только Стива._

_Рядом опустился Говард и, сжав ее ладонь, тоже посмотрел на Дэвида, играющего с внуками._

_\- Знаешь, - тихо произнесла она. - Мне иногда кажется, что он где-то совсем рядом._  
\- Будто сейчас заговорит, и все это окажется затяжным сном, - кивнул Старк. - - Его не хватает всем, Пегс.  
\- Он не вернется, и все мы это знаем. Пусть бы только он был в порядке. Пусть бы был в хорошем месте. Это трудно - жить, не зная ничего, и ждать каждый день.  
\- Я верю в это, Картер. Я знаю, что из всех нас он заслуживал мира больше, чем кто-либо другой. И если в этой гребаной вселенной есть хоть капля справедливости, то сейчас он в самом лучшем из миров. 

_Он потянул ее за руку, помогая встать, и они под руку направились к столу, у которого собрались все остальные. Старые солдаты с глубокой памятью и сотней потерь за плечами. Со все еще горящим ярким огнем в глубине глаз и ясными мыслями._

_\- За тех, кто не вернулся..._  
\- За выживших...  
\- За тех, кто в вечной памяти...  
\- И до самого конца... 

\- До самого конца, - прошептал Стив и прикрыл глаза.

Он и не понял, когда оказался совсем рядом, бессильно касаясь призрачной преграды и зная, что ее не пересечь. Он не отрывал от них больных глаз, пытаясь вобрать в себя их образы, их голоса. Понимая, что это в последний раз с ними, с его семьей, которую он сейчас безвозвратно терял. Он прижался к стене всем телом и, уткнувшись горящим лбом в нее, чувствовал себя слабым и потерянным.

Он так глубоко ушел в них, что вздрогнул, когда услышал злой, ломающийся голос Тони совсем рядом.

\- Это ебаная несправедливость космического масштаба!  
\- Старк, - осторожно начал Стрэндж, но был перебит.  
\- Нет, - отрезал Тони и яростно потер глаза. - Я знаю, что ною как пятилетка, но какого хрена?! Почему нам достался психопат мудаебный, а не нормальный Роджерс?! Почему он пришел к нам так поздно?! Ты - чертов колдун, Стрэндж, и мог бы исправить это. Какого черта я не знал их, не знал его?!  
\- Да, ты ноешь как пятилетка, - мягко произнес Стивен. - И сам отлично знаешь ответы на собственные вопросы. Джеймс умер бы в Азано на столе Золы. Наташа так и осталась бы у Красной Комнаты, Брюса в лучшем случае убили бы. Ты никогда бы не стал тем, кем являешься сейчас. И еще сотни судеб, которые сложились бы совсем по-другому. Не факт, что все кончилось бы хорошо. А Стив... Я не знаю, почему он и почему сейчас, но знаю, что Врата перенесли его сюда потому, что он был нужен здесь.  
\- Энтони...  
\- Даже не думай, - прошипел тот и дернулся в сторону от протянутой руки Стива. - Я взрослый состоявшийся мужик и не собираюсь рыдать на груди столетнего пенсионера!

Утверждение было весьма спорным, о чем знали все трое, потому что у Тони дрожала нижняя губа и ломался голос. Он с трудом проглотил застрявший в горле ком и почувствовал, как трещит по швам, не в состоянии справиться со всем этим. 

Теплая, большая ладонь опустилась на плечо и, осторожно сжав, потянула к широкой крепкой груди. А через минуту Тони обнаружил себя все-таки тяжело дышащим и вцепившимся в клетчатую рубашку Стива. Злые слезы катились по щекам, и это было просто по-идиотски. Он не плакал больше двадцати лет, а сейчас расклеился как какая-то малолетка.

\- Ты будешь в порядке, Тони, - тихо произнес Стив.  
\- Не зарекайся, у меня психика поломанная, - шмыгая носом, выдавил Старк.  
\- Я просто знаю.  
\- Ага, как скажешь, Люк Скайуокер. Команде ни слова, иначе они меня со свету сживут.  
\- Сынок, ты не веришь слову Капитана Америки?  
\- Господи, просто заткнись, Роджерс, ты ужасен.

Стив только хмыкнул в ответ, а через секунду что-то тонкое и легкое сомкнулось вокруг шеи Тони и опустилось на грудь. Тот нахмурился и, наконец отстранившись, опустил глаза. Это была золотая звезда на кожаном шнурке. С венком вокруг маленькой серебряной звезды в центре. Тони завис, глупо моргая и определенно не веря.

\- Это Серебряная Звезда*. Почему у меня на шее Серебряная Звезда? - произнес он.  
\- Я получил ее после Азано, - светлые глаза затуманились от воспоминаний. - А потом родился ты. Весьма экстремально и доведя до белого колена меня, своих родителей и всех Коммандос. Я просто не успел отдать.  
\- Она не моя, - нахмурился Тони. - Ты сделал ее для другого меня.  
\- Какая разница здесь или там? - вздернул бровь Стив. - Ты - это ты. И она твоя...

**Конец Флешбэка**

Тони снова осторожно погладил звезду под футболкой и прикрыл глаза, расслабляясь под мерный голос Брюса. Пеппер была права. Стив Роджерс был хорошим человеком. Он не был тем монстром, который очень часто приходил в кошмарах. Возможно, он мог бы... захотел бы когда-нибудь стать семьей.

* * *

Жить без войны оказалось трудно. Весь новый мир оказался трудным. С его новыми правилами и слишком быстрым ритмом, за которым Стив просто не успевал. Он просто застрял между ночными кошмарами и медленно убивающим бездельем. 

\- Как вы себя чувствуете, Стив? - на лице очередного психолога дежурная мягкая улыбка.  
\- В норме, - он так же заученно фальшиво улыбается ей в ответ.

Она задает ему этот вопрос каждый вторник и пятницу. Предлагает ему разные темы бесед и задает вопросы, каждый раз получая правильные ответы. Стив давно научился говорить людям то, что они хотят услышать, и виртуозно лгать о том, о чем не хочется говорить. Он не доверяет ей и не хочет говорить ни с кем из того батальона психологов, которых для него нашел Тони. Он понимает для чего это делается, только они не те, с кем он может поговорить об этом. Они не поймут его.

Впрочем, таких, как он, как выясняется, целая башня. Первое знакомство, вышедшее не очень хорошим, выливается в ранний завтрак на общей кухне, когда он узнает, что подросток в розовых пижамных штанах с мультяшными котятами и в безразмерной футболке - тот Человек Паук, о котором ему рассказывала Пеппер. Он видел чертовы записи, на которых этот малец летел с одного небоскреба на другой и ловил каких-то вооруженных грабителей. Питер Паркер - его первый шок. Вторым в этом списке идет вывалившийся прямо из вентиляционной шахты Клинт Бартон. Тот балансирует, сидя на корточках на изголовье стула, и жмурится как довольный кот, когда Наташа передает ему просто огромную кружку кофе. Беннер - тот, кто безмятежно улыбается ему и потягивает свой травяной чай, забравшись ногами в одно из кресел. Мария Хилл хлопает по его плечу, проходя мимо, и хмыкает:

\- Привет, здоровяк.

Он медленно узнает их и все больше привязывается. Они очень похожи и не похожи на Ревущих. Но верно завоевывают место в его жизни и сердце. Они могут понять его намного лучше, чем те, кому платит Тони. 

Он все еще под наблюдением сотни врачей и безопасников, но теперь это не ощущается клеткой. У Стива пока еще нет статуса, но Тони напару с Наташей уже работают над этим, и ему только остается учиться жить. Он честно пытается. Ходит на выставки и в кино, рисует город и людей, сидя в парке. Читает всевозможные статьи, просто заглатывая информацию. Но все больше осознает, что ему остро не хватает войны. Тишина и спокойствие напрягают его, словно скоро должна случиться буря. Стив настолько на нервах, что даже неудивительно, когда он впервые попадает в драку в этом мире. Хотя, если бы не это, возможно, он бы никогда не познакомился с самым жизнерадостным и ехидным человеком в мире. А происходит это так...

За покупками Стив любит ходить сам. Да, Джарвис может достать все что угодно и очень быстро, но в этом словно нет души. Словно что-то очень важное теряется за всеми этими безликими покупками через интернет. Ноги его в жизни не будет в Волмарте, потому что это чертов монстр, разжиревший на честном труде простых граждан, и Клинт может сколько угодно смеяться. Вокруг полно небольших продуктовых магазинов, и не останавливает даже то, что от башни они далеко. Плевать, он любит ходить, и ему все нравится. 

Это один из таких дней, когда в холодильнике пусто, но Джарвиса вызывать не хочется. О деньгах пока беспокоиться не приходится, из-за чего они сперва с Тони разругались в хлам. ЩИТ каждый месяц выплачивает ему военную пенсию, которую он сперва брать не хотел. В итоге, они чуть не подрались, а на его возмущенную тираду Росс только коротко и как-то очень подозрительно улыбнулся, выдав:

\- Рассматривайте это как долгосрочные инвестиции, капитан.

Никаких инвестиций Стив не стоил и, нахмурившись, крепко задумался о сказанном. У него было несколько идей насчет того, что ему предложат в будущем. Но сейчас он был на реабилитации и шел за своими продуктами.

Небольшой магазин в двух кварталах стоял между кафе и аптекой. Он часто закупался здесь и знал молодую девушку Хлои, стоящую за прилавком. Веселая, с пирсингом и выкрашенными в фиолетовый прядками в длинных волосах. В джинсах и футболке безумных расцветок. В его альбоме она улыбалась с карандашного эскиза. Такая же яркая и с хитринкой в раскосых карих глазах.

Колокольчик мелодично звякнул над дверью, когда он зашел. Народу все еще было немного, что неудивительно в такую рань. Хлоя только на мгновение оторвалась от высокого темнокожего парня в спортивных шортах и футболке с эмблемой ВВС, чтобы приветливо махнуть ему. Через секунду она уже была не на планете, и Стив ее не винил. Парень улыбался, сверкая глазами, чем заставлял невольно улыбнуться в ответ. 

Роджерс прошел вглубь магазина, вежливо поздоровавшись с миссис Экман из соседнего дома, застрявшей у чайных полок и мечтательно вздыхающей, чем иногда заставляла Стива нервно дергаться и краснеть. 

Дальше у стенда с журналами посмеивалась парочка подростков, чему Стив на ходу успел удивиться. На прилежных учеников те даже с натяжкой не походили. Обойдя женщину с ребенком у полок с детским питанием, он положил в корзину упаковку яиц, батон хлеба и потянулся уже к полке с пастой, когда дверь грохнула. Раздался грохот бьющегося стекла и вскрик Хлои, после чего - звук яростных ударов. 

Крика поднимать больше никто не спешил, кроме троих грабителей, ворвавшихся в магазин. Стив проследил за женщиной с ребенком, успевшей нырнуть за полки и испуганно свернувшейся в углу. Подростки, всхлипывая и зажимая себе рты, проползли за стендом и оказались около миссис Экман. Та, яростно сжимая губы, смотрела на стремительно идущего в их направлении громилу, который их еще не заметил. У стойки темнокожий парень с поднятыми вверх руками и разбитым носом не отрывал напряженных глаз от испуганной девушки, замершей в крепком захвате и под дулом пистолета.

\- Я ей мозги вышибу, если двинешься! - рявкнул мужчина.  
\- Эй, успокойся, мужик, - тихо произнес темнокожий парень. - Она тебе ничего не сделала. Тебе ведь деньги нужны?  
\- Заткнись!  
\- Хорошо, как хочешь. Ты только отпусти ее. Давай ты возьмешь меня?  
\- Я сказал заткнуться! Эрни, Бони, вы где?! Закругляйтесь! А ты открывай кассу и не дергайся, иначе будешь собирать мозги по всему полу!

Корзина с размаху влетела в лицо одному из амбалов. На грохот повернулся второй и, вытащив оружие, двинулся дальше более осторожно. Третий на мгновение перестал орать, но снова начал, когда понял, что Хлоя не может открыть кассовый аппарат. Обстановка накалялась, Стив пригнулся и, бесшумно обойдя второго, чуть не запнулся, увидев камеру в углу под самым потолком. Стоило двинуться дальше, как он бы попал в зону видимости. Светить перед потенциальными гидровцами, которые имели доступ к любой камере в Нью-Йорке и за его пределами, Стив как-то не стремился. Он судорожно оглянулся в поисках выхода и наткнулся на какие-то тряпки на полке с сувенирами. Он смахнул не глядя какую-то ткань и завязал лицо, спрятав всю нижнюю часть, и накинул капюшон своей толстовки. 

Второй даже не успел ничего понять, когда его хлопнули по плечу и впечатали массивный и, судя по ощущениям, титановый кулак прямо в зубы. Тот пролетел над полками в сторону витрины, чем отвлек третьего. Этим воспользовались Хлоя и ее парень. Он вытащил ее, толкнув за полки с консервами, но уйти сам уже не успевал. Грабитель рыча взвел курок и уже готов был выстрелить, когда ему в голову на бешеной скорости влетела стеклянная бутылка молока. 

В своей жизни, что гражданской, что военной, Сэм Уилсон видел много всякого. Но отправку в нокаут молоком - еще ни разу. Он удивленно смаргивает, вытирая кровь, идущую из носа, и пока Хлоя помогает ему остановить кровотечение рассматривает чувака, выкинувшего данную дичь. 

Двухметровый детина срывает с головы капюшон и широкими шагами идет к ним. Вид у него взволнованный, и это пиздец, как не честно, когда есть такие парни. Потому что от таких тащатся девчонки и парни, чего греха таить, тоже. Высокий голубоглазый блондин, как там говорили, мечта всех арийцев планеты? У которой на шее почему-то болтается потертый национальный флаг. 

\- Вы в порядке? - у него хрипловатый сильный голос.  
\- Немного в охренении, но так ничего, - прогнусавил Сэм и прищурился. - Служил?  
\- Сто седьмой пехотный, - произнес Стив и кивнул на эмблему на футболке. - Военно-воздушный?  
\- Сэм Уилсон, - улыбнулся Сэм и протянул руку.  
\- Стив Роджерс, - пожав руку, так же улыбнулся Стив, но в следующую секунду встрепенулся, услышав сирены в квартале от них. - Кажется мне пора.  
\- Ох, Стиви, - заворковала Хлоя и крепко обняла засмущавшегося Стива. - Боже мой, ты нам жизнь сегодня спас. Чувак, я даже не знаю, как отблагодарить тебя.

И пока Роджерс краснел как вареный рак, отнекиваясь, Сэм тихонько посмеивался и думал о том, что должен пиво тому, кто и вправду спас их сегодня. Это было самое малое, что он мог сделать. 

У Сэма Уилсона уже почти два года была относительно спокойная жизнь. Стабильная и любимая работа в ветеранском центре на Уай-Сент Стрит, регулярные поездки в Вашингтон к родителям и хорошие друзья. В хорошие дни он мог проспать всю ночь. В плохие его будили кошмары, и тогда единственным спасением становился бег. Бегал он каждое утро и отлично знал, как провести собственную реабилитацию. Райли больше не мерещился на каждом шагу. Он приходил в редких снах, и, просыпаясь, Сэм порой ощущал, что пустая сторона постели все еще хранит его тепло. Все было в порядке, хотя Нью-Йорк все еще лежал в строительных лесах после инопланетного нашествия. Многие из его подопечных прошли слишком жесткую проверочную стрессовую ситуацию тогда, у самого чуть снова не случился срыв после последнего четвертого июля. 

Да, в порядке, после двух очень тяжелых лет для Джеймса, который появился на пороге их центра совсем потерянным и сломленным. Сэм до сих пор помнил, как тот каменел каждый раз после того, как к нему обращались. Он захлопывался и уходил в себя, становился до жути невидимым на коллективных сеансах. Все стало понятно после знакомства с Наташей Романовой. Она пришла к нему сама, после пятого сеанса Джеймса, и рассказала о нем. Большую часть из этого он хотел бы никогда не знать, но в то же время это заставляло все больше восхищаться Барнсом. Тем, как тот не сломался, как продолжал бороться тогда и сейчас. В этом мужчине жила огромная сила воли и упрямство. 

Для всех он был еще одним солдатом, которого разжевала и выплюнула война, и только Сэм знал всю подлинную историю. Барнс прошел все круги Ада и наконец выкарабкался. Он все еще не был в порядке, но шел к этому. Только сейчас, здесь, совсем рядом, были его персональные десять шагов назад, которые, Уилсон знал, обязательно будут. 

Со Стивом они тогда ушли еще до прибытия полиции и продолжили свое знакомство в кафе. Он казался Сэму смутно знакомым, но тот никак не смог вспомнить его. Роджерс понравился ему, и, судя по порой теряющемуся взгляду, по напрягающимся из-за громких звуков мышцам, он только вернулся в штаты. А потом к нему в центр снова пришла Наташа.

Он не поверил, пока не увидел файлы, и все встало на свои места. Все странности и вопросы обрели свои ответы, но лучше не стало. Сэм смотрел на фотографии двух похожих и непохожих друг на друга мужчин, чувствуя, как становится жутко. Он уже представлял, какими могут быть последствия.

\- Он знает про Джеймса? - напряженно спросил Сэм и закрыл папку.  
\- Стив знает все, - кивнула Наташа. - Это Джеймс ничего не знает и скоро возвращается.  
\- Серьезно? Вы, чуваки, совсем там рехнулись? Ты представляешь его реакцию?  
\- Он сможет с этим смириться.  
\- Но не жить. Джеймсу придется все время видеть его, а скоро Росс точно завербует Стива. Вы думали, что будет дальше?

Ответ знали оба, но озвучивать не спешили...

Центр, в котором работал Сэм Уилсон, отличался от кабинетов тех психологов, у которых Стив был. Возможно, это было то место, которое он искал. Таких же осушенных войной и вернувшихся в никуда. Мужчины и женщины, которые приходили сюда, были похожи и в то же время отличались от него. Они прошли совсем иные войны и пытались теперь отвоевать свой покой в гражданской жизни. А он... Ему просто не было места в этой жизни, в этом времени. Он безнадежно опоздал даже в чужом мире. Все те, кого он когда-то знал, давно состарились и умерли. Он не обольщался, зная, что показанный Стрэнджем мир тоже был из прошлого. Один из тех дней, когда все члены его семьи были живы и собирались, чтобы почтить его память. Сколько из них остались теперь? Он не хотел знать ответа.

Он сидел среди таких же потерянных солдат, не умеющих существовать среди гражданских, и слушал их истории. Сэм этим и подкупил его, пригласив просто познакомиться с такими же. А через несколько дней Стив поймал себя на том, что уже который день исправно идет на встречи группы Сэма. 

Уилсон был другим. Может, потому что был хорошим человеком или потому что был таким же солдатом. Он не лез с глупыми расспросами и никогда не заставлял говорить, если не хотелось. Он не обещал божьего чуда и мгновенного исцеления. Он просто помогал, и Стиву хотелось помочь в ответ, сделать хоть что-то. Потому что у Сэма тоже были бессонные ночи и свое кладбище, где каждое имя разрывало его сердце. У Сэма когда-то был Райли, чью фотографию он все еще хранил в бумажнике и на чью могилу он так и не смог себя заставить пойти после похорон. 

Со своей просьбой он пришел к Пеппер. В конце концов, она была чудесной, и этим было все сказано. Он хотел помочь людям. Всем тем солдатам, которые, вернувшись, оказались одинокими и ненужными. Ни со своей покореженной психикой, ни с инвалидностью. 

Пеппер внимательно выслушала его и почему-то переглянулась с умиленно (что смотрелось весьма жутко) смотрящей Марией. Если бы не бешеная чувствительность его слуха, он, наверное, не услышал бы ее слова, которые заставили подавиться воздухом:

\- И этого золотого щеночка я хотела пристрелить.

О да, он, пожалуй, никогда не забудет то утро, когда графин с соком взорвался у него в руках. Рефлексы сработали молниеносно, и Стив, параллельно запустив в нее острый металлический поднос, сгреб в охапку сонного и ничего пока не соображающего Тони, нырнув за барную стойку. В итоге, он обзавелся фингалом во время драки с ней, диван превратился в решето от пуль, Джарвис в панике объявил Красный Код во всей башне. 

С Марией поладить оказалось самым трудным. Стив не был знаком с ее наставником и бывшим шефом Фьюри, но тот определенно был тем еще параноиком и так же натаскал ее. Хилл еще долго следила за ним, и, хоть Стива это нервировало, он понимал, что лучше позволить ей самой убедиться в том, что он не тот монстр, которого она знала. Именно поэтому они с Джарвисом были единственными, кто знал, куда каждую ночь исчезал из башни Стив. Возможно, что догадывалась и Наташа, но с ней никогда не возможно было быть уверенным на все сто процентов.

Впервые Стив задумался над этим после памятного случая в магазине Хлои, когда под руки попал платок с принтом флага. Он долго вертел его в руках, вспоминая тот момент, когда кровь живей побежала по венам в предвкушении драки. У него все еще перед глазами были испуганные лица людей, которых он там защитил. Если бы он не вмешался, Сэма могли бы ранить. И сколько еще таких случаев во всем городе? Сколько раз полиция не успевала или не могла действовать, потому что какому-то там чиновнику или еще какой-то шишке захотелось придержать ордер, не понравился какой-то неправильно заполненный бланк? После нападения читаури Нью-Йорк изменился, люди изменились. Старк Индастриз организовал многочисленные благотворительные фонды и программы реабилитации, помогая людям, но это решало проблему лишь наполовину. 

Стив не был тем, кто оставался в стороне, он хотел помочь, ведь он мог. Так и появились его ночные бдения в городе, который так же, как и он, не засыпал никогда. Сперва осторожные и не очень спланированные, но после того, как Джарвис осторожно заметил, что ему может понадобиться помощь, более продуманные. 

Днем он помогал среди волонтеров Старк Индастриз в центрах поддержки пострадавшим после нападения на Нью-Йорк. В приютах и в ветеранских центрах, везде, где нужна была пара крепких рук и тот, кто поймет.

Ночами он слушал полицейскую частоту и уходил на патруль до самого рассвета. Он остановил несколько ограблений и отделал насильника так, что того увезли на скорой. Потом все больше, когда целую банду, занимающуюся рэкетом и контрабандой оружия, нашли избитыми и связанными на пороге полицейского участка. Когда он накрыл целый наркокартель прямо в цехе, где готовили и откуда отправляли партии героина и мета. Полицейских, прибывших после его звонка, ждала гора улик и аккуратно связанных в пучок преступников. 

Он старался быть очень осторожным и не попадать в зону камер, скрупулезно изучал информацию, добытую Джарвисом, и тщательно планировал свои вылазки. Но огласки не смог избежать.

Очень скоро на обшарпанных стенах бедных кварталов и в центре города начали появляться граффити белой звезды, а в полиции его прозвали Вежливым Мстителем. Возможно, не стоило после звонить им и вежливо информировать, откуда нужно забирать очередного преступника? 

Было делом времени, когда кто-нибудь заметил бы его. Повезло, что это был Питер Паркер, который, ничего не зная, поделился сделанными снимками народного мстителя с Тони. Тому хватило только одного взгляда, чтобы понять кто это. 

Тони проморгался, потом закатил глаза и выдохнул:

\- Твою мать. Джарвис, зови Кэпа и не смей уходить в несознанку. Я знаю, что ты был в деле.  
\- Я и не собирался отрицать этого, как и мисс Хилл.  
\- И она туда же? Какого черта ты молчал?  
\- Вы не спрашивали меня, сэр.

Тони подозрительно прищурился на ближайшую камеру Джарвиса. 

\- Ты, черт возьми, потакаешь Роджерсу, - возмущенно произнес он. - Какого черта ты его не критикуешь как меня?!  
\- Позвольте заметить, что у искинов не может быть чувств и они не могут предпочитать одним людям других. Капитан Роджерс действовал в рамках безопасности и ни разу не сделал ничего, выходящего за рамки закона.  
\- Кроме как избил кучу народа, - закивал Тони.  
\- В рамках самозащиты и в целях безопасности населения?  
\- Охренеть, я создал монстра.  
\- Нет, сэр, мы оба знаем, что вы любите меня.  
\- Не подлизывайся.  
\- Как скажете, сэр.

Стива Тони встретил сидящим на диване в общей гостиной. Со стаканом смузи из шпината, которым тот размахивал, параллельно делая какие-то чертежи на виртуальных экранах и яростно обсуждая что-то с Джарвисом. Стив только что вернулся из ветеранского центра Сэма. Уставший, немного бледный после сегодняшней тяжелой групповой терапии, но явно немного расслабившийся.

Тони окинул его беглым взглядом и, ткнув в его сторону своим смузи, хмуро произнес:

\- У тебя дерьмовая конспирация.  
\- Что? - Стив растерянно замер, а после, поняв все, упрямо дернул подбородком.  
\- Нет, я понимаю, что это терапия посредством избавления от гнева. Великое благо рода людского и комплекс Капитана Америки, но быть более незаметным ты не мог?  
\- Я был более чем незаметен, - пробормотал Стив.

Тони вздохнул и вывел на экран смазанное фото крупного мужчины, запечатленного с боку во время прыжка с одной крыши на другую. В армейских темных штанах, заправленных в высокие ботинки со шнуровкой, и с кожаной курткой поверх толстовки, чей капюшон был надвинут до самых глаз. Нижнюю часть его лица скрывала бандана с принтом флага, в правой руке он держал хорошо знакомый щит. Который, по идее, должен был быть сейчас вместе с остальными вещами, принадлежащими Ревущим Коммандос, в музее Метрополитен.

\- Стив, на тебе национальный флаг и музейный экспонат подмышкой. И у тебя нет чертового бронежилета! Тебя могут подстрелить!  
\- Простите, сэр, но я процитирую мистера Барнса: _"Это не броня, а красно-золотая ебанина, которую видно даже со спутника!"_.  
\- Эй! - возмущенно произнес Тони и сразу перевел взгляд на хмурого Роджерса. - У нас все отбитые на всю голову, кэп. Клинт в одно время отстреливал русских мафиози, пока не успокоился. У Наташи вообще тьма, куда я не полезу ни за что. Не псих и точно не бессмертный. Вон у Тора зазноба нам чуть планету не угрохала, но приняли же. Я хочу сказать, что понимаю, почему ты это делаешь. Сам сделал костюм по той же причине. У тебя нет ни брони, ни нормального прикрытия. Когда ты нормально высыпался, а не выпадал из реальности? Хочешь разобраться с дерьмом, избивая до смерти, то я не осуждаю, просто перестань себя гробить. Боже, услышала бы меня Пеппер, загордилась бы.  
\- Я ценю это, правда, - подбирая слова, произнес Стив. - Просто остаться в стороне и безразлично смотреть, когда можно помочь, я не могу. Ты делаешь очень многое, и, поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю. Но Мстители другие. Они собираются во время крупных операций, но не для аптекаря на Стоун-Роуд, которого рэкетируют. Они не успеют, если в каком-нибудь грязном переулке нападут на беззащитного калеку. Это понимает и Питер, потому проводит так много времени патрулируя город.  
\- Ты просто невозможен, - потерев переносицу, покачал головой Тони. - И как с тобой справлялись отец и тетя Пегги?  
\- Они просто знали, что спорить бесполезно, - коротко улыбнулся Стив. 

Жизнь за эти дни приняла хоть какое-то подобие порядка и устойчивости. И Стив поверил бы в то, что так может продолжаться дальше, если бы был наивным идиотом. И если окружающие старались казаться спокойнее, пытаясь подготовить его, а заодно и себя, то не учли того, что он тоже считал дни. Когда к нему пришла Наташа, он уже ждал ее. 

Она только вздернула бровь, когда увидела пару кружек чая на кухонном столе. Он невозмутимо уставился в ответ и скрестил руки на груди. Она только закатила глаза и, войдя, забралась на высокий барный стул, скрестив по-турецки ноги.

\- Предполагалось, что жесты поддержки буду показывать я, - наморщив нос, усмехнулась она. - Ты ведь знаешь, почему я здесь.  
\- Барнс, - не мигая, произнес Стив и сжал челюсти.  
\- Он возвращается через два дня. Скрыть факт твоего присутствия от него мы не могли ни тогда, ни тем более сейчас.  
\- Я могу просто уехать.  
\- Подпишешь тем самым себе приговор, - покачала головой Наташа. - Если хочешь выжить, то должен играть по его правилам. Тебе нужно кое-что узнать о нем перед тем, как вы встретитесь. 

Романова помрачнела и, повертев в руках кружку, продолжила:

\- Я знаю его намного дольше, чем остальные. Он тренировал меня и, несмотря ни на что, пока мы были у Красной Комнаты, он заботился обо мне. Когда в Гидре узнали о его появившейся привязанности, нас разделили. Его вернули обратно, наказали и обнулили. В следующий раз я увидела его под Одессой, когда сопровождала одного ученого из Ирана. Он убил его, выстрелив через меня. Он мог бы убить меня, но не сделал этого. Он вспомнил меня, а потом и Тони, когда его смогли вытащить. 

Стив осторожно сжал ее запястье в безмолвной поддержке. Романова кивнула ему и так же тихо продолжила:

\- Ты просто не представляешь, как тяжело собирать свои воспоминания по крупицам. Имея только белый лист и незнакомых людей, от которых инстинктивно не ждешь ничего хорошего. А потом, когда воспоминания приходят, их уже не остановить. С каждым разом все хуже и хуже. Это заставляет сойти с ума от понимания того, что ты сделал, что сделали с _тобой_. Он проделал огромную работу и вытащил себя, но он все еще не в порядке. В его файлах нет очень многого, и не мне тебе рассказывать. Никто из нас не может предугадать, чем все это закончится. Мы попытаемся вмешаться и помешать ему, если он перейдет в модус Зимнего, но все зависит от тебя.  
\- Что я должен делать?  
\- Не сопротивляйся ему и не пытайся скрыться. Чтобы он ни сделал, как бы это тебя не удивило, не сопротивляйся. Грант Роджерс тот еще ублюдок, который очень многие годы манипулировал половиной мира, если не всем им. Он может обвести вокруг пальца любого из нас, кроме Джеймса. Нам уже несколько раз приходилось сталкиваться с его клонами и, если бы не Джеймс, сегодня ты бы пришел в мир, где правила бы Гидра. Вся беда в том, что ты не клон, ты настоящий, но другой. Мы знаем это, Стив, но только не Джеймс. Он будет выискивать малейшие подозрительные намеки, сравнивать в поисках схожих черт в поведении и характере. Если ты уйдешь, он последует за тобой, чтобы держать под прицелом каждую секунду. Неважно, какое у него сейчас имя или фамилия, он - Зимний Солдат, самый первоклассный убийца и охотник с тысяча девятьсот пятьдесят второго.

В конце концов, получается не так, как они планируют. Джарвис сообщает, что джет Барнса уже перешел воздушную границу и прилетит к башне следующим вечером. Стив - на очередном патруле. В последний раз Питер видел его в Бронксе, и было это несколько часов назад. 

Тони уже физически чувствует, как седеет, когда на крышу садится джет. К этому времени почти все Мстители во главе с Марией уже заняли стратегически более приемлемый для обороны диван в гостиной Зимнего Солдата. Какого черта они сидят в темноте, не знает даже Наташа, но свет включать никто не спешит...

Это не первая миссия и уж точно не последняя. Разница лишь в том, что теперь никто ничего его не заставляет делать. Очень многое теперь по-иному. Теперь он смотрит на Наталью не через прицел. Она подросла, его маленький Паучок. Он знает, что, проснувшись, не забудет Тони и что не забудут и его. Доказательство - пуля с его инициалами на шее Старка. Он возвращается в башню не для отчета и в лучшем случае обнуления с дальнейшем криосном. 

В его мыслях снова штиль. Один из редких моментов, когда разум не охвачен воспоминаниями, проигрывающимися по кругу. Джет на автопилоте, и ему незачем следить за полетом. Вместо этого он сидит на полу под приглушенным белым светом и, прислонившись к ящикам с конфискованными ракетами, чистит винтовку. Рана на боку обработана и перевязана. Она полностью затянется через час. Мелкие порезы на левой части лица адски чешутся, значит, скоро совсем исчезнут. Тактическая форма, правда, заляпана кровью, и весь он пропах гарью, но переодеваться не имеет смысла, лучше уж прямиком в душ и завалиться спать. Возможно, сегодня хороший день и удастся выспаться? Все равно с отчетом у Росса он появится только через три дня, когда снова осознает, что вернулся, и сможет заговорить. Последнее особенно тяжело, потому что иногда он забывает, что способен на это. 

Джет мягко идет на посадку, и, когда он, поднявшись, подходит к пилотскому креслу, на него сквозь стекла смотрит Ночной Нью-Йорк. 

\- Добро пожаловать домой, мистер Барнс, - раздается из динамиков мягкий голос Джарвиса.

Он раздраженно ведет бионической рукой, пытаясь дышать глубоко. Весь левый бок ноет, и хочется лечь. Он устал, и ему все еще трудно связно мыслить. Он рычит что-то неразборчивое и трет лицо, когда следующие слова искина заставляют настороженно замереть и прищуриться.

\- Мистер Старк попросил не громить этаж и не отстреливать ни в чем не повинных жильцов. Он вместе с доктором Беннером, мисс Поттс, мисс Хилл, агентом Бартоном и Романовой ждут вас в вашей гостиной. Мистера Паркера сегодня не будет, он ушел в патруль.

Какого черта в его гостиной?! Не тянет на очередной взрыв этажа или террориста. Есть несколько идей, но одна дерьмовее другой. И вместо того, чтобы гадать, он спускается по трапу и, перекинув на плечо баул с оружием, идет в сторону уже ожидающего его лифта.

И да, теперь это выглядит уже не просто подозрительным. У Джеймса по загривку ползет мороз. Он напрягается и вытаскивает из кобуры Браунинг со все еще не снятым глушителем и неслышно проходит по пустым коридорам. Стоит поднять вопросительный взгляд на камеру, как Джарвис тихо произносит.

\- Да, сэр. Мистер Старк на сегодня отпустил весь персонал. 

Новость определенно не располагает к спокойствию. В квартиру он уже входит на полном взводе. Превращаясь в одну смазанную бесшумную тень. Они и вправду в его гостиной и даже не слышат, как он осторожно опускает баул в прихожей и идет к ним.

Наталья - единственная, кто замечает его, но все равно слишком поздно. Если бы они все еще были по разные стороны, ему хватило бы и этих шести секунд, чтобы убить ее. Он все равно чертовски гордится ей и не скрывает этого. Она криво улыбается ему, но все ее напряженное до предела тело заставляет его нахмуриться.

\- Zdravstvuy, Yasha, - по-русски произносит она.  
\- Яша? Какой к черту Яша? - о, чудно, Старка, нервно тараторящего и расхаживающего перед диваном, на котором сидят все остальные, останавливает только это.

Потом тот резко оборачивается и дергается, схватившись за реактор.

\- Господи Иисусе! Ты меня когда-нибудь до инфаркта доведешь, - выдыхает тот. - А я вообще не виноват в этот раз или, может быть, немного. Ты только не нервничай, Судья Дредд.  
\- Тони, сейчас нервничаешь ты, - мягко произнесла Пеппер и тоже бросила на Джеймса беспокойный взгляд.  
\- Технически мы все нервничаем, - пробубнил Клинт и окинул быстрым взглядом притихшего Брюса.

Тот пока еще не зеленел, но зато прорвало Старка. Тот говорил слишком быстро, но даже в тормозящем состоянии Джеймс мог его понять. И, чем больше тот рассказывал, тем медленнее холодел сам Барнс. 

\- On ne klon, Yasha, - не отрывая от него глаз, сказала Наташа. - Ne obmanka, i ego zovut Stiv. Ne ubivay ego srazu.

Джеймс бросил на нее быстрый холодный взгляд, а потом и на потолок.

\- Gde? - охрипшим от долгого молчания голосом спросил он.  
\- Мистер Роджерс недавно вернулся из патруля, да и время позднее. Не будет ли оптимальнее познакомиться с ним утром, агент Барнс? - ответил Джарвис. - Первичное сканирование показывает легкое истощение вашего организма. Процесс регенерации все еще не завершен, вам нужен отдых, сэр.  
\- Xochesh', chtobi ya sam nachal iskat' ego? - слова с трудом удается протолкнуть сквозь глотку.

Все помнили, чем закончился последний приступ Зимнего. Пять развороченных этажей и двенадцать раненных безопасников. У Джеймса был припадок. Ему казалось, что он снова у Гидры, и пытался выбраться в город. Джарвис попытался остановить его и не смог. Правда, Барнс еще долго не мог смотреть Тони в глаза от стыда, но после этого Джарвис был очень чутким и никогда больше не пытался ограничивать его свободу. Судя по голосу и совершенно безэмоциональному взгляду, очередной приступ был не за горами. 

\- Общая кухня, - после продолжительного молчания ответил искин.  
\- Черт, - прикрыл глаза Тони, когда за Барнсом захлопнулась дверь. - Надо что-то делать. Нужно вытащить Стива и звонить Т'чале. Уж в Ваканде Барнс его искать не будет. Джарвис, готовь Марка.  
\- Это не поможет, - напряженно ответила Наташа и развернула виртуальные экраны.  
\- Оставим парня умирать? - удивленно вздернул брови Клинт.  
\- Если уведем сейчас Стива, Барнс начнет охоту, - покачала головой Мария.  
\- Так что? Будем сидеть и просто ждать? - потерев руки, пробормотал Брюс. - Стив - неплохой человек. Ведь что-то же мы можем для него сделать.  
\- Он все сделает сам, Брюс, - не оборачиваясь, ответила напряженная Романова и наконец вывела на экран изображение с камер в общей кухне.  
\- Ага, чудно. Вся надежда на пушистость кэпа, - пробормотал Тони, но резко замолчал, когда увидел зашедшего на кухню ничего не подозревающего Стива...

Определенно, это был сумасшедший день, и Стив устал как собака. У него вся одежда местами обгорела, как и он сам. Он кое-как обработал ожог на руке и перевязал. Но огромный синяк на ребрах все еще отвратительно ныл. У него была разбита губа и рассечена скула. Все это было результатом пожара в многоэтажном доме в одном из бедных кварталов Бронкса и перестрелки на Хейер-Стрит. Испорченная одежда отправилась в стирку, а он сам мок почти час под душем. Вода почти обжигала кожу и расслабляла гудящие мышцы. Если бы не парочка назойливых журналистов, крутящихся у пожара, закругляться так рано не пришлось бы. Расследование уже началось, но уже сейчас понятно, что это было неслучайно. Возможно, это связано с тем делом колумбийских наркоторговцев?

Стив размышляет об этом, переодеваясь в пижамные мягкие серые штаны и кое-как вытираясь. В башне сегодня никого из ребят нет. Очередной благотворительный вечер, от которого он, слава Богу, освобожден. Так что нет даже варианта попасть в неловкую ситуацию, столкнувшись с кем-то. 

В коридорах тихо и свет приглушен. В общей кухне света и того меньше, но это не мешает ему прекрасно ориентироваться. Он рассеянно улыбается, вспоминая ноющего Тони и отпускающую ехидные комментарии о предстоящем вечере Наташу. Чай готов за несколько минут, и его запах будит совершенно другие воспоминания. О так же ноющем Говарде и о лисьей улыбке Пегги, когда тот моментально менялся, когда появлялась Мария. 

Он настолько ушел в свои мысли, что заметил постороннего слишком поздно. Он чувствует этот взгляд всей спиной, моментально напрягаясь и понимая, что под рукой только кружка с горячим чаем. Тяжелый, оценивающий, опасный. Стив медленно, стараясь не делать резких движений, оборачивается и все равно оказывается не готовым, когда натыкается на массивную молчаливую тень, сидящую в углу за столом. 

У тени длинные, ниже шеи, темные волосы и прозрачные, холодные, как лед, глаза. Полоска скудного света дает ясно разглядеть только их. На нем тактическая кожаная куртка с ремнями, один рукав которой отсутствует, обнажая металлическую руку, и Стив знает, что когда-то она была серебристой и на бицепсе была нарисована красная звезда. Черные армейские брюки с многочисленными карманами заправлены в тактические ботинки. Бионическая рука под столом, а другая, зажав пистолет с глушителем, лежит на нем. Дуло смотрит прямо на него. 

Тень, до этого обманчиво расслабленно сидящая, одним плавным движением поднимается и движется к нему. Стив тяжело сглатывает и не отводит глаз. Он внезапно чувствует себя слишком беззащитным, стоя на кухне в одних только пижамных штанах и без возможности защитить себя. Все инстинкты обостряются моментально, и он уже слышит биение чужого сердца. Такое же быстрое, как и его собственное, - они бьются почти в одном ритме. Боже, он видел записи с его миссий и фотографии, но в реальности Джеймс выглядит мощнее, одного роста с ним, и от него за милю разить смертью. 

Чем бы ни было _это_ , оно превращается в его цель с той минуты, как входит в кухню. Остальные могут думать, что хотят, но он не верит. Он, не мигая, следит за этим существом и леденеет, когда видит тень знакомой блаженной улыбки. Цель не вооружена и глупо расслаблена. У нее все еще влажные волосы и забинтована рука. Одинаковый рост, одинаковое телосложение, цвет кожи и волос. Зимний уже уверен и готов выстрелить, когда Цель оборачивается, заставляя замереть. Он не испуган, но его застали врасплох. Тем не менее он не пытается ни напасть, ни сбежать. Замирает и так же не отводит глаз. 

Скудного света хватает, чтобы увидеть синяки. Откуда они? Он хмурится, поднимая взгляд, и сжимает зубы, когда видит глаза. Он может выстрелить сейчас, может напасть и свернуть шею, если Цель попытается сбежать. Есть сотни способов, которыми он может убить, и весь вопрос закроется. Тони, возможно, пошипит на него какое-то время, раз успел привязаться. Но глаза голубые. Они голубые и прозрачные... Он не хочет знать, не хочет убеждаться. Легко нажать на курок и забыть, но что-то удерживает. Он ведь может подождать еще минуту? 

Цель напрягается и сильнее сжимает кружку в руках, но не двигается и рассматривает его, широко распахнув глаза. Он даже не дергается, когда Джеймс оказывается в нескольких миллиметрах и вытаскивает нож. 

У него обыкновенная кровь, она блестит на лезвии и сбегает тонкой ниточкой, пачкая скулу и капая на ключицу. Его кожа пахнет странно, совсем по-другому. Он знает его... Какого черта он пахнет сливами?! Запах перемешивается с запахом простого мыла, чистого пота и антисептиков. Он теплый, словно печка, и у него нет шрама на затылке. 

Зимний злится. Градус его бешенства стремительно поднимается, еще минута - и он просто вырвет загривок Цели, настолько сильно сжимает его. А тот шипит, но продолжает упрямо смотреть в глаза. Горячий чай давно уже расплескался от стремительного рывка. Он смаргивает и внезапно оглушительно четко осознает насколько близко находится. Вжимает собой в шкафчики и, приставив нож к горлу, почти дышит одним воздухом. Он рычит не в состоянии сейчас произнести и слова. Удар бионического кулака проходит в нескольких сантиметрах от виска резко выдохнувшей Цели, пробивая и роняя на пол шкафчик. 

Стив не может оторвать глаз от него, пока тот бесшумно не выскальзывает из кухни. Только после этого он понимает, что не дышал с той минуты, как крепкая рука грубо схватила за загривок. У него бешено колотится сердце, и его почему-то не держат ноги. Он опускается на тот же стул, на котором сидел до этого Джеймс, и осторожно ставит на стол покрытую трещинами кружку. Стив трет горящее лицо и прикрывает глаза.

\- Боже, - хрипло шепчет он.

Страха в нем нет ни капли...


	4. История одного сержанта (часть 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Не волнуйся ты, дорогой, я здесь, от окна отойди,  
>  Иди ка спать.  
> От боли в безопасности, правды, выбора и ядовитых бесов других.  
> Видишь, им не интересен ты, как в принципе и мне.  
> Тела считай, как тех овец,  
> Тела считай, как тех овец.  
> Тела считай, как тех овец,  
> Под барабанный войны ритм.  
> Тела считай, как тех овец.  
> Иди ка спать,  
> Иди ка спать._
> 
> _A Perfect Circle - "Counting Bodies Like Sheep To The Rhythm Of The War Drums"_

Убить, убить, убить... Крушить, ударить. Избавиться от боли, забыть... Пустить ток... забыть... 

Левая сторона черепа горит и раскалывается, словно зажатая железными тисками. Шрамы на висках от электродов пульсируют в такт с бешеным биением сердца. Зрение сужается до предела, и в ушах нарастает треск и гул обнуляющей машины. 

\- Джейми... - тянет леденящий внутренности знакомый хриплый голос.

Это только голос... Только воспоминание... Джеймс отдал бы все, чтобы снова забыть. Он не может мыслить четко, не может остановиться. Он должен вернуться и устранить Цель. Должен... должен...

\- Задание, Джарвис, - прикрыв глаза и глубоко вздохнув, хрипло произносит Джеймс. - Дай мне задание.  
\- Замок Эшберн в Шотландии - разведка и сбор информации. Кувейт - отель Асаль-Адул - профессор Краувиц, занимался генетическими исследованиями для Гидры. База под Смоленском. 

Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох... Он в башне, на тринадцатом этаже. Вдох-выдох. Глаза голубые... Голубые... Вдох-выдох... Запах слив... Почему он ими пахнет? Маскировка, его предупредили? Он все еще слышит, как бьется чужое сердце тремя этажами выше. Цель жива... Жива. 

Задание определено, оружие укомплектовано и все еще лежит в джете. Он направляется к лифту, и двери раскрываются, открывая пустую шахту. Он цепляется за тросы и через минуту чувствует, как ботинки касаются крыши лифта. Тот летит вверх на самой высокой скорости без остановок. Джарвис ничего не спрашивает и молчит все время, пока несет его к крыше. Сейчас Барнс не в том состоянии, чтобы ехать в узкой чертовой коробке с зеркалами.

Джет взлетает через несколько минут. Монотонный гул двигателя заполняет все вокруг и сжимает его разум. Джеймс сидит, вцепившись в подлокотники пилотского кресла, и дышит, пытаясь остановить воспоминания, которые лезут без остановки. Его память - как лоскутное одеяло, только разница в том, что вместо ярких цветов - темные провалы и ослепительная белизна.

Он помнит запах раскаленных крыш домов Бруклина и танцы с хорошенькими девушками. Упрямого блондинистого мальчишку с зелено-голубыми глазами и злой отчаянностью во взгляде. Худого и нескладного, вечно попадающего в истории. Сара Роджерс... Женщина похожа на свет, он ее помнит. Газеты в растоптанных туфлях зимой и маленькую квартирку. Подработки одну за другой, потому что Гранту платят сущие копейки в редакции. 

Он не помнит своих мать и отца. Не помнит свою девушку и других друзей. Он помнит глубокий немигающий взгляд "друга". Он не помнит свое детство, не помнит, как встретил Роджерса и почему помог. 

Джеймс помнит письма, которые писал домой... Гранту? Он помнит холод зимнего ветра и пули, свистящие над головой. Он помнит ублюдка, подравшегося с Моритой, и не помнит лица Фэлсворта. Клетки с пленниками и крики тех, кого отводили для экспериментов. 

_\- Сержант Барнс..._ \- голос Золы снится ему почти каждую ночь.

Маленький мерзкий нацистский ублюдок. Боящийся до ужаса Шмидта и готовый продать даже собственную мать за свои амбиции. Он тогда впервые почувствовал на себе обжигающую боль от тока. Он помнит, как выл и вырывался из фиксаторов, горя после очередных инъекций каких-то химикатов. Он бредил и терял сознание время от времени, пока однажды, открыв глаза, не увидел наклонившегося над ним Гранта. Его алые, словно кровь, глаза преследуют Джеймса до сих пор. Он не помнит, как они выбрались и как дошли до лагеря. Целые месяцы после этого в тумане, кроме красного платья Пегги Картер и пьяных песен Ревущих. 

**Флешбэк**

Красный... красный... кровавый...

У Джеймса имя Джейми, и Грант порой тянет его так, что становится не по себе. Ему теперь все время не по себе. Его кровь горит, и Джеймс чувствует, как что-то внутри меняется. Он стал меньше спать и уставать. Его зрение обостряется, делая плюс для снайпера и минус для нервов. Он не может свыкнуться, не может успокоиться. Война растоптала веселого парнишку из Бруклина. Она теперь отнимает у него друга. Человека, рядом с которым он проводил бессонные ночи, молясь, чтобы тот пережил очередную болезнь. Того, кто дороже брата, для кого он устраивал двойные свидания и злился, если девушка не ценила и бросала Гранта. 

Теперь он смотрит на чужого человека, стараясь найти друга. Он отчитывает и злится, узнав об Эрскине и о его чудо-сыворотке, вылечившей целую армию Грантовых болезней. Нет, он рад за друга, но ведь все могло закончиться по-другому. Он позволяет обнять себя и сам не понимает, почему у него мороз по коже, когда большая ладонь гладит по волосам, а измененные навечно сывороткой алые глаза смотрят с лаской. 

Он понимает лишь потом, когда они ссорятся из-за Эльзы - молодой медсестры. Это впервые после долгих лет, когда они орут друг на друга, и Джеймс ничего не понимает. Девушка хороша собой и определенно не против закрутить с молодым сержантом легкий, ни к чему необязывающий романчик. Но все кончается тем, что они с Грантом оказываются за складом и выясняют отношения.

\- Если у тебя есть на нее виды, так и скажи, придурок, - наконец не выдержав, шипит Джеймс. - Какого черта мы вообще ссоримся из-за девчонки?!  
\- Мне плевать на нее, - раздраженно произносит Грант и смотрит злым взглядом. - Ты с ней никуда не пойдешь и вообще скажешь, чтобы держалась подальше.  
\- С какой это стати? - удивление даже заставляет на минуту зависнуть. - Она мне нравится, я - ей. И я, черт возьми, не собираюсь упускать шанс.

Это одно смазанное движение. Настолько быстрое, что Джеймс не успевает даже понять, что произошло, когда его грубо толкают к стене и, нависнув, сжимают в грубой хватке подбородок. Он возмущенно рявкает и пытается оттолкнуть Гранта, но легче сдвинуть танк. Когда тот заговаривает, голос оказывается очень тихим и мягким, что совершенно не вяжется с взбешенным выражением лица.

\- Ты больше никогда не посмотришь в сторону этой шлюхи или другой девки, Джейми. Потому что я так хочу, и ты сделаешь все правильно.  
\- Ты совсем с ума сошел? - хрипит Джеймс и понимает, что цепенеет от шока. - Отпусти, мать твою.  
\- Джейми, - ничего не замечая, тянет Грант и, прижавшись к нему всем телом, второй рукой легко ловит и до боли прижимает к стене его руки. - Прекрати злить меня. Тебе не понравится, я знаю. Ты ведь знаешь, что ты мой, всегда. Я слишком долго ждал, чтобы делиться теперь с какой-то сукой.  
\- Грант? - хрипло зовет он и замирает в стальной хватке.

Это ошибка, потому что в следующую секунду рот Джеймса грубо затыкают чужие губы. Он настолько ошарашен, что приходит в себя и начинает отбиваться только через несколько мгновений. Он со всей силы сжимает зубы, но на челюсть давит тяжелая рука, заставляя раскрыться. Он мотает головой и до крови прикусывает чужую губу, заставляя зашипеть. От пощечины звенит в голове и перед глазами на мгновение темнеет. Он чувствует кровь на губах и, сфокусировавшись, рычит от злости. Он бьет головой, попадая в переносицу капитана, заставляя ослабить хватку. Этого достаточно, чтобы вырваться и вытащить трофейный Маузер. У него впервые дрожит рука и настоящий бардак в голове. Как все дошло до того, что он целится в своего друга, почти брата?!

\- Джейми?  
\- Не подходи! Богом клянусь, выстрелю. Что, мать твою, это было?! Ты никогда не был таким! Что эта дрянь с тобой сделала?!

Отступает, держа на прицеле, и отворачивается только после того, как выходит из тени складов. Это какое-то безумие, и он должен разобраться, как все исправить. Потому что это не его Грант, не тот человек, который делил с ним хлеб и тепло в зимнем голодном Бруклине. Не тот человек, который смеялся вместе с ним, сидя на пожарной лестнице их дома, и не тот, кто обещал быть с ним до самого конца. Роджерс никогда и мухи не обидел и не выносил оскорблений. Он был гребаным единственным человеком в окружении Барнса настолько воспитанным, что аж зубы сводило. Он ни разу не оскорбил ни одной леди и, черт побери, никогда не отказывался от тех двойных свиданий, которые устраивал Джеймс. Он прибьет Старка, но разрулит эту сумасшедшую ситуацию... Когда перестанут дрожать руки и когда он перестанет чувствовать себя настолько никчемно. 

Он приводит себя в порядок в пустой казарме и очень сильно старается не смотреть в глаза своему отражению в зеркале. Потому что знает, что это глаза загнанного животного. Он не в порядке ни после Азано, ни после резни под Лиллем и определенно точно не после этого. 

Губы распухли и болят, щека все еще горит, и Джеймс чувствует уже появляющийся на скуле синяк. На его запястьях уже налились фиолетовым и болят следы от чужих пальцев. Он смотрит на них и отчаянно надеется, что побочный эффект от проклятой сыворотки возможно будет убрать. Потому что в противном случае он потеряет своего брата. 

Старк опять недосягаем для человечества, экспериментируя в своих лабораториях под штабом. Джеймс спускается туда и как обычно тихо садится в углу. Он уже не впервые здесь, и Говард охотно рассказывает о своих изобретениях, отлично зная любовь Джеймса к технике. Но сегодня очередного мозговыносящего эксперимента не будет, потому что Барнс все еще не знает, как рассказать о случившемся. 

Это чертов трибунал, и несмотря нежную любовь Пегги к ним с Грантом, она явно поступит, руководствуясь уставом. Но им нужна помощь... Джеймсу нужна.

\- Какого хрена, сержант?! - изумленный вопль Старка заставляет вздрогнуть и вернуться в реальность. - Что у тебя с лицом?  
\- Подрался с одним придурком, - отмахивается он и, встав на ноги, подходит ближе. - Старк, есть разговор. Но это не то, о чем я хочу потом услышать у Филлипса в кабинете или от Картер.  
\- Ладно, - подозрительно прищурив глаза, произносит изобретатель и откладывает сварочные очки. - Вы опять нажрались и на этот раз притащили в лагерь Гитлера? Грант сделал предложение Пегги? Филлипс хочет моей крови? Хотя нет, он все время хочет моей крови.  
\- У сыворотки Эрскина могут быть побочные эффекты? - в лоб спрашивает он и все больше напрягается, когда Старк захлопывает рот.  
\- Что происходит? - это уже серьезней.  
\- Пока еще ничего, - поведя плечом, произносит Джеймс и знает, что только один человек во всем мире может поймать его ложь, но того сейчас здесь нет. - Но сам знаешь как бывает. Мы должны знать, если что. Завтра переброска в Альпы, и ошибки там недопустимы.  
\- Думаешь, он может психануть, если увидит Золу?  
\- Все возможно. Ведь мы до сих пор не знаем, что известно Шмидту и Золе о сыворотке Эрскина. Они могли создать нейтрализатор или еще какую-нибудь дрянь.  
\- У меня есть большая часть записей, но это не всё, и они зашифрованы. Наш профессор был параноиком, слава Богу.  
\- Тащи, посмотрим.

Они сидят за этими записями всю ночь и часть утра. От записей и вправду мало толку, даже с учетом того, что вдвоем им удалось расшифровать часть. Джеймс уходит ни с чем, еще не зная, что уже заронил зерно сомнения в Старке. Он возвращается к себе и забирает походную сумку с винтовкой, думая о том, что все еще не готов видеть Гранта. Задание есть задание, и нужно идти. Он кожей чувствует тяжелый алый взгляд, когда они собираются на борту самолета. Он настолько сосредоточен на этом, что не сразу понимает, о чем говорят парни. А те смотрят на него с сочувствием, и, когда они видят его растерянный взгляд, Гейб тихо произносит то, от чего он каменеет.

Эльзу нашли за чертой базы со сломанной шеей и изуродованным телом. Грант смотрит на него с нежностью и медленно расплывается в мягкой улыбке, заставляя побледнеть. Джеймс не верит, не может...

Они на борту треклятого самолета, который уже в воздухе. Все стремительно летит к Дьяволу, и ничего невозможно исправить. Ревущие обсуждают план дальнейших действий, пока он не отрывает глаз от серьезного, мать его, Капитана Америки. Время больше не играет на его стороне, он только успевает предупредить Дум-Дума не спускать глаз с Гранта. 

Скоростной поезд везет Золу в резиденцию Шмидта. Он не останавливается нигде, но замедляется в одной точке. У них всего несколько минут, чтобы сделать прыжок на крышу. Поезд полон оружия в контейнерах, того самого, которым уничтожили почти весь сто седьмой и вооруженных солдат. Они зачищают вагон за вагоном. Джеймс идет впереди, Грант прикрывает его спину. Но стоит Барнсу зайти в следующий вагон, как дверь автоматически захлопывается, отрезая их друг от друга. У Джеймса уже нет времени открыть ее, потому что спереди уже идут семеро гидровцев. 

Это очередная мясорубка, в которой он пытается выжить и уйти от пуль. Одного за другим, еще одного вырубив в процессе и перерезав горло последнему, он продолжает идти вперед до самого командного купе. Там пусто и нет ничего указывающего на то, что Зола вообще в поезде. Это просто чертова ловушка, в которую их виртуозно заманили. Мать, мать, мать его! Он должен вернуться, должен успеть предупредить, им надо убираться отсюда. 

Джеймс бежит обратно, по пути сняв еще двух гидровцев, и, когда запертая до этого дверь поддается, увиденное вырывает почву из-под ног. 

\- Нет! - кричит он, и раздается хруст ломающихся костей.

Бездыханное тело Мориты повисает в руках Гранта. Тот отшвыривает от себя труп и, солнечно улыбнувшись, вытирает кровь со скулы. Весь вагон усеян трупами их ребят, а за спиной капитана стоят гидровские солдаты.

\- Что ты, блядь, натворил?! - орет Барнс и, не опуская винтовки, целится в медленно подходящего Гранта.  
\- Поменял своего работодателя, - невинно тянет он. - Брось, Джейми. Зачем тебе они, когда есть я? Зачем нам сраная страна, которая настолько слаба, что подыхает от голода и нищеты? Ведь Шмидт прав, ты только вдумайся. Этому миру не нужна свобода, он понимает ее как анархию. За Гидрой будущее, за _нами_ будущее.  
\- Ты сошел с ума, - шепчет Джеймс, лихорадочно выискивая выход из ситуации. - Ты вообще понимаешь, что говоришь и делаешь? Они были нашими друзьями!  
\- Допустимый ущерб, - кривится Грант. - Ну же, будь хорошим мальчиком.

Джеймс только скалится сквозь слезы и нажимает на курок. У него осталось всего два патрона, и только одному из них удается задеть Роджерса, чиркнув по виску. Барнс уходит от первой атаки и все еще на ногах следующие несколько минут. Но Грант сильнее и быстрее. Он загоняет в угол и, улучив момент, резко бьет ногой в живот, отбрасывая тяжело дышащего Джеймса к стене. Резкий выпад, и Барнс чувствует стальную хватку на сонной артерии, прежде чем мир перед глазами меркнет...

_Он узнает о том, что случилось в горах, через десять лет из старых вырезок газет, которые найдет во время своего очередного побега..._

**Конец Флешбэка**

Память продолжает чудить после очередного крика и звука выстрела. Он чувствует мягкую отдачу оружия в руке и пытается проморгаться. Свет в коридорах нервно мигает, заставляя раздраженно оскалиться. Сирена воет, не переставая, живо напоминая о прошлом. Он на минус пятом этаже и продолжает зачистку. Еще пара испуганных гидровских ученых пытается зачитать код, но затыкается от пары пуль.  
Вниз по лестнице, прислониться к стене и подождать, пока стихнет автоматная очередь засевших впереди бойцов. Он равнодушно вынимает чеку и катит гранату в их сторону. Меньше минуты, и все взрывается, опаляя плечо жаром, на секунду глуша слух. Дальше, очередной противник с ножом и сразу целится в бионическое плечо. Глупо, особенно с такого близкого расстояния. Он просто ломает ему шею и движется дальше.

**Флешбэк**

Он не помнит ни комнаты, ни того, как там оказался. Он помнит лед, сковывающий кровь, от чужих холодных прикосновений и Ад, в который все это вылилось. Порванную одежду и удары настолько сильные, что мутилось сознание. Треснувшие ребра и кровавые укусы вперемешку с синяками, покрывающими все тело. Он помнит, как отчаянно сопротивлялся, задыхаясь от боли и от удушающего понимания, что на самом деле ему не удастся остановить это. 

\- Это не ты... Не ты... - шептал он и закричал от боли, когда острые зубы до крови укусили сосок.  
\- Мой Джейми, - ничего не слушая и наслаждаясь, пророкотал Грант. - Мой.

Джеймс ударил разбитыми костяшками его в нос. Царапаясь и пытаясь сбросить с себя. С силой сжимая ноги и не позволяя вклиниться между них. Треск разрываемой ткани и удар кулака, от которого зазвенело в ушах. Еще один, снова, и грубо раздвинутые колени. Он оглушенно стонет и дергает головой, пытаясь увернуться от грубых поцелуев. 

От первого резкого толчка вышибает весь дух. Он кричит, пытаясь уйти от члена, резко толкающегося в порванный кровоточащий анус. Он чувствует, как сперма течет по внутренней стороне бедра, слышит тяжелое дыхание над собой и воет от бессилия. Он не может вырваться из стальной хватки, не может вдохнуть.

\- Смотри, смотри на меня, любовь моя... - его крепко держат за горло, почти душа и не позволяя отвести мутнеющий взгляд от красных глаз. 

Он больше не чувствует ничего, кроме боли, превращаясь в один большой ее сгусток. Его разум не может поверить и смириться с тем, что сейчас происходит... 

Этот кошмар повторяется снова и снова. Он теряет счет времени, теряет по крупице все, что осталось у него. Он медленно умирает, ломается, переставая бороться. Это просто эмоциональное отупение, которое пожирает все сознание. Медленно и неотвратимо, пока сознание не гаснет. Его тело похоже на тряпочную куклу в руках Роджерса, и он больше не слышит того, что ему шепчет эта тварь. 

_Это начало того дерьма, в котором он будет барахтаться почти век..._

Он недостаточно прочен, недостаточно хорош, чтобы быть постельной игрушкой Гранта Роджерса. Он сопротивляется каждый гребаный раз до самого конца, даже зная, что каждая попытка заканчивается побоями и Капитаном, втрахивающим его в любую поверхность, которую тому только захочется. 

После последнего раза он приходит в себя в каком-то помещении, похожем на палату, и слышит взбешенный голос Гранта и немецкий акцент очень хорошо знакомого Золы. Он под наркотиками и еле соображает, но стоит только чужой холодной руке по-хозяйски погладить его по голове, как тело выворачивает в больном спазме. Он воет сквозь стиснутые зубы и пытается уйти от прикосновения. 

\- Они сделают тебя лучше, - тянет Роджерс. - Приготовят для меня, мой хороший. Ты станешь моим послушным мальчиком.

Никогда...

Он знает, что никогда... Он будет драться, пока есть силы, и выберется...

**Конец Флешбэка**

Зимний смаргивает. Бионическая рука в ошметках плоти и крови. Он смотрит на уже труп, который держит за горло, и видит превращенное в кровавое месиво лицо какого-то бойца. За спиной раздается тихий щелчок, и он успевает уйти с линии огня. Пули пролетают в нескольких миллиметрах от него, врезаясь в стены.

Рывок и, проскользнув почти у ног все еще стреляющего солдата, он оказывается за его спиной и одним гладким движением сворачивает ему шею. Вперед, вперед, шаг в сторону, уйти из-под ножа и сломать кадык. Воткнуть нож цели в ее же глазницу. Аккуратная звездочка между глаз еще одного, и мертвый взгляд падает на бледное испуганное лицо молодой женщины. На ней белый халат, забрызганный кровью. Он смотрит на нее и видит белый свет, ослепляющий его на лабораторном столе Золы.

**Флешбэк**

Он кричит, прикованный к столу, и задыхается от обжигающей боли в огнем горящих венах. Это очередной экспериментальный препарат, который выжигает все внутри Джеймса. Он кричит, захлебываясь кровью, и слышит монотонный голос людей рядом. 

Новый вид наркотика... Пустить ток... Больше мощности, больше боли... Вскрыть его заживо и засечь время, сколько понадобится на исцеление. Измазанное его собственной кровью лицо Гранта и тошнотворный ужас от ощущения чужой руки, которая движется в его внутренностях. Он не слышит возмущенного голоса Золы, а просто медленно сходит с ума...

Его обнуляют снова и снова, выжигая воспоминания и личность. Он вспоминает все медленнее и медленнее. После нескольких месяцев он наконец улучшает момент и сбегает. Добирается он только до стальных дверей корпуса, в котором его держат. Охранников и лаборантов, упустивших его, расстреливают. 

Он превращается в тень себя, неминуемо ломаясь. Он исхудал и не помнит, когда спал в последний раз. Он получает еду и воду, только когда ведет себя послушно. Он знает, что смотрит затравленным зверем и дергается от каждого звука. Он ненавидит свое имя и хочет содрать собственную кожу, чтобы избавиться от чужих прикосновений.

Джеймс начинает вести счет дням, когда понимает, что начал забывать. Он сопротивляется, цепляется за все, что может помочь сохранить память, но с каждым разом это все труднее...

**Конец Флешбэка**

\- Хайль, Гидра! - орет дегенерат впереди и палит из гранатомета. 

В нескольких шагах от труб. Чудно, Зимнему нужно только успеть прыгнуть за стену. Одним идиотом меньше на свете.

**Флешбэк**

Хайль, Гидра!

Шмидт давно мертв, и Гидра славит молодого, более амбициозного Гранта Стивена Роджерса - Капитана Гидры.

Хайль, Гидра!

Джеймс Барнс умирает после очередной попытки побега. 

Хайль! Хайль! Хайль!

Гидра приветствует Зимнего Солдата...

У Солдата нет ни веры, ни надежды. Он не знает ничего, кроме приказа. Гидра - порядок. Он вершит порядок. У него нет желаний, нет эмоций. Он - машина и лучшее творение, которое служит только одному хозяину. Которого боится и ненавидит, не зная причины. Он ненавидит чужие прикосновения и ломает череп очередному врачу, посмевшему дотронуться до его руки. 

Он нестабилен, опасен и пытается выбраться из базы. Солдат знает, что забыл что-то очень важное. Он что-то упускает. Его снова обнуляют...

Он мрачно смотрит в глаза Капитана и от чего-то знает, зачем тот пришел в его камеру. Молчать... Терпеть... Повиноваться... Он сжимает зубы, пытаясь отрешиться от той боли, что разрывает его тело, и пустоты, все больше заполняющей его. Это награда за первую устраненную цель. У него нет оружия, чтобы застрелиться...

Он тренируется, обучается, следит и подмечает. В очередной раз, когда Капитан дотрагивается до него, он бьет, метя в горло, и почти ломает тому хребет. Он чувствует мрачное удовлетворение, видя, как тот хрипит на полу, пока его самого, накачанного транками, связывают и тащат в клетку. После этого они начинают замораживать его между миссиями и прихотью Капитана Гидры. 

Он не знает и не помнит ничего кроме боли. Очередное задание отнимает его руку и награждает десятью часами "особых сеансов" с Капитаном. К концу он, как никогда прежде, хочет умереть. На теле нет живого места, и перед глазами каждую минуту кадры того, как его пригвождает к постели более сильное тело, как холодная рука грубо хватает между ног. 

Обнуление... Машина забирает все, кроме въевшихся глубже, чем память, истин. Он ненавидит прикосновения, его передергивает от голоса Капитана Гидры. У того холодная, словно лед, кожа, сердце бьется в несколько раз медленнее его собственного. Он всегда пахнет пеплом и кровью... Всегда... 

На дворе девяностые и очередное задание. Зимний уже пристрелил троих своих кураторов, а четвертого буквально разорвал Капитан, когда тот попытался дотронуться до длинных волос Солдата. 

Солдат изучает цели: Говард и Мария Старк, понимая, что это одиночная миссия. Он может справиться один, но Капитан сверкает алыми глазами и произносит:

\- Давно не видел этого проходимца. Успел уже соскучиться.

Имена вызывают смутные эмоции, но не более. Полная экипировка, подготовка транспорта и переброска. Все должно выглядеть, словно несчастный случай. Машина с целями едет по трассе поздней ночью. На неосвещенном участке гремит выстрел, и машину круто заносит, швыряя в дерево. 

Мужчина дезориентирован, женщина стонет от боли. Он слышит свист Капитана и подбирается. Звук почему-то заставляет вздрогнуть. Зимний смотрит, как Капитан, вырвав дверь, вытаскивает мужчину, волоча к скудному освещению.

\- Займись нашей девочкой, - тянет Капитан.

К машине тот подходит на автопилоте, почти ничего не слыша. Перед глазами лицо мужчины, которое вызывает странное эхо. Оно перерастает в гул, когда он видит окровавленную женщину. Ее грудь пробита, она с трудом дышит и стонет. Это Мария... Не потому, что цель, а потому что _Мария_. Он помнит ее смех, помнит, как она улыбалась Говарду за подаренные ромашки и танцевала с ним... Где? Он помнит их...

Его голова раскалывается от боли, заставляя задыхаться. Он дергается, когда ее рука сжимает локоть его живой руки. В ее глазах очень мало осмысления, но она пытается заговорить. Тогда он краем глаз замечает движение и, подняв голову, видит маленького темноволосого мальчика с медвежонком в руках. Его темные, полные слез глаза беззащитно распахнуты, из пореза на лбу идет кровь, и наливается синяк на коленке. Он в ужасе смотрит на Зимнего. Тот снова переводит взгляд и кивает на еле слышный шепот. 

Мальчик в шоке и толком не может отбиться, когда Джеймс вытаскивает его из машины и устраивает на левом плече. В его руках одна из его Берет. Он холодно смотрит на закончившего с Говардом ублюдка и даже не слышит его слов. Он просто целится и стреляет в незащищенный затылок. Отсчет начат, и у него уже не так много времени. 

Пока Роджерс хрипит, барахтаясь в собственной крови, Джеймс усаживает мальчика на мотоцикл перед собой и на бешеной скорости срывается с места. Они едут день и ночь, нигде не останавливаясь и не сбавляя скорости. Мальчик не кричит и не плачет, Джеймс смотрит на него и понимает, что ничего не сможет сделать, если того прорвет. Он вообще не уверен в том, что делает. 

Из файла ему известны все адреса Старков и еще один контакт, который сейчас самый безопасный. Дом Пегги Картер на Олдсен-Стрит в полусонной тишине. Он знает, что там нет охраны, и почти уверен, что Джарвис - дворецкий Старков - тоже там. Эта парочка взбаламутила немало темной воды Нью-Йорка. 

Он останавливает мотоцикл в начале улицы и, спустившись с него, вытаскивает оружие. Мальчик не отрывает глаз от него, пока он вытаскивает одну пулю из обоймы и царапает на ней свои инициалы. Джеймс вздрагивает, когда слышит голос ребенка. Тот совсем тих и неестественно спокоен.

\- Мама и папа больше не вернутся, да?  
\- Нет, малыш, - голос после долгого молчания хриплый и низкий. - Прости.  
\- Что теперь будет?  
\- Ты отдашь это тете Пегги и скажешь, чтобы взяла тебя и убралась из страны, - вложив в маленькую хрупкую ладонь пулю, отвечает Барнс.  
\- Я не хочу без них, не могу, - горячие слезы катятся по грязным щекам, и тонкие мальчишеские плечи дрожат. 

Джеймс давно уже не помнит, как правильно утешать. В нем самом осталось так мало тепла. Он уже и не живой, а ходячий труп, который совсем скоро перестанет дышать. Но до этого он осторожно обнимает мальчика и, опустив ладонь на его растрепанную макушку, прижимает к груди. 

\- Все будет хорошо, малыш, - произносит он. - Тот урод тебя не достанет, обещаю.  
\- Я не малыш, а Тони, - шмыгает носом ребенок.  
\- А я - Джеймс, - отвечает Барнс и, взяв Тони на руки, несет к крыльцу.

Он в последний раз осторожно сжимает его в руках и ставит перед дверью.

\- Ты будешь в порядке, Тони, - произносит он и, нажав на звонок, уходит, теряясь в ночной тьме.

Он наблюдает за тем, как распахивается дверь и как, увидев ребенка, бледная Пегги, опустившись на колени, крепко обнимает его. Джеймс смотрит еще минуту и заводит мотоцикл. 

_Ничего никогда больше не будет в порядке. С этого дня разрушенный мир Тони Старка будет медленно тонуть в беспросветном хаосе, пока не превратится в глубокую депрессию, кошмары, дебоши. С этого он перейдет к выпивке, к связям-однодневкам и наркотиками. На этой дороге ему когда-нибудь встретится чудесная Вирджиния Поттс, которая перевернет его жизнь. Близкий друг Джеймс Роудс и Обадайя Стейн, так же изменившийе все. Тони потеряет очень многих и обретет немало, но все это время на его шее будет заветная пуля. Единственное напоминание о призраке, которого он будет разыскивать годы и который сам в итоге найдет его. Это будет в будущем, которого Джеймс не ждет._

Он в дороге уже несколько дней и давно вышел из досягаемости больших городов. Это впервые, когда ему удается сбежать так далеко. Только Джеймс не обольщается, отлично зная, что очень скоро его снова найдут и приволокут обратно. Единственный способ избежать этого - уйти с концами. Он так устал от всего, так устал. Он хочет остановиться и передохнуть, возможно навсегда. Это настолько заманчиво, что удержаться невозможно.

В конце концов они находят его в грязном придорожном мотеле, в убогом номере и со вскрытыми венами. Он настолько слаб, что не может толком даже сопротивляться. Его волокут на базу, где латают и, вколов бешеный коктейль наркотиков, сажают в кресло. Джеймс тяжело дышит и холодеет, услышав потрескивание электричества, а потом он видит Гранта Роджерса, стоящего за его клеткой и смотрящего с бешенством. Его шея забинтована, и он белее трупа. 

Господи, как он ненавидит этого ублюдка. Его голос, его запах и его омерзительные прикосновения. Он ненавидит и боится до ломоты в костях, но черта с два он покажет свой страх. Вместо этого он медленно расплывается в кровавой улыбке, заставляя Роджерса взбеситься еще больше. Он знает, что последует тяжелое наказание, но это того стоило. 

Стальной обруч с треском смыкается вокруг головы, пуская ток по всему телу и заставляя кричать в агонии. Он хранит образ Тони перед глазами все время, пока вместе со всем остальным не забывается и он.

Хайль, Гидра.

Зимний солдат просыпается....

Перепрограммирование, улучшение, внедрение новых триггеров. В руку встроена новая схема. Капитан Гидра неприкасаем. В случае неповиновения - наказание, сопротивление - наказание, попытка саботажа и побега - наказание. 

Гидра заключает выгодный контракт с Красной Комнатой. Единственное условие - Зимний Солдат должен участвовать в проекте "Черная Вдова". Статус - инструктор. Капитан не хочет отпускать, Зимний его собственность. 

Он лежит обнаженным на широкой постели с расставленными руками и ногами, крепко зафиксированным ремнями. Их не разорвать, сколько бы он ни пробовал. Он сжимает зубы и бессмысленно пялится в потолок, пока наклонившийся над ним полуобнаженный Капитан водит острым ножом по его груди и животу. На нем расцветают все новые и новые кровавые узоры, но он молчит, пока простыни мокнут под ним от крови. Он задыхается, но молчит, когда лезвие глубоко входит в бок, а в губы вгрызаются острые зубы.

\- Ты - мой... - он дрожит, чувствуя чужое дыхание над ухом, но лежит смирно.

Потому что вырваться он не сможет...

Россия встречает его одуряющей весной и сладким запахом зацветших акаций. База Красной Комнаты под Архангельском замаскирована под закрытый научный городок. 

Его куратор разговаривает о чем-то с мужчиной с неприметным, совершенно не запоминающимся лицом. Зимний знает такой тип людей. Обычно, именно такие входят в разведку. Но сейчас он не слушает их. Он стоит в цветущем саду и, вдыхая полной грудью сладкий запах, не отрывает глаз от высоких окон корпуса напротив. Стоит только немного напрячься, как медленная музыка фортепьяно становится отчетливей. Там двенадцать девочек, из которых через год останутся в живых только трое. Сейчас они этого не знают. Движутся медленно, грациозно, они танцуют балет.

Это год, когда никто не прикасается к нему и не смотрит. Его устраивает то, что после конца дня его не замораживают и не стирают. Воспоминания накапливаются и не тревожат, если он не пытается вспомнить то, что было _до_.

Это год, когда он знакомится с Натальей. Ее рыжие волосы всегда собраны в два хвоста, а в светлых глазах нет ни страха, ни сомнения, когда она смотрит на него. Она самая упорная и самая яростная из них. В свои девять она стреляет из Макарова так, как ни один боец Гидры. Он учит ее всему, что знает, и выживать. Зимний совсем не удивляется, когда после своего проверочного убийства она приходит к нему. Он зашивает ее первый порез от ножа на лопатке и перевязывает. Молчит, когда она остается переночевать у него. 

Солдат может молчать месяцами и никого не замечать, кроме своих подопечных. Он строг и безжалостен с ними, потому что, когда он уйдет, выживать им придется самим. Наталья усваивает этот урок первой и теперь везде хвостиком таскается за ним. 

\- Паучок, - однажды говорит он ей и криво улыбается.

Она морщит хорошенький носик и со своими ножами садится рядом с ним. Это тоже часть их ритуала доверия - чистка и заточка оружия в обществе друг друга. 

У нее нет никого и никаких воспоминаний так же, как и у него. Но спит она спокойно, только когда сторожит он, а он - когда она. 

Год тихий и спокойный, пока до руководства не доходит, что происходит. Эмоциональная привязанность недопустима. Младшего агента - изолировать, Зимнего Солдата требуют обратно. 

Его увозят под конвоем из сорока человек, предварительно введя транквилизаторы, разработанные именно для него. Уже угасающим взглядом он обводит двор, и ему кажется, что он видит рыжую девчушку на крыше одного из корпусов. 

_Она никогда не забудет угрюмого Яшу с осторожными ласковыми руками и печальными светлыми глазами. Пройдут годы, и она станет достойной ученицей своего наставника. Ее оружием и силой будет построена власть Красной Комнаты, но уйти от них она не сможет, пока в один день на очередном задании не встретит болтливого лучника - Клинта Бартона. В следующий раз она встретит Яшу через много лет. Она не поверит, пока он не подстрелит ее. Теряя сознание, она успеет увидеть его глаза и услышать:_

_\- Паучок..._

А сейчас она трет глаза, пытаясь остановить злые слезы. Наташа оглушительно четко осознает, что теперь она осталась совсем одна и никто не прикроет спину. Доверять больше некому.

Для него Наталья всегда будет ассоциироваться с весной и акациями...

\- Ты только мой, Джейми... Мой, Джейми! Зачем ты смотрел на ту суку, Джейми? Она же нам не нужна. Хороший мой, только мой. Ты же знаешь, как я не люблю делиться. 

Он не знает, сколько уже висит на этих цепях. Спина горит от боли, на губах кровь, и ноги больше не держат. Он пытается встать, новый удар металлической дубинки заставляет задохнуться от вспышки адской боли и звука ломающихся ребер. Он теряет сознание под очередным градом ударов.

Его снова латают и, обнулив, отправляют на заморозку. Он задыхается, от сыворотки, медленно проникающей по венам и разжижающей кровь. Лед моментально сковывает руки и ноги, превращаясь в иней на ресницах и окутывая тьмой кричащее в агонии сознание. 

Гидра меняет век и переписывает историю. Разжигая войну здесь и там, грабя, убивая и не останавливаясь. Ее цепной пес - Зимний Солдат, он приносит победу за победой. Его язык - молчание, вера - Гидра, порядок - Гидра, закон - Гидра. Он - ее собственность телом и разумом. У него нет эмоций и желаний, он - машина. Зимний и в правду похож на лед, послушный и покорный воле Капитана. Он - ничто...

Брок Рамлоу попадает в Гидру вместе со своим отрядом совсем молодым, но уже циничным от головы до пят. Он не верит ни в страну, ни в президента, ни в гребаный патриотизм. Спасибо, успел нахлебаться всякого дерьма. У него только одна истина - бабки. Кто платит, тот и заказывает музыку. Гидра платит больше, и это решает все.

Зимний редко работает с группой захвата. Они ему не нужны, сам может в одиночку положить целую базу с двумя сотнями бойцов. Но на этот раз дело идет совсем по-другому. Они в Боливии, и контакт их сдал. Дело заканчивается мясорубкой в Копакабане. Роллинза ранят, Брок отстреливается и пытается перевязать его, пока этот ненормальный прикрывает отходящих Мей и Таузига. 

Зимний с интересом смотрит на пререкания и хмурится, когда эти двое, наорав друг на друга, резко тянутся и соприкасаются губами. В следующую минуту Рамлоу матерится о суках, которые не дают разобраться с собственным мужиком, и кидает гранату в машину, из которой в них не переставая стреляют. Он думает об этом, пока ломает хребет очередному снайперу и открывает огонь на нападающих. 

Разве может быть приятно, когда мужчина делает это с другим мужчиной? Разве это не больно? Он ведь командир, его не могут заставить? Зимний не понимает. Он бесшумно и почти незаметно возникает среди нападающих и, вытащив свои ножи, устраивает кровавую баню. 

Это тот день, когда Рамлоу называет его ебанным ангелом, а Страйк прикрепляют к нему. О том, кто на самом деле Зимний, они узнают намного позже. Молодой политик Александр Пирс, избранный Капитаном Гидрой, очень скоро пытается сыграть в свои игры, но ему очень быстро разъясняют, у кого в руке поводок и кто его хозяин.

Очередное задание Зимний выполняет с блеском, хотя его куратор так и остается где-то в Монако в одном из грязных кварталов с дыркой от пули во лбу. Слушая похвалу самого Капитана Роджерса, Брок краем глаза следит за реакцией Зимнего. Он не понимает, что происходит, но с каждым новым словом Солдат бледнеет, пока в конце не закрывает глаза. В этом жесте столько обреченности, что Брока пробирает до самых костей. 

Может, у командира с Роллинзом все по-другому, но то, что у него с Капитаном, не может быть хорошим. Он не чувствует ничего, кроме боли и холода. Его тело послушно принимает и подчиняется всему, но тот, кто заперт в его голове, кричит, срывая голос. Это не может быть хорошим. 

Страйк узнает обо всем, что с ним делают в день, когда Рамлоу становится куратором Зимнего. Ему нравится Брок и Страйк, но им явно не нравится Капитан. Рамлоу материт его, пока всаживает пулю за пулей в мишень на стрельбище. После он остервенело курит, опустившись на маты рядом с притихшим Солдатом.

\- Ничего, выберемся, - уверенно произносит он. - И не в таком дерьме плавали.  
\- Командир? - напряжено спрашивает Роллинз.  
\- Ты со мной? - вздергивает бровь Рамлоу.  
\- Куда я денусь? - криво улыбается Джек и кивает в сторону ребят. - Все мы в деле. 

Это начало чего-то нового, намного более опасного, и на кону очень скоро не одна жизнь, а всех их. Потому что Страйк своих не бросает и давно уже один из них. После сотни операций и бессонных ночей, после кошмаров и пролитой крови, они с ним. 

Он забывает их, и, когда это происходит, он точно знает, что его обнулили. Каждый раз он знакомится с ними снова и снова, но что-то глубинное держит среди инстинктов знание о них. Он не помнит командира, но знает его спокойный хриплый голос, когда тот успокаивает его после очередной разморозки. Он знает их, хоть и не помнит. 

От Гидры не так-то легко уйти. Да и куда уйти? Их найдут - Солдат знает точно. Для того, чтобы собрать всю нужную информацию и проверить нужных людей, требуется несколько лет. Это время пролетает очень быстро, и однажды уже невозможно ждать дольше. Потому что организм сдает. Сыворотка больше не в силах справиться с тем, что происходит с Зимним. Препараты и постоянные обнуления уже сказываются на мозге. Однажды он открывает рот, чтобы заговорить, но в ужасе задыхается, потому что не может вспомнить, как это сделать. Его тело устало, оно исхудало и больше не выдерживает вес бионики. Мозг, управляющий рукой уже поврежден, и система начинает сбоить. Это тот долгожданный конец, которого он ждет, но Рамлоу оказывается въедливым сукиным сыном гораздо больше, чем Смерть. Он не разменивается на мелочи и, прихватив половину данных Гидры, накануне проекта "Озарение" отправляется к Нику Фьюри и Наташе Романовой. 

Все кончается очередным пиздецом, во время которого они разваливают Щ.И.Т, убивают Пирса, сливают в сеть тонны информации о Гидре, предварительно убрав любые упоминания о Зимнем Солдате и Страйке. 

Он стоит рядом с Марией Хилл в командном центре, пол которого усеян трупами и его пулями. На его глазах, врезаясь друг в друга и взрываясь, падают хэликэрриеры, и среди этого Ада Мстители дерутся с Капитаном Гидрой и его бойцами. 

\- Мария, взрывай эту хрень скорее! - орет Железный Человек. - Мы взяли этого сукиного сына! Повторяю, мы взяли его!

Он рвано выдыхает и не замечает, как сползает на пол. Он не слышит их голосов, не осознает происходящее вокруг. В нем одна пустота и мысль, что все закончилось...

Зимний приходит в себя в палате, и это было очень плохой идеей. Он устраивает разгром в медицинском корпусе, ломает одному из санитаров руку и уже готов пристрелить второго, когда слышит разозленный голос командира.

\- Отставить, мать твою, отморозок контуженный! Оружие положил и прекратил истерику!

У него дрожит рука и плывет зрение, но он скалится и хрипит, смотря на Рамлоу, мужчину с дурацкой бородкой, и женщину с рыжими волосами. Командир подходит ближе, закрывая их собой, и уже гораздо мягче добавляет.

\- Все закончилось, Зимний. Мы у своих, парень, все хорошо. Все наши живы. 

Он мотает головой и рычит, захлебываясь воздухом. Командир мягко вытаскивает оружие из его рук, и это окончательно добивает. Он рассыпается на куски в крепких руках Рамлоу и позволяет себя обнять. Тот гладит его по голове и бормочет:

\- Ты в отключке был неделю, пропустил скандал века и суд. Сегодня каждая собака знает о Гидре, правда, нашего уебка с его щупальцами пришлось оставить мертвым героем для общественности, чтобы обыватели не обделались от шока. Ничего, Старк о нем позаботился, как и о твоей руке. Урод теперь будет петь гимн Гидре в Рафте, а твоя рука больше не сможет убить тебя. Все, Солдат. Теперь у нас гражданская жизнь и реабилитация у мозгоправа. Мне их уже жаль, особенно после сеанса с Таузигом. 

Под этот мерный и спокойный голос он позволяет отвести себя к постели и уложить. Рамлоу подтаскивает уцелевший стул к койке и, вытащив пистолет, кладет на колено.

\- Спи, я посторожу.

Только после этого он позволяет себе расслабиться и прикрыть глаза. Но слова вызывают эхо, когда он смотрит на рыжую женщину и видит ее светлые глаза. Все в порядке: командир рядом, его команда жива, а Мария Хилл прямо сейчас где-то продолжает отстреливать гидровцев. Сквозь сон до него долетают обрывки разговора.

\- Он не говорит больше трех лет, - мрачный голос командира. - Они пытались понять причину, заставить, но он молчит.  
\- Вылечим, - хриплый - другого мужчины. - Все исправим и сделаем в лучшем виде. Все хорошо, он теперь у нас. Боже, он совсем не изменился за эти годы.  
\- Сыворотка и криосон, - тихий голос женщины. - Будет трудно, он нас не помнит.  
\- Вспомнит... 

Он помнит, как убивать и как умирать. Он не знает, как жить, не знает, как чувствовать. Он смотрит на окружающих людей и все больше понимает, что с ним что-то не так. Он неправильный, сломанный, и, что бы ни говорил командир, починить его больше нельзя. Его тело отторгает протез, оно больше не выдерживает нагрузки, у него атрофирован желудок, постоянные головные боли и тошнота от лекарств, которыми пытаются очистить его кровь от гремучих наркотических коктейлей и стимуляторов. Он все еще не разговаривает и просыпается от собственного крика после кошмаров. В них он снова на лабораторном столе Золы, в руках Капитана или умирает в кресле обнуления. У него случаются припадки и приступы агрессии. Он дергается от любого прикосновения, если это не командир. Порой ему кажется, что было бы милосердней пустить пулю ему в висок...

Он не спит уже которую ночь, сидя перед высокими окнами на полу общей кухни, когда приходит Тони. Он не боясь опускается рядом и также смотрит на огни города. Зимний, не таясь, наблюдает за ним и наконец дожидается. 

\- Ты не помнишь меня, - тихо произносит он. - Но когда-то ты спас меня и отдал это.

Он осторожно, не делая резких движений, снимает с шеи какое-то украшение и протягивает ему. Зимний хмурится и, осторожно взяв, подносит к глазам. Это пуля с выцарапанными на нем инициалами Д.Б.Б. Он гладит буквы, и что-то скребется на краеюшке сознания. Мысль формируется медленно и превращается в воспоминание о мальчике с медвежонком.

\- Маленьким ты был милее, - голос хрипит и похож больше на скрежет.

Он пугает их обоих, заставляя, широко распахнув глаза, смотреть друг на друга. Тони смаргивает первым и, расплываясь в мягкой улыбке, отвечает:

\- Ты такой говнюк, Джеймс Барнс...

Он вспоминает Наталью и ловит ее дрожащую улыбку. Она смотрит на него таким взглядом... Таким... Он не помнит, как это называется. 

\- Яша, - ему нравится, как она называет его и как звучит ее голос.

Он помнит так мало. Порой кажется, что еще немного, и всплывет новое воспоминание, но не всегда это происходит. Ему назначают психотерапевта, и это крошечная старушка, которая определенно не может ему ничего сделать, но он сбегает от нее в первые же полчаса. Чуть не снеся при этом дверь ее кабинета.

Он не выносит людей в белых халатах, молчит при любом из них и отводит глаза, когда к нему обращаются. Он задыхается, запертый в башне. Стены давят на него, напоминая клетку, в которой его порой запирали. Он словно зверь в человеческой шкуре, которую до зуда хочется содрать с себя.

После очередного психотерапевта его встречает не Наталья, а мужчина с ореховыми глазами и светлыми волосами, в которых седина. Одет он как гражданский: черные джинсы, синяя футболка и того же цвета куртка, но ботинки армейские и под курткой скрыта наплечная кобура. Судя по всему, это Ruger SR9. Он стоит, облокотившись о капот своей машины, и не отрывает от него взгляд. 

Эверетт Росс - ЦРУ, начальник Центра противодействия терроризму. Служил в воздушных войсках. Боевые вылеты в Афганистан, Ирак, Сомали. Предположительно, он станет новым куратором Мстителей. Не женат, семьи нет.

\- Они не помогут тебе, - расслабленно произносит он, чем заставляет Солдата нахмуриться.  
\- Почему? - хрипло произносит он.  
\- Потому что они не понимают.

Он раскрывает дверцу машины, а сам, обогнув ее, садится на водительское место. Зимний, окаменев, остро смотрит на него. Он знает, что этот человек не причинит вреда. Мария пристрелила бы его в первый же день, когда он оказался на пороге башни вместе с Шэрон Картер.

Он садится на переднее пассажирское сидение и молчит всю дорогу. Они петляют по всему городу, пока не оказываются перед старым двухэтажным зданием ветеранского центра на Уай-Сент Стрит. Росс невидящим взглядом смотрит на кирпичный фасад и тихо произносит:

\- Когда-то мне здесь помогли. Возможно, что это то, что тебе нужно.

Он смаргивает и снова переводит взгляд на дорогу. 

\- Агент Романова заберет тебя через час. 

Машина уезжает после того, как двери центра закрываются за ним. 

Здание старое, и на первом этаже рядом с планом эвакуации висит расписание. Зимний как раз изучает его, когда к нему подходит молодая женщина в белой рубашке и в темных брюках. У нее смуглая кожа и латиноамериканские черты лица. Она изучает его цепким взглядом, заставляя все больше напрячься, и неожиданно ее взгляд смягчается.

\- Ничего, солдат, все мы через это проходили. Хочешь кофе?

Она помогает ему взять его из аппарата, стоящего в коридоре, и, когда хлопает дверь, резко оборачивается в сторону звука. Зимний подмечает, что движется она быстро и профессионально для гражданского. 

\- Рамирес, отдам душу за одну чашку, - произносит темнокожий мужчина, вышедший из кабинета и приближается к ним. - Ты же знаешь, как я тебя люблю.  
\- Не подлизывайся, Уилсон, - пропевает женщина и коротко улыбается. - У тебя, возможно, скоро будет пополнение.

Мужчина смотрит на него и, мягко улыбнувшись, произносит:

\- Добро пожаловать домой, солдат. 

Вот так он знакомится с Сэмом Уилсоном... 

Время идет, и впервые Зимний чувствует, что проживает жизнь, что, проснувшись в очередной раз, воспоминания будут с ним. Нет больше никакого конца и никаких пыток, нет Капитана. В документах, сделанных Тони и Марией, у него есть имя. Это его собственное имя, которое помог вернуть командир. Джеймс Барнс - сержант в отставке, не женат, семьи нет. Находится на реабилитации. Место жительства - Башня Старка, которую он делит с такой же кучкой чокнутых, как и он сам. Чего стоил Клинт, впечатавшийся в окно его спальни, когда пытался скрыться от Романовой. 

Барнс тогда его чуть не пристрелил, но все кончилось тем, что орал на них уже Старк после взорванной кухни. Оказалось, что таймер микроволновки может напугать любого нервного солдата, у которого ПТСР. Было хорошо только командиру, который с весьма потасканным видом и парой засосов на шее спокойно сидел себе на кухне и попивал свой кофе. Он-то привык к этому виду, а вот дамочки после такого Рамлоу зависли.

Он исправно ходит на встречи в группе Сэма и постепенно оттаивает. Ему необязательно говорить, не нужно рассказывать, если нет сил. Он слушает других и постепенно осознает, что он человек. Ему позволено желать и чувствовать, позволено не подчиняться. И первое, с чем он знакомится, это понятие доброты. Доброта Сэма Уилсона, когда Джеймс, после очередного тяжелого сеанса потерявшись на несколько дней и снова появившись в центре, получает очередной стакан кофе и слышит:

\- Уже лучше, Джеймс. Ты справишься.

Доброта агента Росса, который мог бы и не вмешаться. Тот кивает ему после очередной встречи в башне и улыбается краешком губ. Доброта Пеппер Поттс, которая, не боясь его, сидит рядом на диване и делится своим мороженым в его бессонные ночи, когда Мстители всем составом опять кого-то там спасают. Когда Наталья гладит его дрожащую руку и тихо говорит ему о том, что сейчас двухтысячные, что он больше не у Гидры, пока убирают осколки и заменяют разбитое стекло в окне. Когда командир на слова "Зачем?" продолжать тащит неисправного и негодного инвалида дальше, обкладывает его таким трехэтажным, что Тони присвистывает и велит Джарвису записать для поколений. Командир ворчит об идиоте и продолжает вместе с остальным Страйком жить в Башне. Он заставляет спать и есть, когда замечает, что Джеймс опять забывает или не может. Он стрижет его волосы, когда Барнс наотрез отказывается опуститься в кресло парикмахера и позволить острым ножницам оказаться близко к лицу. Слишком свежи воспоминания о кровавых инициалах Капитана на щеке. Бреет, когда у Джеймса дрожат руки. Он объясняет все то, чего тот пока еще не понимает. 

Доброта, когда Тор предлагает исцеление и потом знакомит с Локи. Что выходит весьма смущающе, потому что доктор Беннер говорил, что они братья, а он застукал их "обжимающимися". Слово странное и непонятное, но Клинт стонет и называет это так. Наталья говорит, что они "женаты". Когда он осторожно спрашивает об этом у Локи, тот странно улыбается и, не отрывая глаз от Тора, произносит:

\- Это вечность на двоих. Когда-нибудь ты встретишь того, с кем захочешь того же.

Они постоянно прикасаются друг к другу, и если сидят рядом, то очень скоро Тор затаскивает Локи к себе на колени, и тот молча позволяет. Если в этот момент Локи опять спорит с Тони или язвит Наташе, то притихает. Прикрывает глаза и, несвязно проворчав что-то, запускает пальцы в короткие волосы Тора. Они беспокойно ищут друг друга взглядами, если теряют в толпе. Иногда они, не замечая никого вокруг, застывают перед друг другом и не отрывают глаз. Локи ведет тонкими пальцами по шраму на щеке громовержца и касается металлической повязки вместо отсутствующего глаза. Тор ловит его руки и, прикрыв видящий, прижимается к ним губами. 

Он смотрит на них со стороны и не знает, кто захочет такого, как он. Он не понимает, как захочет этого сам. Он ненавидит прикосновения...


	5. История одного сержанта (часть 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _3, 2, 1  
>  Ты хочешь видеть всё, в деталях, чрезмерная стимуляция  
> Так дай благословение  
> На новую зависимость  
> Подсматривать за другими, чтобы возбудиться._
> 
> _(Отсчёт пошёл)  
>  3 — это новая плоть,  
> 2 — это открытые двери,  
> 1 — у нас есть всё, что тебе нужно._
> 
> _Ты хочешь этого прямо сейчас!  
>  (Ультрабеспомощный)  
> Прямо сейчас!_
> 
> _(3, 2, 1)  
>  Осквернённый,  
> Униженный...  
> Шоу только началось.  
> Тобой движет  
> Всё, что ты презираешь:  
> Это и сделает тебя ультрабеспомощным._
> 
> _3, 2, 1  
>  Реальность — чума, мы — лекарство.  
> Новая манипуляция,  
> Перенасыщение.  
> Воспользуйся тем, что ты отрицаешь._
> 
> _(Отсчёт пошёл)  
>  3 — встань и посмотри,  
> 2 — какие возможности у тебя есть,  
> 1 — мы — всё, что тебе нужно._
> 
> _Ты хочешь этого прямо сейчас!  
>  (Ультрабеспомощный)  
> Прямо сейчас!_
> 
> _Blue Stahli - "ULTRAnumb"_

Мир не стоит на месте даже сейчас, и Барнс все еще смотрит на это со стороны. Ник Фьюри (официально мертв и похоронен на Арлингтонском кладбище) гоняется за Гидрой по всей Европе. Страйк - на очередных миссиях уже под руководством Росса, который еще и занимается курированием Мстителей. Те в свою очередь занимаются своими делами пока он на реабилитации. Возможно, нервы у него в последнее время еще больше требуют покоя.

Определенно это нужно, когда во время очередного совещания, на котором они обсуждают старых связных Капитана, которых удалось вспомнить Джеймсу, внезапно с левой стороны головы агента Росса появляется какая-то дыра, и оттуда просовывается чья-то рука с чем-то желтым и тянется к незаметившему это агенту. У Барнса волосы шевелятся от этого.

Никто ничего не успевает понять, когда, вскочив с места так, что стул отлетает, он перемахивает стол и, успев схватить руку неизвестного, резко вытягивает из дыры. Это какой-то непонятный мужик в древней одежде, с вытянутым лицом и дурацкой бородкой. На его плечах какая-то красная тряпка, которая оказывается живой и пытается накрыть его. Джеймс ловит ее концы и, за несколько секунд спеленав этой штукой мужика, сует тому в разяванную пасть желтый идиотский цветок. Он укладывает того перед все еще удивленно моргающим Россом. 

Глубокую, все еще ошарашенную тишину нарушает возмущенное мычание мужика и наконец отошедшего Росса. Он не отрывает глаз от лица мужика и, прочистив горло, произносит:

\- Спасибо, Джеймс. Познакомься, это Доктор Стивен Стрэндж. Так называемый Верховный маг Земли, но на самом деле ходячий геморрой.

Голос его с каждым словом становится холодным и стальным, а колдун все шире улыбается, перекатывая в губах желтое нечто. Чем явно бесит еще больше, потому что у Эверетта уже глаз дергается. В конце концов он не выдерживает и резко выдергивает цветок изо рта того.

\- Как грубо, мистер Росс, - у колдуна британский акцент и твердый голос, а светлые глаза смотрят очень нагло. - Завели себе телохранителя?  
\- Это удержит Вас в следующий раз, когда Вы решите вломиться в мой дом без разрешения.  
\- Он обитает в Вашей спальне?  
\- А это уже не Ваше дело, кто у меня там обитает, - у Росса бритвенно острая, опасная улыбка.  
\- Вы разбиваете мое сердце.  
\- Не забудьте прибрать его за собой.

Окружающие почти коллективно стонут, а сползший в кресле Клинт бормочет:

\- Опять начались брачные танцы с бубнами.  
\- Ставки делать будем? - шепотом интересуется Тони.  
\- Разумеется, - тянет Наташа и вместе с Хилл передает ему под столом деньги.  
\- - О Боже, - прикрывает глаза рукой Беннер.

Джеймс с интересом наблюдает за Стрэнджем, подползшим по столу ближе к Россу. А тот словно входит в раж, но опасности он не чувствует. Он думает о том, что колдунов этого века он как-то пропустил. 

Роллинз прав. Мир окончательно ебанулся. Джеймс отчетливо понимает это, когда на вечеринке Тони, которую тот устроил только для своих и на которую он пригласил Сэма, чтобы познакомить со своей семьей, случается гребанное восстание роботов.

\- Мы оставили твой посох на земле! - рычит взбешенный Тор, расшагивающий из угла в угол разгромленной и усеянной разломанными роботами гостиной. - Поверить не могу. Мы оставили этот гребаный камень в Мидгарде!  
\- Тор, - мягко зовет Локи, прикладывая лед к наливающемуся синяку на лице Старка.

Джеймс стаскивает еще один железный труп с дымящегося дивана и поднимает опрокинутую мебель, краем глаза следя за окнами. Там уже гремят раскаты и вспыхивает молния.

\- Мы же избавились от всех них! - зло произносит он, и окна вздрагивают от грома, прогремевшего над башней.

Джеймс вздрагивает и до хруста сжимает спинку стула.

\- Тор, - Локи оставляет Тони с Хилл, пока Наташа пытается успокоить зеленеющего Беннера. - Посмотри на меня.

Он берет его лицо в свои ладони и гладит щеки, покрытые щетиной, заставляя окаменевшие плечи расслабиться. Тор опускает голову на его плечо и сгребает в объятия.

\- Я не могу снова пройти через это. Не могу... Не могу смотреть, как ты снова уходишь от меня, - у него хриплый голос.  
\- Этот ублюдок мертв, слышишь, - целуя его скулу, отвечает Лафейсон. - Он _определенно_ мертв. Мы все исправили и все живы. Посмотри вокруг: все здесь, с нами. У Старка, правда, шикарный фингал, но в остальном он настолько цел, что ноет Хилл. Мы найдем камень разума и отправим за остальными. Не думаю, что это настолько трудное дело для Бога.  
\- Мы не Боги, - слабо улыбается Одинсон, и гроза стихает вместе с молнией в его зрячем глазу.  
\- Плюс-минус тысяча лет, - Локи пожимает одним плечом.

Джеймс отводит от них взгляд и смотрит на Старка.

\- Кто этот Альтрон? Ты можешь узнать, кто его сделал? - спрашивает он.  
\- Запросто, - кивает Тони и морщится. - Вот восстановлю Джарвиса, и начнем охоту на урода.  
\- Он... очень плох? - искин Старка чудесный и нравится Джеймсу.  
\- Этот гандон сжег половину его памяти, но я храню данные Джарвиса на серверах всего мира. Ничего, все будет хорошо. 

И, пока, развернув свои экраны, Тони со зверским взглядом начинает ваять какой-то код, Джеймс оборачивается к подошедшему Сэму. Ему очень стыдно, что так получилось. Сэм хороший человек, и Джеймсу хотелось бы, чтобы он стал его другом.

\- Прости, - виновато произносит он. - Я не думал, что так получится.  
\- Все отлично, правда, - улыбается Сэм и трет царапину на щеке. - Я успел забыть, как это бывает. А они у тебя чудесные, даже твой супер суровый командир. Как ты их ощущаешь?

Он думает совсем недолго и, впервые осторожно улыбнувшись, выдыхает:

\- Они - семья. У меня есть семья.  
\- Это супер хорошо, чувак, - мягко улыбается Сэм и осторожно сжимает его плечо.  
\- А ты у меня есть?  
\- Есть, - кивает Уилсон. - Я же твой друг.

Выслеживание и ловля Альтрона превращается в пиздецкую войну, в ходе которой они выходят на седого, немного чокнутого Хэнка Пима, который вместо "зонтика" против агрессивных космических пришельцев создал эту психованную железку. Как из гидровских складов (собственно, туда же) заветный камушек попал к нему, едет разбираться Рамлоу. 

Джеймс не может бросить их, не может стоять в стороне, когда его семья летит сражаться с чертовой армией злобных роботов, во главе которой стоит не менее злобный психованный робот с инопланетной хренью неизвестной мощности. 

Он должен быть с ними, несмотря на то, что Пеппер очень волнуется за него и что орет на него с больничной койки доктор Чо, несмотря на уговоры пришедшего в себя Джарвиса. 

Джеймс собирается и экипируется за несколько минут. Оружия у Старка завались и есть еще джеты. Он берет один и летит в Копенгаген за Фьюри и его командой. После этого он активирует старые протоколы и, получив через Джарвиса доступ к двум известным гидровским базам, дистанционно поднимает в воздух хэликэрриер. Правда, после всего этого им придется объясняться за испорченные несколько гектар кукурузного поля с властями Айовы. 

Он успевает вовремя, в самый разгар веселья, когда Тор и Локи валяют Альтрона, а остальные отбиваются от армии железок. Он же получает краткую инструкцию и приказ не подпускать роботов к устройству в самом центре города. Стоит к нему приблизиться, как бионическая рука начинает звенеть - вибраниум. Джеймс занимает позицию и медленно погружается в абсолютный ноль Зимнего Солдата. 

Это несколько часов Ада под грохот взрывов и свист пуль. Крики людей и скрежет металла. Это отрывистые приказы и всполохи алых магических волн. Этот металлолом прет на них со всех сторон. Патроны кончаются, и у него только ножи. Ну что ж, было и похуже. 

Он кромсает и разрывает на куски одного за другим, почти не чувствуя, как они пару раз достают его. Это глухой транс, в котором он только убивает и убивает, без крови. К концу тел мертвых машин вокруг него накапливается столько, что они становятся баррикадами. Он видит Старка в воздухе вместе с Роуди, и те летят под поднимающийся в воздух город. Фьюри эвакуирует людей, пока Джарвис гонит Альтрона по всему интернету и уничтожает. Он слышит вдали выстрелы Наташи и мат Клинта, перемешанный с ревом Халка. 

\- Народ, хватаемся за что-нибудь и нафиг молимся! - орет в ком Тони.

Он успевает только вцепиться в полуразрушенную арку, когда земля под ногами вздрагивает и они резко опускаются. Удар настолько сильный, что сваливает с ног, но город цел. Все они целы, и Таузиг по общей связи объясняется в любви Тони. А он лежит на земле и смеется, не в силах остановиться. Джарвис сообщает, что Альтрон уничтожен, а он впервые за все это время чувствует себя живым. 

Они возвращаются домой сплошными героями с почетом и наградами, которые им не нужны, и с близнецами, которых они властям отдавать не собираются. Джеймс знает обоих и помнит то, что с ними сделали. Он укрывает плечи обоих теплыми одеялами и дает бутылку воды дрожащей и жмущейся к брату Ванде. 

\- Ты ушел от них, как? - щурится недоверчиво Пьетро.  
\- Меня спасли, - произносит он и поднимает взгляд на сидящих на соседней койке Роллинза и командира.

Оба с перевязанными ранами и уставшие. Рамлоу почти дремлет, привалившись к Джеку, а тот мурлычет какую-то песню. Стоит ему почувствовать чужой взгляд, как он поднимает глаза и, увидев лишь Зимнего, улыбается краешком губ. 

\- Теперь ваша очередь, - продолжает он и снова смотрит на них. - С ними мой дом, и это безопасно. Оставайтесь, но если начнете чудить, я вам обоим глотки вырву. Я - не они, и вы это знаете. 

Он дружелюбно скалится им и, отправившись в командную рубку, опускается на пол у стеклянного носа и не отрывает глаз от пушистых облаков, утопающих в бесконечной синеве неба. Вокруг у своих мониторов суетятся и с опаской оглядываются на него людишки Фьюри, который стоит у своего главного компьютера. Они знают, кто он и на что способен, но ему плевать. Рядом с ним опускается Наталья, потом появляется Клинт с огромным кофейником и невозмутимая Хилл с одноразовыми стаканчиками. Беннер буквально падает у ног Романовой и, положив голову на ее колени, прикрывает глаза. Сразу за вползшем Тони, который находит свою конечную точку по другую сторону Джеймса, появляется Страйк полным составом. Они даже сейчас располагаются так, чтобы в случае чего закрыть своих и параллельно вести бой. Последними приходят Тор и Локи. Одинсон садится рядом с Тони и опять затаскивает на колени Локи. Тот моментально расслабляется и откидывает голову на крепкое плечо. 

Определенно он понимает, почему на них так смотрят. Они то еще зрелище, только сейчас никому из них нет дела до прифигевшего народа. Джеймс снова улыбается и, пригубив от своего кофе, глубоко дышит. Его семья возвращается домой. 

Его память все еще пуста и из прошлого выдает только кошмары, которые он потом с трудом вспоминает, если получается. Он чувствует, что там нет ничего хорошего, но знает, что когда-нибудь придется взглянуть в лицо тому, что он сделал. Но до этого у него пока есть еще немного времени побыть хорошим человеком. Тем, кто поступает правильно и спасает вместо того, чтобы убивать, повинуясь слепому приказу. Только оказывается, что время закончилось. 

День, когда все рушится, начинается тихо и спокойно. Близнецы после долгого разбора полетов отправляются на одну из баз тренироваться. Стрэндж курирует их обоих, пока Росс усиленно пытается не пристрелить госсекретаря Таддеуса Росса. О противостоянии этих однофамильцев известно всем от президента до уборщика в ФБР. И на этот раз яблоком раздора становятся Максимоффы. После едва не взлетевшей на воздух Заковии госсекретарь пытается протолкнуть в ООН новое соглашение, которое свяжет людей со сверхспособностями и особенно Мстителей по рукам и ногам, заставляя не только раскрыть свои личности, но и подчиняться прямым приказам руководству ООН, которое само будет решать, куда и кому посылать их в помощь. Все их дальнейшие миссии будут определяться именно ими. 

Вместе с Россом там Наташа, Клинт и Шэрон Картер. Джеймс знает, что все будет хорошо и они выиграют эту политическую войну, потому что он знает таких, как Эверетт Росс. Это солдат, который за всю свою долгую жизнь успел увидеть и нахлебаться многого. Такие не умирают легко, не сдаются и никогда по-настоящему не возвращаются домой. Они целиком принадлежат войне и не знают, как жить без нее. Росс не отдаст их так просто, потому что он тоже теперь свой. С той минуты, как взял ответственность за них на себя.

Никто из них не ожидает, что здание взорвется, похоронив под собой десятки людей. И что не пройдет и часа, когда по всем новостным каналам будут крутить запись с Зимним Солдатом на подземной парковке, где позже найдут остатки взрывного устройства. 

\- Что за... - ошарашенно произносит Тони и еле успевает убрать паяльник от бионической руки. 

Джеймс изумленно смотрит на смазанный кадр Зимнего Солдата и точно помнит последние несколько месяцев без провалов. Они с Тони смотрят новости в мастерской, когда к ним спускается взволнованная Пеппер.

\- Это на всех новостных каналах, - выдыхает она. - Мне позвонила Наташа. Они в порядке и уже ищут человека с записи.

Сразу за этим Джарвис сообщает о входящем звонке от агента Росса и включает громкую связь. У того хриплый, напряженный до предела голос:

\- Тони, где сейчас Джеймс?  
\- Я здесь, сэр, - отвечает он вместо нахмурившегося Тони.  
\- Где вы сейчас? Ты покидал башню последние пять суток?  
\- Мы у меня дома в Малибу, - вклинивается миллиардер.  
\- Мы не покидали территорию, сэр.  
\- Ладно, хорошо. С этим можно работать. Не высовывайтесь. Джеймс, они уже повесили всех собак на тебя, и несколько стран требуют твоей выдачи у Штатов. Мы ищем ублюдка, но тебе нельзя вмешиваться. Сегодня погиб король Ваканды, его сын объявил охоту на тебя.  
\- Уровень опасности? - напряженно выпрямляется Джеймс.  
\- Псих в костюме кошки из вибраниума. Уровень высокий. Агент Романова уже отвлекает его, пока мы пытаемся поймать подрывника. К вам они пока не смогут пробиться.  
\- Сколько у нас времени? - спросил Тони и развернул экраны, изучая запись.  
\- Не так много, как хотелось бы. Официально Зимнего Солдата так и не поймали, и никто ничего не знает о его местонахождении. Неофициально Т'Чалла скоро будет в Штатах.  
\- Я не делал этого, - очень тихо произносит Барнс.  
\- Мы знаем это, - голос на мгновение смягчается. - И землю носом роем. До связи...

К концу дня на дом нападают сразу три группы захвата без опознавательных знаков. Джарвис яростно воюет с программным вирусом, сломавшим защиту и теперь взрывающим один костюм Железного Человека за другим. 

Он дерется на верхнем этаже сразу с пятнадцатью бойцами, пока Пеппер сжигает тех, кто внизу, а Тони палит из своих репульсоров. Он пытается никого не убивать, но судя по всему, это было бы милосерднее. Джеймс пытается пробиться вниз к своим, когда дом сотрясает мощный удар, рассыпая крышу и креня всю конструкцию в сторону океана. Он не успевает всего на несколько секунд и вместе с развалинами летит в холодные воды. Он слышит крик Тони вместе с резким ударом, затмевающим разум. 

Барнс приходит в себя среди острых скал. В голове все еще гудит, и болит живое плечо. Он выдергивает острый осколок стекла и, глубоко вздохнув, пытается собрать расползающиеся мысли. Когда это удается, он медленно карабкается наверх и застывает от увиденного. От дома не осталось ничего, кроме торчащих обломков камней и арматуры. Вокруг нет ни единой души, и это обнадеживает, потому что это значит, что Тони и Пеппер живы. Он глубоко дышит и повторяет себе, что найдет и вернет их.

Подземный гараж почти весь обвалился, но кое-что уцелело, как и черный Ducati Diavel. Он едет по трассе в Нью-Йорк и нигде не останавливается. Нужно вернуться в башню, связаться с командиром и агентом Россом. Ни Беннера, ни асгардцев на Земле нет, и связаться с ними еще недели две будет невозможно, но они смогут справиться. Сперва только надо забрать Уилсона, пока и до него не добрались. Он только немного не рассчитывает и оказывается на пороге дома Сэма в шесть часов утра, но, как оказывается, весьма вовремя. 

У Сэма заспанный взгляд, и на нем одни пижамные штаны. Он хмурится, видя бледного Джеймса, и без слов впускает того. Но не успевают они зайти в гостиную, как Барнс слышит тонкий, совсем тихий скрежет металла. Сэм моментально заталкивается в сторону барной стойки, стеклянные двери, выходящие в сад, разлетаются на осколки, а сам он в следующую секунду блокирует удар когтей деревянным столиком. Точно - псих в костюме кошки.

\- Какого хрена?! - орет Сэм, когда рядом с его головой в деревянную дверцу шкафа вонзается изогнутый нож. 

В дом входят несколько бритоголовых женщин с копьями и в странных одеждах. И, пока Джеймс отбивается от кадра в черном, Сэм несется в свою комнату.

\- Кто тебя послал?! - отбросив кота, скалится Джеймс и уходит от удара одной из женщин.  
\- Вчера ты взорвал здание ООН, - глухо рычит кот. - Ты убил моего отца!  
\- Я не убивал его!  
\- Ты лжешь!

Острые когти проходят в миллиметре от глаз, потому что кто-то на бешеной скорости летит мимо Барнса и, прихватив Т'Чаллу, вылетает сквозь разбитое окно. Это заставляет ошарашенно замереть всех. Джеймс наконец моргает и удивленно смотрит им вслед. Это Сэм, у которого за спиной металлические крылья и который, матерясь на отбивающегося Т'Чаллу, бросает того с неба, ловя в нескольких сантиметрах от земли. Причем повторяет он это все время, пока Джеймс отбивается от женщин и старается вырубить их, не сильно покалечив. В итоге он пропускает все то, что говорит Сэм принцу. Когда сам он упаковывает очередную нервную особу в ковер, Уилсон забрасывает свою ношу словно мешок в угол гостиной и, свернув крылья, опускается сам. У него взбешенное выражение лица, которого Джеймс никогда прежде не видел, и порезы от когтей на ребрах. А бледный Т'Чалла, сбросивший шлем, шатаясь, пытается подняться и глубоко дышит. 

\- Посмей только еще раз вякнуть и превратишься в сранную какашку до того, как успеешь произнести "ой", киска! - тихо и зло произнес Сэм.  
\- Как ты смеешь дерзить принцу?! - зашипела одна из женщин и попыталась двинуться, но наткнулась на собственное копье.  
\- Это в вашем клоповнике он какой-то принц, а это свободная и демократическая страна, дамочка! Сейчас шесть утра, а кучка разряженных психов разнесла половину моего дома, так что да, я могу вышвырнуть ваши толстые задницы и размазать по асфальту его. И вообще, какого фига здесь происходит, Барнс?!  
\- Это, судя по описанию агента Росса, принц Т'Чалла, - не отрывая пристального взгляда от злых глаз принца, ответил Джеймс. - Он думает, что я вчера убил его отца. Сэм, ты не видел новости?  
\- Извини, чувак, - голос Сэма усталый и, уловив это, Джеймс переводит на него взгляд, рассматривая внимательнее.

Уилсон напряжен, и в нем сквозит нервозность. Глаза воспаленные, и под ними мешки. Он не спал... Их с Райли фотография лежит на диване вместе с недопитой бутылкой виски. Это мелочи, но Джеймс подмечает их и уже понимает, почему Сэм ничего не знает. Он скорее всего и не выходил из дома все это время. 

\- Стоп, - хмурится Сэм. - Если ты здесь, то где Старк? Ты же был в Малибу с ним и Пеппер.  
\- На нас напали, - отводит он взгляд и до хруста сжимает копье в руках, не замечая, как гнется металл. - Предположительно те же, кто и подставил меня.  
\- Очень удобный способ избежать наказания, свалив все на неизвестного противника, - хмыкает Т'Чалла и поднимается на ноги. - Ты был там. Тебя видели люди и засняли камеры.

Джеймс пристально смотрит на него и, бросив копье к его ногам, наклоняет голову к плечу. 

\- Если бы это был я, ты бы ничего не успел понять. Это было бы быстро, эффективно и без грязи. Ни записи, ни свидетелей. Хочешь знать правду, идем с нами, а если нет, то не мешай. Там моя семья. 

Он даже затылком чувствует гордость Сэма. Это больше слов, которые он когда-либо говорил, но это правда. Сейчас он дает шанс на выбор и надеется, что этот странный человек поймет. У него нет времени на то, чтобы умирать. Не сейчас.

\- С чего начнем? - вздергивает бровь Сэм и шипит, когда ремень больно впивается в царапины на ребрах.  
\- Обработка твоей раны, восстановление связи с Джарвисом и командир, - мгновенно отвечает Джеймс. - И у тебя EXO-7 Falcon на плечах, откуда?  
\- Это мои крылья, - усмехается Сэм и, убедившись, что нападать на них больше не собираются, осторожно снимает ранец со спины. - Пылились на складе, пока Наташа не привезла.  
\- Когда? - хмурится Джеймс и, тоже следя за говорящими о чем-то вакандцами, передает аптечку усевшемуся на барный стул Сэму. - Помощь нужна?  
\- Сам справлюсь, большой мальчик, - закатывает глаза Сэм. - После третьей встречи группы в центре.  
\- Я не хочу тебя впутывать.  
\- Разве своих бросают?  
\- Нет.

Стоит только набрать выученную комбинацию на одолженном Сэмом телефоне, как в динамике раздается взволнованный голос Джарвиса. Оказывается, он уже успел предупредить остальных, укомплектовать джет всем необходимым для них и отправить сообщение Хилл. Та уже в пути с группой захвата и просила передать мистеру Т'Чалле, чтобы тот готовил гроб из вибраниума, если с головы мистера Барнса упал хоть один волос.

Услышанное заставляет изумленных вакандцев замолчать. Джеймс краснеет и, опустив глаза на столешницу, пытается прожечь в ней дыру, пока Сэм бессовестно ржет. 

\- Она тебя обожает, - наконец успокоившись, произносит он и, переведя насмешливый взгляд на прищурившегося Т'Чаллу, тянет. - Это тебе пока повезло не попасться Романовой и Рамлоу. 

Командир выдает более цветастую тираду, совсем не смущаясь того, что его слышат женщины, и обещает задушевную такую встречу при первой же подворотне. После чего убедившись, что Барнс функционирует нормально, делится добытой информацией.

\- Гельмут Земо - бывший солдат Заковии. Когда-то был нашим клиентом. Ты не помнишь это задание, тебя обнулили сразу же и заморозили. Семь лет назад был в составе группы, которая должна была перехватить прототип сыворотки суперсолдата, сделанный русскими. Они не знали, что операцию курировала Гидра. Прототип достали, после чего Зимний Солдат получил приказ полной зачистки.  
\- Общее число целей? - побелевшими губами, глухо спросил Джеймс и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Семьдесят пять человек, - после долгого молчания, мрачно ответил Рамлоу. - Из всех выжил только Земо. Не знаю как, но лучше бы сдох с таким списком травм. Малыш, он точно тронулся умом, потому что мы сегодня утром нашли Карпова, утонувшего в раковине. Судя по всему, ситуация из серии "полная жопа". Ты ведь помнишь, с _чем_ был связан Карпов?  
\- Оймякон, - выдохнул Барнс.  
\- Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, - отрезал Брок. - Даже не смей, блядь, идти туда в одиночку. Романова на подлете, Хилл со своими крошками тоже. Мы с парнями будем через полчаса. Дождись этих гребаных полчаса. Как понял, Солдат?  
\- Есть, не начинать штурм в одиночку, - сухо ответил, Джеймс.  
\- Конец связи.

Из оцепенения Барнса вывел тихий голос Сэма, раздавшегося совсем рядом. 

\- Что за Оймякон?  
\- Небольшой городок в Якутии, - нахмурившись и пытаясь выжать из памяти все возможное, ответил он. - Там была база, где меня держали какое-то время. Русские пытались сделать суперсолдат для себя из моей крови. Выжило только пятеро, и они не такие как я.  
\- И в чем разница, убийца? - прищурилась та же женщина, что скалилась на Сэма.  
\- Они были добровольцами, - подняв на нее совершенно пустые, холодные глаза, ответил Джеймс и поднялся на ноги. - Сыворотка сделала их неуправляемыми и более агрессивными. Проект провалился, и их заморозили. Они все еще там и не должны очнуться.  
\- Ты же слышал Рамлоу? - нахмурился Сэм и тоже встал.  
\- Да, а еще я знаю, что Земо там и у него Тони и Пеппер. Если модификанты очнутся, убить их смогу только я...

Т'Чалла и его воительницы последовали за ними. Он переоделся в тактическую форму прямо в джете. Закрепляя последние ремни и проверив все оружие, он вернулся к пилотским креслам, где его ждал такой же переодетый Сэм со сложенными в ранец крыльями за спиной и серьезным взглядом. 

\- Ты же понимаешь, что это не твоя вина? - спросил он.  
\- Знаю, - сглотнув, ответил Джеймс. - Но я сделал это. Я не помню их лиц, не помню почти ничего, Сэм. Только их голоса, когда они приходят во снах. Когда все это закончится, я хочу вспомнить.  
\- Тебе не понравится.  
\- Знаю, но я должен их помнить. Всех их, это будет честно.  
\- Каким местом, мать твою?! Ты такая же жертва больного ублюдка!  
\- Хорошие люди искупают свою вину, - тихо ответил Джеймс. - Я хочу быть хорошим, Сэм. Хочу поступить правильно. 

Все идет хорошо до самой базы, где они встречают остальных. Наталья ощупывает его и на странный хмык вакондской женщины смотрит волком. Одно слово, и она оторвет воительнице голову, а Рамлоу в это время вместе со своими бойцами будет освежевывать остальных. 

\- Pauchok, - одного этого русского слова, произнесенного рокочущим голосом, достаточно, чтобы заставить опасные искры в глазах Натальи угаснуть. 

Она криво улыбается ему и смотрит на старые полураскрытые двери подземной базы. Это выглядит слишком просто, думают они оба. База и изнутри похожа на заброшенное место. Повсюду пыль и ржавые замки на дверях. Они спускаются все дальше, разделяясь на группы и осматривая периметр. Это определенно слишком просто, как в ловушке, которая очень скоро захлопывается. 

Это всегда заканчивается дракой, всегда войной и кровью. Он усвоил урок еще в гидравских застенках. Он не винит Земо за то, что тот хочет отомстить, но разница в том, что Джеймс не готов платить своими близкими. Он знает, как сделать все правильно, как дать остальным шанс выжить. 

Пятеро модификантов, из которых одна женщина. Они его цели, а он - их. Они яростнее и злее, чем он помнит. Он старше всех них и более хладнокровен, на пике своей мощи. На его стороне накопленный за годы опыт и модус Зимнего Солдата, который превращает его в безэмоциональную машину для убийства, в то время как ими движут голые инстинкты и тупая ярость. 

О, они помнят его и легко сосредотачиваются на нем, позабыв об остальных. Ему это и нужно. Он легко заманивает их на бывшую тренировочную арену, обнесенную решетками. Наталья ловит его взгляд и, все поняв, отбрасывает своего противника. Она бежит к ним и еле успевает захлопнуть массивную дверь клетки, когда женщина-модификант, заметившая ее, пытается остановить. Щелкает биометрический замок и запирает их без возможности выбраться. 

\- Что ты наделала?! - это окрик ничего не понимающего Т'Чаллы.  
\- Кроме него, никто с ними не справится, - напряженно смотря в глаза Джеймса, произносит она. - Они - безмозглые щенки. Сильные, безумные, но щенки.

На нее смотрит уже не Джеймс, а Зимний. Он довольно скалится и, схватив за горло свою первую цель, легко ломает шею. Минус один, на подходе вторая. Он уже не человек, а такой же зверь, ведомый запахом смерти. Яростное оружие, которое не остановить. 

Удар, удар, блок, уход от кулака и удар бионической руки отправляет в полет вторую. Они нападают скопом, пытаются сбить с ног, ударить ножом. Он блокирует и уходит в оборону и сразу в нападение. Его ножи мелькают на бешеной скорости, и за белой пеленой пустоты он не видит ничего, кроме красной крови. Он кромсает и рвет их голыми руками, раскалывает чей-то череп двумя ударами и успевает закрыться бионикой Клинта от пуль еще одного. Тот продолжает пытаться выбраться из клетки и, рыча, почти гнет прутья. Воительницы, оказавшиеся совсем близко к клетке, загнанные другими бойцами, еле успевают отшатнуться от молниеносного броска сильной руки. В следующую минуту модификанта отрывает от решетки и отбрасывает к другой стене, и теперь между ними, кроме погнутых расшатанных прутьев, еще и спина злого Зимнего. Женщине он одним ударом проламывает грудную клетку и вырывает сердце, последнему модификанту Солдат всаживает нож в глазницу.

Он смотрит на трупы у своих ног, и лед в его глазах дает трещину. Он медленно возвращается и осознает, что вокруг продолжает кипеть бой. Бионическая рука, покрытая кровью, рекалибрует. Он ведет плечом и, вытряхнув осколки чьего-то черепа вместе с клочком волос, застрявшие между пластин, бьет, ломая биометрический замок. Джеймс старается не думать о произошедшем и сосредотачивается на гневном мате Тони, звучащем в коме. База заминирована и вот-вот взлетит на воздух...

Он приходит в себя медленно и с трудом. Все тело тонет в легкости, а голова блаженно пуста. Самое время паниковать, но почему-то не получается. Джеймс медленно смаргивает пелену и наконец чувствует мягкость под собой. Где-то рядом пищат какие-то приборы, но он не закован. Оков и не требуется, потому что бионической руки нет. Вместо нее аккуратный срез под темной изоляцией. Он тупо смотрит на зеленый массив тропического леса за высоким в пол окном и пытается вспомнить последние события. 

\- Ну, здравствуй, спящая красавица, - раздается хорошо знакомых хриплых хмык с другой стороны.

Барнс глубоко вздыхает и, наконец собрав в кучку разбегающиеся мозги, с облегчением медленно поворачивает голову. У командира рассечена бровь и рука в перевязи. Он сидит, развалившись в кресле, и взгляд расслаблен. Значит, отбой тревоге, они в безопасности. Но все продолжает быть странным, и Рамлоу легко понимает его хмурый взгляд.

\- Мы в Ваканде. Сам все еще в шоке, но здесь безопасно. Местные вундервафли предупредили, что у тебя может быть короткая потеря памяти, но скоро все пройдет. Это не страшно, ты потерял только несколько часов, - рассказывает он, пока, потянувшись, кладет соломинку в стакан с водой и подносит к его сухим губам.

Джеймс жадно пьет, чувствуя, как перестает скрипеть на языке пустыня, и внимательно слушает. Голос командира успокаивает и убаюкивает его.

\- Все живы, правда потрепало нас знатно. Этот больной идиот заминировал всю базу и взорвал, когда понял, что ты до него доберешься. Ты нас здорово напугал, и Хилл с Поттс тебе это еще припомнят. Зато стал героем, в неадеквате как-то смог вытащить одну из бешеных баб Т'Чаллы - Окойе. Принц от счастья кипятком писает, гордись, нас приняли в племя. А еще у нас внеплановый отпуск, пока Росс из Земо инфу выбивает и имеет госсекретаря в мозг без вазелина из-за соглашения. Им со Старком нужно время, чтобы доказать правительству непричастность Зимнего Солдата. Т'Чалла предложил убежище и заверил, что поможет всем возможным. Пытается подмазаться, но мужик хороший. Молодой только, идеалист на всю голову, который только-только начал вкушать дерьмо жизни.  
\- Может, примем в семью? - полусонно бормочет Джеймс. - Жалко его.  
\- Может и примем, - желто-карие глаза насмешливо блестят и заставляют улыбнуться. - Если будет вести себя как воспитанный кот и не шипеть на Уилсона. А ты спи, малыш. Я посторожу.

Он никогда не видел ничего подобного Ваканде и знает, что не увидит. Это страна все еще закрыта для остального мира и, смотря на ее сокровища, Джеймс понимает почему. Ему нравится этот бескрайний свободный мир, утопающий в зелени и солнце. Здесь неба так много, что в нем можно утонуть, и он тонет в этой голубизне. Он может часами лежать на мягкой траве в глубине королевского сада и знать, что никто его не побеспокоит. Эти миллиарды звезд словно можно пить горстями. Джеймс не помнит, когда в последний раз видел такое. 

Люди здесь тоже иные. Некоторые смотрят с интересом, другие с неприязнью, и его удивляет, когда он узнает, что это только из-за цвета кожи и национальности. Разве это имеет значение? Когда он спрашивает об этом командира, тот говорит, что в мире вообще очень много нелогичной хрени. 

Но люди разные, и есть такие, как Окойе и Дора Миладже. После Оймякона они стали ближе и понятнее ему, а он им. Потому он допущен на их тренировки. У него все еще нет руки, и тело с непривычки перекашивает, но это не так сильно мешает провести короткий тренировочный бой или разминку с ними. К тому же, Окойе интересен его опыт, и он старается помочь, давая дельные советы. 

То, что происходит с его телом, временно. Он знает, что Старк и принцесса Шури уже трудятся над новой рукой. Принцесса мозговита не по годам и настоящая засранка. Она нравится Джеймсу, а вот Тони раздражает, и Барнс подозревает, что тот всего навсего ревнует. Все Старки - ужасные собственники, он знает, но не помнит откуда. 

Он много не помнит, и это неправильно. Неправильно отмахиваться от очередных кошмаров и молчать. Неправильно пытаться урвать еще немного времени для себя. Он знает, что тьма в его голове прячет чудовищ, и не хочет думать об этом. Не хочет, но это неправильно. Хорошие люди так не поступают, они не убегают вечно. 

Беннер вместе с асгардцами возвращается через неделю после операции и подсоединения новой руки. Никто не знает, где они были и что случилось, но Беннер выглядит более умиротворенным. Возможно, у них найдется лекарство и для него? Он спрашивает об этом Локи, пока остальные заняты фантастичным и захватывающим рассказом Тора о каком-то говорящем древе и его умном кролике. Локи внимательно дослушивает его, и его взгляд становится грустным.

\- Ты уверен, что хочешь этого? - тихо спрашивает он. - Порой незнание - великое благо.  
\- Я не хочу этого, - Джеймс отводит глаза и сжимает зубы. - Но я должен.  
\- Я помогу, - подумав, кивает трикстер. - Но будет больно. Вытаскивать воспоминания из тьмы всегда очень больно. Ты потеряешься в них, и некоторое время настоящее перестанет существовать для тебя. Будешь проживать каждую утерянную секунду настолько сильно, что все покажется реальным.  
\- Я согласен, - напряженно отвечает Джеймс.

А боль? Он знает все ее оттенки, и в ней для него нет ничего нового... 

Они делают это, когда командир, прихватив Страйк, летит по наводке Росса за каким-то Улиссом Кло. Имя знакомое, но об этом сейчас Джеймс не может думать. Он прикован креслу в лаборатории Шури и все больше чувствует себя загнанным зверем. Старк и Т'Чалла в своих боевых костюмах напряженно следят за тем, как Локи встает за креслом и опускает пальцы на виски Джеймса, касаясь очень осторожно.

\- Постарайся расслабиться и позволить магии сделать свое дело, - тихо произносит он, и сорвавшееся с его рук зеленое свечение опутывает его зрение во тьму.

Джеймс падает в дыру, чувствуя оглушительный холод, который жалит мозг и заставляет крепче сцепить зубы, когда перед глазами взрывается целый мир. 

_\- Раз, два, три, четыре, пять. Я иду тебя искать. Джейми..._

_\- Обнулить! Обнулить!_

_\- Я справлюсь один.  
\- Да, но ты не должен..._

_\- Желание. Семнадцать. Ржавый. Рассвет. Печь. Девять. Добросердечный. Возвращение на родину. Один. Товарный вагон..._

_\- Я думал, ты меньше.  
\- Я думал, ты умер..._

_\- Цель - Маргарет Картер.  
\- Повеселимся с Пегги. Я так соскучился по ней..._

_\- Ты мой, только мой!  
\- Это не ты... Не ты... Что они с тобой сделали? Пожалуйста, нет!_

_\- У вещей нет своего. У Солдат есть только приказ. Запомни, Солдатик..._

_\- Помоги... Тони...  
\- Капитан Роджерс?_

_\- Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс... Сержант три, два, пять, семь..._

_Двери церкви заперты. Оттуда не выйти, он знает. Крики слышны на много миль, и никто не поможет. Запах горящей плоти и детские крики не будят в нем никаких эмоций..._

_Женщина бежит, проваливаясь в снег по колено. У нее на руках плачущий ребенок, и она пытается его успокоить. Он идет по ее следу не спеша, отлично зная, что ей не уйти. У нее голубые испуганные глаза и длинные золотые волосы. Он стреляет ей в сердце через ребенка..._

_Цель - Милдред Фокс. Самый успешный аналитик Щ.И.Т.-а. Уровень угрозы - седьмой. У нее сломана шея, и Солдат сбрасывает ее машину с обрыва..._

_Цель - Юджин Хобс, ветеран Второй мировой войны. Уничтожение архива. Старик хрипит на полу своей гостиной, пока Зимний методично уничтожает документы о сто седьмом пехотном..._

_Цель..._

_Цель..._

_Цель..._

_Уничтожить... Стереть..._

_Гидра - порядок, Гидра - закон. Хайль..._

_\- Ты мой!_

На его руках кровь сотен невинных. Их души смотрят на него из тьмы. Без глаз, без ртов... Они кричат в его голове, они никогда не уйдут, никогда не простят. Джеймс кричит, пытаясь дотянуться, пытаясь спасти.

Он помнит... Каждого... Он помнит холод льда, вгрызающегося в кости, и стальные крюки, разрывающие кожу на спине за каждое неповиновение. Он помнит Капитана... Гранта. Он все помнит... Все...

Джеймс приходит в себя скрученным на полу и воющим, вцепившимся в собственные волосы. У него раскалывается от боли голова. Он разваливается на части, не слыша никого и ничего. Перед его глазами больше семидесяти лет пыток и крови. Своей и чужой, которая вся на его руках. Господи... Он помнит глаза Пегги, когда Грант медленно резал ее на куски. Он стоял и равнодушно смотрел, пока она кричала и плакала. Он помнит... Помнит...

Что-то острое и тонкое вонзается в плечо, и тело медленно немеет. Сознание гаснет, и последнее, что он видит перед тьмой, это бледное лицо Тони и заплаканные глаза Шури...

Джеймс просыпается на следующий день и знает, что так будет и на следующий, и после. Каждый новый день с призраками в своей голове. Но он больше так не может... Не может, пожалуйста. Пусть это прекратится. Пусть его спишут и уничтожат, пустят пулю в висок, обнулят. Все что угодно, только не это.

Он уходит из города незамеченным никем, и никто не останавливает странного белокожего босого человека в белых одеждах. У него нет ни дороги, ни цели, ни мыслей. Он не чувствует ни холода, ни голода. Пуст и выжжен дотла, как тропа под ногами. 

Она уводит его все дальше. Через пустоши и мимо реки, заводя в шумный темный лес. Она теряется во тьме, в которой мерцают чьи-то глаза. Он шагает, пока не выбивается из сил, пока даже его улучшенное зрение почти ничего не разбирает. Исчезнуть, никого не видеть, ничего не знать...

Он не помнит, как оказывается в пещере со светящимися кристаллами. Они торчат из пола и потолка, осколками покрывают пол и словно цветы зацветают у лап гигантской каменной пантеры. Он смотрит на ее светящиеся глаза и наконец чувствует, насколько выбился из сил. Он ложится на каменную плиту у ее подножья, даже не замечая этого, и бессмысленно пялится в потолок. Исписанный узорами и неизвестными письменами, он постепенно расплывается перед глазами, и щекам становится мокро. Он ложится на бок, поджимая к груди ноги, и пытается успокоиться, но не может...

Он мертв долгие годы. Его кости лежат на дне ущелья ледяных Альп. Его сердце остановилось на столе Золы. Застрелен в подворотнях Москвы, зарезан под Марокко и похоронен в пустынях Афганистана. 

Он мертв. Рассеян пеплом и ветром, сожжен током и пуст. Он - ничто...

Мягкое, теплое, гладкое... Оно скользит, коснувшись его руки, и обдает теплым дыханием кончики пальцев, заставляя моргнуть и перевести взгляд. Темная большая голова и желтые светящиеся глаза. Мелькает розовый большой язык, облизывая пасть, и раздается низкий рокот. Ему вторит другой, а за ними третий. Он равнодушно смотрит на огромных хищных кошек, окружающих его, и рассеянно размышляет о том, изменит их его кровь или нет. Джеймс устало закрывает глаза и не ждет ничего. Он пока еще не знает, что это лишь первая ночь.

Кошек всего пять, и это их пещера. Хасу, Неяба, Уэкка, Десму и Сараби. Он не давал им имен, но откуда-то он знает их и различает каждую из пантер. Это самые наглые и раздражающие твари, которых он только видел. Они расталкивают его и, когда он, рыча в ответ, отмахивается, тянут за одежду зубами и сбрасывают на пол. Ходят по пятам и вытаскивают с собой в лес, когда ложатся у самого входа пещеры, нежась под солнцем. 

Он не думает о том, насколько они странные, о том, что вместо того, чтобы напасть, устраиваются ночью вокруг него и урчат, когда ему снятся новые кошмары. О том, что притаскивают со своей охоты часть дичи для него. Он не думает о странном желтом свете их глаз. Джеймс вообще не думает, мертвецы этого не умеют. 

Дни, недели, месяцы... Он не знает, сколько уже находится здесь. Его одежда, посеревшая и выстиранная несколько раз в реке неподалеку, износилась. У него обломаны ногти, отросли волосы и борода. Он ненавидит это тело и лицо, которое мельком видит в кристаллах и в воде. Почему он не мертв? Хассу фырчит и укладывает голову на его колени, пока Неяба и Десму играют в воде. В его глазах больше осмысления чем, в человеческих. 

Джеймс не ищет людей и никогда не выходит к ним. Ему хватает его кошек и молчания, когда не нужно говорить. Они странные, и, возможно, он в конце концов сошел с ума, но они понимают его. Они рядом, когда он бьется в припадке и кричит от очередного воспоминания. Урчат и бодают в плечо, привлекая внимание, когда он уходит в себя и согревают в дождливые дни, когда его разум во тьме. 

Он почти забывает о мире, из которого пришел, когда в одно утро слышит автоматную очередь и крики людей совсем близко от пещеры. 

Пантеры опасно рычат и напрягаются вместе с ним. Он гладит по вздыбленному загривку Сараби и, пригнувшись, медленно подходит к выходу. Он выглядывает, оставаясь незамеченным, и чувствует, как поднимается в груди злость. 

Это Накия, которую окружили восемь вооруженных чернокожих мужчин. Она потрепана и к тому же ранена. Джеймс не понимает, какого черта происходит, но бросать ее он не собирается. За спиной уже бесшумно крадутся пантеры, и он чувствует, как напрягаются их тела для прыжка. Вдох-выдох, он бесшумно выскальзывает из своего укрытия и, крадясь вдоль густых кустов, оказывается за спиной одного из мужчин. Одно короткое движение, и хруст ломающейся шеи. Пантеры ревут и, прыгнув, валят на землю еще троих, пока он одного за другим легко и чисто отстреливает остальных. Когда он оборачивается к Накии, она пораженно смотрит на него и медленно сползает на землю. Он успевает поймать ее и, осторожно подняв на руки, несет в пещеру. 

Барнс забирает оружие и скудный запас медикаментов, пока пантеры оттаскивают трупы подальше от пещеры. Он обожает их и думает о том, что это не просто животные, а готовая боевая группа. Они окружают их, и Уэкка послушно держит бинты в зубах, сидя рядом, пока он обрабатывает раны Накии. Та приходит в себя через несколько часов и не отрывает взгляд от кошек, пока он поит ее водой из трофейной фляжки. Позже она рассказывает о случившемся перевороте и Эрике Киллмонгере. О поимке Улисса Кло и об остальном случившемся. Когда она говорит о Т'Чалле, ее голос дрожит, а черты искажаются от горя. 

\- Где сейчас остальные? - его голос хриплый после долгого молчания.  
\- У М'Баку, - тихо отвечает она. - Агент Росс и твой командир со своими людьми с ними. Они вернулись, когда узнали, что ты исчез. Мы искали тебя три месяца, Джеймс. Не знали, что произошло. Почему ты ушел? 

Он знает, что она не поймет. Единственный, кто сможет это сделать, оторвет ему голову, когда увидит. Об этом он подумает потом, а сейчас у него другая цель. Он смотрит на Накию, на священный цветок в ее руках и переводит взгляд на пантер. У них золотом сверкают глаза и размеренно бьются сердца. Он знает, что они ждут его решения, и он его уже принял. 

\- Надеюсь, Окойе быстро вытащит голову из задницы, - произносит он и, поднявшись, забрасывает автомат на плечо. - Шури корона пойдет больше.

К Джабари путь неблизкий и проходит по крутым тропам, которые переходят в заснеженные ущелья, уходящие в высокие горы. Они идут без привалов и спешат, как могут. Пантеры следуют за ними, не отставая ни на шаг, и Накия то и дело переводит на них взгляд. Он решает, что спросит ее об этом потом. Это идея крепнет, когда они оказываются на заснеженных землях племени и никто их не останавливает. Стража, которая должна была их остановить, стоит и тупо смотрит вслед. Со стороны они смотрятся весьма колоритно. Особенно он, грязный и босой среди снега. Джеймсу не холодно, он замерз давным давно. 

Пожалуй все это стоило того, чтобы увидеть изумленные лица Страйка и Росса. Правда, командир орет матом и обещает порвать его на ленточки, когда все закончится. Он молча слушает и понимает, что успел соскучиться. Кошкам Рамлоу тоже нравится.

Т'Чалла жив, и цветка хватает, чтобы вылечить его раны. Играем дальше. У них с парнями большой опыт в проведении внезапных переворотов. Нужно только оружие и тактическая форма. Все это легко организуется, пока он тихо говорит с командиром о том, что вспомнил. Тот понимает, всегда понимал, но обещает собственноручно пристрелить, если такое повторится. Джеймс и сам не знает, что будет потом. 

Его кошки совсем необычные, и Джеймс знает, что они легко могут перегрызть глотку любому, но тащить их за собой на эту мясорубку он не хочет. Они сами решают все за него и упрямо следуют за ним, чем попеременно доводят до шока остальных. 

Это война и, как любая другая, отнимает много жизней. Он старается не отнять ни одной, хотя его и создали именно для этого. Но что касается людей, не касается на данный момент огромных носорогов, которые топчут людей на своем пути. Он становится на пути одного из них и, приготовившись, бьет бионическим кулаком. Животное хрипит и валиться у ног. За ним в морду получает наездник, а он следует уже за следующим. Схватка длится несколько часов и заканчивается, когда В'Каби опускается на колени перед Окойе. А через час Т'Чалла приносит на руках тело Эрика Киллмонгера. Хватает одного взгляда на искаженное горем лицо короля, чтобы все понять.

Страйк остается при короле еще на несколько недель, выкуривая остальных предателей. Т'Чалла еще этого не понял, но его уже усыновили. Тот вообще сейчас не в лучшем состоянии. Суд над бывшими друзьями и союзниками, расставание с Накией, очередной саммит ООН. Все это разом наваливается, и Джеймс понимает его как никто другой. Он знает, каково это, когда предает самый близкий человек. 

Они называют его Белым Волком и кланяются, когда видят. Никто не выгоняет его кошек и не спрашивает, что они делают в королевском замке. Эти наглые морды бесцеремонно шастают повсюду и спят исключительно в комнате Джеймса. На широкой постели, обложив его со всех сторон, как и бесчисленное количество раз, когда они были в лесу. Это теперь он знает, кто они на самом деле, но сон его по-прежнему спокоен и крепок, только когда они рядом.

Их называют Охотницами Баст. Ее волей на земле и пещера, в которой он тогда оказался, один из трех самых старых храмов богини. Т'Чалла говорит, что она любит его и присматривает за ним. Джеймс не знает, что сделал такого, чтобы заслужить ее благословение. Он грязный, что душой, что телом. В нем нет ничего хорошего и ничего, ради чего стоит помогать. Но пантеры так и не уходят и чувствуют, когда он снова замыкается в своем горе. Но сейчас эта помощь нужна не только ему. 

Барнс приходит на очередное собрание Совета в тронном зале и бесцеремонно выдергивает оттуда Т'Чаллу, не обращая внимания ни на кого. Оказывается, весьма приятно, когда никто не перечит и когда позволительно все что угодно. А ему можно все то, что порой непозволительно даже Дора Миладже. 

Они уходят глубоко в лес в сопровождении пантер и на умопомрачительных скоростях несутся сквозь непроходимые джунгли. Молча и отчаянно, распугивая всю живность. И встречают закат на вершине горы, под каменными лапами Черной Баст...

**Конец Флешбэка**

Закат кровью окрашивает пернатые облака и золотит город внизу. Он накрывает всю землю багрянцем, гоня солнце за холм, топя последние лучи в водах Конго. 

Он настолько прекрасен, что отнимает всю боль и напоминает о чем-то настолько чистом, настолько далеком. Он наполнен словами, которых Джеймсу никогда не хватает. Этот закат не меняется никогда, и в то же время он всегда другой. 

Он тот же, что и в день, когда Т'Чалла сидел рядом с ним и глубоко дышал, безуспешно пытаясь остановить подступающие слезы. За ошибки мертвого отца, отнявшего единственного брата. За навечно изгнанного друга и всего его рода, который никогда не найдет упокоения в землях предков. За разбитое любимой женщиной сердце и смерти невинных братьев и сестер, чей погребальный костер вечно будет жечь его вены. 

Это тот закат, при взгляде на который Джеймс снова чувствует себя беспомощным. Покрытый чужой кровью и пеплом, он прячет лицо в спину Сараби, сидящей рядом, и не знает что делать. 

После всего этого времени, когда не было в его жизни ни одного нормального дня. После принятия случившегося с ним и того дерьма, которое смогли вытащить реабилитация и магия Локи, он снова стоит перед началом пути. Из-за одного проклятого человека, пришедшего из другого мира и времени. Человека, разрушившего и уничтожившего все живое, бывшее в нем. Из-за того, кого рука не поднялась убить, его ждет очередной круг Ада.

Он не сможет снова пройти через это. Не сможет...


	6. Знакомство с Капитаном Америкой

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Поднимаю голову и пристально вглядываюсь  
>  В мир, которого мне не постичь:  
> Там лишь шипы да осколки,  
> А в моих венах – яд.  
> Кричать, когда это сводит тебя  
> С ума – нормально, но  
> Так или иначе однажды мне  
> Придется столкнуться с болью_
> 
> _Все вокруг обратилось в холод,  
>  Но никто не хочет нести вину,  
> Все пошло не так,  
> Но кто я такой, чтобы говорить это?_
> 
> _Молю о прощении за  
>  Все, что я сделал,  
> Если Бог прислушивается, то  
> Знает, что я не один такой.  
> Вполне нормально взбунтоваться  
> Против правил, которые меня порабощают,  
> Но так или иначе однажды  
> Мне придется перевернуть страницу_
> 
> _Five Finger Death Punch - "Cold"_

Джет взлетает только на рассвете, и, наблюдая за ним, Т'Чалла знает, что Барнс не просто так сорвался к ним. Что-то произошло, раз он прилетел к Охотницам Баст и не вышел к ним с Шури. Мать так же смотрит вслед улетающему Белому Волку и, задумчиво тронув его за плечо, тихо произносит:

\- Ему больно, и Охотницы чувствуют это. Ты говорил с его друзьями?  
\- Еще нет, но думаю, что Романова знает, - ответил король. - Я свяжусь с ней.  
\- Почему не с тем милым солнечным мальчиком? - он знает свою мать, и этот совершенно обыденный тон его не может обмануть.  
\- Не понимаю, о ком ты, - так же ответил он.  
\- Ты отлично знаешь, о ком я говорю. То, что ты король, еще не отменяет того факта, что ты мой сын.  
\- И все равно я не понимаю, что милого ты нашла в Уилсоне. Он пернатый грубиян.  
\- Я нашла в нем то же, что и ты. Он очарователен, предан и доказал, что настоящий воин. Завидная партия, и было бы глупостью упустить такого мужчину.  
\- Шури помовлена с М'Баку, и не думаю, что эти двое, кроме друг друга, еще кого-то видят.  
\- А я не о твоей сестре говорю.  
\- Мама?  
\- Солнце опускается на землю только единожды, - она погладила его пальцы и ушла в дом.

Т'Чалла продолжал стоять и смотреть на солнце, золотящее крыши и улицы города. Оно пробралось сквозь туман, парящий над водопадом, и каплями заблестело на лепестках королевских орхидей. Рамонда всегда была умной и понимающей женщиной. Она видела его насквозь, но не знала, что _это_ солнце уже давно ходило по земле, спустившись совсем не для него. 

Коммуникатор, встроенный в Бусинах Кимойо, звонит впервые за этот месяц. Не то чтобы он ждал звонка каждый день, но это заставляет напрячься. Потому что звонить на него может только один человек и только если все плохо. Потому что Сэм Уилсон никогда не упускает возможности насмешливо улыбаясь наблюдать за медленно закипающим от его наглой язвительности королем. Он и не замечает этого титула, ведя себя с ним как с равным. Это подкупает, выделяет среди прочих других, потому что для него Т'Чалла такой же человек, как и другие. 

Наглая, неправильная птица с металлическим оперением и теплыми глазами. Настолько раздражающая, что Шури делится с ним записью его живописного полета через всю лабораторию и совсем неподобающего королю вопля. Звук его смеха все еще парализует Т'Чаллу так же остро, как и в день их первого знакомства. А теперь он звонит, не желая показываться ему.

\- Хей, киска, - вопреки словам Сокола в его голосе нет веселья.  
\- И чем же обязан столь раннему звонку, птичка? - хмыкнул Т'Чалла.  
\- Может, что-нибудь знаешь о Барнсе? Мы его тут немножко потеряли, - его голос стал напряженнее.  
\- Он только что вылетел в Нью-Йорк, - ответил король и нахмурился. - Был всю ночь с Охотницами.

Уилсон молчал, и это с каждой минутой нравилось Т'Чалле все меньше. Он не заметил даже, как напрягся, словно ожидая атаки. Слушая дыхание Сокола на другом конце и инстинктивно подстраиваясь под его ритм. Он знал этого человека больше года. Прикрывал его на миссиях и сидел под дверями лаборатории сестры, когда во время очередной миссии тот рухнул с неба со взорванными крыльями и обгорелой спиной. 

\- Сэм?  
\- Ты никогда не зовешь меня по имени. С чего это такая радость?  
\- Сэм, ты меняешь тему.  
\- У нас кое-что случилось, - после долгого молчания наконец ответил Уилсон. - Настолько ненормальное, что теперь не знаем чего ждать от Барнса, вот и психуем. Ты видел дело Зимнего Солдата, знаешь о Гранте Стивене Роджерсе. Несколько месяцев назад к нам во время какой-то аномалии, зашвырнуло Стивена Гранта Роджерса. Внешне - полная копия, кроме, наверное, цвета глаз. Но в остальном - полная противоположность. Ты бы его только видел, Т’Чалла. Я никогда не встречал таких людей, как он. Просто огромное ходячее благородство. Он совершенно не похож на того ублюдка. Джеймс его видел и сорвался.  
\- Жертвы есть?  
\- Только гидровцы с базы, куда он наведывался. Потом исчез с радаров.  
\- Вы уверены, что этот человек безопасен?  
\- Старк и Романова его в первый же день проверили. Я веду его реабилитацию уже больше месяца. Я знаю, с кем говорю. Его вышвырнуло к нам прямо со Второй мировой. Он такой же потерянный, как Джеймс.  
\- Я могу чем-то помочь?  
\- Я не знаю, - тихо ответил Сэм. - Все зависит от Барнса. Стив все знает о нем - Старк в свое время проболтался. Я его достаточно успел узнать, он подстроится под Джеймса. Так что у нас скоро два суперсолдата с ПТСР будет под одной крышей.  
\- Ты знаешь, что мы всегда поможем всем, чем сможем.  
\- Ты в курсе, что превратил свою страну в реабилитационный центр для потерянных солдат?  
\- Земля Ваканды, - хмыкнул Т’Чалла и скрылся под крышей открытого коридора. - Она возвращает покой и позволяет найти себя. Возможно, тебе самому стоит это проверить.  
\- Всегда знал, что ты тот еще пафосный выпендрежник.  
\- Я же король, птичка.

Смех Сэма Уилсона прокатился по коже горячей волной и засел под сердцем…

* * *

Стив с самого начала знал, что это было плохой идеей. Не нужно было слушать Тони, не нужно было оставаться. Что бы ни говорили остальные, он должен был съехать. Возможно, стоило поговорить с агентом Россом и временно перебраться на базу, а потом что-нибудь придумать. Он не хотел никому создавать проблем или становиться обузой. Эта ночная встреча только укрепила его решение, потому что Роджерс знал, что дальше станет только хуже. 

Они собирались жить под одной крышей. Общаться с одними и теми же людьми. Башня была большой, и с работой Мстителей собраться всем вместе было не так легко, но это происходило, и значит, будет еще больше неловкости. Потому что он не знал, как смотреть в глаза Джеймса. 

К рассвету он уже знал, как поступит, и потому вернулся в башню уже успокоившимся и принявшим решение. Стив устало ушел к себе и, сбросив пропитавшуюся потом и ночными запахами города одежду, отправился в душ. Впереди были встреча с пациентами детской больницы Святой Анны и групповой сеанс в ветеранском центре. 

Он быстро побрился и переоделся, стараясь не тревожить порезы на предплечье и синяки на запястье. Те уже пощипывали, регенерируя, но все равно пришлось одеть черную футболку с длинными рукавами. Он по привычке заправил штаны в ботинки и, зашнуровав их, вышел из квартиры.

Несмотря на ранее время на нижних этажах кипела жизнь. Он прошел мимо кабинета Пеппер и уже направился к лифту, когда его окликнула Шэрон. Он тепло улыбнулся ей и открыл рот, чтобы поздороваться, когда произошло сразу несколько вещей.

\- Господь мой блядский Боже, - выдохнул мужской голос.

Звук автоматного затвора и чье-то рычание. Стив удивленно обернулся и увидел группу вооруженных людей, явно только что вернувшихся с миссии. Последним, что запомнилось, когда они открыли огонь, были злые желто-карие глаза и совершенно волчий оскал...

\- Мы забыли о Рамлоу! Мы, бля его, забыли о Рамлоу! - кричал Тони, натягивая костюм налету и пробивая себе путь из подвала прямо сквозь этажи. - Как мы его упустили, Нат?!  
\- Не спрашивай, - прошипела Романова по общей связи.

Наверху раздалась автоматная очередь, и этаж вздрогнул от взрыва. Звон бьющегося стекла и мат Родригеза. Судя по направлению стрельбы и криков, Страйк гнал Роджерса в восточное крыло. Брюс остался медитировать в антихалковой камере (на всякий случай), Пеппер вместе с Хэппи была на очередном деловом обеде, и Тони очень надеялся, что ее не будет весь день. 

\- Джарвис, где они?  
\- Чуть левее, у нас там в полу титановые листы, - отозвался искин. - Тридцать пятый этаж, четвертый коридор, прошли мимо кабинета мисс Хилл. Ситуация под контролем, агент Хилл вооружена и следует за группой.  
\- Подключи меня к Рамлоу.  
\- Они отключили коммы и не реагируют на попытки объясниться.  
\- Что с Роджерсом?  
\- Капитан выбрал тактику самообороны и в данную минуту пытается уйти от преследования.

Наверху снова грохнуло, и на матерящегося Тони рухнул потолок. Там определенно происходила не самооборона. 

\- Мэй, где он?!  
\- Гони на меня!  
\- Перекрой выход, мать твою.  
\- Не уйдешь, сука!

Стив знал, что ждать мирной и максимально бесконфликтной встречи со Страйком и их командиром невозможно. Но он определенно не ожидал, что на него начнут охоту, даже не дав раскрыть и рта. От пуль Беретты ему удалось уйти легко, но пришлось закрыть собой Шэрон и дальше уходить одному, потому что Рамлоу пер как танк без тормозов. Его окружили и гнали, словно одну из своих целей. Кем на данный момент он и являлся. Жаль, что до щита было далеко, а разобраться с ними быстро и при том никого не покалечив было невозможно. Теперь он знал, в кого Джеймс был таким яростным. 

Слева раздались выстрелы, и Стив успел прикрыться стальной дверью лаборатории. Нырнув за угол и вовремя подняв столик на манер щита, он ушел от еще одной пули. Граната, отбитая отломанной ножкой, улетела куда-то в шахту резко раскрывшего двери лифта. 

\- Не беспокойтесь, сэр, - раздался голос Джарвиса. - Здание эвакуировано.  
\- Ты можешь успокоить его? - поймав прилетевший нож в нескольких миллиметрах от глаза, выдохнул Стив и отправил его обратно.  
\- Боюсь, что нет, сэр, - извиняющим тоном ответил Джарвис. - Но помощь уже в пути. 

Дальше Стив не успел услышать, потому что соседняя стена рухнула вместе с половиной пола. Раздался непечатный вопль Клинта, и показавшуюся в пустом дверном проеме Вдову снесла другая девушка с короткими темными волосами. 

\- Рамлоу, я тебе башку снесу, если ты сейчас же не опустишь стволы!

Голос Марии был злым и глухим. Стиву не было видно - он отбивался сразу от троих с электрическими дубинками. Поставить блок, уклониться от второго, шейный захват третьего и удар ногой с разворота. Подставить хрипящего в руках человека полетевшей в него искрящейся дубинке. Чей-то мат за спиной, и доли секунды, чтобы сгруппироваться и успеть уйти от острого ножа. Рассчитать удар так, чтобы только дезориентировать и не сломать челюсть. Еще один: ростом с него и гранатометом на плече. Это уже чертов перебор, и уйти от линии огня получается лишь в доли секунд. Снаряд взрывается совсем рядом, сбивая с ног, и впечатление, что он все-таки попал в него. Стив глухо стонет и трясет головой, пытаясь успокоить звенящий в голове колокол. 

Прохлаждаться нет времени, потому что из дыры в стене лезет злой Рамлоу и нападает сразу же. Шокер-дубинки трещат в его руках и мелькают с бешеной скоростью. Роджерс успевает уклониться, бьет, метя по ногам, и попадает только раз, что явно выбешивает того еще больше. В одно мгновение Стив просто не успевает понять, что произошло, когда шокеры бьют в шею и по почкам. Верх и низ меняются местами, и он оказывается на полу, придавленный командиром Страйка. Тот сжимает коленями его бедра и целится ему в лицо из SIG-Sauer P226 SCT. 

\- Не стреляй, мать твою! - наконец отбросив Таузига, крикнул Тони и, подняв лицевую панель, завис над полом в нескольких шагах от них.  
\- Дай мне хотя бы одну причину, почему я не должен размазать мозги этой суки по полу! - не отрывая злых глаз от замершего Стива, рявкнул Рамлоу. - Я смолчал, когда вы его не дали грохнуть. Молчал, когда заставили Зимнего вспомнить. Но вы в конец охуели, имбицилы мудорылые! Что будет дальше, козёл ты красножопый?! Что вы ему еще дадите, чтобы он вам, сука, сливал паленые базы?!  
\- Я знаю, как все это выглядит со стороны, но это точно не то, что ты думаешь, - вытерев кровь с губ и зло сверкнув глазами на Мэй, напряженно ответила Наташа.  
\- О да, определенно не сраный ананас моей мечты.  
\- Рамлоу, Джеймс его видел, - миролюбиво начал Клинт. - Лучшее доказательство того, что с этим парнем не все так просто.  
\- Иди на хуй, мудак злоебучий, - оскалился Рамлоу. - Если бы малыш его видел, то давно бы раскатал по стенке.  
\- Мы охренеть как облажались, - нервно произнес Тони, переведя взгляд с него на молчаливого Стива. - Но клянусь всем святым, ты сейчас сидишь на чести и гордости Америки. Не то чтобы об этом не мечтала половина Нью-Йорка.  
\- Тони, ты опять психуешь, - не отрывая глаз от напряженного, словно струна, Рамлоу и стараясь звучать спокойно, произнес Стив.  
\- Да что ты, Капитан Очевидность! У меня из-за вас, уродов, паническая атака на панической атаке сидит и инфарктом погоняет!  
\- Все под контролем.  
\- Стив, тебе дулом в лицо тычут.  
\- Ага, трудно было не заметить с этой позиции, - и уже обращаясь к Рамлоу. - Я не он.  
\- А я - ебучая голубая фея, - взведя курок, холодно произнес Брок.

Стив уже напрягся, готовый сбросить того с себя, когда среди вновь загоревшего хаоса раздался знакомый хриплый голос.

\- Командир?

У Джеймса было дежавю. Он завис в коридоре жилого этажа, когда понял, что не слышит никаких звуков. Джет вместе со всем оружием, кроме того, что было привычной частью экипировки Зимнего Солдата (восемь ножей с черными лезвиями, четыре пистолета, три гранаты, гаррота и Barrett M82A1M, которая вместо хранилища вернется на свое место в его комнату), остался на крыше. 

\- Джарвис, что происходит? - еле слышно прошептал он.  
\- У нас введен Красный Код, сэр. Здание эвакуировано, старшие агенты на тридцатом этаже, пытаются не дать агенту Рамлоу убить мистера Роджерса.  
\- Что? - нахмурившись, Барнс быстро зашагал в сторону лифта.  
\- Сэр, рекомендую использовать лестницу. Лифт взорвали еще двадцать минут назад.  
\- Твою мать.

Чем ниже он спускался, тем больше были видны разрушения. Судя по дырам в стенах и полуразрушенным этажам, которые кое-где пришлось преодолеть исключительно прыжками, Страйк оторвался по полной. Полюбовавшись на оторванную часть стеклянной стены и гильзы, которыми был усыпан коридор, он наконец оказался на нужном этаже. Войдя именно в тот момент, когда раздался звук взведенного курка. Он ожидал увидеть все, что угодно, но не Тони и Клинта под прицелом Таузига и Родригеза, пока Роллинз и Мэй держали на прицеле Наталью, прикрывая Рамлоу. Командир сидел верхом на напрягшемся для броска Роджерсе.

Он даже не осознал, когда позвал Рамлоу. Все замерли, и Страйк напрягся еще больше. Роджерс на полу тоже замер и резко посмотрел на него. Джеймс с трудом удержал себя, не позволяя дернуться, но он знал, что взгляд уже привычно остекленел. Он отвел глаза, предпочитая сосредоточиться на своих. 

\- Опусти оружие, командир, это не он, - тихо произнес Зимний.  
\- Уверен? - вздернул бровь Брок.  
\- Виделись уже, - кивнул Барнс и обвел взглядом разгромленный зал конференций.

Старательно не смотря в сторону лежащего Роджерса и убедившись, что со всеми остальными все в порядке, он вышел из зала. За ним потянулись остальные: Страйк и поднявшийся Рамлоу. Он бросил на Стива многообещающий недобрый взгляд и последовал за своими. Стив сел, смотря им вслед, и стиснул зубы. Наташа что-то говорила ему, тронула за окровавленный рукав, а он даже не заметил. Перед его глазами все еще был льдистый пустой взгляд Зимнего Солдата.

\- Теперь ты понимаешь, почему это было плохой идеей, - поднявшись, мрачно произнес Стив и посмотрел на притихшего Тони.  
\- Стив! - позвал Клинт, но тот только отмахнулся и вышел через дыру в стене. - Черт. Я не так себе представлял эти выходные.  
\- А как? - проворчала Наташа. - Радуйся, что не похоронами встретили.  
\- И что теперь будет? - нахмурился лучник и опустился на корточки.  
\- Если Стив останется, то будем веселиться в башне, если нет, то скоро всех нас ждет переезд... 

Джеймс не верил и инстинктивно ждал подвоха. Всем своим существом превратившись в один раскаленный до предела нерв. Дом больше не был безопасным. Он забаррикадировался в своей комнате, стащив туда все запасы оружия, и ждал, сжавшись в углу с винтовкой в руках. Сердце грохотало в ушах, черные пластины на руке беспокойно рекалибровали, выдавая с головой его состояние. Барнс знал, что не заснет ни этой ночью, ни следующей и еще очень долго. 

\- Сэр, - он вздрогнул от тихого голоса Джарвиса. - Агент Рамлоу попросил вас не открывать огонь. Он будет через несколько минут, и вместе с ним агент Роллинз. Мне впустить их?  
\- Впусти, - потерев воспаленные глаза, глухо ответил Джеймс и направился к двери, чтобы убрать сваленный шкаф и комод.

Командир окинул весь его арсенал долгим взглядом и, покачав головой, привлек к себе. Взъерошил ему волосы и прислонился к его лбу своим. Роллинз прикрыл дверь и, велев Джарвису никого не впускать, устало сел на матрас, служащий постелью для Джеймса. 

\- Совсем припекло? - спросил Рамлоу и нахмурился, когда Джеймс опустил глаза.  
\- Да, - тихо ответил он и послушно опустился рядом с Роллинзом.

С другой стороны сел Рамлоу и, вытянув скрещенные ноги, прислонился спиной к стене. 

\- Выкладывай, - дернув плечом, произнес он.  
\- Его притащили Стрэндж и Росс, - ответил Джеймс. - Они говорят, что он не из нашего мира. Какая-то магическая хрень выбросила его сюда. Это не _он_ и не клон, я проверял. Но это еще не значит, что это... что оно безопасно.  
\- Почему не пристрелил? Концы в воду - и никаких проблем, - с любопытством произнес Джек. - От трупа мы бы избавились.

Джеймс упрямо дернул подбородком и молча уставился в запертую дверь. Они оба знали ответ и смолчали тоже. Потому что никто из них давно уже не задумывался о том, чтобы быть правильными. Для них грань между хорошим и плохим давно уже стерлась. 

\- Спи давай, Солдат, - наконец произнес Рамлоу. - Мы посидим на стреме.  
\- Вы с задания, командир, - нахмурился Джеймс.  
\- А ты с одиночной миссии, нервного заеба и зачистки под Смоленском. Скажешь, сколько не спал, говнюк мелкий? - поворчал Брок. - И не думай, что я ничего не знаю.

Возможно, это было мелочностью и слабостью, но рядом с ними Джеймс наконец смог выйти из состояния напряжения. Накрывшая усталость и боль в регенерирующих ранах дали о себе знать, и захотелось закрыть глаза. Он устало опустил голову на плечо Рамлоу и позволил окаменевшему телу расслабиться. С другой стороны под боком завозился Роллинз и бросил одеяло ему на плечи. Джеймс глубоко вздохнул и почувствовал, как медленно мутнеет сознание. Последней осознанной мыслью перед тем, как сон наконец унес его, было решение об установке слежки. Если его семья поверила и приняла _это_ , то ему нельзя было быть настолько доверчивым. 

\- Джарвис, - еле слышно позвал Брок. - Все файлы, связанные со Стивом Роджерсом.  
\- Да, сэр, - с десяток отчетов, записей и снимков появились на раскрывшихся виртуальных экранах.

Они вместе с Роллинзом изучали файлы почти всю ночь. И пометки психиатров, и памятную запись из магазина, где случилось знакомство с Сэмом. Джарвис не скрыл даже записи с ночными похождениями капитана. Тот, как оказалось, тоже оказался отбитым на всю голову. 

\- Где он сейчас? - прищурился Роллинз.  
\- Мистер Роджерс сейчас в спортзале, сэр.

Через мгновение записи сменились на изображение с камер в спортзале. Роджерс и вправду был здесь и вышибал песок из боксерской груши. Рядом лежали семь выпотрошенных, а на его забинтованных костяшках уже были видны капли крови. Он продолжал остервенело бить и словно ничего вокруг не замечал. Удар, удар, еще один, и груша, взорвавшись, сорвалась с цепи и отлетела в конец зала. Он тяжело дышал и был весь мокрый от пота. 

\- Джарвис, - неожиданно раздался его голос. - Джеймс... он в порядке?  
\- С ним агент Рамлоу и Роллинз, сэр, - ответил искин. - Он будет в порядке. Вам тоже стоит попытаться отдохнуть, сэр. Сегодня был тяжелый день для всех.  
\- Да, тяжелый - обведя зал больным взглядом, ответил Стив.

Очередная груша со скрежетом заняла свое место на цепях, и последовал новый мощный удар.

\- Мы остаемся, - не отрывая глаз от Роджерса, задумчиво произнес Джек. - Не бросать же нашего парня.  
\- Старк будет рыдать от счастья, - хмыкнул Брок и, бросив взгляд на мирно сопящего на его плече Джеймса, разжал ладонь, позволяя коснуться своих пальцев. - Мне все это не нравится.  
\- Думаешь, ловушка? - нахмурился Роллинз. - Возьмем Барнса и исчезнем?  
\- Нет, - подумав, покачал головой Брок. - Старк - тот еще козел, но ради малыша они с Вдовой жопу любому порвут. Гидра им обоим жизнь испоганила так, что будь здоров. Они бы сами укокошили этого попаданца, если бы не были уверены. Да и малыша на нем заклинило.  
\- Тогда что?  
\- Срыв. В последний раз, когда его накрыло, он человек тридцать положил на базе в Кувейте, пока мы добирались. Хорошо, что никого не убил. А в этот раз все по-другому, и мы, черт подери, не знаем, с какой зверюшкой имеем дело.  
\- Выберемся, - хмыкнул Джек. - Похуже было. Мальчишка у нас сильный.

Брок невесело усмехнулся и прикрыл глаза. Выживание при любых условиях было у них вбито глубже всего остального.

Выживание в детдоме, в училище, в любой дыре, куда потом забрасывала армия. Ей одной, наверное, Брок был благодарен больше всего. Потому что именно она свела его с Джеком. 

Он собрал свою группу из таких же неубиваемых ублюдков, как и он сам. С них тогда хватило лицемерного патриотизма с паршивой цацкой в виде награды, не возвращающей с того света друзей. Брок никогда не верил ни в Бога, ни в везение. Он пытался жить с тем, что было, и выживал. До тех пор, пока не оказался в Гидре и сам не понял, как по глупости потащил за собой и ребят. А когда стало ясно во _что_ они вляпались, было уже поздно. 

Он ведь первое время ничего не знал о Зимнем Солдате. Только то, что это настоящая машина для убийства, которую лучше не бесить. Этакий отморозок, которому нравилось убивать и который был на хорошем счету у начальства. В свое время он много таких повидал, совсем слетевших с резьбы психов. И было невдомек, почему после успешно выполненных миссий тот бледнел, словно труп, когда его хвалили. Роджерс и вправду производил не очень приятное впечатление. От него Брока мороз продирал иной раз. Он узнал тайну после того, как стал куратором.

Ему и сейчас порой в кошмарах снился крик Барнса на первом обнулении, когда он присутствовал. Он видел последствия "сеансов послушания" с Капитаном и отчетливо понял, что не сможет бросить мальчишку. Совсем молодого, скулящего и царапающего пол в своей камере после того, как оттуда вышел Роджерс. Поломанный, сжавшийся в клубок в луже крови. На белой плоти не было ни одного живого места. Кровавые отпечатки зубов, глубокие порезы и синяки по всему телу. Барнс дернулся и попытался отползти, когда почувствовал его прикосновение. А Брок смотрел и не знал, как дотронуться, чтобы не сделать еще хуже. 

Это был первый день его собственного кошмара, в котором ему еще долгие семь лет суждено было стоять и безэмоционально смотреть. Молчать и равнодушно отводить Зимнего к Капитану по первому же приказу. А потом дежурить у его койки и обрабатывать раны. Кормить и поить, держать во время приступов. Он мог бы поступить как остальные. Забыть, что перед ним человек, и не обращать внимание на то, что с ним делают. Мог бы, но дурацкая привычка драться за своих до самого конца взяла верх и здесь. Зимний успел стать своим, когда сам раненный тащил его на себе несколько километров по пескам Калахари до их ребят после особо тяжелой двойной миссии.

Им нужно было рвать когти, пока Роджерс ничего не знал. Потому что тот уже показательно наказывал Зимнего при нем, провоцируя, проверяя и получая в ответ равнодушно поднятую бровь. Только Брок себя знал, и от его совершенно не ангельского терпения уже оставались капли. Как украсть многомиллионный проект и собственность Капитана Гидры так, чтобы потом не оказаться с простреленной башкой на дне Потомака? Сперва нужно было найти крепкий и, главное, не пидорский тыл, где бы их за инфу спрятали бы. Потом, собственно, инфа, за которую можно закрыть глаза на горы трупов за их спинами и пособничество нацистской организации. В конце - кража и побег. 

Условия пиздецкие, задание вообще невыполнимое. Точно создано для его ребят. Начиная с поиска тыла, Брок и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь придет к Фьюри и Черной Вдове. Но пути Господни невъебенны, и он это сделал, выложив почти всю ту грязь, которую они со Страйком нарыли. Кое-что он оставил на черный день, совершенно не веря одноглазому козлу, проебавшему Гидру у себя под носом. Потом подключился Старк, чем удивил не только его. Вырисовавшийся сумасшедший план был выполнен наполовину, и оставался только побег. С этим пришлось провозиться и пробиваться с боем. 

Если бы Страйк был наполовину туп так, как от них ожидали, то явно полегли бы все. Они увели Зимнего из-под носа Роджерса почти ювелирно, воспользовавшись его новым заебом - Проект Озарение. Шуму было много, трупов еще больше, здание Щ.И.Та лежало в руинах, как и хэликэрриеры. Их потрепало знатно, Зимнего так вообще пришлось укладывать в клинику Старка, но душу особенно грело перекошенное от бешенства лицо Роджерса. Он забил бы ублюдка до смерти прикладом автомата, если бы его не оттащили. Того забрали Росс и Старк, начав настоящую подпольную политическую войну. Суд над десятками продажных, жадных до власти уродов, заключение Роджерса в Рафт, поднятие старых дел Гидры и все те файлы, которые они слили в сеть. Жаль только, пришлось убрать оттуда славного Капитана Роджерса. Страна должна была знать, какого урода до сих пор героизировала. 

А потом уже было не до того, потому что началась реабилитация Зимнего и его возвращение в социум. В социум тот не спешил вписываться, и первое время шарахался от всех, кроме него. И Рамлоу остался с ним дальше. Последние годы прибавили ему седины и оттяпали солидный кусок нервов. А вот с прибавкой кошмаров хорошо постарались. Чего только стоил последний год, когда он, словно в задницу ужаленный, скакал по джунглям в поисках удравшего Барнса. Эту стадию они тоже прошли, оставив побочным эффектом пять здоровенных потусторонних кошек, которые иной раз доводили его и Джека до нервного тика. 

Все наконец устаканилось, обрело вес. Его ребята обустраивали впервые за все время какое-то подобие гражданской жизни. Барнс счастливо отстреливал гидровцев и завел себе друга-мозгоправа в ветеранском центре. У него в начальниках был нормальный мужик, который сам когда-то был солдатом. Они с Джеком, наконец, после долгих лет маяния херней и беготни, имели подобие личной жизни. К которой, судя по всему, бонусом пошел и Барнс. Они давно не были молоды, и мечты в стиле "белый забор, жена-красавица и куча спиногрызов" были не для них. Ну, Брок сильно сомневался, что из Роллинза вышла бы милая миссис Рамлоу, да и он не тянул на роль красотки. 

У Брока был Джек, который целовал и любил так, что перед глазами взрывался космос. Весь Страйк со своими закидонами и ядерной энергией. И еще великовозрастный сын, которого, как огня, боялись и тихо ненавидели спецслужбы всех стран. Причем этот самый террорист сейчас пускал слюни ему на плечо. Идиллия, мать ее. В которую никак не вписывалась какая-то ядреная аномалия, прилетевшая к ним из задницы космоса. 

Брок вертел эту мысль в голове и уже прикидывал, как от этой самой аномалии избавиться. Желательно чисто и быстро, без лишнего шума. Он нутром чуял надвигающиеся неприятности, и связаны они были, как всегда, с Роджерсом... 

* * *

Каждая цель в первую очередь состоит из данных и текущего статуса. Данные разделяются в подпункты: внешнее описание, краткая биография, привычки и дополнительные характеристики. А статус у них у всех по умолчанию - ликвидирован. 

Но конкретно эта Цель какая-то неправильная. С ней не работают базовые знания и установленные заранее правила. Слежка превращается в чертов цирк, и Джеймс не может даже остановить это. Какого хрена?!

Стив Роджерс спит очень редко. Возможно, кошмары или боязнь снова проснуться не в том мире и не в то время. Иногда, когда все Мстители собираются в башне, он готовит завтрак на всех. В первое время это неловко, потому что никто из Страйка даже не притрагивается к еде, а командир еще и скалится. Сам он бы сдох, но даже не посмотрел бы на тарелку, полную чем-то ароматным, поданным этим человеком. 

Джеймс внутреннее холодеет и ждет нападения, но Цель просто кивает и оборачивается спиной к стойке, что-то поворачивая на скворчащей сковородке. Командир щурится и медленно пьет свой кофе, пока Вдова раздраженно смотрит на него. В такие дни Джеймс смотрит со стороны, и только Джарвис знает, что он вообще в кухне.

Роджерс знает Сэма, и, когда он впервые видит их на ранней пробежке, первым порывом становится нападение. Сэм так чертовски близко к нему и ничего не знает. Но Цель не нападает, и пробежка продолжается еще долго. В конце они садятся под раскидистым дубом прямо на траву, и Сэм пытается не выкашлять свои легкие. Роджерс рядом с ним дышит размеренно и смотрит на горизонт.

\- Даже не думай бросать группу, - ткнув его локтем в ребра, проворчал Сэм. - Особенно сейчас.  
\- Я не хочу загонять его в угол, - поморщившись и потирая ребра, произнес Роджерс. - Сначала в башне, теперь еще и здесь.  
\- Вы после того эпичного знакомства с Рамлоу говорили?  
\- Он избегает меня. Если я захожу в комнату, он незаметно исчезает. Да и о чем ему говорить с мерзавцем, который ему жизнь сломал.  
\- Да, - кивнул Сэм и сжал его плечо. - С тем мерзавцем не о чем, но ведь ты - не он.  
\- Не для него.  
\- Я сейчас не для него это говорю, а для тебя. Он пока еще не знает Стива Роджерса, а вот ты начал забывать. И выкинь из головы идею с переездом. Это больше похоже на бегство, и, поверь, Барнс не оценит.  
\- Тебе Наташа сказала? - нахмурился Стив.  
\- Нее, у тебя все на лице написано. Дай ему время. Вам обоим.

Джеймс не знал, о каком времени говорил Сэм, но того в ближайшее время ждал хороший такой пинок под его лживый скрытный зад. А его слежка за Роджерсом продолжалась, все больше и больше удивляя.

Стив заметил его не сразу. Точнее не заметил, а почувствовал. От острого, уже знакомого взгляда, от которого словно пекло спину, до необычного сердцебиения. Такого же быстрого, похожего на собственное. Стиву порой казалось, что оно и билось в такт с его собственным.

Джеймс ходил за ним по пятам. Он был где-то рядом во время встреч с Сэмом. В доме престарелых, где он недавно рисовал портреты для мужчин и женщин, чьим ровесником должен был быть. Стив чувствовал его, когда рисовал Маргарет Уинсел и слушал ее рассказы о внуках и детях.

Он ждал нападения, но его не следовало, и Стив понял, о чем говорила Наташа, когда говорила об охоте Зимнего. Все время ощущать себя под прицелом нервировало до предела, но он ничего не мог сделать и потому молча занимался все тем, чем и всегда. Единственное, что его беспокоило, был патруль. Он не знал, что будет, когда Джеймс пойдет за ним и ночью. 

Это странно и непонятно. Это раздражает и держит нервы натянутыми до предела в ожидании чего угодно. Этот человек знаком и в то же время не знаком ему. У него те же черты и тот же голос. Тот же рост и цвет волос. Он порой смотрит с тем же взглядом, от которого Джеймса продирает до самых костей, заставляя сжимать оружие. Он знает, что после таких взглядов всегда следует кровь и боль. Он смотрел так же, когда убивал Говарда и Пегги. Когда брал его, прикованного цепями к стене. 

Цель так смотрит на старую леди, пока сидит около ее постели и слушает ее рассказ. Ее ладонь такая хрупкая и маленькая в его руках. Она улыбается ему так, словно он не может переломать ее кости одним коротким движением. 

Уходя, он оставляет ей ее улыбающийся портрет и обещает зайти снова. А Джеймс смотрит на цветной рисунок и думает о том, что даже на бумаге леди получилась очень красивой и живой, словно еще мгновение - и она подмигнет ему. Он не помнит, рисовал ли Грант когда-нибудь. Но знает, что рисунки Стива как живые. 

Роджерс часами пропадает на этажах Пеппер. Какие-то благотворительные программы, какие-то поездки в клиники и такие же ветеранские центры, как у Сэма. Это не то, что Джеймс ожидал. 

Стив ходит за продуктами сам и за несколько кварталов от башни, где начинаются фермерские рынки и небольшие магазинчики. Оказывается, его здесь знает чуть ли ни каждая собака, и, когда какой-то старичок просит его помочь починить старый допотопный водопровод, тот только улыбается и кивает. Возможно, это какой-то коварный план, потому что на это дело слетаются чуть ли не все пожилые леди этого жилого здания. 

Джеймс наблюдает за тем, как трубу прорывает и Роджерса с ног до головы окатывает холодной водой. Тот отфыркивается и кое-как останавливает начавшийся потоп. Он гремит инструментами и ворчит себе под нос о совершенно некачественных материалах - не то что в его время. Это звучит настолько по-стариковски, что губы невольно дергаются. 

К концу работы дамы просят помочь и им, причем бесконечно восхваляя его сильные руки. Роджерс прижимает к груди кофр с инструментами и, краснея до кончиков ушей, мямлит что-то в ответ. Джеймс и подумать не мог, что такой бугай может испугаться нескольких милых старушек. И нет, он не злорадствует. У него - разрыв шаблона. Этот шаблон продолжает трещать и в последующие дни, когда Джеймс узнает о ночных патрулях.

Впервые, когда Роджерс, переодевшись в темное худи и армейские брюки с ботинками, вытаскивает из шкафа свой щит, Джеймса на мгновение коротит. В последний раз он видел эту раскрашенную суповую тарелку со звездой на поезде перед тем, как мир рухнул. Он смаргивает и, нахмурившись, застегивает наплечную кобуру. На экранах его Цель надевает коричневую кожаную куртку и, завязав на голове звездно-полосатую бандану, накидывает капюшон. 

\- Джарвис, ты знаешь, куда он направляется? - спрашивает он и, подумав, берет свои ножи.  
\- Полагаю, на патруль города, - услужливо отвечает искин.  
\- Куда?

Он ждет всего, чего угодно, когда следует за сигналом маячка. Роджерс и не догадывается, что вся его комната полна его жучками и есть несколько таких маячков. Джеймс знает, как выслеживать. 

И, как оказывается, Роджерс тоже не отстает от технологий нового века, потому что у него есть комм и нет совести, когда он прослушивает полицейскую частоту, сидя на крыше одного из многоэтажных домов. Что он делает? 

Он не может думать о Джеймсе во время патруля, но Стив знает, что вторая тень, которая иногда мелькает почти рядом с его собственной, - это он. Он перепрыгивает с крыши одного из домов на другой и, взбежав по пожарной лестнице, уже не скрывает свою бешеную скорость. Быть наверху уже привычно, и так намного быстрей. Пожалуй, он отлично понимает Питера, и надо бы повидать мальчишку утром, узнать как он... 

По-тихому Хайд-Стрит и сто пятьдесят второй до перестрелки на Робардс-Стрит в Гарлеме. Это рядом с жилыми домами, и уже есть раненые. Полицейские выясняют отношения с какой-то бандой и не могут сейчас обратить внимание на гражданских. Рядом детская площадка, и двое женщин с детьми оказались в ловушке. Стив пробирается к ним под обстрелом, прикрываясь щитом, и вовремя, чтобы прикрыть девчушку, оказавшуюся на линии огня. Он передает ее одной из женщин и помогает скрыться через подворотни, возвращаясь обратно и вытаскивая раненного полицейского, который теряет сознание на его руках.

\- Джарвис, вызови скорую!  
\- Уже сделано, Капитан. Преследование продолжается, сэр. 

Стив передает раненного мужчину его товарищам и сам, уже не слыша их криков, несется за бандой, срезая по узким улочкам, которые за все это время успел уже запомнить наизусть. Он перехватывает их через несколько кварталов, и они явно не ожидают, когда он внезапно появляется в свете фар. Машина круто сворачивает, ее ведет, и слышится скрежет сминаемого метала, когда они врезаются в фонарный столб. 

Они выбираются из машины, и один из них пытается стрелять в него. Стив бросает щит, метя в руку, и, выбив оружие, оказывается рядом со вторым. Уход от ножа, и удар кулака отправляет в нокаут. Третий стреляет, попадая в подобранный щит, и получает оторванной дверью по корпусу, отлетая к мусорным бакам. Еще один пытается сбежать и, получив по ногам, падает, снося последнего, который пытается метнуть нож. 

Он собирает их в аккуратный пучок и, оставив у разбитой машины, уходит уже после привычного звонка полиции. Ночь только началась, и, судя по всему, она будет горячей. 

Стив предотвращает еще три ограбления и, как впоследствии выясняется, ловит какого-то сверхкрутого наемного убийцу во время исполнения заказа. Причем узнает он о том, кого конкретно скрутил, чисто случайно, когда девушка-дежурный в одном из участков, в который он звонит, выдыхает и просит остаться на линии, пока его свяжут с ФБР. Роджерс вешает трубку и просит Джарвиса скинуть всю добытую информацию о киллере на компьютер охотящегося за ним агента ФБР. Свою часть долга он выполнил и, можно сказать, что подал убийцу на блюде вместе со всеми уликами. 

Только во всем этом самому очень трудно не скатиться до точки, с которой не будет дороги назад, потому что Нью-Йорк - это место, где легко скрываются чудовища. За одним таким он охотится уже несколько дней, а полиция еще дольше, но в отличие от них, он нашел его первым. 

Джеймс следует за Роджерсом всю ночь и после каждой стычки с местными криминальными типами ему становится все интересней. Если бы он не был уверен, что тот вообще о нем не знает, то подумал бы, что это показательная экскурсия для него. Чего только стоил известный в определенных кругах киллер Антонин Сапшевский. В ФБР сейчас, наверное, писают кипятком от восторга. Особенно от завязанного в узел дула снайперской винтовки. 

Так что когда Роджерс неожиданно срывается в сторону Бруклина, Джеймсу, следующему за ним, уже любопытна причина. Она и заставляет его удивленно замереть и спуститься следом в неприметном переулке, когда Стив переходит дорогу, старательно следя, чтобы не попасть под камеры, и входит в старую небольшую церковь.

Он проскальзывает вовнутрь и прячется в тени статуи ангела. Церковь пуста, не считая священника с полуседыми волосами, поднявшегося с колен и поправившего полу сутаны. Дверь исповедальни хлопнула и, нахмурившись, священник направился к ней. Он занял свое место и закрыл дверь.

Джеймс подался вперед и прислушался к звукам, передающимся прямо в наушник.

\- Я слушаю тебя, сын мой, - раздался чужой глухой голос.  
\- Я пришел за отпущением грехов, святой отец, - хрипло ответил Роджерс.  
\- Что мучает тебя?  
\- Меня? - странно хмыкнул Стив. - Меня много чего мучает, но я пришел сегодня не за свои.  
\- А за чьи, сын мой?  
\- За ваши, святой отец, - раздался грохот, и дверь слетела с петель вместе с перегородкой, разделяющей его от священника. - За ваши.

Барнс знал, он, черт возьми, был уверен и уже почти вышел из-за статуи, когда в наушнике раздался голос Джарвиса.

\- Агент Барнс, стойте!  
\- Совсем охренел?! - зашипел Джеймс и отступил.  
\- Этот человек обвинялся в педофилии и сумел избежать ареста.  
\- Как? - не отрывая взгляд от Роджерса, методично избивающего мужчину, еле слышно спросил Зимний.  
\- Жертва забрала заявление. Капитан был в больнице, когда туда привезли мальчика с перерезанными венами. После разговора с его матерью он узнал о случившемся и начал собственное расследование. Жертв было много, но ни одно заявление не принималось, поскольку этот человек когда-то работал для семейства Касоделли. Последняя операция Капитана Роджерса по их поимке произошла две недели назад. Нам еще иногда попадаются их подельники, одним из которых был этот человек. Все собранные нами улики уже отправлены ведущему дело прокурору. 

Мужчина в конце зала пытался отбиться и лепетал что-то о деньгах, но заскулил после хруста. Видимо, Роджерс ему все-таки сломал челюсть. Джарвис в наушнике продолжал рассказывать об этом деле, которое подтолкнуло к раскрытию целой мафиозной сети, а он не сводил глаз от высокого широкоплечего мужчины, чье лицо он знал, но оказалось, что не знал человека за ним. 

Роджерс проверил пульс священника и, убедившись, что тот дышит, связал того его же поясом. Он бесшумно вышел из церкви и, скрывшись за одной из ее башенок на крыше, наблюдал за приездом полиции и скорой. Он ушел так же незаметно через переулки и, поднявшись по пожарной лестнице одного из зданий, направился по крышам в сторону Манхэттена. 

Стив встретил рассвет на Бруклинском мосту. Откинув капюшон и сняв бандану, он стоял, прислонившись к перилам, вдыхая утренний прохладный воздух, и впитывал розовые и насыщенно голубые оттенки рассвета. Чувствуя на лице первые теплые лучи и накопившуюся за ночь усталость. Он уже не прислушивался к биению чужого сердца рядом и не всматривался в окружающее пространство. Стив оттолкнулся от перил и зашагал в сторону башни, не боясь быть увиденным. Все равно сейчас было слишком рано, чтобы его успели заметить...

\- Джарвис, открой файл Стивена Роджерса, - не отрывая взгляд от экрана, на котором Роджерс, сидя в своей спальне, обрабатывал сбитые в кровь костяшки, позвал Барнс.

Через минуту перед ним раскрылись несколько экранов с записями о рухнувшей во льдах Валькирии и дальнейшими днями, проведенными в их мире. Этот незнакомый человек знал о нем все. Он читал его файл, и, видя, как тот громит свою комнату, как воет, рассматривая записи, изъятые из личных архивов Капитана Гидры, Джеймс не выдержал. Он убрал эти записи, стараясь сосредоточиться на другом и даже не вспоминать искаженное лицо. Перед ним была Цель, а не живой человек. Он изучал именно Цель и ее поведение. 

Как оказалось, этот Роджерс умудрился за несколько месяцев перевернуть вверх дном весь город. Десятки пойманных убийц, воров, насильников и раскрытых преступных сетей. Чего только стоило вызвавшее общественный резонанс дело семьи Касоделли. Всего лишь одно из. Роджерсу не сиделось на месте, и тот почти каждую ночь пропадал в городе. Весьма солидный послужной список, при взгляде на который Джеймс не сомневался, что очень скоро последует предложение Росса присоединиться к команде. Об этом хотелось думать в самую последнюю очередь...


	7. Плохие парни и вертолеты

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Каждый причиняет боль.  
>  Каждый истекает кровью.  
> Каждый изгибается, чтобы заполнить потребность.  
> Каждый рождается со своим собственный проклятием,  
> И я не исключение._
> 
> _Каждый плачет.  
>  Каждый дышит.  
> Каждый хочет чувствовать, что он свободен.  
> Глубоко внутри я знаю, что заслуживаю  
> Свою собственную жизнь._
> 
> _Все могло бы быть намного хуже,  
>  Но должно было быть лучше._
> 
> _Я знаю — я причинил тебе боль, бросил тебя,  
>  И сейчас я ясно вижу это.  
> Я притягивал тебя ближе, крепче,  
> Потому что я знал — ты исчезнешь._
> 
> _Five finger death punch - "M.I.N.E (End this way)"_

Стив не знает, сколько будет длиться эта странная слежка. Он не знает, когда Джеймс решит, что он не опасен или что его все-таки стоит устранить. Они играют по его правилам, но сидеть и ничего не делать он не может. Роджерс продолжает жить как и прежде. Регулярно пропадая с благотворительными делами и в центре Сэма. И иногда, очень редко, их пути пересекаются. Они смотрят друг на друга издали, и внутри Стива все жжет, когда глаза Джеймса стекленеют и уходят в сторону, сосредотачиваясь на точке чуть выше его правого плеча. Прежде он никогда не ненавидел собственное лицо так остро. А не смотреть на Джеймса он не может. Глаза сами ищут его везде и прикипают против воли, когда находят. 

Джеймс Барнс - живое доказательство монстра, которым он является здесь. Что бы ни говорили Сэм и Наташа, это все равно он. С другим именем, с другими глазами, но это он, и Стив не знает, почему здесь он свихнулся настолько, что долгие годы истязал этого человека. Вина гложет его, и он не знает, как исправить случившееся, как искупить вину и заслужить прощение. Он очень хочет сказать, как ему жаль, но он знает, что для Джеймса это пустые слова. Они ничего не изменят и не исправят. И потому ему остается только как можно меньше попадаться тому на глаза. Теперь это он тот, кто первым отводит глаза и отступает, когда Джеймс появляется поблизости. Он и так в чужом мире и в чужом доме. Стив не хочет еще больше стеснять его. 

Роджерс прячет глаза, и это что... дилетантские попытки скрыться от него? Серьезно? С таким же успехом можно было нацепить национальный флаг и с помпонами станцевать канкан на столе президента. Хотя этому уроду жирно будет. Джеймс не понимает, что происходит, пока не спрашивает об этом у Натальи. Та странно опускает уголки губ и тихо отвечает:

\- Ему стыдно перед тобой.

Джеймсу очень интересно конкретно за что. За то, что умудрился как-то пропахать дорогу в их вселенную? За то, что он - копия ублюдка, которого ни ему, ни Рамлоу не дали пристрелить? За то, что Джеймс снова не может спать сутками и ночами сжимает оружие, когда чудятся чужие шаги совсем близко? Или за то, что по какой-то дебильной причине, которую он сам не может понять, у него в который раз не поднимается рука пристрелить этого недосвятошу? Весьма интересно. 

А еще интересно, почему тот разыгрывает из себя ночного супергероя и ищет приключений на свою задницу. Почему делает все это? Почему сидит с другими такими же, как Джеймс, покареженными, и слушает их? Почему, найдя в какой-то грязной подворотне замерзшего младенца, кутает того в свою куртку, хрипло бормоча:

\- Господи... Господи, помоги...

Почему несется, срезая путь по переулкам, в сторону больницы, чьи координаты ему скинул Джарвис? Почему после того, как передает ребенка врачам, сидит в приемной и ждет, не обращая внимания на шепчущихся людей, проходящих мимо него и косящихся на щит, прислоненный к его ногам?

\- Джарвис, ребенок выживет? - Джеймс не отрывал глаз от Роджерса, наблюдая с небольшого расстояния и привычно оставаясь незамеченным.  
\- У него шестьдесят пять процентов на благоприятный исход, сержант, - ответил искин. - Если бы капитан опоздал, то процент снизился бы до десяти. 

Роджерс ждет больше часа, пока к нему не выходит медсестра. Он вскакивает ей навстречу, и к концу их разговора его напряженные плечи опускаются. Он трет бледное лицо и спрашивает ее о дальнейшей судьбе ребенка. Все ясно и так. Подкидышам, таким, как этот, дорога в приют. Он не первый и не последний, кто оказался никому не нужен.

Медсестра уходит, спеша на другой вызов, а Стив продолжает стоять, уставившись невидящим взглядом в сторону реанимационного отделения. 

\- Ты можешь проследить, чтобы он попал в хорошее место? - глухо спрашивает Джеймс.  
\- Да, сэр.

А через несколько минут он слышит в наушнике хриплый баритон.

\- Джарвис, я знаю, что это не входит в твои обязанности, - двинувшись в сторону выхода и натягивая капюшон, тихо говорит Стив. - Но ты можешь проследить за мальчиком? Он... ему и так досталось.  
\- Разумеется, сэр.

Ночи Стива беспокойнее одна другой. К утру он почти валится с ног, но отступаться не собирается. Впереди еще одна крупная вылазка, которая целиком завладевает его вниманием. 

Это химический завод на окраине Бруклина, о котором он узнал из разговоров бездомных. По официальным бумагам принадлежащий фармацевтической компании Эстерн Корп из Бельгии. Ничего необычного, если бы не утечка информации о нелегальных экспериментах над людьми. Пропадали в основном из тех же самых бродяг, до которых никому не было дела. В полиции даже не шевелились. 

Он несколько дней следил за этим местом, и по первому заключению завод охраняли профессиональные наемники. Джарвис нашел информацию о семерых, которых заприметил Стив.

Он ушел из башни узкими темными улочками и, стараясь не попасться этим вечером развлекающемуся поимкой каких-то мафиози Соколиному Глазу, направился в сторону Бруклина...

Бетонная стена в два метра, над ней еще сеть и колючая проволока под напряжением. По периметру - датчики движения, лазерная сигнализация, датчики тепла, неизвестное количество вооруженной охраны и собаки. Попытаться проникнуть на этот объект - настоящее самоубийство. Напоминает его марш-бросок за стоседьмым. 

Он входит через парадные ворота, прячась под грузовиком, который каждые две недели завозит новую партию подопытных. Стив уходит из-под него, стоит машине въехать в широкий подземный гараж. Отсюда ему уже в другую сторону. Он проскальзывает мимо охраны и, держась в тени, идет дальше. 

Это не просто очередная химическая лаборатория, разрабатывающая какую-то дрянь для еще одного рядового психопата или наркобарона. На бумагах в одном из кабинетов печать черепа с щупальцами. Мужчина жмет руку другому, пришедшему с охраной, и шепчет:

\- Хайль, Гидра.

Завод огромен и разделен на корпуса. Он проходит по всем ним и, затаившись в тени балок под потолком одной из лабораторий, наблюдает за тремя мужчинами, стоящими перед сплошной стеклянной стеной, за которой какой-то ученый комментирует результаты очередного эксперимента. 

Двое из них ему незнакомы, но вот третий... Этого человека Стив помнит еще из дела Зимнего Солдата. Не правая рука Капитана Гидры, но один из наболее часто используемых его инструментов. 

Лопе Сальвадос - простой клерк в Национальном Банке. Тридцать пять лет, высокий, со смуглой кожей, короткими черными волосами и зелеными глазами. Не женат, нет ни девушки, ни парня. Из родственников - младшая сестра и племянница. Состоит в Гидре десять лет. Основная деятельность - сопровождение грузов, передача информации. Имеет обширные связи. 

Стив слушал тихий голос Джарвиса в наушнике и уже на ходу переделывал план. Он знал, что делать и что Сальвадоса он не упустит. Во внутреннем кармане куртки была спрятана флешка, которую для него сделал Джарвис на случай, если ему понадобится его помощь. Стив незаметно выскользнул из своего укрытия и, вернувшись к пульту охраны в одном из нижних корпусов, скользнул за дверь. 

Одного из охранников удалось вырубить сразу же. Во второго прилетел щит, отбросив к стене с такой силой, что тот сполз на пол уже без сознания. Стив вставил флешку в небольшой разъем на одном из компьютеров, экран, мигнув, засветился столбиками бегущих белых цифр. 

\- Я уже в системе, капитан, - раздался голос искина. - Все данные перенаправлены на мои серверы. Дальнейший пункт плана?  
\- Хаос, - дернув уголком губ, ответил Стив и перевел взгляд на мониторы. - Нужно вытащить людей и поймать Сальвадоса. Сможешь довести их до истерики?  
\- Большой?  
\- Очень большой, процентов на восемьдесят.

По ощущениям, Джарвис постарался на все сто. Не прошло и десяти минут, как завыли сирены и противопожарная сигнализация. Где-то запирались какие-то двери, кто-то застрял в одной из лабораторий. Объявили об утечке опасного токсина и нападении на периметр. 

Стива, пробившегося к камерам с людьми, бойцы как-то упустили, а когда спохватились, он уже сносил их со своего пути ударами щита. Пробежав еще один подземный уровень, он уже был у пленников. Сбивая щитом биометрические замки с камер и вытаскивая их. Сложнее оказалось прикрывать отступление, потому что по ним открыли огонь. Он прикрывал людей собой, ведя их к грузовикам. Одна из пуль чиркнула по боку, другая просвистела в миллиметре от бедра. Третья попала между глаз стрелявшему в него. 

Стив удивленно посмотрел в сторону, откуда начали стрельбу, прикрывая их. Очень хотелось протереть глаза, но времени не было. На крыше соседнего здания темный силуэт прицельно отстреливал охрану, открывшую по бегущим огонь. 

Роджерс был ебанутым психом и идиотом, каких свет не видывал. Джеймс стрелял, тихо матерясь и думая о том, что он тоже кретин, раз вмешался. Его вообще по идее здесь не должно было быть. Но он был и в данную минуту прикрывал задницу одного недомерка, который в одиночку сунулся в подпольную лабораторию Гидры, имея из оружия только раскрашенное фрисби! 

Три грузовика с изможденными и раненными людьми вылетели, снеся с дороги железные закрывающиеся ворота. Джарвис уже предупредил Тони и Марию. Оставалось только добраться до второй цели.

\- Джарвис, где Сальвадос?!  
\- Движется в южную сторону, - раздался голос искина. - С ним охрана из тринадцати человек. Они вооружены, капитан.  
\- Принято, - отправив в отключку еще одно охранника ударом кулака, Стив побежал в сторону старых доков. 

Джеймс больше не прятался в тенях. Стив чувствовал того совсем рядом. Стоило на очередном повороте на мгновение поднять взгляд, как он увидел Зимнего Солдата, бегущего с ним вровень по крышам. Чуть не врезавшись в соседнее здание и в последний момент успев подставить щит для удара, он наконец вышел наперерез трем машинам. Щит выбил колесо одной из них, и ту на высокой скорости накренило и потащило в сторону. Зацепив за сваленные старые бетонные плиты и перевернув. Вторая врезалась, не сумев справиться с движением. Третья резко затормозила после выстрела Барнса и прыжка на капот. Тот просел под немалым весом, после чего раздались новые выстрелы. Еще пятеро вылезли из второй уже на Стива. 

Он ушел от первой пули и, заслонившись от очередной подобранным щитом, ударил ногой с разворота в лицо еще одному. Скрежет металла и новый выстрел, хруст ломающихся костей и чей-то вой. Стив уклоняется от чьего-то ножа и слышит злое рычание Джеймса. Блок, удар щитом, снова удар, и нужно успеть кинуть щит за спину Барнсу, сбивая целившегося в него Сальвадоса. Бросок через бедро еще одного противника, сломать руку еще одному его же автоматом. От кинутой гранаты он еле успевает уйти. Та взрывается, глуша его на несколько секунд, но этого хватает, чтобы пропустить еще одного, целящегося в него из пистолета. 

Стив дергается от звука выстрела, но боли нет. Дуло накрыла металлическая рука, чей хозяин в следующую секунду хладнокровно сворачивает шею стрелявшего и не отрывает взгляд от него. 

Стив знает, что это неправильно, но продолжает зачарованно смотреть на отбросившего от себя безжизненное тело и тяжело дышащего Джеймса. Он с ног до головы одет в черное, и у него темный, опасный взгляд. Вся улица усеяна стонущими ранеными и трупами. Одна из машин горит, а вдали уже слышны звуки полицейских сирен. Между ними несколько метров, учащенное дыхание и напряженный взгляд. 

Джеймс смаргивает первым и, сделав несколько шагов назад, разворачивается, чтобы уйти.

\- Джеймс... - его горло адски дерет, и голос выходит на тон ниже.  
\- Замолчи, - хриплый, злой ответ заставляет втянуть воздух сквозь зубы.  
\- Стой, я... - Стив делает несколько шагов, но напряженно застывает, когда Барнс, не разворачиваясь, вытаскивает пистолет.  
\- Заткнись! В следующий раз, когда решишь разыграть блядского героя, помощи не жди. Я не собираюсь больше спасать твою ебучую задницу.

Он уходит, ни разу не обернувшись, и растворяется в ночных тенях. Стив смотрит ему вслед и, сжимая зубы, бессильно сползает по стене вниз. Он не знает, как все исправить.

Джеймс сидит на одной из крыш и наблюдает за бойцами Марии и за ней самой, когда те, приехав на место, оцепляют периметр и грузят закованного в наручники Сальвадоса в один из внедорожников. Тони тоже здесь и попеременно орет матом то на Роджерса, то на Джарвиса. С ним целая батарея машин скорой помощи. Медики осматривают спасенных капитаном людей, пока его самого пытается осмотреть доктор Чо. Он отказывается и пытается слинять, пока она не ловит его предплечье своими цепкими пальчиками и не щиплет за раненный бок. Роджерс, не ожидающий этого, хрипит и уже не успевает открыть рот. Его уже тащат в сторону одной из машин скорой. 

Джеймс прикрывает глаза и, коснувшись горячим лбом холодной кирпичной кладки, пытается дышать. Он не может сейчас смотреть на этого человека. У него дрожит живая рука, тело деревенеет от боли и накатывающего приступа паники. Слишком близко, слишком явно. У него кишки выворачивает от этого голоса.

Господи, он не знает, почему сегодня спас этого ублюдка... 

* * *

За Стивом приехали на следующий день и забрали прямо из ветеранского центра. Он пошел с ними молча, отлично зная, что Сальвадоса ему так просто не спустят с рук. 

Его привезли на уже знакомую базу, где он впервые очнулся. Его встретила Шэрон и, коротко улыбнувшись, повела запутанными коридорами в сторону открытого полигона. Эверетт Росс был уже здесь и наблюдал за тренировкой бойцов.

\- Агент Росс, прибыл капитан Роджерс, - позвала Шэрон.  
\- Добрый день, Стив, - кивнув ему и пожав руку, ответил Росс. - Вчерашняя Ваша прогулка наделала много шума.  
\- Я должен чувствовать угрызения совести? - нахмурился Стив. - Среди гражданских не было жертв, и удалось спасти всех пленников.  
\- Мы охотились за Сальвадосом больше пяти лет. По нашим базам он проходил под псевдонимом Тень. Отсутствие отпечатков пальцев, ни одного свидетеля, способного опознать его, никаких данных. Абсолютный ноль, пока агент Романова не слила в сеть файлы Гидры и пока его не вспомнил сержант Барнс. Но даже после этого Сальвадос ушел в подполье. К нему невозможно было подобраться, невозможно было найти. Другие документы, пластическая операция и новая личность. Он был для нас недосягаем до вчерашней ночи, Стив. Ты знал, за кем шел?  
\- Я вообще не знал, что это лаборатория Гидры, пока не пробрался туда, - мрачно ответил Роджерс. - Пропадали бездомные, а в полиции этому делу не давали хода. Люди говорили об этом месте, и я решил взглянуть.  
\- На этот раз нам повезло, что ты оказался там. Пойдем, - кивнув в сторону открытого коридора, ответил Эверетт и сам прогулочным шагом направился туда. - Но нам не может так бесконечно везти. В реальности, из которой ты к нам пришел, Гидра уже побеждена. В нашей она из нацисткой организации превратилась в огромную террористическую сеть номер один. То, что Капитан Гидра сидит в Рафте, почти ничего не изменило. Они затаились, ушли в подполье, но продолжают действовать. А твой двойник - не тот, с кем мы пойдем на сделку.  
\- Решили предложить ее мне? - хмыкнул Стив. - Так же, как предложили ее Джеймсу?

Эверетт на это только криво усмехнулся, и они повернули за очередной коридор.

\- Я предлагаю Вам работу, капитан, - ответил он. - Ведь Капитан Америка истреблял Гидру и защищал людей. Кто виноват, что, кроме двух этих точек, поменялся мир? Согласитесь, было бы глупо не воспользоваться помощью специалиста, который уже один раз смог их остановить. Что же касается Джеймса, то нет никакой сделки. Джеймс мог уйти в отставку еще два года назад. У него были все документы и внушительная компенсация от правительства. Никто не стал бы преследовать его, если бы он захотел уйти. То же самое касается и Вас. Если уйдете сейчас, то больше такого разговора не будет. 

Оставшийся путь до допросной они молчали. Стив не поднимал взгляда и думал о том, что каждое слово Росса было правдой. Даже то, о чем смолчал этот человек. Да, они обнародовали данные, но кто мог с уверенностью сказать, что в том же Белом Доме не обитает парочка новых гидровцев? Кто может поручиться, что они не пропустят парочку голов? Кто может сказать, что на самом деле на уме у твари, запертой в самой защищенной тюрьме страны?

Из мыслей его вырвали спорящие голоса, доносящиеся из кабинета, в который они зашли. Здесь были Рамлоу с Роллинзом, Хилл, Тони и Джеймс. Они замолчали, стоило им войти. 

\- Эй, агент Росс, - первым заговорил Тони. - Отдайте этого Хуана Карлоса нам с Беннером. Запоет, как миленький.  
\- Он все еще молчит? - нахмурился Росс и подошел к зеркалу Газелла. - Мисс Хилл?  
\- Мы не можем полагаться на информацию, которую он выдает, - покачала та головой. - Допрос не дает никаких результатов. Агент Романова могла бы расколоть его, но она вместе с Соколиным Глазом на задании.  
\- Может, пойдем мы с Роллинзом? - предложил Рамлоу. - Или обойдемся без грязи и вколем коктейльчик-другой от Старка?

Молчал только Джеймс. Он стоял перед стеклом и, сцепив руки за спиной, не отрывал взгляд от расслабленно развалившегося на стуле Сальвадоса. Барнс мог бы сломать его, ведь в конце концов это он научил тому же Наталью. Он уже дернулся в сторону двери, когда неожиданно замер, услышав _это_.

Лопе Сальвадос был человеком Гранта Роджерса. Он был настолько приближен к нему, что знал в лицо. Исполнял его личные поручения и знал, что будет, если он хотя бы однажды не справится. А сегодня он крупно облажался.

Стив не знал, что тот должен был забрать у кого-то. Он слышал только обрывок разговора, но сейчас у них был шанс узнать это. А еще это был ответ на вопрос Росса. План был идиотским, спонтанным и должен был втянуть его в очередную большую драку. Но там был Джеймс, которого Гидра все еще хотела заполучить обратно. Стив знал, что они так просто не отпустят его, что однажды они найдут способ забрать его. Он хотел защитить и хотел быть уверенным, что ублюдок, запертый в могиле под океаном, никогда больше не сможет до него добраться.

\- Джарвис, у тебя сохранились записи с суда Гранта Роджерса? - обернувшись к небольшому сенсорному терминалу, встроенному в стену, тихо позвал Стив.  
\- Конечно, сэр, - откликнулся искин и вывел на экран несколько видеозаписей. - Копия данных записей хранится в моих архивах.  
\- Воспроизведи одно из них, и основной фокус на Роджерса. 

Смотреть на собственное и настолько чужое лицо было странно. Все то же, но разница видна только со второго раза и то, только там, где именно искать. Этот человек смотрел с таким же упрямством и злостью. Но у него были другие глаза, полные чего-то темного. Расплывающиеся в кривом оскале губы и хамство с откровенным презрением. Он чуть тянул слова на концах и словно катал на языке. Стив смотрел на него, сжав зубы, и запоминал. Он нажимал на повтор несколько раз и пробовал так же скалиться, как и он. Он повторял его слова, стараясь попасть в интонацию. Раз, другой, и в последний раз у него получилось. 

\- Восхитительно... восхитительноооо, восссхитительно, восхитительно...

С погасшего экрана терминала ему в ответ оскалился уже Грант Роджерс. Он снял куртку и, бросив на один из стульев, сорвал с вешалки чье-то черное пальто. Оно подошло в плечах, но оказалось чуть короче в рукавах. Смочив пальцы водой из-под кулера и пройдя ими по волосам, он расчесал их назад, как его двойник. Выбившаяся короткая прядь опустилась на лоб. Подхватив какие-то папки с чьего-то стола, он вышел из комнаты, не обратив внимание на удивленный оклик. 

\- Джарвис, освещение в допросной на двадцать процентов, - произнес он и, глубоко вздохнув, взялся за ручку двери.  
\- Удачи, сэр, - ответил Джарвис, и свет в допросной медленно опустился.  
\- Что происходит? - увидев удивленно завертевшего головой и нахмурившегося Сальвадоса, а за тем бесшумно скользнувшего в комнату Стива, произнес Старк.  
\- Бля, вытаскивайте оттуда этого идиота, - рявкнул Рамлоу и уже обернулся, когда его за руку схватил Барнс.

Тот не отрывал напряженного взгляда от Роджерса и, тяжело сглотнув, хрипло произнес:

\- Погоди, командир.  
\- Сэр, - тихо произнесла Шэрон у плеча наблюдающего за всем Росса. - Капитан Роджерс не имеет такой подготовки. Агент Рамлоу прав, может, стоит отозвать капитана?  
\- Пока еще нет, - не отрывая глаз от стекла, ответил Эверетт.

А наблюдать там было за чем, потому что Роджерс произвел тот еще эффект. Тем, кто вошел в допросную, был уже Капитан Гидра. Он бросил папки на стол и скользнул на стул с другой стороны стола. Расслабленно откинувшись и положив ногу на ногу, он задумчиво уставился на свои ногти. Пока человек перед ним равнялся цветом лица с покойником. Тот смотрел, широко распахнув глаза, и у него начали дрожать руки.

\- Мистер Роджерс, сэр, я...  
\- Лопе, - собственное имя, сказанное тихим, спокойным голосом, заставило Сальвадоса еще больше побледнеть и замолчать. - Ты меня сегодня очень расстроил. Ты ведь знаешь, как мне это не нравится?  
\- Да, сэр, - прохрипел мужчина.  
\- Ты совсем выбился из формы, - цыкнув, покачал головой Роджерс. - Раскис. Ты подвел меня, Лопе.  
\- Нет, сэр, - лицо Сальвадоса приняло уже землистый оттенок.

В это время за стеклом, все, напряженно замерев, следили за допросом и шикали друг на друга. В основном на Тони, потому что тот выдержал молчание всего несколько минут.

\- Вы уверены, что это наш подкидыш? - нервно спросил Брок.  
\- Абсолютно, - отрезала Шэрон и сама дернулась от бархатного голоса Стива.  
\- У него чертовы обороты из Крестного Отца, - поежившись, пробормотал Тони.  
\- Ты преувеличиваешь, - отмахнулась Мария, но через минуту, пораженно выдохнула. - Окей, ладно. У него обороты из Крестного Отца. Он что, копирует парней из фильма?  
\- Не знаю, кого он там копирует, но делает это с душой, - тихо ответил Джек и бросил быстрый взгляд на бледного Джеймса, у которого потемнели глаза. - Барнс?

Джеймс сжал зубы и помотал головой. Он смотрел на человека в черных одеждах, слышал его низкий бархатных голос и старался держать в голове мысль о том, что это Стив. Это Стив, и он расплывается в до мороза знакомом оскале. Это его спокойный голос, после которого не последует удара, не будет крови. Это Стив, и он просто притворяется. Ему не пригодится нож, который он сжимает в кармане.

\- Что? - он наигранно вздергивает брови и расплывается в оскале. - Я дико зол, Лопе. Не знаешь, как все исправить?  
\- Я все сделаю, сэр, - Сальвадос смотрит на него дикими от ужаса глазами и продолжает мямлить. - Я все исправлю. Мы просто не знали, что за нами следил Зимний Солдат. Мы не ждали... Мы не знали...  
\- Отговорки, отговорки, - пропел капитан и, медленно подавшись вперед, посмотрел уже искаженным от бешенства взглядом. - О _моем_ Солдате ты вспомнил, а вот а своем задании как-то подзабыл. Простой приказ. Один простой, пустячный приказ. Ты помнишь, что должен сделать, Лопе? Повтори!

От внезапного удара кулака о стол вздрогнули все, а Лопе с трудом удержался, чтобы не шарахнуться назад.

\- Я не слышу, Лопе!

Сальвадоса после этого змеиного шипения прорвало, и тот выложил все свои инструкции вкупе с целями и контактом, с которым должен был через несколько дней встретиться в Дубае для того, чтобы забрать вторую часть формулы для новой сыворотки и некого доктора Саадевика, разработавшего его. 

Стив только единожды поднял взгляд на камеру в углу под самым потолком, и та мигнула линзой, подтверждая, что Джарвис все записал. Когда замолчавший Сальвадос все еще испуганно и нервно уставился на него, Стив понял, что узнал все необходимое. Он хмыкнул и, поднявшись, прихватил принесенные папки. Из допросной Роджерс вышел, не проронив ни слова, оставив гидровца в полной прострации.

В соседней комнате его встретили задумчивыми взглядами и ехидными комментариями.

\- Роджерс, да ты у нас полон сюрпризов, - прищурился Брок. - Пиздишь как дышишь.  
\- Был опыт работы под прикрытием, - покраснев, пробормотал Стив и взъерошил волосы.  
\- Ты где таких гангстерских приемов нахватался, национальная совесть? - ехидно протянул Тони. - Стив, ты меня пугаешь.  
\- Чего мы о тебе еще не знаем, здоровяк? - улыбнулась Хилл.  
\- Бруклин тридцатых, бедный квартал, плохие парни, работающие на более влиятельных плохих парней, - улыбнувшись краешком губ, ответил Стив, и взгляд его потеплел.

Но стал уверенным и упрямым, когда Стив посмотрел на Росса.

\- Я в деле, - произнес он и получил кивок. - Но никаких недомолвок, никакой фрагментации информации и слепой переброски со слепой миссией. Я хочу знать, что делаю и за что буду бороться.  
\- Сработаемся, - коротко улыбнулся Росс и кивнул в сторону допросной. - Какие наблюдения? Что можешь сказать?  
\- Он боится меня, - подбирая слова, произнес Стив. - Но он не был удивлен.  
\- Ну еще бы, - усмехнулся Тони. - Нас тут всех продрало.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Стив. - Ты не понимаешь. Он боялся, но не удивился. Зная, что Капитан Гидра сидит в тюрьме, и увидев его перед собой, он не сомневался. Никакой проверки, никаких подозрений, будто так и должно быть. Словно...  
\- Он это уже делал, - закончил за него помрачневший Росс и посмотрел на Шэрон. - Срочная проверка всего персонала Рафта. Проверить его камеру, узнать, с кем он контактировал. Усилить охрану и вести круглосуточное видеонаблюдение.

Потом обернулся к остальным:

\- Собирайтесь. У нас сорок восемь часов на разработку плана и его исполнения. Роджерс идет с вами.  
\- Значит, пополнение в семействе? - напряженно и жестко поинтересовался Рамлоу.  
\- Я знаю, что вы не в восторге, - в упор посмотрев в цепкие желто-карие глаза и стараясь не встречаться со стальным темным взглядом, ответил Стив. - Но никто, кроме меня, не сможет вам ответить, что на уме у моей больной ублюдочной версии. 

Аргумент был весомым, и крыть было нечем. Оставалось только надеяться, что Зимний не прихлопнет новоявленного Капитана Америку во время первой же миссии. 

\- Чудно, - разорвал тишину бодрый голос Тони. - Поговорим о твоей броне.  
\- О чем? - удивленно нахмурился Стив и, сняв оказавшееся Джековым пальто, надел свою куртку.

Когда он бросил осторожный взгляд в сторону Джеймса, того уже не было в комнате...

* * *

Дубай.

Жаркий, блестящий под золотым солнцем Аравии. Острова Пальм и Эмирэйтс Тауэрз во всей своей пышности. Скоростные дороги, дорогие машины и бесстыдная роскошь настоящего оазиса, раскинувшегося на берегу Персидского залива. Место, сводящее с ума и являющееся мечтой любого среднестатистического обывателя. Маленькие зонтики в высоких стаканах с коктейлями, звон хрустальных бокалов с шампанским за несколько миллионов на самом высоком этаже Бурдж аль-Араба. Где сегодня в одном из самых роскошных ресторанов в мире - Эль-Мунтахе, зарезервированном целиком на весь день, празднует свое тридцативосьмилетие некий Халил Эль Амал.

Один из самых богатых людей в Эмиратах, занимающийся почти всеми отраслями бизнеса. Сын не очень честного на руку человека дворянского происхождения, сам имеющий весьма интересный пробел в биографии. Но в связях с террористами не замечен... До сегодняшнего дня. Потому что сегодня у него в гостях доктор Саадевик. Светило генной инженерии и уже трижды лауреат Нобелевской премии. Весьма уважаемый в очень многих кругах человек, если закрыть глаза на такой малюсенький факт, как двадцать лет фанатичной работы на Гидру и склонность к садизму. 

Сегодня здесь собрался весь цвет миллиардеров со своими очаровательными спутницами. Разговоры ни о чем и сразу обо всем. Реки алкоголя, стоящего целые особняки, блеск в драгоценностях на красивых женщинах и шелест их дорогих платьев. Вышколенные официанты в строгих черно-белых униформах и целая армия тренированных бойцов, которыми просто кишит весь отель. Потому что дорогой мистер Амал - параноик, и не без причины. У него вокруг вьется целый десяток охранников, вид которых заставляет Рамлоу по общей связи настолько цветасто выругаться, что на другом конце давится шампанским повидавший многое Старк.

\- Не выражаться, - неодобрительно произносит Стив, из-за чего команда выпадает в астрал во второй раз.

Он физически чувствует, как окрашивается в ехидство гробовая тишина в эфире, и знает, что теперь его целый месяц будут дразнить все, кому ни лень. Но сейчас это настоящая перезагрузка для всех. Потому что это первая совместная миссия с ним, план уже начал идти не в ту степь, и у Стива все лицо адски чешется с непривычки от биометрической маски. 

Под руку с ним шагает Наташа в убивающем наповал черном вечернем платье с глубоким вырезом на пышной груди и спине. О высоких шпильках и длинном вырезе почти до самого бедра можно вообще молчать. Сегодня она взрывная блондинка с яркими голубыми глазами и миловидным личиком, очень далеким от ее лисьего взгляда. 

Итак, план. Мистер Лопе Сальвадос должен забрать доктора Саадевика и его уже готовую часть формулы, а затем отвезти в подпольную лабораторию в Бруклине. Где доктор закончит свою работу над новым мутагеном. Аналогом той, которую тестировали на близнецах Максимофф. Но на этот раз она более совершенная, мощная, способная создать солдатов нового вида. Очень послушных, программируемых, более агрессивных и со всем комплектом улучшений - лучше, чем у сыворотки Золы. 

Доктор на месте, охраняющая его армия в наличии, липовый Сальвадос тоже здесь. Салютует доктору с другого конца зала. Нет только части формулы, которую можно будет выбить из Саадевика потом, и в наличии большая такая кучка гражданских. Стандартная ситуация, и нет ничего необычного, пока в эфире не раздается подозрительно спокойный голос Клинта:

\- Нат, ты помнишь наше горячее лето в Сомали?  
\- Еще бы, - хмыкает она. - Мой простреленный бок и твоя лахудра, исполняющая танец живота.  
\- И это меня еще называют извращенцем? - на заднем фоне бормочет Тони.  
\- С чего тебя потянуло в воспоминания? - Наташа инстинктивно напрягается и, отпив из своего бокала, бросает взгляд в сторону Клинта.

Тот мелькает на мгновение и исчезает за колонной. Она сидит на высоком барном стуле у стойки и, потягивая коктейль, ищет взглядом остальных. Тони с какой-то красоткой обсуждает что-то с шейхом Амиром Эль Унади. Высокий брюнет с длинными волосами и с совершенно не запоминающимися чертами лица беседует с моделью Верой Якобиц. И по тому, как та хищно улыбается, понятно, что Стив попал. Под маскировкой его просто не возможно узнать. Страйк всем составом страхует их и готов в любую минуту начать действовать. Джеймс где-то вне здания, и она даже понятия не имеет, где он засел со своей винтовкой. На первый взгляд все идет по плану, но что-то не так.

\- Ну, - тянет Клинт, и Наташа физически чувствует подвох. - Я где-то на девяносто процентов уверен, что начальник безопасности Амала - тот козел, который взорвал наш катер. И, кажется, он тоже меня узнал, черт.  
\- Дай мне четыре минуты, я его уберу, - отрезает Джеймс.  
\- Даже не думай, - шипит Тони. - Он любовник Амала. Я не хочу еще год отбиваться от террористов и наемников всех мастей.

Молчание Джеймса настолько красноречиво, что уже понятно, что он обо всем этом думает. 

\- Нужно отвлечь их внимание, - раздается хриплый голос Рамлоу.  
\- Ага, чем? Ядерной бомбой?

Стив слушает их краем уха, уже обдумывая идею ядерной бомбы. Она находится в записях Джарвиса. Это некий Иоган Райзе - немецкий наемник, убивший отца Амала, и по совместительству любовник его матери, чья судьба неизвестна. Погиб при загадочных обстоятельствах (официально). После этого Джарвис замолкает, а Стив мысленно вырисовывает весь план отеля.

\- Я могу перепрограммировать наниты и изменить вашу маску, сэр, - между делом сообщает искин. - Но должен заметить, что риск вашего плана составляет восемьдесят процентов.  
\- Делай, - еле слышно произносит он и, осторожно обходя гостей, движется в сторону Амала.

Он чувствует щекотку, когда маска меняется, и, подхватив с подноса официанта бокал с шампанским, останавливается между гостями. И, судя по голосам в общей связи, эффект производит даже на них, что говорить о побледневшем от бешенства арабе. Стив медленно расплывается в ослепительной улыбке и, отсалютовав бокалом, делает глоток. На языке взрываются игривые пузырьки, а в крови гуляет эхо предстоящей драки. Он отлично знает, что иногда может быть тем еще говнюком. Сугубо для страны.

\- Какого черта у вас там происходит? - первым шипит Рамлоу. - У нас тут пол-отеля ломанулось к вам.  
\- У меня глюки, или я реально видел отмороженного Райзе? - выдыхает Тони. - Кто спиритиста на вечеринку затащил?  
\- Значит, мы глючим оба, потому что я тоже его видел, - бормочет Клинт.  
\- Он выжил, - напряженно отвечает Наташа и, грациозно опустившись со стула, направляется в сторону мелькнувшего в толпе наемника.  
\- Он не мог выжить, - шипит Барнс. - Я всадил ему пулю между глаз и закатал в бетон в Лондоне. 

Стоп, что? Он снова смотрит в прицел на наемника, вышедшего из зала, и толпу безопасников, следовавших за ним. Он, черт возьми, узнает этого идиота двухметрового, даже если тот напялит на себя костюм монашки и запоет бабским голосом. Он матерится на семи языках и по тишине в эфире понимает, что дошло и до остальных.

\- Работаем, - кидает этот ебанутый на голову псих и отключает свой комм.  
\- Они же его порвут, - шипит Тони. - Он совсем поехал крышей? Джарвис, какого черта ты потакаешь психам?!  
\- Капитан просил передать, что будет их отвлекать и что все будет в порядке. Сэр, я мониторю его состояние, и в данный момент он вне опасности, - окликается Джарвис.  
\- Бля! - вопить Тони приходиться шепотом. 

Мелькнуть перед охраной приходится еще трижды, после чего за ним и вправду следует по ощущениям больше тридцати вооруженных человек. У Стива нет ни оружия, ни щита. Под рубашкой тонкий слой прочного бронежилета, который Тони разработал для них всех. Выключенный комм он положил в карман пиджака и теперь добровольно отрезан от других. В данном случае они отлично справятся без него, пока он будет отвлекать. 

Роджерс сворачивает на очередном повороте и, миновав еще один лестничный пролет, входит в коридор именно тогда, когда в холле и за спиной раздаются голоса преследователей. Он дергает несколько дверей и входит в первую незапертую. Испуганная горничная смотрит на него, пока за спиной дверь снова не открывается с грохотом. Женщина еле успевает сбежать, когда в комнату врываются больше тридцати вооруженных человек.

Лицо одного из них неописуемо, когда в него летит парик, и в ту же минут начинается стрельба. Стив только успевает нырнуть за гранитную барную стойку, когда автоматная очередь свистит над головой. Он снимает пиджак и, улучив момент, стаскивает из мини-бара какую-то бутылку. Та летит в одного из стреляющих, и время после этого словно замирает. 

Они пытаются загнать его, взять живым, но точно не знают, _с кем_ имеют дело. Это настоящая грязная драка, в ходе которой летит мебель и слетают каски с безопасников. 

Роджерс уворачивается от чьего-то ножа, бьет, отшвыривая кого-то за массивное кресло. Дубовый стол превращается в щит и одновременно в таран, когда он отталкивает их им. Еще один удар с замахом - и один из бойцов пробивает спиной резную деревянную ширму в соседнюю комнату. Грохот падающего шкафа на еще одного, вопль десятого, которого Стив роняет в огромный аквариум, и чья-то пуля чиркает по плечу. 

Бросок через бедро, и, сорвав с пояса очередного бойца шумовую гранату, он кидает ее в еще пятерых. Стив еле успевает зажать уши и зажмуриться, но его все равно достает, хоть и не настолько сильно. И, возможно, он их немножко взбесил, раз теперь они пытаются его пристрелить. Еще одна пуля царапает бедро и заставляет споткнуться. Это спасает его от летящего ножа. Блок подносом, и после он летит в еще одного, заставляя завыть от боли и схватиться за окровавленный нос. Еще одна серия выстрелов, взрыв от кинутой в него гранаты, которую он отбивает все тем же подобранным подносом. Та неудачно взрывается под потолком, руша и с грохотом роняя со второго этажа целый рояль. Его оторванная крышка тоже хорошо летает, если умело кинуть. Косит еще нескольких, но ломает аквариум, и барахтающиеся в нем еще трое падают на своих товарищей. 

А драка стремительно перемещается в сторону второго этажа. В дыре в полу исчезают двое, но Стив в этом не виноват. Смотреть надо было под ноги. Кинутая на кого-то мраморная ваза весом с двух взрослых мужчин, еще одного он буквально пеленает ковром, слыша гневные вопли. Это звучит как самый грязный мат, но языковой барьер обнуляет весь эффект. Какой-то идиот успевает сделать подсечку и валится вместе со Стивом на постель. Мебель не выдерживает такого издевательства, и ножки отваливаются. Незадачливый душитель вместе с полупрозрачным балдахином отлетает от хорошего пинка и ломает спиной кофейный столик. 

Стив тяжело дышит и трясет головой, но расслабляться нет времени, потому что его окружают семеро. И они уже в другой просторной комнате со множеством диванов, ковров, подушек, и Стив кидает в кого-то кальян. Спину простреливает от боли, и в следующую секунду он чувствует удар тока по затылку. У него из глаз искры летят и перехватывает дыхание. Он скалится от боли и, ударом кулака отшвырнув одного, ставит блок и уходит от шокеров. Подсечка, уклон назад и удар ногой между ног еще одному. Другому прилетает в лицо локтем, а зеркалом в массивной позолоченной раме по голове - следующему. Последний летит, описав красивую дугу и разбив собой огромный плазменный экран. 

Стив дышит отрывисто и все еще напряженно прислушивается. Вокруг оседает пыль и слышны только редкие глухие стоны. Апогеем становится рухнувшая люстра. Он дергается от грохота и на одну минуту прикрывает глаза. Снаружи слышны чьи-то вопли и шум выстрелов.

Он спускается вниз, прыгнув прямо в дыру в полу, и бежит к стойке, у которой оставил пиджак. Раны противно щиплют, и ноют наливающиеся синяки, но на это нет времени. Он срывает ошметки биометрической маски и, вставив в ухо наушник, включает комм. 

\- Джарвис, вызови потом скорую и скажи, какова ситуация сейчас? - выскользнув за дверь и направившись в сторону лестниц, зовет Стив.  
\- Мистер Старк вместе с агентом Романовой преследуют мистера Амала. Агент Рамлоу вместе со своими бойцами попали в перестрелку на крыше. С ними мистер Барнс и Соколиный Глаз. Вертолетная площадка, сэр. 

Он выбирает вертолетную площадку и перемахивает лестничный пролет за пролетом. Чем ближе, тем отчетливей слышны выстрелы и тем жарче мат страйковцев по общему эфиру. Он влетает туда весьма вовремя и с до предела взведенными нервами, потому успевает оттащить за шкирку Таузига, когда за его спиной появляется один из безопасников Амала. 

\- Живой? - смотря в удивленные глаза бойца, спрашивает Стив и, получив кивок, уже в комм добавляет. - Где Саадевик?  
\- О, посмотрите-ка, смертник звездно-полосатый пожаловал, - хмыкает Рамлоу. - Эта сука к вертолету ползет! Бартон, слева!  
\- Нат тебя убьет, Роджерс, - произносит Клинт. - Поймает в каком-нибудь темном коридоре башни и убьет. И я ей мешать не буду.

Раздается чей-то вопль, и кто-то летит с крыши. Автоматная очередь, еще несколько скинутых бойцов и раздраженное рычание. Стиву даже смотреть не нужно, чтобы понять, что это Барнс. 

\- Сука уже доползла, - произносит он, и вертолет медленно поднимается.

Один одиночный громкий выстрел, пуля попадает летчику в голову. Вертолет кренится, но через секунду снова начинает взлетать. Джеймс целится снова, но грязно матерится и не стреляет. 

\- Что?! - свернув шею еще одному, рявкает Рамлоу.  
\- Это Саадевик, - раздраженно цедит Джеймс и, удобнее прихватив винтовку, спрыгивает вниз. - Если выстрелю, могу повредить дрянь, которую он везет. 

Он бежит в сторону вертолета и, снова спрыгнув на ярус ниже, уже делает шаг, когда видит Роджерса. Тот уже у вертолета, а точнее под ним. Он повисает на лыжном шасси и тянет обратно. Он тянет чертов вертолет обратно, и Саадевик не может оторваться от крыши. 

Стив рычит, упирается ногами и тянет изо всех сил. Вертолет пытается подняться, протаскивает его почти к краю, но он успевает ухватиться за одну из опорных балок и тянет. Мускулы ноют, натягиваются и бугрятся под кожей. Рубашка на бицепсах расходится с треском и под чье-то ругательство. 

Джеймс только выдыхает и сам не понимает, почему не может оторвать взгляд от этого. Он знает, какая сила приходит со сывороткой. Она есть у него и есть у Гранта. Он видел, что она сделал с ним. Но теперь его коротит от вида Стива, тянувшего обратно вертолет. Он видел эти руки, испачканные углем после очередного рисунка. Руки, бережно укутавшие ребенка и прижимающие к широкой груди до самой больницы. 

Джеймс завороженно смотрит и приходит в себя, только когда снова раздаются выстрелы и уже в нескольких сантиметрах от Роджерса. И он, черт возьми, снова делает это.

Рядом раздаются два выстрела, и два трупа падают в нескольких метрах от него. Стив резко тянет вертолет, и тот падает на площадку, перевернувшись и чуть не разрезав его на куски винтами. Он откатывается и натыкается взглядом на Джеймса. Тот целится в него, и, прежде чем он успевает хоть что-то сделать, раздается еще один выстрел. Стив удивленно оборачивается на больной вой за спиной и видит Саадевика с окровавленной рукой. Пистолет лежит на земле в стороне от него. Джеймс уходит, ничего не сказав и снова пряча глаза.


	8. Кровь красная, кровь черная

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Я тоже потерял волю,  
>  Я сбился с пути.  
> Я потерял этот океан,  
> Он отравил меня._
> 
> _Коллекционер душ,  
>  Коллекционер душ,  
> Я приду за тобой.  
> И я,  
> Не стал бы лгать,  
> Хочу быть твоим..._
> 
> _Я взял в долг кости, я взял в долг кожу,  
>  Чтобы спасти себя от ада, в котором нахожусь.  
> В твоей фантазии.  
> И каждый раз, когда я думаю о тебе,  
> Я вижу темноту, я слышу стук их копыт,  
> Они идут,  
> Они идут,  
> За тобой._
> 
> _Dave Gahan - "Ocean"_

Джеймс избегает его еще больше, и Стив не знает, что делать. Барнс спас ему жизнь уже дважды, хотя четко дал понять, что никогда больше не поможет. Стив хочет поблагодарить его, сделать хоть что-нибудь, но шанса ему никто не дает. Страйк еще больше подбирается, Рамлоу больше не отпускает колких замечаний и не язвит по-больному. Теперь он следит еще пристальнее и молчит слишком многозначительно. 

Но Стив почти не замечает этого. Он смотрит вслед Джеймсу и думает о том, что это единственный человек, рядом с которым он становится косноязычным и беспомощным болваном. Единственное, что остается, так это запереться на базе с аналитиками и заниматься поиском гидровских баз и планировать новые миссии. И это именно то, в чем ему нет равных. Новая работа что-то сдвигает в нем, что-то меняет. Словно он наконец оказывается на своем месте...

Всем вокруг очень интересно, какая хрень с ним творится. Джеймсу тоже очень интересно, потому что он уже во второй раз прикрыл Роджерса. Чертов. Второй. Раз! Вместо того, чтобы дать вразумительный ответ хотя бы себе, он просто продолжает слежку и замечает новые изменения. Роджерс словно решил загнать себя.

После того как Росс отдал ему весь аналитический отдел, тот как проклятый вцепился в эту работу. После его прихода поступающая информация утроилась. Он собирает абсолютно все, что хотя бы немного связано с его двойником или Гидрой. Даже самый маленький и незначительный слух. Оказывается, Стив Роджерс может обойти Ника Фьюри в своей паранойе. Оказывается, в нем есть что-то от охотника. 

В его кабинете есть стена, которая заставляет Джеймса удивленно замереть, когда он видит ее впервые. Потому что она очень похожа на другую, которая находится в его квартире. Она также сплошь покрыта заметками, вырезками из газет и документами из архива. Над фотографиями разных людей воткнуты булавки, связанные меж собой красными нитями. Старые карты, записи из чьего-то дневника, чей-то охотничий нож, воткнутый в одну из обведенных красным маркером точек на обрывке карты Москвы. Это упорядоченный хаос, в центре которого - фотография Гранта Роджерса. Джеймс тяжело сглатывает вязкую горькую слюну и не отрывает от нее взгляд. В мыслях на мгновение мелькает лицо Стива, и он рассеянно думает о том, что, возможно, они и вправду не похожи. 

Но Стив может им быть. Когда он хочет, то может точно так же оскалиться, так же пройти и смотреть тем же взглядом. Джеймс сдерживается каждый раз, но рано или поздно его нервы сдадут. Они уже сдают, как и, возможно, его мозги, когда, увидев его в черной форме Гидры, он только крепче сжимает в кармане нож и старательно, не глядя ему в лицо, хрипло произносит:

\- Красные, его глаза красные. Я помню их...

Стив бледнеет и сам отступает от него. 

Джеймс следит за ним издали и не подходит. Когда Росс пытается отправить на очередную миссию их обоих вместе со Страйком и Клинтом, он отказывается. Нет, больше никакого контакта. Он оторвет голову этому блондинистому идиоту при первой же возможности. Лучше пусть держится подальше.

Но так отмазаться можно не всегда, потому что в один прекрасный день этот придурок ловит самое любимое детище Капитана Гидры - Лемурианскую Звезду. Корабль-призрак, который больше двадцати лет бороздит океаны и не попадает ни на один радар. Не заходит ни в один порт и после побега Зимнего Солдата поменял все свои протоколы и коды. Это судно - одна огромная плывущая база, настолько мощная, что неудивительно, почему ее так старательно прятали.

Он не представляет, как ему это удалось, но помнит миграцию документов из архива Щ.И.Т-а в квартиру Стива. То, как тот сидел в своей гостиной, окруженный десятками документов и снимков. Босой, в мягких серых пижамных штанах и в до неприличия облепившей торс белой футболке. Со взъерошенными волосами и упрямо сдвинутыми бровями. Тот не спал двое суток, а потом Джеймс увидел озарение. Увидел, как заблестели глаза, как выпрямилась сгорбленная до этого спина, и услышал непечатный мат. Оказалось, Капитан-не-выражаться умел материться крепче пьяного матроса. 

Он буквально выпал из квартиры в одном ботинке, пытаясь на ходу натянуть второй и куртку.

\- Джарвис, буди Тони, позвони мистеру Эрмету, собери все погодные радиосводки за последние тридцать лет и составь список радиостанций за тот же период.  
\- Включить в список станции текущего года?  
\- Да!

Да, конечно, он знал, как зовут агента, отвечающего за старый склад и архив в Щ.И.Т-е. Но когда он еще и в таком виде рванул туда, оседлав один из мотоциклов Тони, стало понятно, что случилось что-то очень важное...

Люди, которых он когда-то знал, люди, которые были дороги ему. Места, которые навечно отпечатались в его памяти, и десятки операций, которые он провернул тогда с Коммандос, просто взяли и перевернули. Обваляли в грязи и растерзали. Все, что он с таким трудом сделал и оставил в том мире для помощи и защиты, здесь извратили до такого состояния, что хотелось отправиться в Рафт и голыми руками разорвать в клочья тварь, сидящую там. 

Стив думал о том, сколько ему еще придется узнать, сколько грязи вытащить на свет. Он сжал зубы и, снова попросив прощения у немолодого сонного агента, направился вглубь огромного хранилища. Под резкий щелчок включаемого датчиком света он прошел мимо высоких шкафов и, наконец, после очередного поворота нашел искомое. 

В одной из больших коробок под шершавой тканью лежала переносная радиостанция SCR-284/ВС-654А. Такая же, какой он помнил ее, только с царапинами от пуль. Одна из двух, что у них была. Он не знал, что стало со второй _там_ , после его исчезновения. Здесь же она, наверное, так и лежала среди обломков поезда, похороненного в ущелье Альп. Стив провел пальцами по выключателям и рассеянно подумал о том, что не имел права ошибиться. 

Он вернулся в башню вместе с ней и отправился сразу же в мастерскую Старка. Где его уже ждал полусонный гений с полным кофейником в руках. Взъерошенный, в пижаме и нахмурившийся при виде ящика, раскрашенного в хаки. 

\- Роджерс, я понимаю твою любовь ко всему допотопному, но может, я просто куплю тебе сотовый?  
\- У меня уже есть, - Стив положил ящик на стол и оперся руками на него. - Сможешь заставить ее работать?  
\- А вот сейчас обидно было, - скривился Старк и, спрыгнув со своего высоко стула, подошел ближе.- Ты чего удумал, Кэп?  
\- В Морской бой когда-нибудь играл?

Тони подключил радиостанцию, и Стив засел вместе с ней и Джарвисом на три дня. Бормоча что-то себе под нос и прислушиваясь - так Джеймс узнал, что тот знает восемь языков. А еще, что, кроме тех самых погодных радиосводок, он ничего больше не слушал. Почему именно эта радиостанция? Почему только узкий диапазон частот? Что-то было, он знал, но не помнил. Джеймс следил за ним, и с каждым днем висок все больше ныл, когда он пытался вспомнить. 

Чей-то смех, ворчание Гейба и шифр... Какой-то шифр... Это вертелось на кончике языка, но смутно. Он что-то знал... Джеймс закрыл глаза, пытаясь вспомнить, но тень того разговора ускользнула.

Стив нашел их. Он, черт возьми, вышел на них после стольких дней! Он глубоко вздохнул и, отложив старые наушники, в которых сейчас был треск пустого эфира, снова посмотрел на записанные координаты в своем блокноте. Потерев воспаленные от недосыпа глаза и наконец выпив принесенный заботливой Пеппер чай, Роджерс попросил позвонить агенту Россу. 

Общий сбор провели в башне в одном из конференц залов, где Джарвис и развернул свои экраны, на которых были известные им характеристики корабля и перехваченное зашифрованное сообщение. 

\- Они еще сутки будут в Адриатическом море. Курс держат в сторону Хорватии, и у них на борту важный груз, который должны передать дальше. Если ударим сейчас, то успеем их перехватить и узнать, кому и что они везут, - обведя всех взглядом, закончил Стив.  
\- Черт, я готов поцеловать тех космических хренов, которые кинули тебя к нам, - выдохнул Клинт.  
\- Стив, ты уверен в информации? - не отрывая глаз от экранов, пробормотала Наташа.  
\- Абсолютно, - кивнул капитан.  
\- Как ты на них вышел? - не отрывая напряженного взгляда от Роджерса, хрипло спросил Рамлоу.  
\- Брок, - предупреждающе позвала Мария.  
\- Даже не начинай, Хилл. Он здесь всего ничего, и да, признаюсь, у него неплохо получается работать. Но я, блять, хочу знать, как он смог взять за яйца Звезду. Мы охотимся за этим металлоломом сколько лет? На минутку вспомним, кто мы и кто малыш. Мы пахали на Гидру не один год, но так ни разу ничего не смогли нарыть на их золотой кораблик. А наш подкидыш вышел на них за неделю. 

Стив знал, что так и будет. Неважно, сколько у них будет общих миссий, ему доверять никто из Страйка не будет. Особенно Рамлоу, которого Стив отлично понимал. Он только сжал кулаки и открыл рот, чтобы ответить, когда его опередил Джеймс.

\- Корабль не может находиться сутками в море и не иметь никакой связи с сушей, - не отрывая глаз от сцепленных пальцев, обыденно ответил он. - Мы знали, что искать, но мы не знали где, командир. Я помню только обрывки, что-то, чего сейчас нет.  
\- О чем никто не знает, - также не отрывая глаз от его рук, произнес Стив.  
\- Кроме одного человека, - кивнул Барнс.  
\- Погодные радиосводки. На виду у всех и звучащие каждый день. Кому придет в голову искать двойной смысл в температуре в Филадельфии или в Кракове? Шифр, которым пользовался только один отряд и из которого всего один выживший, который никогда не вспомнит.  
\- Радиосвязь двухсторонняя, - Джеймс поднял глаза, и впервые за очень долгое время их взгляды встретились.  
\- Один человек, - не отрывая от него глаз, кивнул Стив. - Но двое.  
\- На этот раз - два клона, - сморгнув и привычно отведя остекленевшие глаза, ответил Джеймс.

Рамлоу перевел взгляд с одного на другого и, кивнув своим мыслям, посмотрел на Росса.

\- Когда выдвигаемся?  
\- Когда капитан определит состав группы и ознакомит нас с планом, - усмехнулся ему Эверетт и, вздернув бровь, повернулся к Стиву.

Тот словно и не замечал их, не отрывая глаз от сжимающего челюсти Джеймса. Тот тоже чувствовал его взгляд, и, судя по шелесту пластин бионической руки, ему это не нравилось. Остальные тоже видели то напряженное и неловкое, что зависло в воздухе. Откровенно говоря, Россу было жаль Стива. Потому что он был хорошим человеком и не заслуживал того, во что его впутали против его воли. 

\- Ты пойдешь с нами? - тихо спросил Стив.  
\- Да, - резко ответил Джеймс, и Стив подумал о том, что тот никогда в своей жизни не хотел бы сказать этого слова ему.

В итоге, план был составлен за час, а еще за полчаса окончательно выбран состав группы. В нее вошли Страйк, Вдова, Соколиный Глаз, Капитан и Солдат. Тони должен был их прикрывать в случае непредвиденных обстоятельств и обеспечить огневую помощь. Хилл вместе с Россом должны были остаться на базе и курировать операцию оттуда. 

Они полетели джетом следующим же вечером. Тони после примерки формы и ее тестирования не умолкал еще очень долго, заставляя закатывать глаза и старательно прятать улыбку. Потому что Старки всегда обожали свои выпендрежные творения и, откровенно говоря, имели полное право гордиться. Новая форма была непривычна, но хороша и очень нравилась Стиву.

Темно-синяя, без красно-белых вставок. Только серебряная звезда и такого же цвета полосы на груди. Удобная, сидящая на нем безупречно, с электронными магнитами на левой руке для более удобного возврата щита. Темно-коричневые прочные ремни, скрещивающиеся на спине, для него же. Новые тактические высокие ботинки, которые не издавали никакого шума, и шлем. Определенно, Тони было чем гордиться. Шлем напоминал один из тех, которые были у костюма Железного Человека, но в то же время в нем было что-то и от маски Зимнего Солдата. И к ней легко подсоединялся Джарвис. 

\- Этот гад любит тебя больше, чем меня, и все время переживает, что может не успеть с помощью, - после примерки сказал ему Тони. - Вот, посмотри, до чего ты довел моего искина. Роджерс, ты настоящая угроза для компьютеров. 

Стив бы поверил в эту возмущенную отповедь, если бы не знал, что Тони сделал это, потому что беспокоился о нем. В конце концов, Джарвис был таким же отзывчивым и внимательным, как и его хозяин. Даже несмотря на то, что был компьютером. 

\- Может, небольшую ракетную установку? Малюсенькую?  
\- Я с ней драться не смогу, - мягко улыбнулся ему Стив и сжал его плечо. - Спасибо, Тони. Со мной все будет в порядке.  
\- Вечно вы с Романовой меня обламываете, - проворчал Старк, но напряженные плечи расслабились.

До места высадки осталось сорок минут, и это время Стив проводил за повторным изучением плана корабля, попутно, как ему казалось, незаметно смотря на Джеймса. Тот сидел обманчиво расслабленно, откинув голову и закрыв глаза. Рядом о чем-то смеялись Таузиг и Родригез. Рамлоу проверял оружие, и Роллинз вертелся рядом с ним. Мэй была у пилотов вместе с Наташей и Клинтом. 

А Стив смотрел и знал, что не должен думать о том, что Джеймс был красив. Во всей этой коже и броне, с прислоненной к колену винтовкой и очками с черными линзами, которые сейчас были убраны. Стоило только Джеймсу провести по их уголку, как очки активировались, разворачиваясь в привычную маску Зимнего Солдата, и появлялись черные линзы, оснащенные оптическим прицелом, ночным видением, тепловизором и рентгеном. Еще одно любимое творение Тони. 

Его волосы были распущены, и длинные ресницы трепетали. Точеная линия скул и мягкие губы. Щетина на щеках и ямочка, которая, наверное, свела с ума не одну девушку в далеких тридцатых и даже сейчас. Определенно сейчас, когда в нем появилось столько животного магнетизма. И воля, сила, с которой он выгрыз для себя жизнь и продолжал бороться, несмотря ни на что.

Стив никогда не хотел делать больно этому человеку... Никогда... Но сейчас он вел его на корабль, на котором был клон Гранта Роджерса. Он вел его прямиком к этому уроду, и неважно, что это была копия. Он не должен был позволять им встречаться. Нужно было что-нибудь придумать.

\- Джанет из аналитического считает тебя горячей штучкой, - пропела под ухом Наташа, и Стив с трудом удержался, чтобы не подскочить.  
\- Ты опять? - эта девушка могла довести до сердечного приступа любого.  
\- Что? - возмутилась Вдова. - Святой долг команды - убедиться в том, что Капитан счастлив и любим. Слова Тони, но все мы с этим согласны. А может, Кэтрин из отдела маркетинга? Она, правда, крашенная рыжая, но очаровательна.  
\- Господи, - покачал головой Стив. - Я ее даже не знаю.  
\- Зато она тебя знает и о лопнувшей рубашке на твоих сильных плечах тоже, - любуясь покрасневшим до кончиков ушей Стивом и краем глаз следя за наблюдающим за ними Зимним, ответила Вдова.  
\- Есть хоть один человек, который об этом не знает? - пробормотал Роджерс.  
\- Мне жаль, Стив, - без капли сожаления коротко улыбнулась она. - Одно свидание. У тебя, в конце концов, должна быть нормальная личная жизнь, раз ни у кого из нас ее нет.  
\- У Тони есть.  
\- Я сказала нормальная.  
\- Мы на месте, Кэп, - произнесла появившееся Мэй. - Опуститься не сможем - засекут. Мы просканировали корабль.

Она набрала код на панели и развернула виртуальные экраны, на которых было почти сто светящихся точек. Корабль кишел вооруженными бойцами, учеными, возможными пленниками. Стив по очереди увеличил сперва изображение грузового отсека, потом мазнул по линии верхней палубы там, где предположительно была каюта капитана. 

\- У нас есть только час, - обращаясь сразу ко всем, произнес Стив и свернул экран. - Работаем тихо и быстро. Романова, на тебе сбор информации и заглушка. Через час они должны выйти в эфир, мы должны успеть, пока на другом конце не поняли, что происходит. На нас зачистка. Работаем. 

Пока Страйк надевал парашюты и в последний раз проверял оружие, Стив взял шлем и ударил по кнопке, открывая грузовой люк. Шлем чуть не выпал из рук, когда он услышал слова Наташи:

\- Блондинки или брюнетки? 

Совсем простые слова, которые когда-то произнесла совершенно другая восхитительная женщина. С невинным любопытством и смешинками в блестящих темных глазах. Он словно наяву услышал смех Пегги. Но на этот раз он собирался ответить совсем по-другому.

Джеймс ненавидел улыбки Стива Роджерса. Они проходились по его нервам тупыми пилами, заставляя скрежетать зубами и пытаться сдержать дрожь живых пальцев. Но вместе с тем, в них было нечто такое, что заставляло его выпасть из реальности. Они были другими, какими-то странными. От них невозможно было отвести взгляд, как и от этой. Он не знал, как назвать ее, не помнил это значение, но она завораживала. Возможно, именно она и дезориентировала его настолько, что он пропустил то, что потом сделал этот кретин непуганый.

\- Не поверю, что рыжие, - покачала головой Наташа. - Они не в твоем вкусе, может, лысые?  
\- Нет, - усмехнулся Стив и, надев шлем, нахально безалаберной походкой направился к раскрытому люку.  
\- Одно свидание?  
\- Наташа, нет, - ответил он и беспечно шагнул в пустоту.  
\- Какого хрена?! - заорали Джеймс с Броком в унисон и, ошарашенно переглянувшись, кинулись к люку.  
\- Этот едроный псих прыгнул без парашюта?! - просипел Брок.  
\- Он ему не нужен, - как-то завистливо вздохнула Вдова.  
\- Vipendryojnik xuev, blya! - не отрывая глаз от исчезнувшей темной точки, выдохнул Джеймс.

На корабле их никто не ждет, особенно двухметрового мокрого мужика, который сейчас показывает акробатический класс. И все это происходит настолько быстро, что никто не успевает поднять шум. Джеймс наблюдает за ним через линзы и не знает, восхищают его все эти трюки или раздражают. Но в любом случае он впечатлен, и, возможно, потом он все-таки посмотрит ту самую запись из люксового номера в дубайском отеле, из-за которого уже который день сходят с ума все мужчины вместе с женщинами в башне и в базе. 

К тому времени, как они опускаются на палубу, в этом секторе не остается ни одного бойца, способного функционировать. Барнс бросает последний взгляд на Роджерса и вместе с остальными растворяется в темноте. План идет по нотам до тех пор, пока в эфире не раздается чей-то вопль и звон металла.

\- Упс, - раздается голос Наташи, и все стихает.  
\- Наташа? - шипит Роджерс.  
\- Порядок, я, кажется, кого-то уронила, - совершенно невинно произносит она, и через несколько минут слышится чей-то хрип. - Все, глушилка установлена, Кэп. Сигнал перехвачен.

И это весьма вовремя, потому что их наконец замечают, и на корабле поднимается настоящий хаос. Прятаться больше незачем, и Джеймс отпускает себя, переходя в полный боевой режим. Металлический кулак отправляет какого-то гидровца за борт, еще одного - пинком под зад, и третий пойман на прицел. Снять еще троих на мостике и ножом по горлу подобравшегося слишком близко. Автоматная очередь, от которой удается прикрыться бионической рукой. Кинутую кем-то гранату он ловит и отправляет обратно. Языки пламени освещают дерущегося сразу с тремя Роджерса. 

Джеймс слышит резкие приказы Рамлоу и, подстрелив снайпера, целящегося в Роллинза, перезаряжается. Еще одна автоматная очередь со стороны засевших у металлических бочек с горючим. Один прицельный выстрел, и неудачников сметает взрывом. 

Таузиг и Родригез уже нашли груз, Мэй во всю отрывается в отсеках верхней палубы, пока он отрывает один из люков и лезет в нижние. Здесь народу больше и еще больше веселья. Правда, в один момент он чуть не подстреливает идиотского Роджерса, который кем-то распахивает одну из боковых дверей. Его так и подмывает обматерить капитана, но тот лишь на мгновение бросает взгляд ему в спину и запускает щит над головой Джеймса. Тот резко пригибается, и через секунду раздается чей-то скулеж. 

Джеймс отступает в другой коридор и чуть не попадает под перекрестный огонь. Он отступает, запоминая каждую огневую точку, и снова, резко шагнув в коридор, быстрыми одиночными выстрелами снимает пятерых. Шестой падает с ножом в горле. На одной из нижних палуб он слышит голос Мэй:

\- Командир, мы нашли пленников.

Еще один пролет, и где-то Наташа рявкает на Роджерса, ушедшего в разнос. Что-то взрывается, и корабль потряхивает. Что-то падает, слышен скрежет и звон бьющихся друг о друга металлов. Это что, рык Роджерса? Джеймсу ничего не видно, но по мату Брока понятно, что этот ненормальный опять творит какую-то дичь. 

\- Я знал! Я таки знал, что этот говнюк ЦРУшный подложит нам еще одну психованную свинью, - рычит Брок. - Роджерс, положи на место кран! Не смей гробить корабль, мудак звездно-полосатый! 

Чего?

Корабль снова потряхивает, и раздается настолько мощный грохот, что закладывает уши. Джеймс встряхивает головой и продвигается дальше. Он полностью зачищает свой сектор, но не находит того, кого ищет с самого начала. Он слышит отчет остальных и переходит в хвостовую часть, поднимаясь на верхние палубы. Еще трое, которых он раскидывает несколькими ударами, отбивая чужой нож. Он уходит в сторону и, сгруппировавшись, переходит в оборонительную стойку. Зимний стреляет по ногам еще двоим, не отрывая глаз от высокой фигуры с широкими плечами и в черной форме. 

\- Цель обнаружена, - хрипло и с ледяным спокойствием произносит он.  
\- Барнс, стой! - рявкает кто-то знакомый в наушнике, но он уже ничего не слышит.

Джеймс выключает комм и начинает преследование. Цель пытается уйти, открывает огонь и переходит на ту скорость бега, что уже выделяет их от остальных людей. Погоня продолжается до самой открытой палубы, где все еще продолжается драка, но Джеймс больше никого не замечает. Он ломает шею какому-то гидровцу, попавшему под ноги, и, перешагнув труп, не перестает стрелять. Магазин пуст не только у него. Он отбрасывает оружие и скалится, вытаскивая свои ножи. 

У его Цели красные глаза и кровь в уголке разбитого рта. Он одет в черную форму, и у него короткие светлые волосы. Он - копия Стива Роджерса, но Джеймс знает, кто перед ним. Клон нападает первым, и Джеймс бьет, не жалея сил. Ножом под ребра и металлическим кулаком по ним же. Очередной выпад, и мир на мгновение меняется местами, когда его перебрасывают через бедро. Кулак, летящий в лицо, мажет по виску, но он готов и бьет ногой в челюсть. Он сбрасывает с себя клона и снова поднимается. Отбивает еще один нож, ударяет по почкам, но самому прилетает по ребрам настолько сильно, что он слышит хруст ломающихся костей. Вспышка боли настолько сильна, что на мгновение заставляет взгляд помутнеть. Когда чужие пальцы сжимаются на горле, его словно бьет током. Он уже ничего не соображает и думает только о том, чтобы убить. 

Коленом между ног, заставляя согнуться, и рука на горле вздрагивает. Этого хватает, чтобы вырваться и вывернуть чужую руку настолько сильно, что раздается хруст и больной вой. Он бьет бионической рукой по чужому виску снова и снова, пока Цель под его рукой не перестает сопротивляться. Он отбрасывает от себя полуживое существо и, обведя палубу взглядом, поднимает свое оружие. В одном из карманов брюк лежат две последние обоймы, его особенные. 

Он вставляет первую и, смотря в затуманенные красные глаза, взводит курок. Первый выстрел звучит оглушительно громко в воцарившейся на мгновение тишине. Аккуратная дырка между остекленевших глаз. Второй, третий, четвертый. Джеймс разряжает всю обойму в голову Цели и, вытащив уже пустую, вставляет вторую. Последнюю он опустошает в сердце и не отрывает глаз, смакуя звук каждого выстрела. 

Кровь красная, кровь черная... Она блестит под электрическим, слишком ярким светом. Ошметки костей и мозгов, размазанные по бетону, изуродованное лицо и полная тишина. Черная форма мокрая и липкая, пахнет железом и пеплом, оседая на языке. Он напряженно следит за бездыханным трупом, не моргая и готовясь в любую минуту закончить с тварью, если та встанет. Но кровь все течет, и нет больше ничего. Минута, еще одна... и Зимний Солдат прикрывает глаза, тяжело дыша. В нем тишина и блаженная пустота мертвеца. Он открывает глаза и натыкается на бледное лицо Стива Роджерса с широко распахнутыми светлыми глазами.

Джеймс весь в крови и немного кренится в сторону, оберегая левый бок, и, возможно, он ранен. Его волосы взъерошены, черты бледного лица еще больше заострились. У него дикие, темные глаза и оскаленный окровавленный рот. У его ног изуродованный труп, который когда-то был похож на Стива, и в его горле клокочет рык. 

Стив не может оторвать от него глаз и почти не замечает остальных подтянувшихся к ним. Кто-то чертыхается и вздыхает за его спиной, заставляя дернуться и наконец отвести взгляд. Вся палуба усеяна трупами и ранеными. Пленников Мэй выводит на другую сторону, куда опускаются два джета, чтобы забрать их. 

\- Ты не должен был этого видеть, - грустно произносит стоящая рядом Романова и мягко касается руки.

Только беда в том, что Стив уже увидел и теперь не знает, как сможет забыть. Он краем сознания отмечает то, что его тоже ждала подобная судьба, и не чувствует страха. Его выворачивает от осознания, что для Джеймса он ничем не отличается от трупа, оставшегося на палубе...

* * *

О'кей, хорошо. Они, возможно, и жили в обнимку с пороховой бочкой в лице двух суперсолдат, имеющих проблемы с психикой, но Тони все равно собирался устроить вечеринку. Небольшую, для всех своих, особенно после двух удачных миссий и возвращения Тора с любовью всей его жизни (не к ночи будет упомянут). Но особенно хотелось растормошить молчаливых Стива и Джеймса после произошедшего на Лемурианской Звезде. А еще ему до сих пор не давал покоя Дубай. 

Тони это было нужно, Тони жаждал подробностей, которые пропустил. Вертолет и разгромленный в пыль президентский люкс не давали покоя. Особенно после того, как Амалу, кроме обвинения в пособничестве террористам, еще и впаяли астрономический штраф. Косились на Роджерса все, кроме Барнса, но его понять можно. Стив же смущенно потер кончик носа и отвел взгляд. И Тони повелся бы на это, если бы не видел, как у того всего на мгновение дернулись губы. 

Так что да, Тони жаждал подробностей. Особенно после того, как Мэй рассказала Наташе о том, почему на плечах у Кэпа порвалась рубашка. А еще им всем нужно было расслабиться, и он ничего не хотел слышать о побеге Стива или Барнса. Им нужно было налаживать внутрикомандные отношения, а еще дать этим двум упрямым болванам шанс узнать друг друга лучше. 

Потому что Барнс заслуживал правильного друга, которого несправедливо у него отнял конченный урод. А Стив был хорошим и смог бы быть другом Джеймсу. Но тот продолжал видеть в нем монстра, и Тони беспокоило то, что Стив сам начал верить в это. Он все чаще замыкался в себе, пропадая в спортзале и стараясь избегать Барнса. Он не смотрел на него, пряча побитый взгляд, и старался молчать в его присутствии. Так что Тони ничего не хотел слышать, он устраивал вечеринку...

Удар, удар, снова удар... 

Цепи скрежещут, но все еще держат усиленную грушу. Снова удар, еще один... 

Дикие, темные серые глаза... 

Удар, скрежет... 

_"- Красные, его глаза - красные. Я помню их..."_

Выстрел, удар, стон... 

Веры в нем нет... 

Удар, еще один, прокушенная до крови губа. Греховный рот в кровавом оскале... 

Выстрел, удар... 

Груша взрывается от очередного удара, и весь пол усеян песком. Стив невидящим взглядом смотрит на блестящие песчинки и думает, что так больше продолжаться не может. 

\- Опять накручиваешь себя в одиночестве? - мягкий голос Наташи заставляет вздрогнуть.

Она выходит из тени и коротко улыбается ему. На ней скромное вечернее платье, так напоминающее легкие наряды девушек его времени, и ярко-красная помада. Волнистые рыжие волосы собраны у затылка, и на изящных стопах легкие туфли на тонких каблуках. Стиву она напоминает Пегги, и так же, как и она, Романова уже нахально облюбовала себе местечко в его сердце. 

\- Я не накручиваю, - скривился он и, направившись в угол, поднял следующую грушу. - Я просто тренируюсь.  
\- Ага, рассказывай, - проворчала она и скрестила руки на груди. - Вечеринка в самом разгаре, все уже собрались. Нет только тебя.  
\- Ну, не думаю, что кто-нибудь заметит мое отсутствие, - отвел глаза Стив и дернул уголком губ. - И потом, это не самая хорошая идея.  
\- Вы не можете вечно прятаться друг от друга, - жестко отрезала Вдова. - Если бы он и вправду ненавидел _тебя_ , то давно уже пристрелил бы, а не спасал. Я понимаю, как вам обоим сейчас паршиво, но чем больше вы будете видеться, тем больше он будет тебя узнавать и тем меньше у него будет сомнений. Потрошением груш Старка ты ничего не изменишь.  
\- Я просто не знаю, как себя вести с ним, - глухо ответил Стив и уставился на собственные руки.  
\- Как Стив Роджерс, - подойдя и сжав его ладони своими тонкими пальцами, улыбнулась Наташа. - Поверь мне, этот большой парень - единственный, кто за последние десятки лет заставил его знатно побегать за собой и выражаться в основном только нецензурно. А ведь он живет под одной крышей с Тони почти три года...

Джеймс лениво перекатывает бурбон на дне своего стакана и делает глоток. Алкоголь приятно обжигает горло и горчит на языке, но совсем не действует. Обидно. Сегодня ему бы не помешало напиться. Он сидит на высоком барном стуле и, прислонившись спиной к стойке, наблюдает за остальными. И с какого перепугу Старк решил сегодня устроить вечеринку? Хотя это больше похоже на посиделки для своих, чем на то безумие, которое Тони иногда устраивает. 

Сегодня очень странный день, и он пока еще не знает, хорошо это или нет. В основном, потому что Роджерс сейчас намного ближе, чем в обычное время. Его привела Наташа, и по тому, как тот нервно дергает за один из закатанных до локтей рукавов рубашки, одежду для него тоже выбирала она. Насыщенно синяя, облегающая его широкие плечи, с расстегнутыми сверху двумя пуговицами. Дамы в восторге, а ему почему-то вспоминается Дубай, вертолет и треск рвущейся ткани. 

Джеймс трясет головой и отводит глаза. Хорошо хоть брюки на нем по размеру, но Мария все равно с завистью произносит:

\- Душу бы продала за такие персиковые ягодицы.

Барнс давится бурбоном и, переведя глаза на Роджерса, ловит его смущенный взгляд, и от его горящих кончиков ушей определенно можно прикурить. Спасает его уперший руки в бока Уилсон.

\- Эй, ты сейчас обидела моих малышек, - возмущается он.  
\- Я даже не знаю, пугает меня то, что ты называешь свои ягодицы малышками, или восхищает, - произносит Тони и с шумом тянет свой коктейль через трубочку.

Вид у него донельзя невинный, но Джеймс на это не купится. Стив качает головой и, улыбнувшись Сэму, коротко обнимает, приветствуя. Они обсуждают встречу группы на этой неделе и подходят к бильярдному столу. В стороне от них Брок, Джек, Таузиг и Родригез играют в дартс и потягивают пиво. Наталья сидит на спинке дивана рядом с Брюсом и, покачивая ногой, пьет свое вино. Она улыбается, и Брюс в полном ауте, Джеймс уверен. Хилл и Пеппер вместе с Мэй обсуждают последний показ мод в Милане, и Мария, мечтательно улыбаясь, тянет мартини. Агент Росс и Доктор Стрэндж увлеченно что-то обсуждают, и Эверетт явно не в курсе, как на него сейчас смотрит колдун. Есть в этом взгляде что-то обжигающее, но в то же время нечто такое, с чем Тони смотрит на Пеппер или Наталья на Брюса. Локи и Тор вообще не существуют в этой вселенной, расположившись на одном из диванчиков. Они даже не разговаривают, а пялятся друг на друга, тесно обнявшись, и Тор играет с черной, как смоль, прядью. 

Несколько минут назад они отправили Роджерса в ступор своим поведением. Возможно, здесь он его понимал. Сам, когда впервые увидел Джека и Брока, тоже долго отходил. Но это было немного другое. Тогда он знать не знал о том, что общество думает о подобных связях. Его тогда вообще другое интересовало, и только потом, когда он уже стал думать как человек и появились воспоминаний, пришли вопросы. Но знать о том, что сейчас нормально не скрываться и что это может быть взаимно, добровольно - одно, а видеть - уже немного другое. 

Из мыслей Джеймса вырвали голоса Тони и Роуди, с которыми были Клинт и Питер. Те о чем-то переругивались, пока Клинт не закатил глаза и не произнес:

\- Альтрон и Заковия.  
\- Эй, я вот вообще не был причем на этот раз, - возмутился Тони.  
\- А кто предложил жахнуть по шипу Альтроном?  
\- Но ведь сработало же. И вообще, не наговаривай на меня. Я самый благоразумный из всех вас, и у меня всегда все под контролем.  
\- Пьянка на Рождество и твой автограф на крыше Белого Дома, - не отрывая глаз от Брюса, протянула Наташа. - У меня есть снимки со спутника и запись того, как Джеймс за тобой гнался три квартала, пока ты пьяно хихикал и орал песни Шакиры.  
\- Не было такого, - открестился Тони.  
\- Ты написал на крыше Белого Дома: "Отсосите, мистер президент".

О, эту эпичную ночь Джеймс хорошо помнил. Это должно было быть их относительно спокойное Рождество, но Тони решил напоить его. Сыворотка не позволяла опьянеть даже от хваленного асгардского меда, но Тони это не остановило. В итоге, получившееся варево опробовал он вместе с Роуди и самим Тором. И... Роуди вырубился сразу же, Тора не взяло, а вот на Тони подействовало с опозданием. Потому пьяного Железного Человека отлавливали всей командой.

\- А ты чего ржешь, Роджерс?! На меня тут клевещут, а ты им потакаешь. А еще крестным называешься.

У Джеймса из рук чуть стакан не выпал от удивления. Судя по реакции остальных, те тоже ничего не знали. А капитан только ухмыльнулся и, облокотившись на свой кий, хмыкнул:

\- Извини, Тони, но я им, пожалуй, верю больше. Слишком хорошо знаю Старков и их безумные выходки.  
\- Это сейчас к чему было? - с подозрением поинтересовался Тони.

Стив как-то странно улыбнулся и наклонился над бильярдным столом, целясь в очередной шар. Вид при этом у него был как у настоящего засранца, из-за чего у Барнса появилось зудящее такое чувство и задергался глаз.

\- "Эй, секси-фрау, покажи мне свои сочные тылы" - сказал Говард Марии, впервые встретив ее в одном из борделей Лиона. 

Барнс не был готов к этим словам, сказанным чертовым хриплым голосом. Никто из них не был готов! Эверетт и Стрэндж синхронно посмотрели на капитана с медленно ползущими наверх бровями. Брок промазал и, обматерив всех и вся, резко обернулся, чуть не столкнувшись с зависшим Таузигом. Брюс чуть не грохнулся с дивана вместе с дернувшейся Наташей. Мария присвистнула, похлопывая по спине подавившуюся Пеппер. Кто бы сейчас так помог ему, потому что он снова подавился бурбоном. И только Тони смотрел на Стива со все больше расширяющимися от шока глазами.

\- Что? - Джеймс не хотел звучать так растерянно и вообще звучать хоть как-то.

Но серьезно, какого черта? А Роджерс, знай себе, только забил очередной шар в лузу и, выпрямившись, посмотрел на него. Словно сделал это нарочно, чтобы... что? Зачем он это сделал так, будто хотел, чтобы Джеймс... услышал, отреагировал? Но зачем?

\- Скажи, что ты солгал, - с ужасом произнес Тони. - Роджерс, не будь говнюком и скажи, что не было такого.  
\- Было, - нехотя оторвал взгляд от растерянного Джеймса Стив.

Джеймс был в эту минуту настолько милым, что Стив сделал это с трудом. Он ехидно улыбнулся и протянул:

\- Она огрела его бутылкой по голове, и Говард безнадежно запал на нее.  
\- Какого черта?! - наконец взорвался Тони. - Нет, какого черта? Теперь у меня травма на всю жизнь из-за тебя, Роджерс. Барнс, скажи, что он лжет, скажи, что этого не было!

Джеймс точно помнил, что не было никакого борделя. Они встретились в штабе, и Мария оказалась крепким орешком. Говард бегал за ней почти год и всякий раз безуспешно получал отказ. Она была из той породы женщин, что могла парой едких слов заткнуть за пояс весь полк. Когда же они с Пегги объединялись, то начинал выть весь штаб. Но поженились они намного позже и совсем не так, как он думал это будет. Только узнал он о них и о Тони, лишь когда ему в руки попало личное дело Старков. Но вспоминать об этом он не хотел, только не снова. Вместо этого он послушал бы другую историю, возможно, веселую, ведь Роджерс не сделал бы больно Тони. Не сделал бы, так?

\- Ну, - повертев кий в руках, коротко улыбнулся Стив и снова прислонился к тонкой деревяшке. - Под Лионом была лаборатория Гидры. Они разрабатывали новый тип химического оружия, и нашей задачей был перехват их данных с дальнейшей дешифровкой. Пегги со своей группой смогла раздобыть пароли и схему лаборатории. Мы должны были встретить ее на одной из явок партизанского отряда. Под самым носом у немцев - подвал под борделем "RubanRouge", куда не впускают с оружием. Входим мы, значит, шумной пьяной компанией "фрицев" и ждем условного знака. Потом я с Пегги спускаюсь в подвал к нашим, и, пока мы обсуждаем план, наверху парни не знают, что в зале тоже есть кое-кто из наших, а одна из официанток - Мария. Она должна была следить за залом и в случае чего предупредить. В итоге, мы с Пегги все уже решили и поднялись обратно, а Мария в эту минуту проходит мимо угла, где сидят Ревущие. А Говард не знает, кто она такая, и в целях конспирации шлепает ее... хм, ну... по попе и выдает это. 

Стив извиняющимся взглядом посмотрел на забравшегося с ногами на диван и увлеченно слушающего Тони. Джеймс обвел взглядом весь зал и поймал себя на том, что так же, как остальные, не может оторваться от рассказа. Стив снова смущенно улыбнулся, и взгляд его снова затуманился, словно он был уже не здесь, а там, со своими друзьями.

\- Мы просто ничего не успели сделать, - продолжил он. - Кажется, это была бутылка с соседнего стола. Не знаю, что за дрянь, но Говард потом вонял этой мерзостью весь день, и его в итоге пришлось оставить, чтобы не спалиться. Драка была сумасшедшая. Мария была медсестрой, и ее потом прикрепили к сто седьмому, где были мы. Говард за ней бегал пять месяцев, пока она не простила его и не согласилась на свидание. Господи, мы с Пегги так ржали, когда Филлипс гонял его вокруг базы после ночи серенад под окнами медкорпуса. У Говарда по ушам слон хорошенько потоптался. А через год родился ты, Энтони. 

Тони, сам того не ожидая, тоже улыбнулся в ответ и подумал о том, что он бы с удовольствием побывал в этом сумасшедшем прошлом. И о том, что Стив тоже ужасно скучает по всем своим друзьям, оставшимся там. 

\- Эй, это же мой отец, - гордо произнес он. - Он не мог не быть эпичным мужиком. Я же мега эпичный!  
\- Да, Тони, - закатил глаза Локи. - А еще мега скромный.  
\- Да, я потрясный, - закивал Старк и смачно поцеловал Пеппер в щеку.

Джеймс выскользнул из зала под тихие смешки, воспользовавшись тем, что никто его не заметил. Он направился к себе, на ходу позвав Джарвиса:

\- Ты отследил сигнал?  
\- Да, сэр. Координаты уже в вашем телефоне, - отозвался искин. - Позвольте заметить, что остальные будут беспокоиться за вас, когда узнают.  
\- Скажешь, что у меня одиночная миссия, - отрезал Джеймс.  
\- Тогда попрошу вас не выключать передатчик, сэр, чтобы в экстренном случае я мог активировать протокол: "Порвать нахуй".

Барнс чуть не запнулся о порог своей квартиры и, потерев глаза, вздохнул:

\- Командир или Тони?  
\- Оба, сэр, - для искина голос был слишком довольным.  
\- Хорошо.

Да, хорошо. Вдох-выдох... Собраться...

Облачиться в чистую форму, проверить все ремни и заклепки. Ножи по карманам, кобура с пистолетами, несколько гранат и маска. Винтовка отправляется на плечо, и, взяв сумку, полную оружия и фальшивых документов, Джеймс выходит, направляясь на крышу. Полностью укомплектованный джет уже ждет его.

Он слушает очередной рассказ Роджерса все время, пока проверяет системы и вводит новый курс. Новая забавная история, и еще один приступ общего смеха, но Джеймс все равно думает о том, что в этих историях почему-то отсутствует он сам. Разве его не было среди Ревущих? Его вообще не было? Звонкий смех и низкий голос Стива снова звучат в голове.

Джеймс даже на мгновение замирает. Он прикрывает глаза и совсем не понимает, почему в сознании всплывают голубые глаза. Они не покидают его до самой Хорватии. Он думает о них и понимает, что впервые за столько лет не чувствует привычного холодного оцепенения перед встречей с одним из клонов. Почему?...

Джеймс снова это сделал. Он снова ушел без них и ничего не сказал. Стив чувствует себя запертым в клетке, потому что не в силах что-нибудь сделать. Потому что, если сейчас они отправятся следом, то раскроют его, и возможность этого высока. Ведь в Хорватии еще один клон Капитана Гидры. 

Он молча смотрит на собственные сцепленные в замок пальцы и предпочитает не думать о том, _что_ может произойти, когда Джеймс настигнет свою цель. Идеальным выходом будет быстрое устранение, без контакта. Стив не хочет задумываться о причине дрожи в пальцах и полном неприятии мысли, что Джеймса могут ранить. Барнс такой же солдат, как и он, но у него внутри все стягивается узлом и ноет. 

Джеймс ушел молча, потому что не верит. Он никогда не подпустит к себе, а Стив никогда не желал получить чьего-то доверия так сильно, как этого человека. Проблема в том, что это невозможно.

\- ... мистер Роджерс, скажите ему! - голос Питера заставил вздрогнуть и вынырнуть из мыслей.  
\- Что? - сморгнув, хрипло спросил Стив и поднял на него взгляд.

Питер покусал губы, но нахмурившись, упрямо посмотрел на закатившего глаза Рамлоу. Тони устало потер переносицу и ответил за него:

\- Малыш хочет сказать, что отпускать нашу Эльзу в одиночку было глупо.  
\- Возможно, нам стоит лететь за ним, - напряженно скрестил руки на груди Сэм. - Стив, он не должен быть один.  
\- Он больше не один, Сэм, - тихо ответил Стив и краем глаза заметил сузившиеся глаза Рамлоу. - И Джеймс знает это. Просто иногда есть вещи, которые ты должен сделать сам.  
\- Он ведь там один, а если ему понадобится помощь и мы не успеем? - возмущенно нахмурился Питер.  
\- Джарвис, - подняв взгляд на потолок, позвал Стив. - Ты с ним?  
\- Да, сэр, - отозвался искин. - И мистер Барнс оставил возможность вмешаться.  
\- И то хлеб, - пробормотал Тони. - Расслабься, малыш. Если что-то будет не так, Джарв даст нам знать.

* * * 

Они снова заговорили об охоте Зимнего Солдата, но Локи уже не слушал их. Он стоял, привалившись к панорамному окну, и смотрел на ночной Нью-Йорк, раскинувшийся под ногами. Несколько минут назад ушли Стрэндж и Росс, чтобы с базы проследить за активностью в Хорватии. 

Интересно, какими удивительными могут быть судьбы, которые плетут Норны. Один лишний узелок, другая нить, и узор станет иным. Как и эта: новая, золотая нить. Протянувшаяся сквозь другой мир и явно меняющая узор реальности под себя.

Макушки коснулись родные теплые губы, и талию обвили сильные руки. Локи прикрыл глаза и, глубоко вдохнув любимый грозовой запах, расслабленно откинулся на широкую грудь. Его медленно покачали в крепких объятиях, вызвав невольную улыбку. 

\- Он и вправду хороший человек, - так же прикрыв глаза, хрипло произнес Тор.  
\- И весьма несчастный, - кивнул Локи и в отражении стекла проследил за Стивом.  
\- Его ведь не было в прошлый раз. Думаешь, это из-за нас Врата перенесли его сюда?  
\- Я в этом уверен, - хмыкнул Локи.  
\- Значит, ты можешь вернуть его обратно?  
\- Сколько вопросов, мой царь, - потеревшись носом об его шею, пропел Локи. - Могу, но не буду. Он там, где должен быть.  
\- Что ты опять задумал, бесстыжий плут? - улыбнулся громовержец.  
\- Не драматизируй, ты меня боготворишь.  
\- Разве?  
\- Сам сказал.  
\- Не припомню такого.  
\- Ну и кто из нас плут?  
\- Локи.  
\- Ладно, хорошо. Возможно, только возможно, что я хочу кое-кого осчастливить? И, возможно, что наш бравый капитан не будет против?  
\- Всегда знал, что в душе ты - весьма чувствительная сваха.  
\- Неделя без секса, Тор.  
\- Сколько?!  
\- Сам виноват.


	9. История одного капитана (часть 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Мы стоим на коленях перед рекой  
>  и нам отчаянно хочется  
> Пройти шаги, что будут дальше, рядом  
> Неужто только когда ты чувствуешь себя немного опустошенным  
> У тебя на душе скребутся кошки?_
> 
> _Я попрошу у тебя милости,  
>  Я приду к тебе слепой  
> То, что ты увидишь — худшая часть меня,  
> Не последняя в своем роде_
> 
> _Мы падаем в мутную воду  
>  В воде мутной мы ползем  
> Она удерживает меня,  
> А ты обними меня  
> Ты предал меня  
> В мутные воды мы падаем_
> 
> _LP - "Muddy waters"_

От Джеймса нет вестей три дня. Всего лишь каких-то семьдесят два часа, но Стиву это время кажется слишком долгим. Он не находит себе места в башне, и даже не спасает ночной патруль. Потому что он не слышит ставшего привычным второго такого же, как у него, сердцебиения и не видит тени, которая порой мелькала среди темных провалов зданий. На брифинге в базе молчаливы все, словно чувствуют его состояние. И Стив подумал бы, что глупо накручивает себя, но Рамлоу тоже неспокоен и дергается каждый раз, когда раздается голос Джарвиса. Но вестей нет, и он только однажды осмеливается спросить у искина о Барнсе.

\- Состояние сержанта в пределах нормы, сэр, - мягко отвечает тот.

Но что для Зимнего Солдата норма? Вопрос с подвохом. Джеймса нет, а слишком большая активность на еще двух обнаруженных базах Гидры заставляет нервничать еще больше. Стив старается не думать о нем, стоя над горящими руинами разоренной лаборатории под Джерси. Он прикрывает глаза и пытается дышать спокойно, но перед глазами секретные файлы Зимнего Солдата, которые он сегодня уничтожал собственными руками. В них еще больше боли, Джеймса и чужой. Вместо этого он думает о растерянных, беззащитных штормовых глазах. Впервые... Впервые, когда они смотрели на него, когда в них не было льда и крови. Он хотел бы, чтобы они снова смотрели так на него.

\- Джеймс - славный воин и благородный муж, Стив. Но он видел слишком много боли и несправедливости, чтобы остаться прежним. Для него слова - всего лишь пустое завывание ветра. 

Именно так на четвертые сутки говорит ему Тор и сжимает его плечо. Стив все это знает, но не знает как хоть на мгновение привлечь внимание Джеймса. Он просто кивает и ждет, что Тор тоже оставит его одного в кабинете, но тот не уходит. Он смотрит своим бездонным, слишком понимающим взглядом, и Стиву почему-то стыдно, словно его только что поймали за чем-то непотребным.

\- Прими совет от того, кто ждал слишком долго и познал утрату, - голос громовержца был мягок. - Заставь его увидеть _тебя_ , а не тень монстра. Заставь его пожелать познать именно _тебя_.  
\- И как? - невесело хмыкнул Стив.  
\- Отдай ему свое прошлое, - подбирая слова, ответил Тор. - Мой брат - колдун, Стив. Он когда-то сделал нечто подобное для Джеймса. Если ты захочешь, то он сможет помочь тебе поделиться твоими воспоминаниями.   
\- Я не... Это возможно? - встрепенулся Стив.  
\- Почему нет? Было бы только желание.  
\- Что я должен сделать?  
\- А вот это лучше спросить у Локи. Он знает о магии намного больше, чем кто-либо из нас.

В конце концов вот как это происходит.

Локи слушает его сбивчивую просьбу, наклонив голову к плечу и рассматривая его с ног до головы своими зелеными пристальными глазами. И Стиву возможно чудится, но в блеске его глаз есть что-то нечеловеческое. Его тонкие губы изгибаются в кривой, почему-то довольной улыбке, и он соглашается. Когда об этом узнает Тони, то смотрит с подозрением, потом с интересом спрашивает:

\- С чего такая акция щедрости, королева драмы?   
\- Наслаждаюсь новой серией этой мыльной оперы? - закатывает глаза Локи. - Ты в деле?  
\- Конечно же я в деле! - возмущается Старк. - Нашего тибетского вудиста вызывать будем?  
\- А с хрена ли? И потом, он занят прелестями мистера Росса.

В итоге мастерская Тони к вечеру превращается в лабораторию психогипнотических исследований, а точнее сеансов. По середине освобожденного пространства устанавливают кресло с фиксаторами для ног и рук. Убираются все колющие, режущие и бьющиеся вещи. Мало ли что будет! Джарвис подключает экраны, на которых скоро появятся индикаторы состояния Стива и за которыми будут следить Брюс и Тони. 

Стив смотрит на все эти приготовления и сжимает кулаки. От одной мысли, что кто-то окажется в его голове, что кто-то проникнет во все его воспоминания, узнает о нем все и даже самое постыдное, самое личное, его бросает в дрожь. Он сжимает зубы и знает, что все равно пойдет на это, ведь так Джеймс наконец перестанет прятать от него глаза.

\- В этой башне у всех есть неприятные воспоминания о вмешательстве в разум, - раздается совсем рядом голос Локи. - Не стыдись страха, капитан. В этом нет ничего постыдного.

Локи не смотрит на него, он точно так же, как и капитан, смотрит на кресло с фиксаторами. Но затуманенные глаза не видят ничего, словно он сейчас и не здесь вовсе. Мог бы Капитан когда-либо предполагать, что будет стоять рядом с настоящим Богом? Только в них намного больше человеческого, слишком много страстей и тех эмоций, что не присущи божествам. Чего стоит только страсть Тора и тьма, что иногда клубится на дне зеленых глаз Локи. 

Эти двое отличаются ото всех остальных Мстителей, и дело даже не в их происхождении. В них есть что-то недоступное остальным, и Стив не думал, что когда-нибудь увидит подобное в этом времени. Он знает, как выглядят люди, теряющие друг друга слишком много раз, теряющие без надежды на встречу. Он не знает, что произошло несколько лет назад, когда читаури напали на Нью-Йорк, но чувствует что-то слишком чудовищное, связанное с этими двоими. Не понимали это и Мстители.

Просто посреди боя на разгромленном Таймс-Сквер, когда Тор и Локи дрались друг с другом открылся другой портал прямо на земле. Из него появились двойники дерущихся и, накрыв обоих прозрачными щитами, отгородили друг от друга. Они остановили Мстителей таким же образом и позволили Таносу спуститься со своими рыцарями. Это была бойня, которую вели только эти двое и во время которой Тор отрубил голову безумному титану.

Те, кого они накрыли щитами, медленно растворились, оставив только этих двоих, покрытых кровью и отчаянно целующихся среди дымящих развалин. 

Тогда многое пришлось объяснить, многое осталось неизвестным, но теперь эти двое частенько наведывались к ним и помогали. 

Стив сморгнул и, поймав еле заметную улыбку на тонких губах, даже не обернулся. Ему не нужно было этого делать, чтобы понять, что в лабораторию вошел Тор. Они словно чувствовали друг друга, а если были вдали, впадали в какое-то странное оцепенение. Вот и сейчас Локи встрепенулся и, не глядя, потянул руку назад. Его тонкие пальцы поймали более грубые и переплелись с ними, а еще через секунду их поднесли к губам, и Тор встал рядом. Всего лишь невинное прикосновение, но почему-то Стиву было неловко, словно он смотрел на что-то глубоко интимное и запретное для других. 

\- Это будет отличаться от того, что я сделал для Джеймса, - голос Локи вернул в реальность. - Его воспоминания были утеряны, но твои с тобой. Я помогу погрузиться в них и вытащить те, что ты хочешь ему показать. Тебе не нужно отдавать ему все, если ты не хочешь, но лишь то, что заставит его взглянуть на тебя, Стив.  
\- Спасибо, - хрипло ответил он. - Надеюсь, что это сработает...

* * *

Вдох-выдох... Холод проникает в легкие, в сердце, бежит в крови и оседает инеем на ресницах. Льдинками на губах и снежинками в волосах, покрытых кровью и пеплом. Он остужает темную от сажи кожу и колет кончики пальцев с обломанными ногтями. Он тает снегом под уставшим телом, которое сейчас не поднять, и растворяется в сером нависшем небе. 

Джеймс словно падает в него и не слышит ничего, кроме оглушающей тишины. Пустота вокруг умиротворяет, забирает последние тревожные мысли и воспоминания. Он лежит посреди заснеженного леса высоко в горах и не знает, сколько часов уже прошло. Время словно остановилось и позволило ему наконец передохнуть. Без взрывов и крови, без надоедливых блондинов с голубыми, словно океанские воды, глазами и без монстров, прячущихся в воспоминаниях. 

Всего несколько часов назад он сжег дом лесничего вместе с трупом еще одного клона и смотрел на языки пламени до тех пор, пока не осталось ничего, кроме пепла и тела, изуродованного им настолько, что невозможно бы было его узнать. 

Нужно было встать, вернуться к джету и связаться с командиром, который сейчас наверное тихо зверел, не имея никаких вестей от него. Нужно было привести себя в порядок и наконец вернуться в Нью-Йорк. Нужно было... Он не хотел возвращаться, не хотел смотреть на Стива Роджерса. Только не сейчас, когда во рту все еще был вкус крови и не улегшийся шторм в мыслях, грозящий уничтожить все на своем пути.

Зимний Солдат прикрыл глаза и, глубоко вздохнув, сжал бионический кулак. Он медленно поднялся на колени, а потом и на ноги. Бросив последний пристальный взгляд в сторону растаявшего темного дыма, он зашагал в сторону джета...

Джеймс взлетает, делая небольшой круг над лесом и, включив режим маскировки, направляет джет в сторону Нью-Йорка. Он может включить автопилот и позволить машине самой его доставить до Башни, но он не хочет сейчас оставаться с собственными мыслями. Не хочет вспоминать то, что произошло несколькими часами ранее. За его спиной очередной труп и огонь. Какой по счету? Вместо этого он глубоко вздыхает и, не отрывая глаз от горизонта, зовет Джарвиса:

\- Воспроизведи запись с последней вечеринки.

Он слушает голос Роджерса и заново учится не вздрагивать от него. Он вспоминает его осторожные взгляды и тихий голос, короткие улыбки, нелепые попытки казаться меньше и скрыться. Словно вообще возможно его не заметить, как зеленого Халка среди стайки балетных танцовщиц. Это глупо и смешно, попахивает безумием, но возможно вернуться сейчас в Башню не такое уж и плохое решение. 

Час пути пролетает незаметно, и это впервые, когда он даже не заметил, как все же перевел управление на автопилот, сидя и неотрывно слушая чужие рассказы о чужом мире. Джеймс вынужденно отрывается от них, когда впереди вырастают блестящие под утренним солнцем небоскребы города. Джет аккуратно долетает до башни и опускается на крышу. Только стоя на трапе с баулом оружия на плече, он чувствует насколько устал. По-хорошему лучше сперва принять душ, поспать, прочистить мозги и только потом отправиться на поиски Тони, чтобы обсудить данные, которые ему удалось достать. Но вместо этого он прямиком отправляется в лабораторию стоит только Джарвису указать местонахождение Старка. 

Джеймс не знает, что в ту же минуту, как за ним закрываются двери лифта, несущего его к Тони, Джарвис сообщает о нем Рамлоу. Командир поднимает тревогу и, если вдуматься, то вполне обоснованно, потому что никто из них не знает в каком он состоянии. А учитывая то, что сейчас в лаборатории Стив, то Зимний Солдат определенно идет убивать его, как и клона перед этим. 

Несясь по коридору вместе с остальным Страйком в сторону лабораторий, Брок не хочет думать о том, что будет, если не отошедший от устранения очередного клона Джеймс сейчас напорется на Роджерса. Он ни разу не гребанная наседка, и этот блондинистый придурок тоже ему никуда не уперся, чтобы трястись над ним. Рамлоу просто по опыту знает, как Джеймса из колеи выбивают эти синтетические ублюдки. Произойти может все, начиная с приступа агрессии и заканчивая несколькими днями полного молчания, когда Джеймс, снова забывшись, что-то бормочет по-русски, никого не узнает и не выходит из комнаты. Он не знает, что будет на этот раз, но предпочитает решить проблему до ее появления. Поэтому Клинт уже ползет по вентиляции, а Наташа и Хилл, прихватив Сэма, спускаются следом. Что там говорит искин он просто уже не слышит, весь напряженный до предела... 

Фиксаторы мягко защелкиваются на запястьях и на ногах, заставляя на мгновение напрячься. Спинка немного поддается назад, и Стив видит, как Локи становится у его головы. В комнате кроме них и Тони с Беннером еще и Тор. Он напряженно смотрит на Локи и садится за одним из верстаков, чтобы понаблюдать.

\- Эти воспоминания не уйдут дальше нас, капитан, - холодные пальцы ложатся на виски. - Закрой глаза и позволь им течь рекой.

Стив закрывает глаза и глубоко дышит. Стараясь не думать, не слышать и не чувствовать. Вдох-выдох... все тише и тише, пока мир вокруг не замирает и не замолкает. Стук сердца как метроном, отсчитывающий секунды до конца. Раз, два, три... Стук один, стук два и стука больше нет. Он падает в глубокие мутные воды, из которых нет выхода, нет спасения. Они затягивают его все глубже, на самое дно, где больше нет ничего, где он сам - ничто. 

Всполох... Еще один... Что-то движется к нему. Что-то светлое, яркое и сразу за ним другое, третье, четвертое. Стив вглядывается в неясные блики, пытаясь сфокусироваться и понять. Через мгновение приходит озарение, а вместе с ним пустота вокруг наполняется тысячами кадров и голосов. Он смотрит на них, и дыхание перехватывает, когда в них мелькает прошлое. Теплое, яркое, оно зовет его, и Стив просто не может удержаться. Он не может смотреть на них и не тянуться, слыша голоса, которых не слышал уже давно...

Перед дверью лаборатории Джеймс столкнулся с Пеппер и только благодаря молниеносной реакции успел поймать поднос с едой.

\- Господи Боже, - выдохнула Пеппер, и Джеймс невольно покраснел. - Все в порядке, я в порядке и ты тоже. Только больше давай не пугай меня так.  
\- Прости, - виновато произнес он и, снова переведя взгляд на поднос, нахмурился. - Он опять забыл поесть?  
\- Угадай с трех раз, - закатила глаза Пеппер.  
\- Вот же жук, - прошипел Джеймс и, передав поднос обратно ей, раздраженно ударил по панели доступа.

Мигнула красная полоска, и дверь осталась неподвижна. Барнс и Пеппер одинаково удивленно переглянулись и уставились на панель, отказавшую в доступе.

\- Какого черта? - нахмурился Джеймс и, с грохотом сбросив сумку с плеча, снова набрал код.  
\- Джарвис, что происходит? - напряженно, не отрывая глаз от в очередной раз покрасневшей полоски, спросила Пеппер и отложила поднос с едой подальше на пол.  
\- Сожалею, но мистер Старк приказал никого не впускать, - раздался голос искина.  
\- Причина? - присматриваясь к сенсорному экрану, резко спросил Джеймс.  
\- В данный момент проводится эксперимент, который...

Дальше Джеймс слушать не стал, вытащив небольшой планшет из одного из многочисленных карманов своих штанов. Вырвав провода из-под сенсорной панели, он подключил их к планшету и уже через минуту оказался в системе Джарвиса.

\- Эксперимент, значит, - опасно ласковым голосом произнес он, взламывая коды.  
\- Мистер Барнс, это крайне неблагоразумно, и прошу вас, сэр, - попытался вмешаться искин.  
\- Прости, старина, - сухо отрезал Зимний и вместе с Пеппер шагнул в открывшуюся дверь.

Они определенно не ожидали встретить взволнованного Тора и подавившегося воздухом Беннера.

\- Ой, бля, - выдохнул уронивший гаечный ключ Тони, чем привлек их внимание.

Джеймс резко повернулся на звук и изумленно замер, увидев пристегнутого к креслу Роджерса, за которым стоял Локи с налившимися золотом глазами и того же цвета потоками энергии у висков Стива. 

\- Что здесь происходит? - собственный голос вышел хриплым, низким, из-за чего Локи дернулся, но не потерял концентрации.

Тони не успел и рта раскрыть, когда в следующую минуту произошло сразу несколько вещей. С потолка упал вентиляционный люк и спрыгнул Клинт, двери лаборатории с грохотом распахнулись, являя весь состав Страйка, и, разнеся соседнюю стену, которая, между прочим, была усилена титановым каркасом, ворвались Мария, Наташа и Сэм. Локи дернулся от неожиданности, все-таки потеряв концентрацию, и мощной золотой волной его смело в металлические шкафы. Стив завыл от боли, окутанный золотыми пульсирующими вихрями, и распахнул невидящие глаза. 

Последнее, что увидел Джеймс перед тем, как все вокруг потонуло в чернильной тьме, был звездный космос чужих глаз, смотрящих на него...

* * *

\- Локи! - крик Тора прорвался сквозь вакуумную тишину и заставил встрепенуться.

Джеймс сморгнул и вздрогнул, когда перед глазами вместо пустоты оказалась детская площадка. Странно знакомая, окруженная кирпичными невысокими домами и полная детей. Он растерянно оглянулся, когда мимо прошла женщина в цветочном платье и с ярко-красными губами. Она подкинула засмеявшегося мальчонку и улыбнулась ему. Где-то раздался звон велосипедного колокольчика, дальше по улице проехала машина скорой помощи, и все бы ничего, если бы она не была родом из прошлого столетия. 

\- Великие Норны, как ты? - подняв тяжело дышащего Локи из-за кустов, напряженно спросил Тор.  
\- Ммм, - крепче прижавшись к нему и вцепившись дрожащими пальцами в нагрудной доспех, простонал тот. - Вот и помогай после этого всяким сумасшедшим мидгардцам.  
\- Что произошло? - таращась на старый полусодранный плакат на кирпичной стене, ошарашенно спросил Тони. - Куда нас занесло?  
\- Выражаясь твоим языком, физически мы все все еще в Башне, - проморгался Локи. - Но ментально мы в воспоминаниях капитана, и нет, теперь я это не контролирую.  
\- Если это воспоминание, то почему я чувствую запах булочек? - потянул носом Клинт. - Черт, это и вправду булочки с маком? 

Только это уже не просто булочки с маком. В воздухе разливается густое напряжение и чувство глубокого возмущения. Джеймс хмурится, не понимая, что происходит, и, не обращая внимание на раздраженный разговор за спиной, идет в сторону песочницы, откуда раздается чей-то плач. Чем ближе он становится, тем сильнее явно чужие эмоции, и в них есть что-то знакомое. Увиденное заставляет замереть и нахмуриться, потому что этого не должно было быть, так?

Маленькая девочка плачет, пока двое мальчишек, отобрав ее куклу, тянут в разные стороны и смеются. Рядом с ними строит куличики светловолосый худенький мальчик, намного меньше ростом. У него нахмуренные бровки и большие, подозрительно знакомые голубые глаза, полные праведного гнева. Когда же мальчонка поднимается на ноги и, подойдя к двум другим, бьет лопаточкой по голове одного и колену другого, то у Джеймса больше не остается сомнений. Мальчишки ревут, словно потерпевшие, и бегут к поднявшимся им навстречу возмущенным леди, а маленький Стив поднимает куклу и, отряхнув, протягивает заплаканной девочке.

\- Спасибо, - бормочет она и быстро целует его в покрасневшую щеку. 

У Роджерса разбитая коленка и короткие шорты, испачканные в песке. На нем белая рубашка с коротким рукавом, совершенно не скрывающая худобу, и алое от смущения лицо. Он улыбается как солнышко, и у него нет одного переднего зуба. Этот мелкий засранец может очаровать кого угодно...

\- Это еще цветочки, - раздраженно ответил трикстер, и Джеймс вздрогнул, снова вернувшись в относительную реальность. - Мы проживем все его эмоции, которые здесь только есть.   
\- Какого хрена вы вообще делали с его мозгами, что мы теперь здесь? - потерев переносицу, раздраженно вмешался Брок.  
\- Мы вообще не должны были здесь оказаться, если бы не ваш приступ бешенства! Какого йотуна это было?!  
\- Эм, у нас была чрезвычайная ситуация с Зимним Солдатом? - осторожно подал голос Сэм.  
\- В смысле? - наконец оторвав взгляд от улицы, нахмурился Джеймс.  
\- Ты вернулся с охоты и сразу же направился в лаборатории, - вздохнула Наташа и изящно спрыгнула с облюбованной спинки скамьи.- А Стив был там, и Брок подумал, что у тебя, возможно, появилось острое желание убить Кэпа.  
\- У меня почти каждый день острое желание придушить Роджерса, - закатил глаза Барнс, - но он все еще дышит.  
\- Это-то и удивляет, - еле слышно пробормотал Роллинз и наконец громко добавил. - И все-таки, что вы делали с мозгами парня?

Джеймс перевел взгляд на притихшего и весьма подозрительно увлеченного рукавом своей черной рубашки Локи. Тот тяжело вздохнул и наконец поднял взгляд на него.

\- Он хотел отдать тебе часть своих воспоминаний, - ответил Бог. - Ты смотришь на него и видишь _другого_. Он не хотел быть для тебя монстром, тяготить своим постоянным присутствием. С вечеринки ты ушел, никому ничего не сказав, даже Броку. Стив боится, что когда-нибудь может не успеть помочь тебе. Он думал, что если отдаст тебе некоторые свои ключевые воспоминания, то, возможно, ты хотя бы перестанешь опасаться его.  
\- Но все пошло по pizde, да? - хрипло произнес Джеймс.

Чертов Роджерс...

Зимний прикрыл глаза и глубоко задышал, осознав, что отчего-то ему не хватает воздуха. Он был сейчас так растерян и зол, не понимая, зачем этот человек так вцепился в него. Зачем ему нужно было идти на это? Почему он каждое утро оставлял в общей кухне кружку того самого кофе, которое могло поднять Джеймса даже из мертвых? Ведь он не мог не знать, что он каждый раз отправлялся под раковину, потому что Барнс готов был сдохнуть, но ничего не принять из его рук. Почему он рассказывал все эти смешные истории и следил за ним, словно ждал его реакции, словно... словно... пытался рассмешить? Его щит дважды укрывал от чужих пуль. Почему? А теперь это...

\- Ты можешь нас вытащить отсюда? - взлохматив волосы, задумчиво спросил Брюс и обернулся к Локи.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой тот и погладил по наконец расслабившимся плечам Тора. - Сейчас даже Стив не может контролировать собственное сознание. Нас будет носить здесь, пока мы не доберемся до последнего воспоминания.  
\- Почему ты так в этом уверен? Нас может запереть в замкнувшемся кольце его прошлого.  
\- Он очнется, поверь мне, когда снова увидит Джеймса.   
\- С чего бы? - нахмурилась Мария.  
\- Ты сказал, что он хотел показать мне некоторые воспоминания, - наконец открыв глаза, произнес Барнс. - Видимо, здесь есть то, чего он не хочет, чтобы я узнал.  
\- Да, когда он увидит тебя в лаборатории и поймет, что происходит, то заставит себя очнуться. А пока он проживает прошлое так же, как и ты когда-то.

Джеймс обернулся к песочнице, но вместо нее уже была какая-то комнатка, пропитанная запахом лекарств, и зима за покрытым инеем окном...

**Флешбэк**

Их семья совсем маленькая и состоит только из мамы и Стива. У них нет ни родственников, ни близких друзей, но несмотря на это, этого маленького мирка им хватает с головой. Стив не помнит отца, и все, что у него есть, - это черно-белая фотокарточка, которую он видит в руках у мамы. Иногда темными ночами она тихонько плачет в своей комнате. 

Видит Бог, он изо всех сил старается быть хорошим сыном, но его слабое, немощное тело слишком часто подводит. Хватает любого сквозняка, чтобы слечь с температурой под сорок, и тогда мама мечется между ним и работой. Ему стыдно перед ней за свою слабость и за то, что большая часть ее зарплаты уходит на его лекарства...

* * *

Он оглох на одно ухо после очередной пневмонии, и доктор говорит, что еще повезло, потому что он мог и ослепнуть. Мама бледнеет, а он готов прибить этого человека за то, что он пугает ее. Это ведь всего лишь ухо, всего лишь очередной раз, когда он выжил, и значит, нет ничего страшного...

* * *

Господи, кто придумал лестницы, после которых хочется только выплюнуть легкие? Этот человек определенно был приспешником Сатаны, и, видимо, миссис Паркс, которая взлетает по этой чертовой лестнице, словно молодая девчонка, тоже...

* * *

Воскресная школа полна благочестивых монахинь, которые весьма больно бьют линейками по пальцам, но он ни черта не жалеет, что вступился за сестер Декстер и сделал подножку Дику Чейси. Стив терпеть не может задир...

* * *

Прохладную весну сменяет жаркое лето и буквально выкачивает весь воздух из легких. Он все чаще просыпается ночами от приступов астмы, и это невыносимо. Ему не хватает воздуха, не хватает света в темнеющих глазах. Он царапает горло и дрожит, пытаясь сделать хоть один глоток кислорода, пока на шум сброшенного с прикроватного столика стакана не прибегает мама...

* * *

Лето жаром горит на крышах и солнцем блестит сквозь кроны деревьев, когда он сидит на пожарной лестнице и, качая в воздухе босой ногой, рисует полный шума двор. Мистер Кормак вытащил на балкон свое кресло-качалку и, сидя в нем, дымит трубкой, читая утреннюю газету. На соседнем балконе темнокожая миссис Ирвинг вешает сушиться постельное белье и мурчит веселую песенку. Внизу детвора гоняет порядком подранный мяч, и Стив рад бы присоединиться к ним, но от пыли он начинает кашлять так, словно скоро загнется на месте. Вместо этого он рисует с самого утра, и мир ложится черно-белым на лист так же, как и живет с самого рождения перед его глазами... Таким же черно-белым...

* * *

Удар... Удар... Хрип... Костяшки саднят... Удар... Во рту привкус крови...

Стив трясет головой и, сфокусировав плывущее зрение, еле успевает увернуться от летящего в лицо кулака. Он один против троих в грязном тупике, у ног жмется испуганно скулящий щенок, которого только что избивали палками, и никто не придет на помощь. Определенно гадство. Ну ничего, он может так весь день...

* * *

\- Эй, говнюк, она сказала тебе отвалить! - раздраженно рычит он на какого-то мудака, который зажал испуганную девушку в темном переулке. 

Он успевает уйти от первого удара, и девушка, воспользовавшись моментом, сбегает. Мужик гадко ухмыляется и идет на него. Стив успевает закрыться крышкой от мусорного бака и, поднырнув под рукой, врезать уроду по яйцам. Пока тот оседает на асфальт, воя и скуля, Роджерс успевает подумать о том, что иногда небольшой рост - весьма удобная штука. А потом раздается свисток полицейского, и появляется та самая девушка с офицером. Лицо последнего бесценно, когда он видит данную живописную картину...

* * *

Он бесконечно влюблен в огни Кони-Айленда и в музыку, которая затихает только под грохот фейерверков. Они с мамой стоят на пирсе и, держась за руки, не отрывают глаз от ярких огней, взрывающих ночное небо. И Стив чувствует, как счастье переполняет его сердце. Сегодня он нашел подработку в редакции, и было второе занятие в студии рисования. Он счастлив и не знает, о чем можно мечтать еще. Ну, кроме того, чтобы мама не заметила синяки на плечах и снова сбитые в кровь костяшки. Шанс катастрофически мал, судя по ее обреченному вздоху и погрустневшему взгляду. Стив ненавидит разочаровывать ее, но отступить он не может. Не может пройти мимо, когда нужна помощь, когда кто-то дает себе право обижать слабых. Он никогда не будет стоять в стороне, и оба они знают это, потому что не сдаваться его научила Сара Роджерс...

* * *

Пять центов за вкусный хот-дог, и возбужденные крики, когда гремит выстрел и лошади вылетают из загонов. Сегодня воскресенье, и они с ма ведут себя как истинные американцы. Да ладно, бред собачий. У них ставка, и мама кричит наравне со всеми. Что поделать, кровь не вода, и азарт так просто не убьешь...

* * *

Туберкулез - приговор... Стив оглушенно смотрит в ее светлые, такие же, как у него, глаза и не может осознать. Он сжимает ее ладонь и больше не слышит того, что ему говорит врач. Она уходит от него неотвратимо, навсегда, и это последний раз, когда он ее видит. 

\- Нет... - еле слышно шепчет он и сжимает зубы, пытаясь сморгнуть накатывающие слезы.

Он не может потерять ее, не может!

Ее забирают в клинику тем же вечером, и он чувствует, как рассыпается в пепел, не в силах сделать хоть что-то. Он ненавидит быть беспомощным.

Его не впускают к ней, не дают даже поговорить, и все, что ему остается делать, это каждый вечер до глубокой ночи сидеть под окнами больницы. Он вертится на двух работах, порой не успевая даже поесть. Он почти не спит ночами, доделывая карикатуры, которые забирает домой, до смены в одном из питейных заведений в Красном Крюке. Пьяных драк и наглой матросни навалом. Иногда смены там - сущий кошмар, но хозяин бара добр к нему и платит щедро. А еще есть улыбчивая Энди, у которой крутой хук справа и обширные познания в области карманничества. Ему нужны эти деньги, ведь они целиком уходят на лечение матери. 

Стив приходит к ней каждый день, принося лекарства и продукты. Его уже знают в лицо все медсестры и смотрят с той жалостью, от которой ему хочется кричать. Будто ее уже нет, будто ее уже похоронили в этих стенах. Но он терпит, сцепив зубы, потому что никто из них не виноват в случившемся. 

Он позволяет себе задрожать и глухо стонать, сжавшись на стуле в их маленькой кухоньке. Он не может сейчас расклеиться, не может быть слабым и сдаться. Нужно взять себя в руки, нужно закончить работу. Утром он должен сдать рисунки мистеру Эмету...

Ее нет... Ее больше нет... Ее... нет...

Пакет с яблоками выскальзывает из ослабевших рук. Как красные капли крови, с глухим стуком по полу. Этого не может быть, он знает. Возможно, он уснул над работой, и сейчас ему снится кошмар. Это сон, это просто глупый сон, и нужно только проснуться.

Врач смотрит с сочувствием и, сжимая его предплечье, что-то говорит, но Стив не слышит. В ушах звенят чужие равнодушные слова и рвут, кромсают его сердце. Он задыхается и просто не может... Не может... Ведь он любит ее...

\- Пожалуйста... - он не знает, как оказывается на полу и дрожит, не в состоянии успокоиться. - Пожалуйста... Ведь я люблю тебя... Господи, пожалуйста...

_Я люблю тебя..._

Стук кома земли о крышку гроба...

_Пожалуйста... Мне больно без тебя..._

Стук... Белые ромашки в руках...

_Я не знаю, как жить без тебя..._

Колокол маленькой церквушки и молитва отца Родбардса...

Его сердце разбито. Он смотрит, как земля медленно накрывает гроб его матери, и чувствует, что хоронят его самого...

**Конец Флешбэка**

Джеймс смаргивает и с непониманием касается собственной мокрой щеки. Это слезы? Это не его слезы, не его боль, но сейчас она чувствуется так остро, так глубоко. И сейчас не один он, кто не может прийти в себя, потому что всем им это знакомо, ведь все они теряли родных. Эмоций Стива так много, что они заставляют задыхаться. Он помнит Сару, помнит, какой она была чудесной и сильной женщиной. Видимо, такой ей суждено было быть во всех мирах. 

\- Я на это дерьмо не подписывался, - хрипит командир, и Барнс знает, что того проняло так же сильно, как остальных.

Худенький Стив на кладбище растворяется в густой мгле, которая, клубясь, превращается в цветущее лето и продуктовый магазинчик с зеленой вывеской. Дальнейшее вызывает нечленораздельный вопль Сэма...

**Флешбэк**

Стиву двадцать, и он совершенно один, не считая сердобольной соседки миссис Джеральд и ее давно выросших внуков. Возможно, именно поэтому она направляет на него всю свою опеку и любовь. Стив очень смущается, но она хорошая женщина и здорово помогла ему прошлой зимой, когда он слег с воспалением легких. 

Бар в Красном Крюке накрыли полицейские, и ему только чудом удалось избежать ареста. Работает он теперь только в редакции, но денег там платят очень мало. Он еле сводит концы с концами, но вариантов никаких больше нет. Никому не нужен тощий заморыш с таким длинным списком болезней, что хватит на целый талмуд. 

В баре он частенько слышал про смазливых парней, что ходили в доки вместе с матросами. В их карманах всегда водились лишние деньги. У него нет смазливой мордашки, он доходяга, на которого не посмотрит ни одна девушка, и определенно есть мозги, чтобы не делать таких глупостей. Потому что у таких смазливых парней очень часто бывают большие проблемы. В хорошем случае, а в плохом - очередной труп в заливе. В его случае трупом можно стать по многим причинам, но конкретно из-за урода Фрэнки Костелло он не собирается этого делать.

Он хотел просто купить чертову пару яблок, но вместо этого видит, как Костелло с несколькими своими дружками рэкитируют старика Эббса. У него ведь и так дела идут плохо, как и у многих в их квартале. Стив знает, что мистер Эббс копит деньги для лечения своей дочери, и этот небольшой магазинчик - все, что у него есть. Сейчас будут они, а вечером к старику припрутся парни Сола Риверелли. Это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет!

Стив раздраженно хмурится и, прислонившись к фонарному столбу, следит за ублюдками, пока те заняты стариком. В голове уже вырисовывается план, который выглядит все привлекательнее и привлекательнее. Если выгорит, то никто и не поймет, что это он, а если нет, то о последствиях он подумает позже. 

Стив крепче прижимает к груди альбомы и новые эскизы для редакции, снимая накинутый на плечо пиджак. Если знать как, то можно выдать парочку папок на руках за гору бумаг, за которой вообще не видно дороги, особенно такому как он. Все занимает несколько минут, и Стив, перейдя улицу, подходит к двери в ту же минуту, когда выходят итальянцы. 

\- Берегись! - он с воплем врезается в не ожидающего это Фрэнки.

Листы разлетаются, и итальянец инстинктивно хватает Стива за предплечье, на котором пиджак, а Стив, сдув с глаз челку, принимается тараторить извинения и участливо интересоваться, не ушиб ли. Причем не забывая усиленно строить большие невинные глаза. Итальянец настолько в шоке, что на мгновение зависает. 

\- Ох, простите меня сэр! Мне очень неловко, извините. Все в порядке? 

Он знает, что не тянет на тех мальчиков, которые по слухам обслуживают этого урода, но Энди как-то сказала, что у него глаза ангела. Чего она там нашла ангельского, он не знает. Глаза как глаза, но действуют на других весьма интересным способом. Особенно если состроить брови домиком. 

\- В следующий раз окуляры протри, урод, - наконец приходит в себя итальянец и отталкивает его настолько сильно, что Стив шлепается на задницу.

Он окидывает его "испуганно" сжавшееся тело недобрым взглядом и, мимолетно проверив бумажник во внутреннем кармане, уходит вместе со своими грязно скалящимися на Роджерса шестерками. Стив поднимается и, стряхнув пыль со штанов, провожает их кривой усмешкой. Он же не идиот красть кошелек у такого, как Костелло. Определенно, Энди бы им гордилась.

\- Господи, Стив, ты в порядке? - вылетает ему на встречу бледный мистер Эббс.  
\- Все в порядке, сэр, - кивает он и протягивает аккуратно свернутую, внушительную стопку банкнот. - А это, кажется, ваше.   
\- Боже мой, - старик бледнеет еще больше и испуганно шепчет. - Стиви, что же ты наделал? Они же теперь вернутся и вместе со мной тебя возьмут. Это страшные люди, мальчик. Они же...  
\- Все в порядке, мистер Эббс, - мягко перебивает он. - И к вам больше никто из этих бандитов не придет, обещаю.

В Красном Крюке сплетни расходятся, как пожар. И если знать, кому что шепнуть, то вскоре об этом будет знать весь Бруклин. К концу дня оброненная уже неизвестным источником невинная сплетня превращается в гигантскую новость, которая вообще не связана с началом этого покатившегося снежного кома. Костелло и его парни пытаются подмять под себя весь Бруклин и Куинс. Неслыханная дерзость! 

Тем же вечером банда Риверелли сцепляется с людьми Костелло, что превращается в разборки в порту, которую уже накрывает полиция. Раненые среди итальянцев и гордое лицо шефа полиции бруклинского отделения. Стив узнает обо всем этом на следующее утро из газеты, которую читает мистер Кормак.

\- Ну и ну, - качает он головой. - Совсем стыд потеряли. Хорошего дня, Стив.  
\- Вам тоже! - кричит он и выбегает из редакции.

Это определенно хороший день...

* * *

Это четвертое июля он встречает в одиночестве. Огни Кони-Айленда все так же прекрасны, но теперь рядом со Стивом нет никого. Он гуляет по пирсу, почти не замечая людей, и полной грудью вдыхает чуть прохладный воздух. На танцплощадке звучит задорный свинг, и Стив даже не понимает, почему вдруг меняет направление и вскоре оказывается среди веселой шумной толпы молодых людей. Глупо. Ему здесь совсем не место, и он уже хочет уйти, когда замечает _его_.

Зовут его Джек Бенджамин. Красивый, высокий, с задорной улыбкой на чувственных губах. Его темные волосы, покрытые бриолином, зачесаны назад, а зеленые сверкающие глаза смотрят на него. Всего каких-то несколько минут, и они уже сидят на пирсе, обсуждая последнюю игру Доджерс, яростно споря об их тактике. За последние два года это впервые, когда его сердце наполняется теплом и губы сами собой расплываются в улыбке. 

У Джека большая семья, и у его отца собственная автомастерская, где работает и он. Их дружба завязывается стремительно, хотя Стив и не та компания, ради которой стоит отказываться от встреч с хорошенькими девушками. Это не повод вытаскивать его в город и расшевеливать, когда единственное желание - лечь и сдохнуть, потому что после бессоной ночи над работой глаза горят так, словно в них напихали раскаленные угли. Это не повод, чтобы помогать в бытовых делах. Не повод, чтобы смотреть на звезды уже вместе. Не повод... чтобы влюбиться.

Осознание оглушает. Оно бьет словно обухом по голове и заставляет задохнуться. Они у него дома, и Джек насвистывает что-то веселое, пока ставит чай. Стив смотрит на незаконченный набросок и, прикрыв глаза, глубоко дышит. Хрупкий грифель сломался в руках, а его альбом полон до боли родных черт.

\- Эй, чего притих Стиви? - зовет Джек. - Я таких двух девчонок нашел. Готовься, у нас сегодня будет свидание века!  
\- Опять будут танцы, и я оттопчу своей партнерше ноги, - улыбается Стив. - В любом случае все кончится тем, что обе будут вздыхать по тебе.  
\- Черта с два!  
\- Ха! - Стив смеется и закрывает альбом.

Он смотрит на улыбающегося Джека и знает, что будет молчать. Он знает, что надежды нет. 

Чувство растет и ширится. Оно набухает в груди, как цветок, и мешает дышать. От него порой настолько невыносимо, что Стив не может смотреть на Джека, не может слышать его голос. Ему стыдно за эту слабость, мерзко от осознания, что он пачкает своего друга этими непристойными мыслями. 

Стив пытается с этим смириться, но Джек заваливается к нему с лихорадочно блестящими глазами и счастливо выдыхает:

\- Люсинда Бегшот согласилась пойти со мной на свидание! Стиви, она согласилась!  
\- Поздравляю, идиот, - от улыбки сводит скулы. - Не смей ее разочаровывать, она самая милая девушка во всем Бруклине.

Джек повисает на его шее и обещает найти для него самую шикарную девчонку в мире, а Стив чувствует, как снова леденеет сердце.

Джек делает предложение Люсинде осенью, а свадьба будет весной. Он поступает как хороший друг и поздравляет их. Желает счастья и дарит Люсинде их с Джеком портрет. Они в восторге, и мама Джека утирает слезы. Она горда, что у ее сына есть такой друг. Стив чувствует себя гребанным лицемером...

**Конец Флешбэка**

\- Меня жизнь к такому не готовила, - потерянно следя за растворившимся видением, пробормотал Тони.  
\- Конкретизируй, к чему именно, - так же выбитый из колеи отозвался Сэм.  
\- Он чертов Капитан Америка, который матерится так, что даже мне стыдно, обчистил и поимел мафию и... ну, безответно влюбился в парня, - возмущенно ответил Старк. - Нация в лице меня все еще в шоке, и надо это остановить.   
\- Мы не сможем, - покачал головой Локи и бросил взгляд на застывшего Зимнего.

Джеймс ждал не этого. С самой первой минуты, как увидел эмоции Роджерса к этому неизвестному Джеку. Отчаянное, горько-запретное и страстное. Смирение и нежность словно ударили под дых. Это было что-то из того, что пытались скрыть от него? Что еще? У Стива были другие мужчины? Он так же не принуждал их, не ломал? Джеймс хотел знать все его тайны и слабости.

Он шагнул в загустевшую мглу и шел до тех пор, пока вместе с остальными не оказался в комнате, полной мужчин, одетых в одни лишь трусы.

\- Чем дальше, тем круче, - прикрыв глаза рукой, вздохнул Тони. - Теперь эксгибиционизм.

Джеймс прищурился на успевшие запомниться костлявые конечности и, сам не ожидая от себя, криво усмехнулся. Верхняя часть глупого Роджерса пропала за гигантской для него газетой.

**Флешбэк**

Война, нависшая над миром, теперь гремит во всю, и с каждым днем все больше людей присоединяются к армии. Среди них и Стив, который пытается вступить в её ряды, смухлевав уже в пятом призывном пункте, но пока безуспешно. С тем списком болезней, которым пестрит анкета, его снова и снова настигает штамп негодного. Ничего, есть еще другие, и Стив не собирается сдаваться. 

Дело не в бегстве, не в полном одиночестве, в котором он опять остался, и не в Джеке. Вся причина в тех похоронках, что приходят во двор. К старой миссис Джеральд, которая скончалась несколько дней назад, получив такие же о своих двух внуках. В тех, кто возвращается обрубком, получеловеком, кто смотрит остекленевшими глазами, все еще варясь где-то там, на фронте. Война безжалостна, и никто не знает, когда и чем она закончится.

Стив - не наивный романтик и отлично знает, на что идет и какие у него шансы. У него нет горы мышц и того здоровья, чтобы выжить на фронте. Будем реалистами. Он и до второго боя не дотянет, но у него есть острый ум, достаточно безбашенности и хитрости. Там пригодятся его мозги, ведь всем хочется наконец закончить с этим кровавым делом и вернуться домой. Так что его решение взвешенно, хорошо обдуманно и правильно. В любом случае, человеку, у которого ничего нет, больше нечего терять...

* * *

В центре Манхэттена раскинулся Старк Экспо и шумит ярмарка. Вокруг гуляют влюбленные парочки, и девушки крепко держат за руки парней, одетых в форму. Для многих сегодняшняя ночь здесь - последняя перед отправкой в Англию. Джеку определенно чудом удалось затащить сюда Стива, и он совершенно не знал, что будет близкая подруга Люсинды. Вечер плавно идет в сторону катастрофы, и он на этот раз очень даже за. Еще утром ему опять отказали   
на призывном пункте, он успел попасть в драку, которую остановил появившийся Джек, а сейчас очередная девушка предпочитает вздыхать по другу и не замечает его. Роджерс даже не может винить ее. 

На сцене молодой мужчина с усами целует какую-то девушку и восхваляет свою летающую машину, которая к концу представления искрится и, вспыхнув, грохается на сцену. Стив трет глаза и, больше не слушая чужого смеха, ускользает в сторону стендов с агитационными плакатами. Он настолько низкого роста, что лицо не занимает положенное место в отражении солдатского тела. Неожиданно кто-то толкает его, и Стив удивленно оборачивается, чтобы увидеть обеспокоенное лицо Джека.

\- Ты ведь опять будешь пробовать, - скорее утвердительно произносит он, скрещивая руки на груди.  
\- Я не могу сидеть в стороне, - качает головой Стив. - Там гибнут люди.  
\- Война - не очередная драка в подворотне, - хмурится Бенджамин. - Тебя могут там убить, оно не стоит того.  
\- Пока не окажусь там, не узнаю, - хмыкает он, когда раздается голос Люсинды, зовущей их. - Иди, девчонки ждут.  
\- Ты забыл, что у нас двойное свидание?  
\- Я догоню вас.  
\- Черт, тебя могут посадить или, хуже того, призвать!  
\- Возможно, а может и нет. Да брось, все будет в порядке. Я еще успею поняньчить ваших детей, вот увидишь.  
\- Господи, ты только не натвори глупостей, - короткие объятия все еще жгут кожу, но Стив может вытерпеть. 

Он смотрит, как они уходят, и, углубившись в ярмарку, находит очередной призывной пункт. Все идет по заезженному сценарию, как и всегда. Он проходит обследование, отвечает на вопросы о родителях и уже одевается, когда неожиданно входит медсестра и что-то шепчет врачу. Его просят подождать, и оба выходят. Стив следит за ними, сузив глаза, и бормочет:

\- Конечно, - нужно быстрее сматываться, потому что он, кажется, на этот раз попал.

Стив уже шнурует ботинки, когда появляется военный полицейский, заставляя его настороженно замереть, а затем и седой человек в очках. Абрахам Эрскин, тот, кто положит начало долгой истории для Стива, но тот пока об этом не знает...

* * *

База Лихай встречает множеством новобранцев, среди которых помимо нормальных парней есть еще и такие придурки, как Гилмор Ходж. Который в первый же день из-за своего длинного языка и глупости попадает под горячую руку командира подразделения. Весьма привлекательного, с темными короткими волосами и того же цвета глазами. У нее шикарный хук справа и алая, словно кровь, помада на красивых губах. У Агента Картер железная воля и британский акцент, который Стив находит очаровательным.

Он держит слово и первые месяцы пишет Джеку, получая ответы. Но с каждым разом их письма становятся короче, пока в один прекрасный день не прекращается даже это. Стив не удивлен и больше не чувствует ничего, кроме опустошения. Он рвет все свои неотправленные признания и с головой уходит в тренировки. 

Они отнимают все его время и энергию. К концу дня тело болит настолько, что хочется лечь и сдохнуть. Его легкие горят огнем, протестуя против бега в несколько километров. Спина - сплошной ожог после нескольких часов таскания тяжестей. Ноги и руки болят от долгого ползания в грязи со слишком большой для него каской, съезжающей на глаза, и с автоматов в руках. Сплошная колючая проволока над ним так и норовит оцарапать напряженную спину. А в довершение козел Ходж, который ломает подпорку и рушит на него проволоку. Стива давит к земле, и уже невозможно двинуться, потому что его всего исцарапает. 

Урод смотрит на него и нагло ухмыляется, а рядом слышны уже смешки остальных. Только агент Картер чертовски зла и смеряет Ходжа таким стальным взглядом, что тот подбирается. Инструктор кричит что-то об оружии, но Стив его уже не слушает. Он криво улыбается и, кое-как прикрыв лицо, продолжает ползти. Ему до крови царапает бок и руки, форма рвется на спине, и по рассеченной скуле стекает кровь, но он выползает из ловушки под гробовое молчание. Он делает вид, что не видит попытку Картер скрыть довольную улыбку. Но, как оказывается, это только цветочки.

Во время очередного марш-броска инструктор останавливает их около флагштока. 

\- Кто сорвет флаг, тот поедет в лагерь с агентом Картер, остальные неудачники будут ползти на своих двоих, - рявкает он. - Шевелитесь сосунки! За семнадцать лет еще никому этого не удавалось!

Стив даже не пытается орать и лезть сквозь остальных. Ему сейчас критически хочется отдышаться, что он и делает, пока не становится ясным, что флаг будет висеть на месте еще семнадцать лет. Идиотизм.

\- Я кому сказал?! - орет инструктор. - Роджерс, встал в строй!

А что Стив? Он вообще глух на одно ухо, и дышать трудно, не то что ответить. Он подходит, рассматривая флагшток, и, наклонившись, легко вытаскивает болты. Столб падает синхронно с челюстью остальных. А он преспокойно снимает флаг и, проходя мимо офигевшего инструктора, сует в его руки. Стив с наслаждением растягивается на заднем сидении машины и довольно улыбается посмеивающейся Картер...

**Конец Флешбэка**

\- Вот засранец, - восхищенно выдыхает Рамлоу и тоже криво улыбается.

Но всеобщего веселья хватает только до момента, пока Стив не бросается на гранату, не зная, что она учебная. Наташа грязно ругается, а Пеппер хватается за дрожащую руку Тони. Они смотрят на худого мальчишку, готового пожертвовать собой, и пытаются переварить чертову гранату.

Стив Роджерс - конченная оторва без тормозов и наглый гаденыш с комплексом адреналинового маньяка. Джеймс восхищен говенным характером этого мелкого засранца и уверен, что давно уже поседел бы с таким Роджерсом. 

\- Мелкий сопляк, - бормочет он, когда видит беседующих Эрскина и Стива.

**Флешбэк**

\- Что бы завтра ни случилось, ты должен пообещать мне, что всегда будешь самим собой, - профессор Эрскин улыбается и легонько касается его груди там, где бьется сердце. - Не идеальным солдатом, но хорошим парнем.   
\- Так за малышей? - шутит Стив и салютует стаканом...

**Конец Флешбэка**

Возможно... Только возможно, что Джеймсу нравится маленький Стив Роджерс.

**Флешбэк**

Пегги Картер улыбается ему с хитринкой и велит шоферу остановить машину около бруклинской антикварной лавки. Стив не понимает, что они здесь потеряли, пока старые книжные полки в подсобке не распахиваются, ведя в бункер, оборудованный под лабораторию. В первое мгновение при виде многочисленного оборудования и капсулы в центре зала Стив теряется. Эрскин встречает их с Картер внизу и, сжав на мгновение его плечо, кивает в сторону одного из своих помощников. 

Стив раздевается, оставаясь только в брюках, и поднимается к капсуле. Он укладывается в слишком большом для него месте и позволяет зафиксировать себя ремнями. Металлические подушечки с кончиками игл опускаются на грудь, плечи и на ноги, пока Эрскин рассказывает об этапах процедуры. Капсулы с ярко-голубой сывороткой занимают свои места вокруг его тела, и через мгновение ее уже вводят ему. Стив жмурится от боли, обжигающей мышцы, и сжимает зубы. Он распахивает глаза и видит тревожное лицо Картер, пока у пульта возится Говард Старк и поднимает его капсулу в вертикальное положение. Пока ее крышка захлопывается, запирая его, словно в гробу, Стив думает о том, что, пожалуй, тоже немного переживает, учитывая то, что последнее изобретение Старка чуть не взлетело на воздух во время последнего Экспо. 

Когда кожа начинает гореть под вита-лучами, он только крепче сжимает зубы, но вскоре не помогает даже это. Стив горит и умирает, не в силах даже вдохнуть. Его кости дробятся и вытягиваются, вместе с мускулами рвя тонкую горящую кожу. Его сердце бьется настолько быстро, что вскоре взорвется, не в силах справиться с происходящим, мозг объят огнем, и Стив не может удержать крика. Сперва слишком низко, сквозь зубы, но вскоре продирает горло. Он слышит голос Картер, требующий выключить машину, и Эрскина, который велит Старку подчиниться.

\- Нет! Я выдержу! Я выдержу, - кричит он и выгибается от боли, даже не чувствуя, как рвутся удерживающие его ремни.

Он распахивает рот в немом крике, пытаясь вдохнуть, когда затихает треск электричества и гул машины. Яркий белый свет больше не слепит, и Стив обессиленно обмякает, пока не распахивается крышка и вместе с этим горячей кожи не касается холодный воздух. Он буквально падает в руки взволнованных Эрскина и Старка. 

\- Вышло? - это его голос настолько хриплый?  
\- Да, - подмигивает Эрскин и улыбается. - Думаю, получилось.  
\- Точно получилось, - Говарду нужно больше времени, чтобы отойти.

Он поднимает глаза, медленно выпрямляясь, и с удивлением осознает, что смотрит на взволнованное лицо Картер сверху. Она выхватывает майку у одной из отчего-то зависших ассистенток и протягивает ему.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - беспокойно рассматривая его, спрашивает она.  
\- Выше, - тепло улыбается он.

Это впервые, когда он с изумлением осознает, что тело больше не болит...

* * *

Рубка взрывается, осыпая всех осколками, и Стив зажимает уши, не в силах вытерпеть оглушающего грохота, колющего прямо в мозг. Он все равно слышит выстрелы и выдох Абрахама. 

\- Нет, - шепчет он и бросается к лежащему седоволосому мужчине, осторожно оборачивая его.

Роджерс смотрит в мутнеющие глаза человека, давшего ему вторую жизнь, и понимает, что опять не успел спасти. Профессор тяжело дышит в его руках и еле ощутимо касается пальцем его груди, там, где бьется сердце...

* * *

\- Хайль... Гидра... - хрипит мужчина у его ног и перестает дышать.

Стив не понимает, что происходит, но собирается докопаться до правды и достать эту Гидру, чем бы она ни была. Он впервые за этот день смотрит на собственные руки, грудь и, наконец, осознает все произошедшие изменения. Они сбивают с толку, мешают, словно он заперт в чем-то массивном. Он не знает, как справиться с этим новым телом, не знает, у кого может спросить совета...

* * *

Не солдат, не боец, не человек, а одна лишь карикатура. Картинка с агитационных плакатов и роликов. Стив в какой-то момент определенно свернул не туда и теперь скачет ряженным Капитаном Америкой по сцене в обществе танцевальной труппы девушек. Ему не нравится все это. Не нравится демонстрировать мужественный оскал на фотографиях с очередной дамочкой, мужчиной, оравой непослушных орущих детей, политиков и еще бог знает кем, но альтернатива всему этому - опыты в лабораториях взаперти до конца дней. Стив сжимает зубы и раз за разом выступает по всей стране. 

Дать в морду ненастоящему Гитлеру, поднять мотоцикл сразу с тремя девушками, сняться в каком-то ролике - всегда пожалуйста, но вот о войне, Капитан, лучше забудьте. О, еще давайте не забудем тот женский коллектив, который своим бесстыдным флиртом и откровенно хамским напором попеременно пытается затащить в подсобку, чулан, гримерку, иногда в постель и даже в шкаф. После сыворотки у него столько непристойных предложений от женщин, что это даже пугает. 

Только всему этому народу вообще до лампочки его собственные нужды и желания. Никому даже в голову не приходит, что вместе с сывороткой у него внезапно не поменялись мышление и характер. Сейчас стало только хуже, потому что теперь уже на пределе нервы от слишком яркого, слишком шумного и слишком дикого окружающего мира. 

Слух обострился настолько, что он теперь может слышать, как бежит кровь по чужим венам. Запахи слишком острые и сильные. Они вызывают желание натянуть чертов противогаз и в нем же спать. От мира, внезапно заигравшего яркими красками, все время слезятся глаза и раскалывается голова. Все его органы чувств внезапно взбесились и явно очень скоро загонят в гроб, если он срочно не найдет способ вырубить этот проклятый фонтан энергии. И это только полбеды, потому что с возросшей силой приходится труднее.

Неосторожно закрытая дверь слетает с петель или превращается в щепки. Дверные ручки вообще остаются в руках, а раздраженно кинутый к концу дня металлический щит оставляет вмятину в стене. Просто блеск!...

* * *

Он смотрит на солдат, собравшихся перед грубо сколоченный сценой, и не видит в их глазах ни капли того восторга и радости, которыми полны глаза тех, что сейчас в тылу. Он не знает, что сказать тем, кто прошел не один бой и уже потерял очень многое. Стив пытается играть свою роль, и это ошибка, потому что этим людям его кривляния не нужны. 

Защищаясь щитом от бросаемых комьев грязи и мусора, он отступает, краснея под грустными взглядами девушек. Они выходят на сцену, срывая аплодисменты и одобрительный свист, а он смотрит и чувствует, как горит от стыда...

Цирковая мартышка, нелепая пародия на солдата. Чужой, присвоенный ни за что чин и бесполезность. Он с трудом ослабляет хватку, чтобы ненароком не сломать карандаш. Он только-только вернул способность рисовать этими большими и бесполезными пальцами. Ради этого его создавали?...

* * *

\- Лабораторная крыса или цирковая обезьянка? Выбор между этими двумя? - дергает бровью Пегги. - Ты был рожден для большего...

* * *

От сто седьмого вернулось меньше пятидесяти бойцов. Остальные мертвы или в плену. В палатке Филлипса не протолкнуться, но Стив стоит подобно скале и глазом не ведет на чужое оскорбление и пренебрежение. Он смотрит на карту, запоминая местность и информацию. Тридцать миль за линией фронта в самых защищенных укреплениях, кишащих гидровцами. Пешком до самой Австрии - настоящее самоубийство. Стив сумеет, он знает, что дойдет. Потому что за выжившими никто не пойдет, никто не спасет. Они уже обречены...

* * *

\- Ты сумасшедший, но я помогу тебе, - у Пегги блестят глаза и на губах играет дерзкая улыбка.  
\- Вы оба психи, но я в деле! - у Говарда самолет и напрочь отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения...

* * *

Самолет начинают обстреливать, и подойти ближе невозможно. Стив надевает очки и, повесив на спину металлический полосатый щит со звездами, готовится к прыжку. Говард передает ему рацию собственного изобретения и обещает самый лучший виски, когда он вернется... 

* * *

Несколько миль по глухому и густому лесу в темноте. Чертова база и вправду нашпигована нацистами в черной глухой форме и со странным оружием в руках. Он скользит мимо них, стараясь быть незаметным и бесшумным. Вдоль линии стены, почти сливаясь с ней, чтобы не попасть под свет прожекторов. 

* * *

Удар кулака, и охранник валится на крышу одной из клеток. Солдаты реагируют мгновенно. Поднимаясь и молча следя за тем, как он, потроша карманы гидровца, наконец находит ключ.

\- Ничего себе, - шепчет кто-то.  
\- Ты кто будешь, парень? - щурится на него темнокожий солдат.  
\- Я... - Стив оглядывает их и, убедившись, что не слышно шагов за массивной железной дверью в конце коридора, наконец отвечает. - Капитан Америка.   
\- Эм-м... Кто, простите? - британец с беретом на голове определенно зависает.

Стив выпускает их и по глазам видит, что отступать в нужную сторону они будут, устроив настоящий концерт. Сам он отправляется в сторону изолятора за остальными, если там кто-то есть, но смесь лаборатории и пыточной встречает трупом солдата, прикованного к столу. Он тяжелой рукой закрывает остекленевшие черные глаза. Совсем молоденький, наверное, самый младший из остальных. 

В соседнем кабинете какие-то папки, на которых печать с черепом и щупальцами, приборы, заметки от руки в блокнотах и карта, на которой отмечены базы Гидры. За матовым стеклом мелькает человеческая тень, и Стив бросается за ней. Это мужчина невысокого роста и с маленькими глазами за круглыми стеклами очков. Он испуганно прижимает к груди какие-то документы и большой портфель. Стив почти настигает его, когда кто-то врезается в него и отбрасывает к перилам мостика, раскинувшегося в нескольких десятках метров над ангаром, который уже объят огнем.

На щите от удара незнакомца осталась вмятина. Стив переводит взгляд на мужчину и уже знает, с кем имеет дело. Это превращается в грязную драку, в ходе которой они чуть не падают в огонь, и Роджерсу пытаются прополоскать мозг. Все кончается ударом кулака в челюсть Шмидту и сорванной кожаной маской. Стив смаргивает, смотрит на красный череп и ляпает:

\- А я-то думал, что это у меня проблемы с девушками.

Одухотворенная речь Шмидта улетает в трубу вместе со всеми остальными словами...

* * *

Он обгорел, покрыт сажей и зверски устал, но доволен. Они возвращаются в лагерь, прихватив оружие, броневик и два грузовика Гидры, на которых едут те, кто не может идти. В лагере их встречают свистом и аплодисментами, поздравляя и выкрикивая похвалу. Его встречает улыбающиеся Пегги и Говард, размахивающий бутылкой виски.

\- Эй! Да здравствует Капитан Америка! - кричит кто-то...

* * *

У него есть карта гидровских баз, есть команда, целиком состоящая из чокнутых профи, которые имеют свой счет к Шмидту. Говард, который фонтанирует идеями и делает для него такую звездно-полосатую форму, что Стиву хочется его стукнуть, и Пегги, которая периодически вправляет им всем мозги. Как так получилось, что к ним вписался и Филлипс, закрывающий глаза на очень многие их выходки, не знает даже сам полковник. 

Их называют Ревущими Коммандос за их яростное поведение и финты, которые заставляют выть командование и тех, кто сидит в Берлине. В отличие от других Стив заботится, чтобы Гидра целиком досталась только им. Потому что несмотря на закрепившееся имя солдафона с одной только извилиной, Роджерс ни на минуту не забывает о гнилой природе политиков. Так что Гидра полыхает от края до края, и не остается никаких записей об экспериментах, никаких образцов оружия или пленных, что могут поведать о своих грандиозных деяниях. Стив - не наивный дурак и знает, что делает так же, как и Говард, который уничтожает образцы его крови и бессовестно лжет, смотря в глаза военных. Как Пегги, которая придерживает информацию для него. Потому что его люди верят только ему, они идут за ним так же, как и он готов жертвовать за них. Ведь они - его семья, с которой он прошел огонь, боль и горечь потерь. 

Именно потому Пегги, пылая яростью и беспокойством, приходит к нему после неудачной атаки на одно из немецких укреплений. Из ушедших в этот Ад ста человек не выжил никто. Неизвестный газ - новое детище фашистских мясников - опробовали на них, и респираторы, сделанные Говардом, оказались бесполезны. Сто человек медленно и болезненно умирали, отравленные химикатом, разъевшим легкие.

Старк не спит уже несколько суток, забаррикадировавшись в своих лабораториях, и никого не впускает. Он никого не слушает и что-то проектирует. Стив слушает ее и все больше мрачнеет. Они сами только вернулись из Польши после очень тяжелого задания и держатся на ногах только на честном слове. Он отпускает всех остальных и следует за Пегги в лаборатории. 

Капитан не утруждает себя такой малостью, как этикет, и, дернув массивную стальную дверь, снимает ее с петель, ломая замок и сбросив в сторону. За их спинами уже собрались штабные, с интересом следя за происходящим, но Стиву плевать. Он очень устал, ноет колено после неудачного прыжка с семидесяти метров и щиплет глаза. 

Говард смотрит на них изумленно только первые несколько минут, но потом приходит в себя и разражается такой гневной отповедью, приправленной матом, что в другое время Стив был бы впечатлен, но сейчас его друг выглядит откровенно паршиво. Целая батарея кружек кофе, пустые бутылки из-под виски и мертвенная бледность. Всегда уложенные волосы торчат во все стороны, одежда помята, а под глазами синяки настолько яркие, словно кто-то засветил кулаком. Стив кивает каждому его слову и в одно мгновение просто наклоняется и, схватив за ноги задохнувшегося Говарда, перекидывает на свое плечо. Они втроем идут так сквозь весь охреневающий штаб и, войдя в комнату, отведенную Старку, Стив сбрасывает свою ношу на скрипнувшую кровать. Стоит тому только попытаться улизнуть, как его профессионально скручивают и насильно укладывают на постель. 

\- Твоя смерть не вернет их, - мягко произносит Стив, пока продолжая держать Говарда, - и не спасет других.

Старк дергается снова и снова, пока не начинает дрожать и задыхаться. В следующую минуту он глухо воет, и Стив позволяет ему выпустить накопившееся, кивая Пегги, которая закрывает дверь и наливает воду в кружку. Говард обессиленно затихает и, редко всхлипывая, наконец обмякает в руках Стива.

\- Я должен был знать, - сорвано шепчет он, - должен был.  
\- Ты не Бог, Говард, - мягко произносит Пегги и помогает ему напиться. - Это не твоя вина.  
\- Это война, и мы спасаем всех, кого можем, - отвечает Стив и, сняв с него галстук, убирает под кровать снятые до этого туфли. - Но всех не спасти. Теперь ты все знаешь и защитишь нас.

Пегги ставит на шкафчик рядом с кроватью полную воды кружку, пока Стив накрывает медленно и нехотя засыпающего Говарда. Они выходят из комнаты бесшумно и тихо прикрывают дверь. Пегги прислоняется пылающим лбом к его плечу и тяжело вздыхает, пока Стив гладит ее по макушке. Они все устали и измотаны...


	10. История одного капитана (часть 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Можешь говорить не переставая долгое время,  
>  Говорить не переставая долгое время,  
> Но рано или поздно Господь опровергнет тебя,  
> Рано или поздно Господь опровергнет тебя._
> 
> _Иди и скажи этому лживому болтуну,  
>  Иди и скажи этому полночному ездоку,  
> Скажи пустослову, аферисту, клеветнику,  
> Скажи им, что Господь опровергнет их,  
> Скажи им, что Господь опровергнет их._
> 
> _Господи помилуй! Позволь донести тебе весть,  
>  Моя голова в полночной росе,  
> Я стоял на коленях,  
> Разговаривая с человеком из Галилеи._
> 
> _Он говорил со мной голосом таким милым,  
>  Думал, я слышал ангела поступь,  
> Он позвал меня по имени и моё сердце замерло,  
> Он сказал: «Джон, исполни волю мою!»_
> 
> _Johnny Cash - "God's gonna cut you down"_

Война - не только горе и отчаяние. Это еще и то, что бросает их из одного приключения в другое, а начинается все с игры в покер.

Стив вместе с Пегги и Говардом возвращаются с небольшой шпионской миссии в Джерси и явно не ожидают напороться на злющего Филлипса и Коммандос, в полном составе марширующих по лагерю и бодренько так орущих песни Луи Джордана. И все бы ничего, но делают они это в чем мать родила, не считая только головных уборов. 

Говард с отвисшей челюстью вскидывает руку, прикрывая глаза Пегги, которой это совершенно не мешает немного наклониться в сторону и продолжить смотреть. Именно ее протяжный свист и приводит в себя тормозящего Стива. Он не знает, что происходит, но ему уже очень интересно. Особенно, после свистков и улюлюканья сто первого пехотного, чьи бойцы присоединились к ним недавно. Один взгляд на зверское выражение Монти и виноватое лицо Жака, и все становится понятным. Стив кивает на замечания и вопли Филлипса, пока солдаты вытягиваются в струнку и обещает провести воспитательную беседу с личным составом. 

Тем же вечером в одном из баров ближнего городка собирается вся разношерстная компания солдат, которая увеличивается, когда за обычным картежным столом появляется сам Капитан Америка и смотрит своими большими, честными и патриотичными глазами. 

А через час напряженной игры он разделывает их под орех и так же раздевает до последней нитки, причем ни разу не потеряв лоска национальной гордости. Кто обвинит совесть и честь Америки в шулерстве и засранчистве? 

Скрипящие зубами бойцы возвращаются в лагерь, прикрывая стратегические места руками и кудахча как курицы. При виде них связистка, проходящая мимо обреченно прикрывшего лицо Филлипса, чуть не врезается в ящики:

\- Слишком много обнаженки, - бормочет бедняжка.

Говард и Пегги даже не пытаются прекратить ржать, и Старк старается только не умереть, повиснув на плече трясущейся Картер. А выпучившие глаза Ревущие переводят взгляд на Роджерса, идущего следом за этим курятником. У того на лице выражение фееричного мудака, довольного собой, расстегнут китель и пояс болтается на шее. Да, он очень мстительный засранец. 

На следующий день Монти обещает прибить Жака, если такое повторится, а по штабу расходится молния, предупреждая любого никогда, вот просто ни при каких обстоятельствах, не играть с капитаном Роджерсом в азартные игры. 

Еще через два дня вышеупомянутый капитан сидит за столом своего небольшого кабинета, который завален картами, записями, планом резиденции генерала Волленброка, и думает, как бы проникнуть и стырить из огнеупорного сверхпрочного сейфа несколько контейнеров с недоработанной сывороткой Золы. С сейфом и дальнейшим маршрутом экстренного побега можно разобраться и на месте. Вся больная соль в том, что между этим самым сейфом и Стивом чертов Берлин и каждый фриц, который хоть единожды видел их лица на многочисленных ориентировках, которые разослали по всей армии немцев. 

Стив дымит сигарету за сигаретой, благо теперь здоровье позволяет. Нет эффекта, но он хотя бы чувствует вкус, как и в случае с алкоголем. Его кабинет уже тонет во мгле, когда, постучав в дверь, к нему заходит Пегги и морщится. 

\- Опять накурил, надымил и окно не открываешь. Чего надулся, как сыч? - она утаскивает у него сигарету.  
\- Планирую ограбление, - держа зажигалку, пока она прикуривает, вздыхает он.  
\- В чем проблема? - вздергивает она бровь и нагло садится на край стола, принимаясь болтать ногами.   
\- Нам нужно в Берлин, - тянет он и словно загипнотизированный следит за этим ее движением.

Она что-то говорит, предлагает связь в партизанском отряде французов, а его мозг уже бежит вперед, обдумывая все более и более обрастающий подробностями план. Это безумие в чистом виде, и, если у них получится, Дуган все равно пристрелит его, но это такой идиотизм, что даже гениально.

\- Чулки, - брякает он, чем заставляет Пегги удивленно вздернуть брови и, проследив за блестящим взглядом Стива, самой уставиться на собственные ноги в чулках.  
\- Стив?  
\- Пегс, а сестры милосердия носят чулки? - Пегги давится дымом и пытается отдышаться после его вопроса.   
\- Роджерс, какого черта? - хрипит она, пока он, вскочив со стула, не начинает рыться в бумагах и наконец не находит нужную немецкую листовку, которая Бог знает как оказалась у него.  
\- Разыскивают Ревущих Коммандос и Капитана Америку, а не группу безобидных леди, несущих слово Божие и исцеление. А по слухам Волленброк питает слабость к ним.  
\- Ты рехнулся, - восхищенно произносит Картер, - и Дуган убьет тебя за свои усы.  
\- Ага, он их мне до конца жизни будет напоминать, - улыбается он. - Поможешь?  
\- Спрашиваешь, - хмыкает она и, затушив сигарету, спрыгивает со стола. - Я за одеждой, жди у себя.

Стив даже не успел удивиться, а она уже выскользнула из кабинета. А дальше уже поздно было дергаться, потому что через несколько часов к нему в комнату они буквально завалились вместе с Говардом и охапкой женской одежды. И если среди всего этого сброшенного на его узкую койку были так нужные мантии монахинь, причем нужного размера, то нижнее белье с кружевами и чулки заставили подавиться воздухом. 

Довольная Пегги устроилась на подоконнике и, вытащив еще одну сигарету, закурила. Стив перевел взгляд с нее на зарывшегося в этот ворох подхихикивающего Говарда и обратно на сам ворох. 

\- Роджерс, а Роджерс, - по-лисьи улыбаясь, прищурился Старк, - это точно ограбление во имя родины?

Стив осторожно и под свист Говарда выудил из этого вороха атласный пояс. Лицо, наверное, стало малиновым, потому что он чувствовал, как начинает гореть даже шея, и со слабым, совершенно не достойным бравого солдата голосом, промямлил:

\- Пегги, я не думаю, что монахини вообще носят такое.  
\- Откуда знаешь? - с любопытством произнесла она. - Ты им туда под рясу заглядывал?  
\- А что? Мне очень даже нравится, - хрюкнул Говард и томно протянул. - Милый, ты хочешь меня?  
\- Блядь, - прикрыв рукой глаза, с чувством произнес Стив.

И именно этот момент выбрал полковник Филлипс, чтобы, постучав, зайти. Все слова умерли на губах сурового вояки от открывшегося вида на Старка с белым кружевным лифчиком, одетым поверх застегнутой рубашки и галстука. На подавившуюся Картер, которая словно девчонка, пойманная родителем, попыталась спрятать сигарету и выпрямиться. Ну и конечно на самого багрового Роджерса с лицом испуганного суслика, застигнутого светом фар, с женским поясом в руках.

В воцарившейся гробовой тишине полковник выдохнул, вспомнил, как снова дышать, и, пробормотав: "Да ну нахуй", выскочил из комнаты.

\- Говард, снимай. Это вообще-то для Стива, - безмятежно ответила Пегги и предпочла не обращать внимания на захрипевшего и пытающегося умереть на месте Роджерса.

Паскудная сыворотка не позволила.

В итоге Дуган обещал пристрелить Пегги и задушить Стива лифчиком, предварительно повесив Старка на чулках. Орущего матом и гонящегося за ними с кокетливыми панталонами в руках Дум-Дума тронуть никто не посмел, и весь лагерь опять смотрел на очередную дичь, выкинутую ненормальным отрядом, с опаской и не рискуя вмешаться. 

Однако на следующий день лагерь покинули гладко выбритые, зверски выглядящие и очень вооруженные сестры милосердия, чей снимок Говард обещал хранить у самого сердца до конца дней. Он даже успел уйти от пинка Гейба, которого вместе с Моритой миновала участь сослуживцев, но не миновала участь поездки в тайном отсеке грузовика. Легли те, сильно скрученными, как в приступе ревматизма, валетом и мысленно явно уже раз сто пожелали долгого и мучительного поноса своему командиру. 

Так что на место они уже прибыли в подходящей кондиции и сразу же попали в поле зрения Волленброка, приехавшего инспектировать госпиталь при монастыре, который уже некоторое время был под прицелом фашистов и который в скором времени должен был тоже исчезнуть.

Весьма очаровательная особа с голубыми и столь же невинными, как небо, глазами, со статью Валькирии и низким грудным голосом мгновенно попала в поле зрения генерала. Красотка оказалась не одна, а с подругами, не столь прекрасными, но на один закус. Всех весьма настойчиво пригласили погостить в летнюю резиденцию и срочно, на что те, обреченно вздохнув, согласились.

Пока Монти и Гейб в потемках нашли партизанский немецкий ход в старых катакомбах Берлина и, устроив все для побега, начали ждать, на другом конце города, точнее в особняке за несколько миль от него, генерал Волленброк очень удивился, когда голубоглазая красавица вытащили из-под рясы автомат. 

Оказалось, что бегать в длинной юбке можно, только если делать это по воздуху, и что армейские ботинки противно скользят по мраморным полам. Так что Стив, убегающий от открывших огонь солдат, в который раз запнулся об чертову тряпку и, не вписавшись в поворот, с грохотом завалился в комнату какой-то взвигнувшей полуголой дамочки.

\- Мэм, - извиняюще произнес он и, содрав с нее одеяло, кинул на влетевших за ним солдат. 

Те устоять на ногах не смогли и, встретившись с окном, с воплями приземлились на кусты в саду. Стив срочно укоротил юбку до опасного мини и, мимоходом отправив в полет ударом кулака какого-то молодчика, проломил проход в соседнюю комнату. Наверху обкладывал матом и не прекращал стрелять Дуган, мстя удирающим от него солдатам за свои усы. Где-то грохнуло, и Монти спустил с лестницы целый комод прямо на солдат, выстроившихся в шеренгу и пытающихся застрелить Роджерса. Тот успел уйти и от пуль, и от летящей мебели, скрутив еще одного солдата и с разворота впечатав ботинок в лицо другому. 

Раздался первый взрыв и за ним следующий, Волленброк попытался уползти от греха подальше, но засмотрелся на ноги Капитана Америки, а потому и встретился с его кулаками. После чего в подвале прогремела целая серия взрывов, и Жак заорал дурным голосом о том, что сейф удалось оторвать от стены. 

Уходили тем же путем, оставив после себя пепелище, покореженный сейф, уничтоженную сыворотку и прихватив мотоциклы. Местным они запомнились определенно на всю жизнь, а когда они наконец вернулись в лагерь, Стив обещал себе больше никогда не надевать чертов бюстгальтер, даже если в нем очень удобно прятать гранаты. Адское творение!

**Конец Флешбэка**

Свист и улюлюканье даже не думают прекращаться, и Мария совсем теряет стыд, когда видит почти вертикальный шпагат Роджерса в его чертовой юбчонке. Джеймсу смешно и вместе с тем тревожно, потому что он не знает, что останется от его прежнего мнения об этом человеке. Он был таким противоречивым, сумасшедшим, откровенным гадом и... обаятельным негодяем. Роджерс - сущее наказание.

\- Чертова Мата Хари, - посмеивается он и, поняв это, растерянно накрывает губы бионической ладонью.

Что происходит?

Воспоминание дрожит и меркнет, уступая место другому, которое накрывает их теплым воздухом и голосом Верой Линн, поющей о любви. Джеймс прикрывает глаза, узнавая мотив и сжимая зубы. Он помнит тот день в баре, после которого все начало катиться к Дьяволу, и это первое воспоминание, которое перекликается с его собственным. Возможно, оно наконец объяснит, почему его до сих пор нет нигде в истории Стива. Он надеется и опасается этого, когда вокруг словно призраки появляются мужчины и женщины. Но это явно не то, чего он ожидал. Судя по шоку и нервному смеху Клинта, остальные в том же состоянии.

**Флешбэк**

В баре сегодня не протолкнуться, и Стив видит новые лица. Он проходит мимо шумной компании к машущему ему Говарду у стойки. Тот улыбается, наливая им обоим по стопке бурбона, и прислоняется спиной к стойке. Стив улыбается и думает о том, что не видел друзей почти месяц. Он уже открывает рот, чтобы заговорить, когда изумленно замирает, увидев Пегги в шикарном красном платье, которое заставляет замереть всех вокруг. Это. Красное. Вечернее. Платье! Где-то определенно что-то сдохло.

\- Теперь я знаю, как выглядит Красный Код, - цокает языком Старк и довольно смотрит на подругу.  
\- Мне нужны подробности, - тянет Стив и щурится. - Нет, я жажду подробностей. Она пристрелила Гитлера и теперь развлекается, следя за нашими бессмысленными метаниями?

Оба они чокаются, отлично зная, что агент Картер определенно способна в одиночку оторвать яйца Адольфу. Стив очень любит ее, но она жуткая. Говард дергает его за рукав и кивает в сторону молодого мужчины, у которого ампутирована одна нога и который судорожно вздыхает при виде Пегги. Она смотрит на него сквозь ресницы и, улыбнувшись, подходит к нему в ту же минуту, как он встает, опираясь на костыль. 

\- Дэниэл Суза, - рассказывает Говард, пока они оба не отрывают взгляд от этих двоих. - Ранен во время боя под Лиллем. Его недавно перевели в штаб, не захотел уходить в тыл. Крепкий орешек и недавно набил морду Фрэнку Мюрею, который попытался подбить клинья к нашей Пеггс.   
\- Что? - возмущенно рычит Стив.  
\- Спокойно, я же говорю, что одноногий Дэнни-бой отделал того урода. Даже я не успел вмешаться, и теперь только посмотри на них.

Стив смотрит и краем сознания делает заметку поговорить с парнем и сделать ему внушение, но вот прямо сейчас он готов признать, что они горячо смотрятся вместе. Судя по взаимным улыбкам, у них определенно дело в шляпе. Он довольно хмыкает, но хмурится, услышав шум потасовки на другом конце бара. Там, у бильярдного стола, какой-то мудак пристал к девушке с короткими темными волосами, одетой в мужскую форму. Капитан залпом допивает свой бурбон и уже поднимается, чтобы пойти разобраться с козлом, когда неожиданно на плече повисает Говард.

\- Даже не думай лезть туда, здоровяк, - шипит он и кивает в сторону напряженных плеч девушки. - Тебя там так отметелят, что мало не покажется. 

Стив не понимает его, пока не раздается глухой удар и солдат не отлетает, снеся стол и компанию, сидящую за ним. Девушка оборачивается, и он попадает под прицел серых, словно зимнее небо, глаз. У нее острые скулы, капризный изгиб губ и ямочка на подбородке. Она ловит его обеспокоенный взгляд и, хмыкнув, салютует. После чего берет кий и снова возвращается к прерванной игре. 

\- Это сержант Джема Барнс, - хмыкает Говард. - Настолько крутой снайпер, что недавно убила какого-то генерала, выстрелив ему в ширинку. Поверь, Стиви, это девочка страшнее и круче всего, что ты когда-либо встречал. И потом, предпочитает она поцелуи с красивыми девчонками.

Стив даже не думал о ней в таком ключе, но в ней что-то цепляет его. Если бы в другой жизни сержант Барнс была парнем, то он, возможно, осмелился бы угостить его выпивкой...

* * *

Влюбленная Пегги невыносима. Влюбленная Пегги готова осчастливить даже насильно. Влюбленная Пегги противопоказана психике одного Стива Роджерса. Особенно, если она идет в комплекте с бесстыжим и наглым Говардом. Но в данном случае Стив сам виноват, что попался им. А все начинается вполне невинно и чертовски правдоподобно.

Стив с головой ушел в планирование их с Пегги и Говардом совместной миссии в Париже. Рядом из кресла вздыхала Пегги, на заднем фоне гремел какими-то железками Говард. Вот не надо было заниматься делами здесь, но Стиву так было спокойно, и все они могли, не отрываясь от своих занятий, участвовать в разработке плана.

\- Дэниэл уже достал для вас все документы. Форму подгоним вечером, - подала голос из своего кресла Картер.  
\- Отлично, - не отрываясь от карт, пробормотал Стив. - Мы встретим тебя в "RubanRouge". Если что-то пойдет не так, Джером вытащит тебя.  
\- Говарда возьмете с собой или оставите со мной?  
\- Возьмем с собой.  
\- Блондинки или брюнетки?  
\- Брюнеты, - машинально ответил Стив и только после продолжительной паузы понял _что_ именно сказал и _кому_.

Он задохнулся и с обреченным ужасом медленно обернулся, чтобы наткнуться на дерзкую улыбку Пегги. Провальная попытка выдать что-нибудь членораздельное, вторая, не лучше предыдущей, и, наконец, писк. А она медленно поднимает голову и с акульей улыбкой орет:

\- Говард, ты должен мне двадцатку!

Раздается металлический грохот, за которым появляется покрытый сажей Старк. Он с укором смотрит на еще больше побледневшего Стива и возмущенно произносит:

\- Роджерс, ты - гад! Я из-за тебя проиграл! Ууу, говорила мне мама не иметь дел с англичанками, а я не слушал!  
\- Сам виноват, - показывает язык Пегги.

Стива наконец отпускает настолько, что он может просипеть:

\- Вы что, поспорили на меня?  
\- Да! - в один голос отвечают они.  
\- Да ладно, Стиви, - хмыкает Картер. - Я подозревала до сыворотки, а Говард после твоего кордебалета. Не волнуйся, об этом знаем только мы, и то, лишь потому что слишком хорошо знаем тебя.   
\- Это, - он облокачивается на стол и трет глаза. - Я не хотел говорить. Думал, что это все испортит.  
\- Идиот, - выдыхают они и закатывают глаза, заставляя его мягко улыбнуться.   
\- Так значит, брюнеты? - тянет Пегги и блестит глазами. - Высокие, сильные, смелые, обязательно благородные.  
\- Не забудь серые глаза, - кивает Говард. - Ему понравились глаза Джемы.   
\- Значит, суммируем: высокий, сильный, с серыми глазами, адски горячий и вызывающий только греховные мысли у правильных, воспитанных мальчиков и девочек.  
\- А еще снайпер, чтобы прикрыл задницу нашему самоубийце, когда нас с тобой не будет рядом. И потом, такой шикарный экземпляр можно встретить только среди них.

Стив обреченно застонал... 

**Конец Флешбэка**

Весь народ подозрительно молчит и смотрит на горячего, словно Ад, высокого, греховного снайпера с серо-голубыми глазами задумчивым взглядом. Это чувствуется неприятным зудом в затылке.

\- Ну, так что? - прочистив горло, явно пытается быть застреленным Бартон. - Каковы мысли, мисс Джема?

Джеймс, не отрывая взгляд от мелькающих видений, показывает средний палец. Он тщательно рассматривает каждое, но больше нигде нет ни его самого, ни его этой альтернативной версии. Стив Роджерс никогда не был знаком с ней и никогда не заговаривал. Она просто уехала через две недели с миссией в Испанию, а Ревущих перебросили в Париж. Это... Стив не может видеть в нем ее, потому что он желал совершенно не этого. Он хотел... хотел... Джеймс сглатывает и не знает, чего хочет больше. Вывернуться из собственной кожи от неясного страха или сгореть от непонятного смущения?

Он сжимает в кулак дрожащую живую руку и смотрит на следующее воспоминание дикими глазами. Зимний уже не знает, чего ожидать дальше.

**Флешбэк**

Кому пришло в голову сделать партизанскую явку в подвале борделя, Стив не знает, но готов пожать ему руку. Он поправляет фуражку черной немецкой формы и вместе со своими "подвыпившими" товарищами заваливается внутрь. Он незаметно обводит взглядом небольшой холл с диванчиками и столиками, полными пьяных мужчин и смеющихся полуголых женщин. Темноволосая девушка с карими глазами обольстительно улыбается ему и кивает в сторону барной стойки. Он обходит ее в ту же минуту, когда из-за шторы появляется Пегги в облегающем черном платье, целиком состоящем из кружева и с откровенным вырезом на груди. Она соблазнительно улыбается и, потянув за галстук, уводит за собой. 

Стоит им оказаться на лестнице, ведущей в подвал, как вся игра слетает. Их встречает десяток вооруженных мужчин и женщин, сверяющихся с картами и тихо беседующих. Они обсуждают детали плана, и Стив, забрав чертежи вместе с кодами, прячет их в нагруднвй карман. Они поднимаются вместе с Пегги, которая, остановившись на лестнице, лохматит его волосы, перекашивает галстук и целует в нижнюю челюсть, оставляя отпечаток алой помады. Он улыбается ей и выходит в зал, чтобы увидеть, как Говард со словами: "Эй, секси-фрау, покажи мне свои сочные тылы" шлепает их агента по ягодице и лыбится в тридцать два зуба. Девушка полыхает бешеным взглядом и, схватив с соседнего стола бутылку, с размаху опускает на голову не успевшего увернуться Говарда. Тот мешком падает на пол, и это становится спусковым механизмом, после которого в бар летит стул. 

Стив успевает затащить Пегги на пол, где они проводят следующий час, распивая на двоих дрянное вино из бутылки и под грохот бешеной драки в последний раз обсуждая детали. Мебель летит и не стихают крики даже после часа, а у них на это нет времени. Капитан вздыхает и идет разнимать драчунов. В итоге, после него падает люстра, истерично визжит какой-то лейтенант, которого он со всей дури бьет стеком по заднице, и Говарда приходится, закинув на плечо, спустить в подвал, пока парни профессионально вяжут и затыкают кляпами пьяных фрицев. И этот пиздец не заканчивается даже после того, как Старк приходит в себя и пытается отмыться от вонючего пойла в одной из душевых верхних комнат. Брать с собой эту мечту химической атаки Стив отказывается наотрез, но Говард молчит и не отсвечивает, потому что знает, что виноват. Но этого совершенно не хватает, чтобы скрыть блеск в его глазах, когда он смотрит на темноглазую драчунью. Та вскидывает подбородок и окатывает его ледяным презрением. Ее зовут Мария, и Стив в восторге от нее...

* * *

Говард орет серенады под окнами медкорпуса уже пятый день, и Стив с Пегги ждут, чем это закончится. Возможно, Старку прилетит на этот раз чем-то потяжелее или прибьет Филлипс. Оказывается, что реальным становится последнее, и весь лагерь в очередной раз с опаской наблюдает уже за полковником, гоняющим продолжающего орать Говарда мокрым полотенцем. В то время как Капитан Америка и агент Картер бессовестно ржут. Стиву настолько сейчас плохо, что он буквальное воет и эпилептически дергает ногой, а у Пегги от слез размазалась вся тушь, но они просто не могут успокоиться. Особенно когда Говард замахивается на Филлипса сморщившимся и подраным букетом цветов, сорванных с клумбы перед казармами. Букетик бьет изумленного полковника в грудь и печально падает на землю. Филлипс и Говард следят за ним еще минуту, после чего раздается рев раненного медведя и погоня продолжается. Черт, Стив сейчас умрет, и не спасет его даже сыворотка, а Дэниэл смотрит на них с Пегги, дергающихся в конвульсиях на земле, и качает головой...

* * *

\- Говард, успокойся, - рявкает Стив, пока Пегги молча и зло перезаряжает автомат и рассовывает обоймы по кармашкам на поясе.  
\- Не могу, Стиви, не могу, - цедит Старк и судорожно сжимает винтовку в руках.

Монти гонит их грузовик на дикой скорости, а тот подпрыгивает на ухабах разбитой дороги. Вся команда напряжена до предела, и Жак проверяет свою взрывчатку. Про предполагаемую засаду и патруль немцов на дороге уже никто из них не думает, так же как и о том, что Филлипс их отымеет на сухую, когда узнает. 

Последнюю часть штаба передислоцировали на новую точку, и вместе с ними была беременная Мария. Они должны были быть там еще несколько часов назад, но вместо этого радиоэфир взорвала молния о помощи и стихла через несколько минут. Ревущие были ближе и успели записать координаты, после чего вместе с Пегги и тихо истерящим Старком рванули на помощь.Они спешили как могли, и Стив надеялся только, что немцы знали о Марии и предпочли оставить ее в живых, надеясь заполучить Говарда. Об ином варианте он даже не хотел думать. 

Это был уже крайний срок, когда она должна была родить, и они с мужем орали друг на друга, когда он пытался отправить ее в тыл. Мария осталась непреклонна и не уехала. Она грохнула о верстак мастерской своим кулчаком и рявкнула так, что звякнули пробирки с химикатами:

\- Мы не будем сходить с ума на каком-то сраном курорте, не зная, что с тобой и жив ли ты вообще! Здесь я хотя бы буду рядом и смогу позаботиться о тебе, когда в следующий раз Стив принесет тебя на руках после очередной вылазки. Потому что я не подписывалась быть твоей вдовой, Говард ебучий Старк!

И вот теперь это Говард сходил с ума от страха, не зная, что с ней и их ребенком. Стив сжал его руку и тихо произнес:

\- Мы успеем, слышишь? Они будут в порядке, и мы порвем в клочья уродов, посмевших их тронуть.   
\- Теперь я точно знаю, что она чувствует, когда я так пропадаю с вами, - хрипло ответил Старк.

Они настигают их в деревушке у самой границы. Дома полыхают и повсюду трупы своих вперемешку с чужими. Выстрелы продолжают греметь, и под их градом грузовик прорывается, сшибая и давя немцев на своем пути. До самой последней оборонительной точки, которая продолжает отстреливаться. Это небольшая полуразрушенная церковь, и Ревущие преграждают путь к ней грузовиком, стреляя и отступая внутрь. 

Короткое затишье бьет по нервам ничуть не меньше свиста пуль. Внутри раненые и те, кто все еще может вести бой. Говард вскрикивает, когда видит бледную жену, и бросается к ней. Обнимая и не обращая внимания на других, зацеловывает. Им нужно убираться как можно скорее, но Дуган матерится под разозленное шипение Пегги, и Стив видит еще два отряда немцев, влетевших на небольшую площадь перед церковью. 

Говарду приходится отвести жену в безопасный угол зала, отгороженный баррикадами из деревянных лавок, порванных тяжелых штор и обломков алтаря. Он целует ее в лоб и возвращается к ним. 

Их автоматы не стихают ни на минуту, и бомбы Жака периодически гремят среди немцев. Стив перезаряжается и снова поднимает автомат, когда слышит нервный вздох и совсем тихий всхлип Марии, проходящий по загривку ледяным страхом. Он бросается к ней, перемахнув лавки, и видит ее бледное от страха лицо. Она побелевшими пальцами цепляется за обломки дерева и продолжает дышать поверхностно.

\- Что такое, Мария? - лихорадочно рассматривая ее, нервно произносит он.  
\- Стив, - совершенно спокойным тоном, который совсем не вяжется с ее испуганными глазами, продолжает она. - Я рожаю.  
\- Ебучая мать, - вытаращив глаза, выдыхает он и уже громче орет. - Пегги, у нас роды!  
\- Весь в папашу сынуля, - ворчит Картер и кидает гранату в окно. - Всегда умеет выбирать момент.  
\- О Боже, Мария, - Старка, кинувшегося к жене, оттаскивает она же.  
\- У тебя мать была медсестрой. Принимай крошку!  
\- Она не была в родильном, и я нахуй ни разу не принимал ничьи роды! - кричит он ей в ответ.  
\- Не выражаться, блядь! - орет Мария и, до боли вцепившись ему в руку, хрипит. - Роджерс, ты - мужик и сейчас сделаешь это. Причем очень постараешься не грохнуться в обморок в процессе!  
\- Ага, - сбросив на пол шторы и помогая ей опуститься, бормочет он. - Я потом это сделаю, когда мы будем на базе. Прошу прощения.

Он опускается между ее раздвинутых ног, помогая тужиться, и молится, чтобы у них все получилось. У Стива нервы на пределе, и прорвавшиеся сквозь двери немцы совершенно не вовремя.

\- Продолжай дышать, я сейчас! - кричит он и, перемахнув их небольшое убежище, буквально вышвыривает в окно солдата, оказавшегося на пути.

Еще один получает щитом по шее, пока он, попутно вырубив другого, стреляет в третьего. Поднятый щит укрывает от чужих пуль и летит в голову тому, кто целится в спину Гейба. Рядом гремит взрыв, и закладывает уши. Стив трясет головой и слышит сорванный голос Марии:

\- Стиви...  
\- Я здесь, дорогая! - кричит он уже рядом, сжимая ее ладонь. - Ты умница, и все у нас получится. Говард, сзади! Не дергайся, все хорошо, он в порядке. 

Вокруг кипит бой, и Стив параллельно с помощью Марии вырубает кого-то, ломает шею еще одному и отправляет в полет немца, полезшего к Пегги. Он забывает о других, когда видит головку ребенка и слышит его первый крик. У него трясутся руки, когда он бережно принимает орущего и покрытого кровью мальчика. Такого крохотного, беззащитного, с темным пушком на голове и красной кожей. 

\- Матерь Божья, - выдыхает рядом Монти, и только тогда Стив приходит в себя.

За стенами продолжается грохот боя, но теперь стреляют уже не в них, и, судя по ору Филлипса, они все-таки получат от него. Но сейчас вокруг них собрался весь отряд, и Говард, обнимающий устало улыбающуюся Марию, с восхищением смотрит на своего сына. Стив улыбается, чувствуя слабость в коленях, и думает о том, что сейчас точно может себе позволить грохнуться в обморок. Ему никто этого не позволяет.

Пегги помогает искупать ребенка водой из фляжек, и, не имея никакой альтернативы, они кутают его во французский флаг. Жак надувается от гордости и получает подзатыльник от закатывающего глаза Монти. 

\- Как назовете? - Пегги улыбается ребенку, тихо сопящему на руках Стива.  
\- Ну, - переглядываясь с женой, тянет Говард. - Мы тут подумали, что, как крестный, Стив должен сделать это сам.  
\- Вы... Ребят, я не могу, - хрипло произносит он. - Я не заслуживаю.  
\- Иди к черту, Роджерс, - ехидно отвечает Мария. - После случившегося ты обязан это сделать.  
\- И потом, какой карапуз может кичиться тем, что его крестный - Капитан Америка? - кивает Старк.

Стив смотрит на тихо посапывающего в своих руках малыша, который даже во сне продолжает сжимать в своем кулачке его палец, и чувствует, как набухает в груди любовь. Его сердце полно этого чувства к той семье, которую ему подарила война. Он переводит взгляд на церковь Святого Антуана, которая спасла всех их сегодня, и уже знает имя. Он нежно целует наморщившийся лобик и улыбается:

\- Энтони. Его зовут Энтони...

**Конец Флешбэка**

\- Черт, Роджерс, - шмыгает носом Тони и крепко держит за руку Пеппер. - Это нечестно.

Джеймс сейчас так хорошо понимает его. Он прижимает ладонь к слишком быстро бьющемуся сердцу и не отводит взгляд от солнечной улыбки Стива Роджерса. Он не знал, что сердце может быть полно тепла и щемить. Что кто-то может быть настолько... настолько... Джеймс не помнит слово, но чужие слишком сильные эмоции разрывают его. Так много, так сильно, что печет в груди. Словно жар открытого огня и легкость пера. Крепко, вечно, от чего он больше не знает, как ненавидеть этого мужчину.

Воспоминание тает, унося с собой чужое тепло, и топит его в морозном холоде, от которого немеют кончики пальцев, и Зимнему это не нравится.

**Флешбэк**

От Франции до самого Египта тянется кровавый росчерк войны. Она полыхает языками пламени печей концлагерей и отравляет гнилью садов, чья земля пропитана кровью и трупами невинных. Ее уродливая пасть щерится изрытыми воронками взорванных снарядов и просачивается под кожу грязью окопов, полных убивающих друг друга солдат. Она травит воздух ядовитыми газами и животным ужасом. Война отбирает друзей и любимых, оставляя пустоту. Она смертью ходит по городам и деревням, равняя их с землей. 

Стив знает, какое оно чудовище и кем порождается. Потому, когда на очередном собрании ему приказывают доставить Золу живым и невредимым, он уже знает что делать. И в отличие от возмущенной Пегги, он молчит и, отдав честь, отправляется выполнять задание. Капитан Америка всегда безупречно послушен, не наделен излишней смекалкой   
и всегда выполняет приказы, не обсуждая их. В отличие от Стива Роджерса, который в гробу видел этого самого Капитана. 

Он давно уже стал подозревать командование, давно перестал верить. Эта война пойдет так, как захочет он, а не ублюдочные политики и пораженное гидровской заразой правительство. Стив знает, что когда закончится эта война, то начнется другая, а за ней еще одна и еще. Потому что его страна уязвима, потому что власть и сила опьяняют, потому что Гидра - не просто порождение нацистов. Она больше не подконтрольна Гитлеру и из подразделения выросла в мощную организацию, чья сила с каждым днем растет, и очень скоро она будет править всем миром. Он не позволит им жить в стране солдат, умирающих на столах от экспериментов. Не в мире, лишенном свободы и моральных устоев. 

Их отряд пересекает границу Австрии и движется в сторону Альп, передавая свои координаты разработанным Стивом шифром. Они несколько дней выслеживают Золу и ловят гидровской радиостанцией шифровку о переброске ученого скоростным поездом на базу Шмидта. 

У них есть окно в четыре минуты, когда поезд замедлится на повороте и они смогут прыгнуть на его крышу. Если все получится, то у них будет всего лишь полчаса для исполнения плана. Это настоящее самоубийство, но отступление не в их стиле.

\- Полная зачистка, - наконец оказавшись в одном из грузовых вагонов, мрачно и холодно приказывает он. - Живых не брать.

Коммандос вторят ему такими же холодными жесткими взглядами и кивают. Они знают, что происходит и почему он это делает. Ревущие всегда следуют за ним. 

Они зачищают вагон за вагоном, оставляя после себя трупы, и, захватив управление поездом, замедляют его ход. И пока Жак с Моритой минируют вагон за вагоном, он идет за Золой, забившимся в свое купе. Тот мечется в поисках выхода и, вздрогнув, с ужасом замирает, когда слышит холодный спокойный голос Капитана Америки.

\- Добрый день, герр Зола, - дверь тихо закрывается за Стивом, и в его руках пистолет. - Заставили же Вы нас побегать за собой.  
\- Вы не сделаете этого, - ученый знает за чем Стив пришел и что будет. - Вашему командованию нужны мои мозги. Им нужны мои разработки, и потому Вам приказали доставить меня им.  
\- Был такой приказ, - буднично кивает Стив и, подняв оружие, целится прямо в голову немца. - Но подчиняюсь я только одному командованию - себе.

Один выстрел и одна звездочка между глаз. Стив подходит к рухнувшему на пол трупу и дважды стреляет в грудь, после чего выходит, чувствуя, как поезд снова ускоряется. Динамики под самым потолком вагонов шипят, и раздается взволнованный голос Дугана:

\- Валим, Кэп. Эта консервная банка рванет через семь минут!

Стив бежит в конец вагонов, чтобы проследить за своей группой, и покидает поезд самым последним. К несчастью, он еще слишком близко, когда срабатывают бомбы, и трос рвется под рукой. Стив даже не успевает вскрикнуть, падая вниз и видя белые от ужаса лица своих людей. 

Слишком быстро и слишком неожиданно земля бьет в спину, вышибая весь воздух из легких и взрываясь адской болью во всем теле. Он задыхается и давится слезами, от которых мутнеет зрение и на губах пузыриться кровь. Он не может двинуться, не может заговорить. Только хрипеть от слепящей боли и застонать. Новая вспышка боли, и Стив наконец теряет сознание. 

Холод... Боль... Боль... Снег и кровь на губах... Он куда-то летит... Он слышит резкий непонятный говор. Роджерс с трудом открывает мутные глаза и видит собственную руку с раздробленной, торчащей костью, волочащуюся по белому. Над ним лицо какого-то мужчины, у которого автомат на плече. Он хрипит, пытаясь подняться, но чья-то рука мягко касается лба, и ему что-то тихо говорят. Стив ничего не понимает и тяжело дышит. Он с поразительной четкостью осознает, что сейчас в шоке, что мозг просто не выдерживает. Сознание снова плывет, и он проваливается в кроличью нору.

Во второй раз Стив приходит в себя в большой палатке, пропитанной запахом лекарств, витающих в воздухе, среди многочисленных пустых коек. Он тяжело сглатывает и водит языком по засохшим и треснувшим губам. Весь торс, плечи и ноги забинтованы и жестко зафиксированы. Он смотрит в брезентовый потолок и пытается вспомнить произошедшее. 

Его кровь уже гонит по венам сыворотку, исцеляя и заставляя обостриться все инстинкты. Он слышит голоса за палаткой и язык напоминает... напоминает... русский. Он слышал его только однажды, во время драки солдат в баре. Стив помнит Золу, помнит падение с поезда, и, видимо, его нашли русские. Теперь нужно понять, что будет дальше, потому что русский суперсолдат у Советов не то, о чем хочется думать на трезвую голову. Возможно, сейчас их страны и сотрудничают, но кто даст гарантии, что так будет всегда? Он не верит, что они будут настолько тупы, что не поймут кто он. Ему нужно выбираться.

Роджерс поднимает дрожащую ладонь и пытается нащупать край одеяла. Пальцы бессильно скребут, пытаясь найти хоть что-то, чтобы опереться, когда на плечо опускается чья-то шершавая рука. Он вздрагивает, только сейчас осознавая, насколько плох, раз не заметил приближение другого человека.

\- Kuda namililsya, letun nedodelanniy? - раздается низкий, грудной голос.

Стив мутным взглядом смотрит на мужчину с короткими темными волосами и с насыщенного синего цвета глазами. Он одет в белый халат, рукава которого закатаны до локтей. Он смотрит с прищуром и толкает его обратно, заставляя снова лечь. Стив не понимает ни слова, рассматривая тонкие красивые черты лица. 

\- Vot je udrujil, - ворчит он и уже на чистом английском выдает. - Лежи и не двигайся, а лучше помалкивай, пока с командиром не поговоришь. 

Он бросает последний короткий взгляд и, наполовину выйдя из палатки, зовет кого-то. К нему он возвращается с другим мужчиной. У того седые волосы и резкие, рубленные черты лица, голубые глаза смотрят цепко, оценивая его и щурясь. На нем русская форма с расстегнутым воротником и какая-то шапка в руках. Он хмыкает и, подтащив табурет, опускается рядом с койкой напряженного до предела Стива.

\- Ну здравствуй, чудо-герой с белой звездой, - Стив даже удивляется, услышав от этого человека такой же безупречный английский акцент, как у Пегги. - Я майор Павел Андреевич Пашков, сотая пехотная. Тебя нашли мои парни, когда возвращались с разведки. Да, наделали вы шуму, Капитан.  
\- Вы знаете кто я? - прищурился Стив.  
\- О тебе, таком чудном, не знает только ленивый, парень, - хмыкнул майор, но снова посерьезнел. - И потому никто, кроме меня и моих людей, не должен знать, что ты вообще был у нас. Твою форму мы спрятали пока. Вернешь, когда сможешь ходить на своих двоих. А пока спи, Сергей Константинович последит.

Он кивнул в сторону подошедшего врача и, поднявшись на ноги, вышел из палатки. Стив следил за ним и не хотел спать, он должен был вернуться, но был так слаб. Его глаза закрылись сами собой, и он растворился во тьме. 

Он бодрствует несколько часов, пока врач кормит его жидкой кашей, которая вкуснее, чем он ожидал, и рассказывает ему об их отряде из двадцати человек. Иногда вечерами заходит майор, и они разговаривают о войне и мирной жизни, что была до нее. Стив медленно идет на поправку и уже через несколько дней может вставать и ходить, пока что с помощью Сергея Константиновича, который настолько силен, что таскает его на себе. Он исхудал и еле держится на ногах, но они впервые выходят из палатки в морозное утро, и Стив сперва задыхается оттого, что воздуха слишком много.

\- Вы ведь не просто так оказались в этих местах, - однажды вечером, за кружкой травяного чая, спросил Стив Пашкова.  
\- Черное солнце, - повертев кружку в руках, наконец мрачно ответил русский. - Гидра - не единственная организация, созданная немцами. Нас отправили по следам подразделения Черное солнце. Гитлер помешан на оккультизме и на идее чистой арийской крови. Мы думали, что это блеф, очередная мистификация, но ошиблись. Они недавно что-то нашли, и оно оказалось тем, что может изменить ход человеческой истории и эволюции.  
\- И вас отправили это забрать, - сухо бросил Стив.  
\- Формально, да, - насмешливо ответил майор, и его голубые глаза заблестели. - Так же, как и тебя послали за живым Золой, который полетел на тот свет на своем веселом поезде. Не удивляйся, Капитан, земля слухами полнится, и это причина, почему я все это рассказываю тебе.  
\- Я не понимаю.  
\- В отличие от тебя, - подбирая слова, ответил Пашков, - я на этой войне уже давно и видел такое, что тебе не снилось, парень. Война - не игра, которую по прихоти может начать один человек. Правильно и то, что она порождает уже следующую. Твоя кровь уникальна, Стив, и ты знаешь, чем она обернется не в тех руках. Ты знаешь, что тех, кого будут делать, опираясь на нее, никто не будет спрашивать. Представь, какой потенциал у солдат с твоими способностями и нулевой моралью. Представь, что будет, если их направить на людей, которые не владеют этими способностями. То же касается и Черного Солнца. То, что имеет такую мощь, не должно оказаться в людских руках. Не сейчас. Ты уверен, что твоя страна сможет удержаться от соблазна всевластия?  
\- В моей стране свободно разгуливает Гидра, и в этом я теперь уверен, - отвел глаза Стив.  
\- У нас тоже хватает собственных монстров, - кивнул Павел Андреевич. 

Роджерс смотрит на синяки под глазами этого человека, слушает его голос и думает о том, что кроме языка в них больше нет отличий. Он с этими людьми уже почти неделю и успел сблизиться. Солдаты учат его языку и смеются, когда он выдает нечто, от чего даже язык узлом завязывается. Хотя, когда Сергей Константинович слышит, чему его учит Ваня Петров, то ржет минут пятнадцать и не может успокоиться. Оказывается, ему очень даже нравится матерная часть этого языка. Звучит весьма сочно и позволяет выразить мысль коротко и емко. Он пробует samogon и первые несколько минут уверен, что этой кислоте определенно удастся уничтожить желудок. Веселье парней заканчивается, когда они понимают, что он не может опьянеть. Эти люди нравятся ему своей открытостью и безбашенностью. И он преступно вписывается в их окружение.

Последние повязки Сергей Константинович снимает через несколько недель, и к этому времени он уже абсолютно здоров. Они сворачивают свой лагерь и движутся в сторону Югославии. Стив продолжает путь с ними до самой границы и прикрывает, когда они попадают в окружение. Это самое малое, что он может сделать для них в благодарность. Он кипит в горячке боя и заражается их дикой отвагой, отшвыривая немцев своим щитом. Он успевает закрыть Сергея Константиновича и вытащить из-под пуль еще двух солдат. Это длится несколько часов, в ходе которых никто на помощь не приходит, но Стив делает все, чтобы они выжили. 

К концу дня на поляне, где их накрыли, остаются только трупы немцев и раненые, которых Стив помогает переносить. И в итоге он остается с ними еще на три дня, после чего их пути расходятся. Они продолжат свою охоту, а он отправится в Румынию, где свирепствует его отряд. 

\- Будь осторожен, Стив Роджерс, - крепко пожимает его руку Пашков. - Не говори, что был с советским отрядом, они вцепятся в тебя, если дашь повод. Если когда-нибудь понадобится помощь, пиши на этот адрес, и мы тебя найдем.

Стив пробегает взглядом по аккуратному почерку, запоминая и зная, что рано или поздно это произойдет. Он ворошит осиное гнездо, которое очень скоро захочет избавиться от него и его людей. 

Солдаты крепко обнимают его и хлопают по плечу, обещая встречу и грандиозную попойку в послевоенном Берлине, на которой он точно не останется трезвым. Он тепло прощается с ними и благодарно забирает котомку, которую для него собрал Сергей Константинович. 

Стив смотрит им вслед и прислушивается к стуку их сердец до тех пор, пока может...

* * *

Капитан чувствует, как время стремительно выходит. С каждой соженной дотла гидровской базой и лавиной трупов, которые они оставляют за собой. Ему не простили Золу и все еще таскают в штаб на задушевные беседы о том, как он смог вернуться к ним и где был все это время. Пашков был прав, и они только ждут повода, чтобы вцепиться в его горло. 

Нет, сэр. Да, сэр. Так точно, сэр!

Он - послушный безмозглый солдатик, готовый умереть за них. Особенно после того, как Коммандос дважды попадают в ловушку и им чудом удается уйти. Мудаку, подставившему их, очень повезет, если первым его найдет Роджерс. Его люди все еще нервно реагируют, если он надолго пропадает из их поля зрения. Когда командование требует, чтобы он притащил куб, времени не остается совсем. Стив злится и, улыбнувшись сквозь зубы, отправляется разрабатывать план атаки на базу Шмидта. 

Вместо этого он отправляется в город к одному знакомому поляку. Тот определенно родился жуликом и тем еще проходимцем, который под носом Гестапо спасал тысячи людей и переправлял в безопасные места. Войцак занимался многим и в том числе делал фальшивые документы настолько ювелирно, что никто не мог отличить от оригинала. Для очаровательного блондинчика, которого он знал уже больше двух лет, стопка документов прошла в половину цены. 

А теперь он пытался написать первое в жизни прощальное письмо Пегги. Он сидел всю ночь, исписав несколько листов подробными инструкциями на тот случай, если завтрашняя миссия будет его последней. Он не хотел оставлять ее с этой ношей на плечах. Не хотел бросать с новой войной, которая ждала их, но у Стива было предчувствие. Он знал, что скорее всего Гидра сделает все, чтобы он исчез. Потому что он слишком много знал, слишком глубоко забрался туда, где не следовало быть. Он должен был позаботиться о своей семье.

Стив распахнул ящик стола, чтобы достать конверт, и в руку сама скользнула Серебряная Звезда. Первая его награда, когда он саботировал приказ и отправился в Азано. Он смотрел на ее золотые края и рассеянно думал о том, что Тони недавно как-то удалось утащить ее и попробовать на зуб. И это была не первая его звездочка, от чего они с Говардом поспорили о его любви к ним. Стив помнил, как совсем недавно укачивал его на руках после своего возвращения, как тот вскрикивал от радости, стоило лишь подбросить в воздух.

Стив вытащил звезду и, сорвав булавку с нее, вдел кожаный шнурок, найденный в том же ящике. Звезда заблестела под светом лампы, и, нежно улыбнувшись, он положил ее поверх законченного письма...

* * *

Два больших ящика золотых слитков, конфискованных с одной из гидровских баз, бесследно исчезли из склада и в сопровождении одного капитана отправились в одному ему известный тайник под церковью Святой Анны. В один из ящиков он положил сделанные для Старков, Пегги с Дэниелом и для всех его Ревущих новые документы. Надежно закрыв тайник, Стив вернулся на базу. 

Война требовала ресурсов, требовала людей и могла забрать тех, кого он любил. Только Стив всегда предпочитал играть с ней грязно...

* * *

Он крепко обнимает ее хрупкие плечи и, поцеловав в лоб, прикрывает глаза. Он запоминает запах ее духов и пульс. Роджерс легко ведет рукой у ее груди и совершенно незаметно кладет письмо во внутренний карман ее кожаной куртки. 

\- Обещай прочитать, если... - у него хриплый голос, и приходиться сглотнуть, чтобы продолжить, - если я не вернусь.  
\- Стив? - она вцепляется в форму на его спине и смотрит распахнутыми в тревоге глазами.  
\- Пегс, обещай.  
\- Хорошо. Только сделай так, чтобы этого не произошло...

* * *

Холод... Снег... Повсюду белый снег и туман... Ветер свистит между гудящих переборок, и Стив чувствует, как немеют кончики пальцев. От взрыва повредило самолет и ранило его самого. Рана на животе продолжает кровоточить, и сознание плывет. Он с трудом фокусируется на голосе Говарда и Пегги, передавая свои координаты.

Нужно отвести Валькирию настолько далеко, насколько возможно. Нужно не отключиться, потому что на борту чертовы бомбы. Он не может сейчас умереть, просто не может, ведь сейчас еще не время. 

Льды вырастают из тумана неожиданно, и Стив, дыша сквозь зубы, тянет штурвал на себя, пытаясь выровнять самолет. Все бы хорошо, но он, черт побери, никогда не был в кресле пилота. Вместо голосов в динамиках шум пустого эфира. Он отключился? Что происходит? 

Самолет вгрызается в снег с таким ударом, что из Роджерса вышибает весь дух и ломает ребра. Перед глазами темнеет, а во рту вкус крови. Он с трудом выбирается из кресла и, двигаясь вдоль стены, пытается найти выход. Выбраться получается сквозь пробоину в обшивке, и ноги больше не держат. Стив падает, чувствуя, как задыхается и медленно замерзает. Его кровь - тот же лед, по которому он ползет, скребя снег и глухо постанывая от боли. Его силы угасают через несколько метров, и Стив слышит замедляющееся биение собственного сердца. Он знает, что умирает, но не имеет права на это. Ему нужно вернуться, нужно защитить их, нужно закончить эту войну... Нужно... Нужно отдать звезду Энтони...

* * *

Писк... Писк... Прохлада и пустыня во рту... Крики, голоса... Лицо Говарда, склонившегося над ним.

\- Говард... - он хрипит и тяжело дышит. - Ты пришел... Ты все-таки пришел...

Он успеет предупредить...

Писк... Писк... Странный гул... Голоса... Игла в его руке... Капельница? 

Стоит напрячься, и тело дрожит от шока. Все органы чувств настолько обострились, что сознание сходит с ума. Он тяжело дышит и пытается в этой дикой какофонии реальности понять, где находится. Это не госпиталь, хотя похоже на него. Соскрести себя с койки и вытащить катетер из руки, в процессе не забыть дышать и не упасть от слабости. Тело не слушается, но нужно встать и выбираться отсюда, пока никто не зашел. На нем какая-то извращенческая тряпка, похожая на смесь бумаги с тканью на веревочках, которая так и норовит распахнуться сзади. Что за хрень?!

От первых шагов кружится голова и дрожат ноги. Он добирается до выхода, держась за стены и лихорадочно пытаясь включить тормозящий мозг, тихонько приоткрыв дверь. Глаза встречаются сразу же с дулом автомата. Рука вскидывается на рефлексе и одним ударом вырубает человека в черном шлеме. А вот теперь все понятно.

Стив с трудом затаскивает солдата внутрь и еще несколько минут тяжело дышит, смотря на бессознательное тело. Рука дрожит после удара, и чудо, что он вообще смог провернуть такое. Весьма милый охранник с оружием и черной формой вызывает мысли только о Гидре. Стив мажет взглядом по нашивкам и хмурится, не узнавая эмблему. Другое подразделение Рейха? 

Он снова выходит и медленно движется сквозь полупустое крыло, старясь не попадаться людям в белых халатах и в странных синеватых одеждах, похожих на пижамы. Он лихорадочно думает и, пытаясь скрыться от еще двух вооруженных людей, проскальзывает за дверь, на которой табличка "Для персонала". Это какой-то склад с одеждой, медикаментами и приборами, которых Стив не знает. Место похоже на лабораторию, и значит, есть два выхода маскировки. Либо бойцом, либо местным типом в белом халате. Он не уверен, что сможет вырубить еще одного, но вот форма последних под рукой. Капитан переодевается и, глубоко задышав, приваливается к стене, пока тело перестает дрожать и то, чем бы его ни напичкали, сдается под сывороткой. Он трет лицо и, снова прислушавшись к шагам за дверью, выходит в коридор...

* * *

Сирены воют не переставая. Он уже вырубил восьмерых и сжимает девятого в шейном захвате, когда соседняя стена взрывается, являя какого-то летающего робота, рыжую женщину и мужчину со светлыми волосами. С ними из ниоткуда появляется какой-то трюкач с дергающимся на плечах красным плащом. Когда у робота поднимается железка на голове, Стив окончательно убеждается, что слишком сильно приложился головой на Валькирии. Перед ним человек в красных летающих доспехах, который одновременно похож и не похож на Говарда... 

* * *

Нет, нет, нет, нет! Господи, пожалуйста, пусть это будет кошмаром. Ложью, галлюцинацией, но не правдой. Пожалуйста.

Стивен Стрэндж смотрит на него с жалостью и просто не понимает, в каком Аду сейчас Стив горит. Он смотрит на чужой город, существующий в чужое время и в чужой вселенной с ужасом. Страх и боль сжимают в тисках сознание, мешая вдохнуть, мешая думать. Он не может!

Это какая-то кривая, неправильная и дикая реальность, в которой нет его семьи и никто не хочет сказать где они. Стрэндж сказал, что их миры почти копии, но где тогда остальные? Грудь сжимает от нехорошего предчувствия, но Стив стискивает зубы и ждет результатов колдуна, который обещал помочь. Его окружает ненастоящий, картонный мир, в котором слишком много всего и одновременно нет ничего. 

В башне Старка все улыбаются ему фальшивыми улыбками, безопасники всякий раз напрягаются и пытаются как можно незаметнее держать оружие наготове. Даже рыжая русская, которая так очаровательна с ним и пытается подружить с новым миром. Ее гнилая лживость скрипит на его зубах, все время держа натянутыми нервы. Она пахнет кровью и металлом оружия, которого, по идее, он должен не замечать на ней.

В этой тюрьме из стекла, металла и бетона обитает искусственный интеллект - Джарвис, которого создал Энтони. Весьма умная машина, у которой есть какие-то проблески эмоций и безупречная вежливость. Но Джарвис подчиняется только Тони и так же наглухо замолкает, когда Стив спрашивает о своей команде, о Пегги и Старках. Он пытается поговорить об этом с Энтони, но все кончается язвительным отказом и тонкими оскорблениями. Для Стива это будто пощечина.

Энтони... Тони... Ребенок... Малыш, который появился на свет в его руках. Ребенок, которого он любит всем своим сердцем. Стив не понимает, почему раз за разом получает его гнев. Он смотрит в темные глаза и видит там ничем не замутненную ненависть. За что?...

* * *

У Вирджинии Поттс яркие веснушки и самая очаровательная улыбка. Она смотрит на него совсем по-другому и мила настолько, что Стив даже смущается. Тони повезло, что его полюбила такая девушка, и вопреки всему он рад, что есть тот, кто может позаботиться об этом гордеце. Она просто чудо...

* * *

От Стрэнджа по-прежнему нет вестей, а этот чертов Старк точно решил довести его до сердечного приступа своими выходками. У Роджерса сердце обрывается, когда он видит, как на Железного Человека падает целое здание. 

Они с Пеппер все еще на взводе, когда Джарвис отчитывается о состоянии каждого в команде и сообщает, что они уже вернулись. Стив чертовски зол на этого глупого мальчишку, который не может о себе позаботиться. Потому что он и есть придурошный ребенок, а не взрослый человек. Его могли убить, а он только отмахивается!

Чего он не ожидает, так это бешеных глаз и гневного крика на его замечание. А его следующие слова бьют под дых, вырывают сердце и не оставляют воздуха в легких...

* * *

В этом гнилом от конца до конца мире нет его семьи, потому что ее украл монстр с его лицом. Сотни файлов, сотни дел и свергнутых правительств. Горы трупов женщин, детей, стариков. Тысячи загубленных жизней из одной только прихоти. 

Стив не может... Не может... Он задыхается и воет, стоя на коленях перед записью с суда, где этот выродок с наслаждением рассказывает о том, как убивал Пегги. Господи, за что?!

Красные глаза и невинная улыбка на губах, когда свои и не свои руки, сжимаясь на шее Говарда, душат его. Щекам мокро от слез, и пелена перед глазами. Его тело дрожит, свернувшись на полу, и Стив не может остановиться. Он медленно умирает, задыхается, скребя собственную шею до крови, пытаясь вдохнуть, но не может...

* * *

Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс... Джеймс Барнс... Зимний Солдат... 

У него серо-голубые, словно штормовое небо глаза, полные холода. Человек, красивее которого он не видел никогда в жизни. Невинный, которого он уничтожил, осквернил. Его крики режут сердце снова и снова. Его болезненные мольбы ввинчиваются в висок, разрывая сознание, как ток, выжигающий сознание Джеймса. Как он мог?! 

Стив горит в Аду, не видя и не слыша ничего, кроме чужой боли. 

\- Это не ты... Не ты... Что они с тобой сделали?! Это сыворотка... Не ты... Пожалуйста... Пожалуйста... Нет!  
\- Нет! - он сходит с ума, не в силах остановить все это.

Кресло летит в виртуальный экран, не повредив его и ломаясь, ударившись о стену. Он громит всю комнату от боли и гнева, не имея возможности остановить тварь. Каждый удар стека, каждое изнасилование, каждое избиение ломает его еще больше, словно проходится по нему. Кровавые узоры от ножей Гранта Роджерса тоже зацветают на его коже. 

Стив не слышит слов Джарвиса. Он смотрит, как медленно, год за годом, умирает человек, который был ангелом-хранителем для него здесь, и ненавидит себя, как никогда прежде. Он должен был сдохнуть десятки лет назад... 

**Конец Флешбэка**

\- Как ты мог допустить такое? - голос Джеймса - опасный рокот, и руки сжаты в кулаки.  
\- Лучше не надо, - хрипит Тони и вытирает слезы с лица. - Я сейчас просто хочу лечь и сдохнуть.

Зимний знал, что Роджерс видел его дело, но не это. Этот человек выл и плакал из-за него. Он страдал, каждый раз, когда ему делали больно. Он... он... Стив...

Горькое, пропитанное злостью и болью воспоминание смазывается и исчезает до того, как его дрожащие пальцы успевают коснуться чужой сгорбленной спины. 

Это последний год, который пролетает перед их глазами, и он наполнен всеми оттенками эмоций, которые заставляют задохнуться. Потому что Стив Роджерс умеет так сильно любить, что это даже больно. Его ненависть холодна и слепа, от ее мороза не уйти, когда он смотрит на снимок своего двойника, что висит на стене его кабинета. Он до безобразия упрям и яростен. Предан настолько, что Тони Старк для него так же любим и важен в любом из миров. Его надежда хрупка, когда он думает о том, что-когда нибудь, возможно, они позволят ему быть частью их семьи. И бесконечно робок, когда это Джеймс. Неважно, рядом он или нет, но он одна из самых больших слабостей, что может убить Стива. Ему стыдно смотреть в глаза этого человека, стыдно говорить с ним и стеснять своим присутствием. Ему больно каждый раз видеть последствия творимых им зверств, что погубили этого человека. Из-за Роджерса он не может спать без кошмаров, не может улыбаться, не может жить спокойно. 

**Флешбэк**

Он не может попросить у Барнса прощения, потому что такое не простить. Не может заговорить, потому что от одного звука его голоса Джеймс весь каменеет и напряжен как стрела. Стив может только смотреть украдкой и как можно меньше попадаться на глаза. Он никогда не сможет стать другом этому человеку, потому что право на это у него отняли еще задолго до того, как они встретились, и сделал это он сам...

* * *

Стив проследит, чтобы этот сукин сын сгнил в своей тюрьме, никогда не видя дневного света. Больше. Никогда. Никогда! Смерти будет мало для Капитана Гидры, и он уже знает, как поступит. В конце концов, он легко может быть такой же тварью, как Грант Роджерс. Он уничтожит все, что тот создал. Развеет по ветру его любимое детище - Гидру...

* * *

Удар... Удар... Звон цепей, на которых раскачивается утяжеленная боксерская груша... Кровь, проступающая на костяшках сквозь бинты. Бессильное злое рычание и крик Джеймса в ушах. Его кошмары вышли на новый уровень паскудства и теперь там, среди непрекращающегося Ада войны, Барнс, которого он теряет раз за разом. Это невыносимо...

* * *

Злые желто-карие глаза оскалившегося Рамлоу и звук взведенного курка. Видит Бог, он понимает этого человека и физически не может заставить себя причинить ему боль. Ни ему, ни его людям, потому что это семья Джеймса. Стив не ждет, что хриплый голос Зимнего остановит их. Только тот лишний раз старается не смотреть на него...

* * *

Удар... Скрежет металла... Кровь на губах и на руках... Своя или чужая? Мир может и другой, но плохие парни везде одинаковы и не умеют останавливаться...

* * *

Над Бруклином алеет рассвет, и солнце стремительно поднимается, освещая шпили небоскребов. Все оттенки голубого и розового смешали и выплеснули в небо, от чего облака похожи на куски ваты. Здесь наверху дует прохладный ветер и шевелит его волосы. Стив прикрывает глаза, глубоко дыша и подставив лицо золотым лучам. Его тело ноет и приятно гудит после бессонной ночи патруля. Это не первая и не последняя из подобных, но сегодня он решил покинуть Башню. Так будет лучше для всех, а он как-нибудь справится...

* * *

Пули Джеймса летят мимо него, прикрывая и спасая уже в который раз. Стив смотрит на его опасный силуэт на крыше Бурдж аль-Араба и не чувствует страха перед этим человеком.

Его нет и на Лемурианской Звезде, а только беспокойство за него. Именно это и заставляет яростными ударами переломать опоры крана и, оторвав его, швырнуть в клона, пытаясь уничтожить его до того, как он доберется до Барнса. Только чертов двойник такой же усиленный и успевает ускользнуть. Стив бежит по его следу, снеся с пути гидровцев, и все равно не успевает. Он, затаив дыхание, завороженно наблюдает за яростным боем Зимнего Солдата. На палубе остается труп клона и вымазанный кровью Джеймс. Он скалится совсем по-звериному, и Стив преступно слаб, не в силах выкинуть из головы мысль о том, что из всех существ в мире Джеймс единственный, кто равен ему во всем...

* * *

Восхитительные серо-голубые глаза, смотрящие растерянно, и хриплый голос, который никогда не обращается к нему. Стив думает, что этим губам с капризным изгибом должна идти улыбка... 

* * *

\- Отдай ему свое прошлое, - голос Тора мягок и понимающий. - Мой брат колдун, Стив. Он когда-то сделал нечто подобное для Джеймса. Если ты захочешь, то он сможет помочь тебе поделиться твоими воспоминаниями.

Возможно, что это и есть выход? Возможно, если у Барнса будут его слабости, если он увидит... Возможно, хоть что-нибудь изменится? Он просто больше не знает, как исправить случившееся...

* * *

Нужно спрятать некоторые мысли, держать подальше от того, что до сих пор заставляет его стыдиться. Это не жульничество, просто Стив не хочет все усложнять и разочаровывать больше, чем сейчас...

**Конец Флешбэка**

Это собственный крик разрывает горло и звенит в ушах. Это собственная боль, разрывающая его мозг и заставляющая выгибаться в оковах. Он бьется в агонии, не в силах вырваться, и дрожит всем телом. Каждый мускул, каждый сантиметр кожи объят огнем и льдом. 

\- Тони, убери фиксаторы! - кричит кто-то.  
\- Вызовите Чо! Стив, держись!

Он не видит их, ослепнув в яркой белизне, выжигающей все внутри. Скрежет сминаемого металла и давление на руках, которое он пытается сбросить. Пожалуйста... пожа...

Резкий рывок, и руки почти свободны. Он дергается, пытаясь вырваться, когда на запястьях снова смыкаются оковы. Только теперь это совсем по-иному. Это что-то важное, что держит его на месте и заставляет прислушаться. 

Запах чистого морозного утра сквозь кровь и пепел боя. Жар кожи и холод металла, отсчитывающий бешеный пульс. Теплое дыхание совсем близко, как и сердце, которое единственно бьется в такт собственному. И серо-голубые глаза, смотрящие пристально, словно заглядывающие прямо в душу. 

Только один человек, один мужчина, чье имя запретно для него и все же рваным выдохом срывается с губ:

\- Джеймс...


	11. Хочу прикоснуться

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Признаюсь, я потерялся  
>  В современном обществе.  
> Мы на коленях, это проверка  
> Нашей способности любить и благодарить._
> 
> _Выстрелы раздались на улице  
>  Возле церкви, где мы обычно встречались.  
> Ангел ранен, ангел ранен,  
> Но люди вокруг стояли неподвижно._
> 
> _Я верю - это испытание  
>  Для неразумных и слабых, о-о-о,  
> Я хотел бы уберечь ангела от пули.  
> Я верю, наступает хаос,  
> Где же наши лидеры? О-о-о,  
> Я хотел бы уберечь ангела от пули._
> 
> _Lady Gaga - Angel down_

**Флешбэк**

Сигаретный дым обжигает горло и горечью оседает на языке. Стив понятия не имеет, которая это уже по счету. Пепельница, стоящая перед ним, забита окурками, и Джарвис не поднял пожарную тревогу из очень большого понимания. Кто бы что бы не говорил, но у этого искина больше человечности и понимания, чем у многих людей. 

Еще одна затяжка, а пальцы все равно продолжают дрожать. Он прикрывает глаза и пытается успокоить разрывающийся на части мозг. Этот последний год расшатал его психику до основания. Вывернул наизнанку и пропустил через такую мясорубку, что впору ложиться в дом скорби. Он все еще не в порядке после пробуждения в медкорпусе Хелен Чо. В его голове каша, порой путаются мысли и не получается контролировать эмоции, рвущие его на части. Стив не знает как будет смотреть в глаза остальным после всего случившегося. У него холодеет внутри от одной только мысли о Джеймсе. Господи, он умудрился испортить даже те крохи общения, что были. Он больше не знает, что делать, а надо решать сейчас. Потому что у него есть только эти несколько часов одиночества в пустой и темной общей кухне. Он не знает где остальные и даже не осмеливается спросить Джарвиса, только знает, что его предупредят, если кто-то решит зайти сюда. Вот только Стив совсем забыл, что у Джарвиса еще кое-кто ходит в любимчиках. Когда до него доходит, что он больше не один, то уже слишком поздно.

Роджерс совсем плох и то, что он все еще не заметил его, только убеждает Джеймса. У него залегли тени под покрасневшими глазами и лицо отливает нездоровой белизной. Его пальцы дрожат и весь воздух вокруг него пропах крепким табаком. Его плечи сгорблены и весь он словно пытается стать еще меньше, будто забыл, что это давно уже невозможно. Окурок нервным движением отправляется в переполненную пепельницу и пальцы зарываются в растрепанные волосы, с силой дергая и сжимая в кулаке. Он не поднимает зажмуренных глаз и глубоко дышит. 

Джеймсу бы уйти, но этот человек держит его. Он почти готов прибить этого треклятого идиота с его взглядом Бэмби. Потому что теперь он знает кто этот человек. Знает Стива так, словно и не знал никого до него. В его мыслях штиль каждый раз, когда он смотрит в голубые глаза, и странно учащается пульс от чужой смущённой улыбки. В его груди распирает каждый чертов раз, стоит только вспомнить, как мужчина, что перед ним, может любить как... как... 

Ему хватило одного часа и целой жизни, чтобы узнать Стива Роджерса, чтобы лишь по упрямому, обреченному взгляду понять, что этот сопляк задумал. Только капитану придется послать очень далеко свои грандиозные планы. 

Стук... стук... чужое тихое дыхание... стук... запах, до боли отпечатавшийся в памяти...

Стив дергается и, напряженно выпрямившись, поднимает дикий взгляд на тень с блестящими в полумраке глазами. Это впервые, когда никто из них не отводит взгляда, и Стив замирает, когда Джеймс неслышными шагами медленно подходит ближе. Он минует светлую полоску от тусклого освещения виртуального экрана, который разворачивается над столом и, оказавшись у кухонной стойки, разделяющей их, все так же бесшумно опускается на один из барных стульев. У Стива в горле пересыхает, и до предела натянуты нервы, когда Зимний тянется и, вытащив последнюю сигарету из пачки, чиркает стивовой же зажигалкой. Он вкусно затягивается, щуря свои светлые глаза и произносит:

\- Джарвис, включи вечернюю запись общей гостиной, - от его хриплого голоса у Стива мурашки по коже и смысл сказанного доходит намного позднее...

\- ... Тони, не надо, - от просительных интонаций в голосе Пеппер Стив невольно напрягается.  
\- Пепс, я облажался, - голос Тони какой-то больной, - черт, я впервые психую из-за того, что облажался и не знаю как все исправить.  
\- Мы все виноваты, Старк, - мрачно произносит Наташа, - только воем ситуацию не разрешить. Надо что-то делать, потому что мы можем его потерять.  
\- Предложения? - деловито прочищает горло Клинт.  
\- Пепс, готовь бумаги, мы его усыновим, и я сейчас серьезнее любого монументального пиздеца.  
\- Почему это усыновляешь сразу ты? - Стив не видит, но уже четко представляет ласковый оскал Рамлоу, - что-то не припомню, чтобы ты умел справляться с солдатами с жестоким ПТСР.  
\- Намекаешь, что у тебя получится лучше?  
\- Барнс как-то не жалуется.  
\- Если на то пошло, то мы с директором Фьюри легко сможем обеспечить Роджерса всем необходимым, - задумчиво тянет Мария.  
\- Хрена с два! - этот рык в два голоса заставляет широко распахнуть глаза.  
\- Воу-воу, брейк ребята, - вмешивается Сэм, - как человек, каждый Божий день барахтающийся в подобном дерьме, предлагаю усыновить Роджерса всем составом. Масштаб пиздеца в лице Стива нам уже известен. Миссия тяжелая - в одиночку не потянем, у этого парня слишком большой комплекс вины даже за то, что он не делал...

Они продолжают обсуждать какой-то график дежурств с ним и еще что-то, связанное с совместной опекой всех Мстителей, но Стив уже не слушает. Он растерянно смотрит на Джеймса и не понимает, что происходит.

\- Завтра утром у тебя тренировка со Страйком, - обыденно произносит Джеймс и тушит сигарету среди остальных. - И да, Наташа научит тебя правильно водить самолет, джет, ракету и еще по мелочи.  
\- Я умею вести самолет, - брякает он.  
\- Дебильный прыжок веры под обстрелом и поцелуй с айсбергом? - он вздергивает бровь и поднимается. - Не считается.

Барнс замирает на мгновение у двери и, глубоко вздохнув, произносит не оборачиваясь:

\- И убери сумку - ты уже дома... 

**Конец Флешбэка**

Стиву бы сосредоточиться на своей груше, которую он избивает после трехчасового марафона по дикой полосе препятствий вместе со всем составом Страйка и под мат Рамлоу, но мысли все еще не отпускают. Он все еще зависает после той ночи на кухне и последовавших за этим событий. 

Вопреки словам Джеймса Роджерс не ждал чуда, не ждал понимания или принятия. Да, он слышал ту запись разговора Мстителей. Да, он был в курсе, что они были в курсе и что почти вся чертова башня была в курсе. Но он сильно сомневался, что они смогут принять его со всем его прошлым. Скорее первым должна была быть пуля от Рамлоу. Быстро и без колебаний. Или нож от Зимнего при первой же возможности. Потому что то, какой он, является огромной проблемой для всех. Потому что у него есть та же гнильца, что и у его двойника. Потому что ему с каждым днем все трудней оторвать взгляд от Джеймса.

И он совершенно не ожидал вполне серьезного разговора с Сэмом на этот счет, где его почти час убеждали в том, что в новом веке все уже по-другому. Что здесь влечение к собственному полу не является преступлением или болезнью. Стив послушно кивал, принимал к сведению и молчал. Он был тронут тем, что Сэм его не осуждал, но тот просто не понимал... они не понимали...

Следующей его подкараулила хмурая Наташа и подтвердила слова Джеймса о тренировках по полету. Она совсем не свойственно для себя, робко коснулась его руки и зашептала те слова на русском, которых пожалуй никто до этого не слышал от нее. Он собирался хранить их в памяти до самого конца и ни с кем не делиться. Стив смотрел на нее и отлично понимал, почему Джеймс глядит на нее с нежностью. 

Клинт только молча похлопал его по плечу и произнес: "Дерьмо случается, старик. Главное, что ты смог пробиться к нам". Мария в весьма официальной форме принесла свои извинения за ту перестрелку при знакомстве и без затей обещала оторвать яйца любому, кто его даже пальцем тронет. Нет, он ошибся. Она была такой же жуткой, как Наташа, и чертовски очаровательной. И за ними все остальные. Словно и правда усыновили. Он бы и не поверил, если бы не та обещанная тренировка вместе со Страйком, когда Рамлоу принялся гонять его по полосе препятствий, усиленной под их с Джеймсом параметры. Она была первой, но так и не стала последней. Превратившись в совместные, на которых все больше появлялась остальная команда. 

Это было странно и сбивало с толку, ведь он не ожидал всего этого. Он не ожидал попойки с Тони, после которой ему пришлось на руках нести пьяную вдрызг тушку гения до их с Пеппер этажа. А потом, убеждая не лететь бить морду Капитану Гидре, строить портал в параллельную вселенную и еще Бог знает что, укладывать спать. Накрывая посапывающего Энтони одеялом, он до боли ярко вспомнил как когда-то делал это для Говарда. 

Но окончательно в нем что-то ломает Джеймс. Он не подходит и они никогда не соприкасаются. И между ними почти ничего не изменилось, но есть что-то, что-то другое. Это взгляд, который он больше не отводит, стоит их глазам встретиться, Стива с головой затягивает в льдистую синь. Это несколько слов, что он произносит, больше не игнорируя. Это пули летящие мимо, и трупы под ногами Стива. Это завороженность скупыми, рваными движениями ножей, когда Джеймс тренируется с программой, имитирующей его собственную тень, движущуюся так же яростно и безжалостно. Стив не может оторвать глаз от широкой спины и крепких рук, движущихся с бешеной скоростью, отлично зная, что Джеймс чувствует его. Так же остро и пряно, как во время спарринга со страйковцами или остальными. Стив всей кожей чувствует чужой, пристальный взгляд. От этого у него пересыхает во рту. Как и в день операции в Румынии, где находится крепость Вольфганга фон Штрукера...

На Стиве черная тактическая форма без опознавательных знаков, поверх которой длинное такого же цвета пальто. Тони смотрит на него и, нервно дернув уголком губ, протягивает футляр с красными линзами.

\- И все же, наша Ядерная Угроза права, - цыкает он, - с этим тебя точно никто не раскроет.

Стив ненавидит эти стекляшки, от которых зудят глаза и которые по ощущениям весят почти тонну. Он ставит их только со второй попытки, стараясь сильно не шипеть, и смаргивает готовые сорваться слезы. Еще несколько раз и наконец глаза с трудом, но привыкают. 

\- Ну, как? - он оборачивается к разом как-то странно притихшему и задумчивому Старку, - Тони, все в порядке?  
\- А? Да, все отлично, Мистер Перчик, - наконец оживает тот, - только без предупреждения не лезь к ребятам в таком виде, а то пристрелят на нервах.  
\- Все так плохо?  
\- Я знаю, что все и должно быть так, но это адски жутко, Стив.  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что я не он, Энтони?  
\- Знаю, Америка, - тихо, но твердо отвечает Старк, - мы все знаем.

Тони смотрит ему в глаза и улыбается одной из своих теплых, искренних улыбок, которые показывает слишком редко. Но Стив смотрит на него и знает, что тот видит именно _его_ , под этим маскарадом. В эту минуту он настолько оглушительно похож на своих родителей, что у Роджерса ком встает в горле. Он осторожно сжимает пальцы своего крестника, поймав ответное движение и отступает, позволяя тому заковаться в золотисто-алую броню. Тони, красуясь, с воплем вылетает из мастерской, а Стив, качая головой, направляется к лифту. Джарвис поднимает его на крышу, параллельно развернув виртуальный экран и знакомя с последними данными относительно Штрукера. 

Это последнее звено в цепочке, связанной с Саадевиком и его сывороткой. Им нужно задержать Штрукера, изъять все данные и уничтожить всю его лабораторию. Группа состоит из Страйка и нескольких Мстителей. Нет только Тора с Локи, которым пришлось вернуться в Асгард на неопределенное время. Стрэндж застрял в одном из параллельных миров.

Первым делом ему нужно заполучить все данные, а заодно несколько ответов на вопросы, которые ответят только Капитану Гидре. Стив чует, что где-то во всей этой истории кроется подвох, но понять в чем он не получается. Штрукер не из тех, кого можно запугать или заставить силой. Остается лишь тот, кому он готов подчиняться беспрекословно. Стив рассматривает его данные и любые на первый взгляд бесполезные мелочи. В основном донесения о его перемещениях, вплоть до скольких минут он пробыл здесь или там. 

Он настолько углублен в изучение планов замка на своем планшете и зачитываемые Джарвисом данные в наушнике комма, что поднявшись на борт джета, почти не замечает ничего. Страйк не раз уже видел его в данной маскировке и на него уже не действует, но он забыл о нервно выдохнувшей Наташе и еще кое о ком. Это его чертова ошибка, которую он осознает слишком поздно, и напрягается до предела, сжимая планшет настолько, что тот не выдерживает и покрывается трещинами. Стив старательно не поднимает глаз, буквально всей кожей чувствуя напряжение разливающееся в воздухе. 

Это не то, что должен Джеймс видеть, не то каким запомнить его. Он стискивает зубы и, обойдя замерших страйковцев, отходит к креслу пилота, где увидевший его Клинт присвистывает, а Сэм хмурится. 

\- Ну, Эрни из технического отдела очень даже милый парень, - раздается рядом совершенно невинный голос Наташи, из-за чего Стив чуть не роняет испорченный планшет.  
\- Господи, Боже, Таша! - шипит он и чувствует, как начинает гореть лицо до самых кончиков ушей.  
\- Что? - закатывает она глаза, - план по твоему осчастливливанию никто не отменял. Спроси Тони.  
\- Тони подтверждает, - раздается по внутренней связи веселый голос Старка.  
\- Тони в курсе, что опять говорит о себе в третьем лице? - Стив вздергивает бровь и с крайним неодобрением смотрит на кривую улыбку Романовой.  
\- Тони вообще много чего странного делает и совсем не стыдится, - насмешливо отвечает Старк и делает круг возле поднявшегося в воздух джета. - Эй, Кэп, может Роберт из аналитического. Очень даже ничего.  
\- Или Марк из силовиков? - вмешивается облокотившийся на спинку кресла Клинта Сэм, - у него шикарная между прочим задница.  
\- А что насчет Бреда? - хмурится Клинт.  
\- Знакомый Дарси? Неее, слишком научный, - кривится Наташа, - может Сильвио?  
\- Пеппер может и отдаст своего повара, если узнает, что это для Роджерса, - задумчиво тянет Старк  
\- Господи, как же я вас ненавижу, - выдыхает Стив и прикрывает горящее лицо рукой в черной перчатке, - вы - ужасны.  
\- Ты нас любишь, милый, - тянет Вдова, - признайся, что мы очаровательны и может подумаешь об Арти? У него просто шикарные пальчики и когда он ими...

Стив выскочил от них уже не в силах слушать и дальше о чьих-то там пальчиках. Судя по ощущениям от него определенно шел пар от смущения. Ужасные, бесстыжие и наглющие типы, которые когда-нибудь сведут его в могилу. Способные легко и одним словом вытащить его из глухого оцепенения и мрачных мыслей. 

\- Это часом не та истеричка с синими волосами, что недавно с визгом выскочила из наших раздевалок? - с насмешкой произнес хриплый голос.

Стив с трудом удержался, чтобы не отшатнуться от возникшего перед ним Джеймса. Он опустил глаза и сделал шаг назад, но обойти Зимнего было просто невозможно, потому что тот загородил собой проход и, судя по всему, отлично знал, что делал. Роджерс просто молчал, не зная зачем ему это. Между ними было чуть больше метра расстояния и это намного меньше, чем прежде, но оно не меняется, заставляя все внутри Стива зудеть от этой неправильности. 

Он даже не слышал ответ Наташи, замерев, словно пойманный в капкан, когда Джеймс начал двигаться. За спиной - смех и шутки остальных, а в грузовом отсеке Страйк, ехидно комментируя неизвестного Арти и его прелести, проверял оружие. Джеймс сокращал расстояние и двигался медленно, плавно, словно подкрадывался. 

Он оказывается слишком близко, в паре шагов и его сердце бьется в том же сумасшедшем ритме, как и у затаившего дыхание Стива. Живая  
рука, сжатая в кулак, медленно поднимается и, замерев всего на мгновение, расслабленно касается его груди. Сперва еле-еле только кончиками дрожащих пальцев. Еще ближе, еще немного, пока ладонь не накрывает его обезумевшее сердце. 

Стив с трудом сглатывает и не может оторвать взгляд от чужих дрожащих пальцев. Их глаза встречаются совершенно неожиданно и заставляют вздрогнуть обоих, но никто из них не отстраняется. Под светом гаснувшего солнца глаза Джеймса похожи на прозрачные воды альпийских озер. Стив тонет в них, почти не дыша, и стискивает кулаки, чтобы не сорваться и не накрыть чужие пальцы своими.

\- Ya znayu tebya, - еле слышно, - ti ne on... ya... ya znayu... 

Они спускают Стива с его мотоциклом в нескольких километрах от замка Штрукера и летят дальше, чтобы обогнуть базу и тихо пробраться через катакомбы в горах. Он не отрывает глаз от поднимающигося джета все время, пока у раскрытого грузового люка стоит Джеймс. 

\- Udachi, - Зимний не отрывает глаз от фигурки далеко внизу пока та не скрывается под сенью густого леса, напоследок слишком по-мальчишески красуясь, резко развернув мотоцикл, чем заставил улыбнуться.

Стив гонит по пустой трассе на бешеной скорости и не может выкинуть из головы слова Солдата. Над сердцем все еще горит, словно от раскаленных углей и не исчезает ощущение чужой дрожащей руки...

* * *

Какой пропуск должен предъявить Капитан Гидры, чтобы попасть в одну из своих баз, которую курирует Штрукер? Правильно: окровавленные зубы одного постового, сломанная рука второго и ласковый оскал, не обещающий ничего хорошего тому, кто посмеет даже пикнуть в его присутствии. А сомневаться в том, что это он, а не очередная его марионетка, не приходится, и потому Штрукер не отходит от него ни на шаг. Он устраивает экскурсию по лабораториям и показывает последние разработки. В подвалах новая партия испытуемых вместо провальных близнецов Максимофф, и это ничего, что половина из них уже доживает свои последние часы. Жаль конечно, что Саадевика поймали и да, они немного запаздывают с новой партией мутагена, но Капитан может быть уверен, что в скором времени все будет готово. В оружейной тоже не теряют время -:им уже удалось создать лазерные винтовки нового поколения с большей мощностью. С ними не идет ни в какое сравнение оружие читаури. 

Капитан слушает молча, кивает в некоторых местах и щурится своими кровавыми глазами так, что Штрукер порой запинается. Он знает, что Роджерс его не убьет и что его мозги еще нужны, но с реакцией даже ему не удается совладать. Перед ним тварь, которая уже почти сто лет вертит планетой так, как хочет, и имеет неутолимую жажду крови. Хватит только одного неправильного шага и его пустят в расход.

Стив послушно играет свою роль и, придирчиво рассматривая прототипы нового оружия, вздергивает бровь, когда заходит разговор о новой партии подопытных и о новом десятке клонов. Интересно. Особенно, если учесть, что на этой базе занимаются исследованиями и разработками, но никак не производством. 

Вертя в голове эти мысли по кругу, он невидящим взглядом смотрит в распахнутое окно кабинета Штрукера и молчит. Что явно нервирует последнего и абсолютно не напрягает его. Он вслушивается в шум вокруг и ловит еле различимый гул работающих компьютеров, которых по идее здесь нет. Только один ноутбук на столе среди груды бумаг, но Стив склоняет голову к плечу и почти беззвучно зовет:

\- Джарвис?  
\- Стена за столом фальшивая, сэр, - так же тихо отзывается искин, - зафиксирована цифровая активность. 

Стив уже оборачивается, когда неожиданно раздается грохот взрыва и замок встряхивает словно он бумажный. Штрукер подрывается с места, что-то кому-то рявкает в комм и уже направляется к двери, когда Стив ловит его в шейный захват и, вырубив, опускает на ковер.

\- Доложить обстановку, что происходит? - связывая Штрукера его же ремнем, напряженно произносит он.  
\- Генератор защитного купола в подвале рванул, - кряхтит Рамлоу по общей связи и раздается автоматная очередь.  
\- Что случилось? - шипит Наташа, а на заднем фоне под чей-то хрип матерится Клинт.  
\- Прямое попадание Стингером? - невинно отвечает Мэй, - мы не виноваты, что этот урод полез жахать.  
\- Раненные есть?  
\- Таузигу спину прожгло, но двигаться может. Мы пока в игре.  
\- Тони, лети в восточный корпус, - заперев дверь, Стив осторожно вглядывается в окно, - кажется, я что-то нашел.  
\- Уже в пути, Кэп, - искаженный голос и через несколько минут Железный Человек вламывается через то же окно, - где мои крошки?  
\- За стеной, - кивает в этом направлении Стив и, сняв наконец пальто, перезаряжает оружие, вытащенное из наплечной кобуры. 

За стеной и вправду обнаруживаются многочисленные компьютеры и вспыхивают виртуальные экраны, стоит только Тони коснуться их. Он снимает костюм и приказав тому охранять их, углубляется в изучение данных. Стив прикрывает его, напряженно следя за периметром, и вслушивается в дикий шум боя, царящего в общей связи. В какое-то мгновение раздается вопль Роуди и пол-комнаты сносит взрывной волной. Стив еле успевает прикрыть Тони собой.

\- Тони, надевай костюм! - орет он и сворачивает шею одному гидровцу, стреляя в другого.

Старк влезает в костюм, крепко матерясь и чуть не словив удар ножом, который Стив блокирует. Все закручивается слишком быстро, слишком резко, и пока Тони с Джарвисом удаленно выкачивают всю информацию из компьютеров Штрукера, Роджерс уже в самой гуще боя. Под грохот выстрелов и рев Халка. Он швыряет мотоцикл в танк, сминая металл словно бумагу и, поймав кинутый Сэмом щит, закрывается от града пуль. Он бежит мимо деревьев и взрывающих землю снарядов, прямо к стреляющим. Автоматы не смолкают ни на мгновение и среди этой каши он только чудом успевает зацепить взглядом то одного, то другого из своей команды. 

Хруст ломающегося лица после удара его кулака, чей-то вой после того, как щит почти срезает чью-то руку. Закрыться от пуль, снова метнуть щит и улыбнуться краешком губ, услышав смех Наташи, после идиотской шутки Клинта. Ехидные комментарии Рамлоу и матерные призывы к порядку, лишь раззадоривают и гонят дальше. И как оказывается, не только Халк может швырять танки, хотя, это просто перевернутый и смятый броневик, который вел огонь по страйковцам. Он почти не слышит пораженного вздоха Родригеза и бежит дальше. Мимо него летят пули Джеймса, и Стиву не нужно видеть того, чтобы почувствовать его взгляд через прицел. Он не оборачивается, доверяя.

Это продолжается несколько часов, под рев репульсоров Железного Человека и Воителя. Замок превращается в горящие руины и это почти победа, когда Стив бросает щит в гидровца, целящегося в Наташу из лазерной винтовки. Второго же, целящегося в спину Джеймса он замечает слишком поздно. Он не успевает... он снова не успевает, и Стив совершенно не думает, когда бросается наперерез. Он совсем близко, еще секунда и оттолкнуть Зимнего с линии огня удается только уже под ослепительную вспышку...

От грохота закладывает уши и мутнеет сознание. Голова раскалывается  
И все плывет. Джеймс тяжело дышит и, застонав, медленно переворачивается. Он пытается сфокусировать зрение и стонет от резкого шума в ушах. Бионическая рука царапает камни и губам солоно от крови. Он рассеянно вытирает ее рукой и переводит взгляд на все еще покачивающуюся реальность. Что произошло? Что... Кто-то кричит по комму, кто-то зовет... зовет Стива? 

Темная фигура лежит спиной к нему подобно сломанной кукле среди расплавленных камней и дыма. Он не движется... Он черт возьми не движется! Резкая вспышка того же света, и Джеймс стреляет, почти не целясь. До тех пор, пока не опустошает всю обойму и изрешеченное тело не падает на развалины.

\- Стив, - голос хрипит и колени подкашиваются, когда он резко встает, - Стив...

Он, шатаясь и спотыкаясь, добирается до Роджерса. В воздухе - тошнотворный запах горелой плоти и крови, заставляющий задохнуться и побелеть от ужаса. У него дрожат пальцы, стоит коснуться здорового плеча и осторожно повернуть к себе. Вся правая часть тела обгорела и разворочена до костей. 

\- Нет! - он не слышит, как уже кричит, не в силах осознать, - нет! Тони!  
\- Малыш, что?! - Рявк пробирающегося к ним Рамлоу.  
\- Стив ранен, командир, помоги!  
\- Джарвис, опускай джет! - Тони опускается рядом с ними и, подняв забрало шлема, напряженно продолжает: - первичное сканирование.

Джеймс почти не слышит слов Джарвиса и не может оторвать глаз от еле дышащего Роджерса. Он хочет коснуться, хочет проверить пульс, чтобы удостовериться. Господи! Он не знает как это сделать, чтобы не навредить еще больше. Голоса долетают до него издали и потому слова командира он слышит не сразу.

\- Он дышит, слышишь? Парни, поднимаем!

Они осторожно перекладывают его на силовые носилки и поднимают на борт севшего джета. Джеймс не замечает снующих вокруг ребят и не отрывает глаз от продолжающего истекать кровью Роджерса. Брюс и Тони дрожащими руками быстро разрезают его форму, пытаясь снять оплавленные куски, не причиняя боли и подключают к аппарату жизнеобеспечения. Они вкалывают ему какие-то препараты и напряженно переговариваются с Хелен, которая уже готовит операционную.

\- Малыш? - тревожно зовет Рамлоу.  
\- На его месте должен был быть я, - глухо произносит Зимний и до хруста сдавливает переборку, за которую держится, - он спас меня... он...

Брок молчаливо сжимает его плечо и не отходит всю дорогу до башни. У него самого все стынет внутри от случившегося. Безбашенный мальчишка не приходит в себя даже когда бледный Старк дрожащей рукой сжимает его окровавленные пальцы. Сканеры тревожно пищат и никто не произносит ни одного звука. Напряженная Наташа застывает с побелевшими губами у спинки гонящего джет на бешеной скорости Клинта. Его парни молчаливо застыли у стены, пытаясь не помешать и тоже ждут. Когда этот глупый щенок только успел всех их приручить к себе? Брок беспокойно трет лицо, пытаясь отогнать видение диких глаз Зимнего и словно перемолотого Роджерса, когда нашел их. Господи, если бы не этот мальчишка, здесь лежал бы сейчас Барнс. Сэм был прав, когда сказал, что усыновить капитана им придется всем вместе...

Писк... писк... писк...

Запах лекарств... игла в вене... Опять?

Стив задыхается и дергается, пытаясь вырваться из мутной пелены. Весь правый бок простреливает адской болью, заставляя застонать и снова уронить голову на подушку. Кожа горит и тело болит так, словно на него несколько раз уронили танк. Зрение плывет и с трудом удается собрать разбегающиеся мысли. Он не может открыть правый глаз и двинуть даже рукой. Что происходит? Где он? Ему нужно встать, нужно идти...

\- Тише, сопляк, тише, - знакомый голос с хрипотцой звучит совсем близко, заставляя замереть.  
\- Д-Джеймс, - сипло, почти не слышно, но Стив послушно замирает в постели и стонет от новой боли.

Игла чуть движется в вене и впрыскивает в кровь новую дозу обезболивающих. Стив даже не представляет, что это за гремучая смесь, но от нее тело перестает гореть. Он облегченно вздыхает и медленно открывает зажмуренный глаз. Губ касается кусочек льда и осторожно движется, тая и отправляясь в сухой, рот. Он и не чувствовал, насколько сильно хотел пить. Ему так же еле ощутимо промокают слезящийся глаз мягкой тканью и мутное пятно наконец медленно проясняется. 

Джеймс опускается на стул рядом с его постелью и не отрывает глаз. Стив беспокойно смотрит на него и катает во рту кусочек слишком быстро растаявшего льда. Он хочет узнать и Джеймс явно понимает это. 

\- Мы в башне, медицинский корпус, - откидываясь на стуле и уходя в тень комнаты, тихо продолжает он, - сейчас ночь и ты проспал двенадцать часов. Задание выполнили и все целы, кроме тебя. Ранило, когда меня спасал. Джарвис говорит, что твой организм быстро восстанавливается. Ты... тебе надо поспать.

Стив хочет сказать, хочет спросить, но Барнс качает головой. Его серо-голубые глаза блестят из тени и кажется на миг, что их привычно отведут, но этого не происходит. На Стива наваливается такая усталость и опустошенность, что против воли зрение снова плывет. 

\- Спи, я посторожу, - раздается из накрывающей его темноты, - а когда выздоровеешь, голову оторву, сопляк дубоголовый. 

Во второй раз он приходит в себя, когда палату во всю освещают солнечные лучи. Раны все еще ноют и в голове царит туман от лекарств, но больше не тянет схватить паническую атаку. Теперь можно уже нормально оглядеть собственное тело и понять на сколько сильно прилетело на этот раз. Это получается с трудом, потому что противная слабость все еще не отпускает. Вся правая часть тела в повязках, как и голова вместе с частью лица. В любом случае могло кончиться куда хуже, но на нем все и так заживает как на собаке, после сыворотки. Она уже делает свое дело, заставляя морщиться от неприятного чувства срастающихся костей и мышц. Будет намного хуже, когда придет черед кожи. Такое уже было и приятного было очень мало. Он недовольно морщится и вздрагивает, когда рядом раздается хмык.

Джеймс все еще сидит в том же кресле, как и ночью, но теперь он с ног до головы омыт солнечным светом. Он путается в его волосах и играет бликами на бионической руке. Делает светлые глаза прозрачными и оседает блеском на их дне. Стив смотрит, почти затаив дыхание, как и каждый раз, когда рядом с ним Джеймс хоть на мгновение расслабляется. Как сейчас, когда он сидит расслабленно облокотившись руками о край постели. 

\- Зачем? - одно слово оброненное напряженно и тихо.  
\- Я хотел помочь, - Стив знает, что не стоило покупаться на эту расслабленность.  
\- Я знаю кто ты, - нахмурившись отвечает Зимний, - ты ничего не должен мне. Повторяю - зачем?  
\- Я хочу защитить тебя, - он знает, что нужно остановиться, что будет правильным смолчать, но упрямо продолжает, - потому что тебе больше не должно быть больно.

Стив смотрит упрямо и, хмурясь, очень знакомо выпячивает нижнюю челюсть. Он знает, что нарывается, но не собирается отступать. Этот упрямец уже вбил себе что-то в голову и Джеймс просто нутром чует, что это станет очередной головной болью для него. Барнс и в правду не понимает, зачем это Роджерсу. Почему? Почему он это делает? Зимний смотрит растерянно и впервые после того, как стал свободен, чувствует себя почему-то беспомощно. Это странно, это волнует и заставляет сердце биться быстрее. Может быть он и вправду ужасно поглупел после той адской психической мясорубки, через которую пустили его мозг, но ему и в правду нужно услышать, чтобы понять.

\- Почему? - еще тише спрашивает он.

У Стива только один ответ, который так и не срывается с губ. Потому что это не нужно Джеймсу. Потому что он не примет этого и все усложнится, но от себя самого Стиву не сбежать. Он может только смолчать и отвести взгляд, потому что искушение от растерянных глаз слишком велико. Это не Джек, давно оставшийся в прошлом. Это не Джек, а Джеймс. Стив не знал, что это может быть настолько тяжело.

Вместо ответа есть их руки, с которых Стив старательно не поднимает глаз... как и Джеймс. Их ладони лежат в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга и пальцы живой руки Джеймса дрожат. Они начинают двигаться синхронно его собственным, и никто из них не поднимает взглядов. Медленно, осторожно, навстречу друг другу и, замирая уже в нескольких миллиметрах так, что чувствуется тепло другого. Еще мгновение и они соприкасаются так, словно никогда прежде. Это тепло, загорающееся на самых кончиках пальцев, и оно завораживает, как глубокий взгляд голубых глаз капитана. Джеймс падает в это бескрайнее небо и единственная точка опоры, что держит его, это чужая ладонь, легко касающаяся его собственной. Он не знает к чему все это приведет, не знает даже, что вообще сейчас происходит. Он уверен только в том, что хочет знать каково это, касаться Стива Роджерса...

* * *

Тони чихает, хмурится и снова задумчиво смотрит на веник в руках. Безусловно очень дорогой, со звездно-полосатыми лентами, красно-бело-голубыми розами, какой-то травой и еще какой-то неизвестной растительностью, на которую у него кажется аллергия. В другой руке пакет с апельсинами и ни один смертный не может похвастаться тем, что сам Тони Старк навестил его в больнице. Ладно, хорошо, не совсем в больнице, а в медблоке собственной башни, но все же. И в конце концов, он собирается навестить бренную тушку своего столетнего крестного, который всего несколько дней назад чуть не довел его до инсульта. 

Тони замирает посреди коридора, зажмурив глаза на мгновение и глубоко вздохнув, очень старается успокоиться. Глубокий вдох и выдох, после чего сомнительная минутка паники перестает его душить. Он обходит врачей из команды доктора Чо, кивая знакомым и выпучив глаза замирает у самой палаты. 

За широким смотровым окном, с поднятыми жалюзи, как и положено хорошему пациенту, смирно лежит в своей постели Капитан Америка и не отрывает здорового глаза от сидящего на краешке его постели Зимнего Солдата, читающего для него вслух какую-то книгу на русском. Между ними расстояние почти в метр, и Джеймс определенно не имеет ничего против чужого взгляда, судя по чуть приподнятому уголку губ.

\- Эээ, Джарв, я что-то пропустил? - не отрывая от них взгляд, недоверчиво спрашивает Старк.  
\- Небольшую беседу, партию в шахматы, завтрак и обсуждение переезда Доджерс в Лос-Анджелес, - с готовностью отзывается Джарвис.  
\- Интересно, - ухмыляясь тянет Тони и, поймав одну из медсестричек, пихает ей в руки пакет и цветы, - для Роджерса. Передайте, чтобы был бодрячком.

Он сует руки в карманы джинс и, насвистывая, разворачивается в сторону лифтов. Определённо "Титаник" тронулся, айсберг растаял и наступила весна в Русско-Американских отношениях. 

И Тони совсем не последний, кто видит это. Что-то медленно меняется, расстояние сокращается и никто больше не прячет взглядов. Из палаты Роджерса все чаще раздается беззлобное переругивание, и Барнса все чаще замечают в медкорпусе. С ним всегда кто-то из Мстителей или парней из Страйка. Рассказывают новости, болтают о пустяках или тырят чертов пудинг, предназначенный для бедного больного. Невинный взгляд Наташи совершенно не впечатляет Стива, чем заслуживает ухмылку Джеймса. Когда Мария невозмутимо сверкает грозным взглядом и собственноручно кормит притихшего Стива йогуртом, зашедший проведать их и обсудить последние новости Эверетт прячет беззвучный смех за бумагами, но его выдают трясущиеся плечи. Обиженное лицо Роджерса бесценно. 

Хелен гонит Клинта с его литровым кофейником и песочными печеньями из палаты чуть ли не винтовкой Роллинза. Впрочем, оказывается, что тот подарил ее еще на прошлый день рождения, памятуя Альтрона. Стив все равно ночью с наслаждением хрумкает контрабандное печенье и чуть не давится, словив сердечный приступ, когда из темноты раздается хриплый ехидный голос:

\- Попался, - у Джеймса насмешливо сверкают глаза, - стыдно, капитан.  
\- Это стратегический питательный запас, для укрепления иммунной системы, - невозмутимо отвечает капитан и продолжает хрумкать.

Слышится смешок, и Барнс устраивается в соседнем кресле, придвигая его ближе. Стив подталкивает к нему открытую пачку, и Джеймс опускает жалюзи. Сегодня у них намечен вечер кино, и Джарвис разворачивает один из своих больших виртуальных экранов, на котором уже бегут титры "Переулка святого Мартина".


	12. Давайте поговорим о любви

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Моя любовь, моя любовь,  
>  Моя прекрасная любовь,  
> Я не скажу "прощай".  
> Море может подняться,  
> Небо может упасть,  
> Но моя любовь никогда не умрет_
> 
> _Давай, давай!  
>  Смело иди вперед!  
> В самую черную ночь._
> 
> _Мое сердце, мое сердце,  
>  Мое тонущее сердце  
> О, все слезы, что я пролил  
> О, ты можешь плакать вечно  
> Моя любовь никогда не умрет..._
> 
> _Claire Wyndham – "My Love Will Never Die"_

Бог хранит Америку и всех ее людей. Что может случиться тогда с ней? Эверетт Росс получил ответ на этот вопрос в девятнадцать, когда вступил в армию. Совсем еще мальчишкой с верой в свое бессмертие и в незыблемые идеалы. Один из тех тысяч, с которыми потом случилась война. Первая, и не важно с каким именем. Она осталась в воспоминаниях бомбами, взрывающимися над головой и трупами юнцов, которые вернулись по кускам в цинковых гробах. Осталась вкусом крови и песком, скрипящим на зубах. За ней была еще одна и еще, пока Эверетт не потерял счет им. На земле или в бескрайнем небе - скоро уже не было разницы.

Под огненным солнцем Ирака; у прозрачных, сливающихся с горизонтом, вод Сомали; в сером небе Югославии и в песках Афганистана. Список длинный и порой невозможно вспомнить, что было до войны. Она не оставила ему ни жены, ни родных, ни детей. Его отец скончался в день, когда его подбитый самолет рухнул среди песчаных дюн Афгана. Он узнал об этом через нескольких месяцев плена, очнувшись после очередных пыток, уже у своих.

Годы посеребрили его волосы, исчертили тело многочисленными шрамами и ожесточили черты лица. Они убили бессмертного мальчишку и оставили старого солдата с потрепанной шкурой. Отняв друзей и сослуживцев, война, наконец, истерзав его, выплюнула после очередной военной компании Богом хранимой справедливой Америки. С горстью медалей, покореженной психикой и ранением, подписавшим смертный приговор полетам. Война отобрала и его небо, оставив взамен бесконечные кошмары. Из Ада реального в Ад сновидений, где безликие призраки и кровь на руках не смыть ничем. С детскими мертвыми телами и запахом горящей земли. 

Он, как и сотни других ветеранов, оказался не годен и не нужен гражданской жизни. Слишком чужой, не вписывающийся в американскую мечту. У таких - конец на дне бутылки или пуля в висок. Потому что война - не сказка и не красивый марш под гимн патриотов. Потому что все они - убийцы, ведь убитые тоже люди. Потому что легче любить и прославлять мертвых героев, чем живых. Потому что проще закрыть глаза, забыть и упрятать в самый дальний запыленный архив отчет о дезинформации и промахе всего штаба, стоившего жизни целому взводу. Потому что бомбы падают не только на огневые базы, но и на мирные города. Потому что есть приказ на расстрел женщин и детей. Потому что Анархия - мать правления, а Диктатура - отец порядка. И да хранит нас Бог! 

О нем и о своей стране Эверетту всегда было что сказать, и с годами ответ стал только жестче. И ни реабилитация в центре на Уай-Сент Стрит, ни последующая работа в ЦРУ, которая снова нашла его, не сделали Росса мягче. Он снова выжил и вернулся к войне, потому что кроме нее у него не осталось ничего. Только тогда он совсем не знал, что на этот раз она припасла для него другой сюрприз.

С безумными богами и дырами в небе, и сыплющимися из них пришельцами. Он уж точно не ждал падающих с неба городов и слетевших с катушек роботов. Ко всему этому в довесок пошли Мстители всем составом, к которым очень скоро присоединилась целая продвинутая страна, закрытая для чужаков, вместе со своим совсем молодым правителем и легендарным убийцей. 

На деле Т'Чалла оказался слишком благородным, и Эверетт быстро проникся этим. Оказавшись в Ваканде и узнав ее тайны, он уже знал, что за эту страну придется крепко подраться. Чтобы сохранить ее суверенитет и не дать ее технологиям отравить другие страны, толкнув их к новому типу войны. Это была еще одна бесконечная схватка, чтобы не дать остаткам Гидры порвать и растащить хрупкий мир на лоскутки. Не дать своей стране захлебнуться в крови из-за собственной жадности и гордыни. Удержать равновесие там, где во всю плодился терроризм. 

За тот мир, который, став игрушкой в руках сумасшедшего психопата, родил на свет Зимнего Солдата. Из костей и плоти сержанта Джеймса Барнса. Человека, прошедшего столетний плен и все круги Преисподней. Эверетт не знал никого с такой силой воли и несмотря ни на что уважал его. Он собственноручно занимался делом Зимнего и готов был дать тому уйти на покой, но как оказалось, Барнсу тоже все еще была нужна война. Выбор был за ним и Росс сделал то, что когда-то сделали для него: ветеранский центр на Уай-Сент Стрит.

За тот же мир, который на этот раз почему-то свел его с кучкой неуправляемых идиотов-супергероев; отрядом наемников с весьма криминальным послужным списком; парочкой вызывающих нервный тик богов; теперь уже двумя поломанными суперсолдатами; одним королем; крылатым служащим ветеранского центра и, в довершение, самовлюбленным колдуном. 

Эта чертова страна вконец ополоумела и никто не сможет переубедить Эверетта. Чего стоит один этот херов маг с наглыми глазами и хамским поведением. Он никогда не забудет их первую встречу, когда тот вывалился из портала прямо в его спальне. Не отошедший после кошмара Росс чуть не пристрелил его, о чем жалел до сих пор. 

Высокомерный лощеный хлыщ, зазнавшийся лишь из-за того, что уже в двадцать пять стал светилом медицины. Такая же амбициозная зараза, как и Старк, с которым Стрэндж еще не скоро нашел общий язык. Эверетт слишком хорошо знал таких и листал личное дело доктора, совсем не впечатлившись. Тяжелая авария, навсегда поставившая крест на блестящей карьере, безрезультатная реабилитация и путешествие в Тибет, где на доктора снизошло неизвестное озарение. Интенсивно так снизошло, что стало головной болью для Росса. Чего стоила кучка монахов-сектантов, чуть не угробивших всю планету. Стивен Стрэндж был очень назойливой, раздражающий и непонимающий отказов, беспардонной проблемой. 

Камар-Тадж тоже стал одной из верениц тайн, что он хранил, и подробный отчет, который потребовали наверху, с его легкой руки отправился пылиться в архивы с грифом "секретно". Ни к чему кому-то знать о том, что хранится за стенами старой чародейской крепости, а мир и так обойдется, найдя другой изощренный способ уничтожить себя.

Поэтому Вонг опять угостит его своим фирменным чаем из неизвестных цветов, когда он в следующий раз окажется поблизости и решит заскочить. Или будет выкраден из собственного кабинета средь бела дня, когда в очередной раз наглый чародей с волчьими глазами потащит их в неприятности. 

Не проходит и года после дикого знакомства, как на руке Эверетта рядом с Бусинами Кимойо появляется тонкая черная нить, порой отливающая огненно-золотым. Отдельная группа занимается отслеживанием всех боевых схваток Стивена Стрэнджа в любой точке Земли и в случае необходимости - на территории солнечной системы. Эверетт же приучается не хвататься за оружие и не вздрагивать, когда в нескольких шагах загорается золотой портал. В Камар-Тадже есть отдельная гостевая комната для агента Росса и в ночи, когда он остаётся, звезды над убежищем превращаются в безбрежный тихий космос. 

Эверетт не должен, но знает как перекатываются мускулы под кожей Стивена во время тренировок с учениками и другими чародеями. Он знает как темнеет золото в необычных зелено-голубых глазах и какие шершавые шрамы на все еще дрожащих порой руках, которые прячут под перчатками. Этот тремор исчезает редко, когда колдун до предела сосредоточен на чем-то. Эверетт знает... знает запах этого мужчины и даже под дулом пистолета не признается, что дышит им, стоя совсем близко каждый проклятый раз, когда Стивен нагло вламывается в его личное пространство. Каждую минуту наслаждаясь пикировкой и в ожидании мефистофельской улыбки. 

Это невыносимо и неправильно, но он знает. Вечерами, сидя в своем темном кабинете и осушая стакан виски один за другим, пока не отрывает глаз с записей, на которых Стивен смотрит на него в упор, хмурится и бескомпромиссно рвется в очередную драку, закатывая глаза на слова Вонга. Эверетт не может не смотреть и знает почему. Ложь самому себе - непосильная роскошь для него...

От Стрэнджа нет вестей уже больше двух недель, но это не тот срок, чтобы поднимать тревогу. Не та причина, почему агент Росс должен стать невнимательным к предстоящей миссии по захвату базы Десяти Колец. У него скоро боевой вылет вместе со Страйком, а до этого нужно еще встретить Т'Чаллу и Шури. 

Брифинг закончен, и агенты выходят из зала конференции, обсуждая детали операции и на ходу уточняя некоторые детали с Россом. Он углублен в разговор с Шэрон, когда свет в коридоре нервно мигает и слышится треск стен. Пространство в нескольких шагах от них вздрагивает и, пойдя рябью, загорается огненно-золотыми искрами. Вместе с ним раздается громкий, явно агрессивный рев, что заставляет напряженных агентов отшатнуться и поднять оружие. Через мгновение портал распахивается, и Эверетт раздраженно думает, что опять придется разбираться с инопланетным вторжением. Но все слова умирают, еще не родившись, и заставляют в смятении распахнуть глаза. 

Одежда Стивена покрыта кровью и грязью. Его волосы растрепаны и на скуле, как и в уголке губ - царапины. За его спиной разлетающееся на куски чудовище и оторванные щупальца. Светящиеся голубые бабочки путаются в складках плаща, и он дышит так, словно бежал очень долго. Его глаза лихорадочно блуждают по лицу Эверетта и в протянутой руке - очередной дурацкий цветок.

\- Давай поужинаем, - хрипло произносит он и другой рукой, не глядя, запускает проклятие в тварь за спиной.  
\- Что? - Эверетт даже не замечает, как опускает оружие и не обращает внимание на вздохи за спиной.  
\- Ужин. Сегодня. Вечером, - зелено-голубые глаза блестят, и Росс не может от них оторвать глаз.

За спиной заходятся кашлем, нарастает шепот чужих голосов, Шэрон подозрительно шикает на кого-то, в портале корчась воет неизвестный монстр. Эверетт чувствует, как его руки еле ощутимо касается край волшебного плаща, и тепло чужого тела совсем рядом со своим. Он и не понял, как оказался совсем рядом, всматриваясь в чужое напряженное лицо. 

\- В восемь часов, - вылетает из разомкнувшихся сухих губ, - не опаздывайте, мистер Стрэндж.

Шаг и между ними не остается пространства. Всего шаг и настолько близко, что на губах тает чужой жар. Один шаг и в руках остается до пошлости банальная бордовая роза. Кончики нежных лепестков отливают чернотой и нежностью бархата, льнут к сжавшим их пальцам...

* * *

В ушах - вой ветра, его прохлада - на губах. Солнце сверкает на бритвенно-остром металлическом оперении и сотнями бликов играет на крыльях. Все выше, мимо облаков, в глубину бескрайнего неба и камнем вниз к зеленой траве, чтобы снова сорваться ввысь и закричать от восторга, не исчезнувшего спустя столько лет. Губы расплываются в сытой улыбке, глаза сами собой закрываются. Он дышит полной грудью и чувствует, как по венам привычно бежит адреналин. Этого не описать словами, не нарисовать ни одной кистью. Только прочувствовать. 

Сокол снова и снова срывается в глубокую синь, завораживая своей свободой. Он парит, не замечая земли и совсем не зная, что раз за разом срывается и сердце короля. А Т'Чалла смотрит, не отрывая глаз, и, как никогда, жалеет, что у Черной Пантеры нет крыльев. Но Шури он даже заикаться об этом не будет, иначе не миновать подколок еще сотню лет. 

\- Наслаждаешься видом, киска? - раздается насмешливый, хриплый от чуть учащенного дыхания, голос, и Сокол опускается в нескольких шагах.  
\- Дышу свежим воздухом, птичек считаю, - тянет Т'Чалла и под взглядом полных смешинок тёмных глаз бесшумно подходит ближе.  
\- Сугубо в рамках закона? - Сэм ничего не может поделать и, да, он знает, что между ними в очередной раз кое-что происходит, - учтите, мистер, я буду следить за вами.  
\- Интенсивно? - еще один небольшой шаг, и да, Т'Чалла в курсе, что подкрадывается, и что Сэм это тоже знает. 

Проклятье, он - чертов король, полноправный Мститель, в конце концов, и миротворец. Но рядом с этим человеком робеет словно мальчишка. В мыслях - сотни слов, которые он хотел бы сказать, но язык отказывается произносить. Он может только смотреть в теплые глаза и застывать всякий раз, видя улыбку, не похожую ни на чью больше. 

\- Надолго на этот раз к нам?  
\- У Шури несколько проектов со Старком, Охотницы соскучились по Барнсу, - они не спеша пересекают полигон и направляются к одному из корпусов базы.  
\- А ты решил участвовать в мега-шопинге Наташи и Марии? - от невинного голоса Сэма уже закрадываются нехорошие сомнения.  
\- Возможно? - подозрительно щурится король.  
\- Нет, ты определенно этого не хочешь, - и этот смех в очередной раз что-то делает с Черной Пантерой. 

Это странно, как не крути, и непонятно. Сэм Уилсон совершенно не похож на женщину. У него местами стервозный характер и определенно тяжелый удар. Он - солдат, потрепанный войной и тенями прошлого за спиной. У него доброе несмотря ни на что сердце, готовое поделиться своим теплом. У него лучики морщин в уголках глаз, когда он смеется и шрамы на сильном теле. И Т'Чалла желает этого мужчину. Со всем горем и печалью, скрытыми от чужих глаз, с войной, до сих пор тревожащей сны. Со всем его жаром и непокорностью, с отвагой и преданностью. Он желает именно этого мужчину, как равного себе, как греховную страсть, как солдата, как мужа. Он желает, зная, что в этом сердце уже когда-то был другой, оставивший после себя лишь пепел.

\- Хочу угостить тебя кофе, - срывается с губ, прежде чем король может себя остановить.  
\- Тебе... тебе нужно что-то посущественнее бурды из Старбакса, чтобы я клюнул.

Это всего лишь обыкновенный кофе. Простое предложение и нет в нем ничего такого, но отчего-то Сэм замирает. Он смотрит в глаза короля, и внутри отдается давно позабытым чувством. Это странно и возможно неправильно, но Сэм знает, как оно зовется.

* * *

Серая, бронированная комната со стеклом Гезелля с одной стороны. Свет опущен до тридцати процентов, еле слышный гул кондиционера и камеры Джарвиса под самым потолком. Расстояние почти в метр и металлический, привинченный к полу, стол между ними. Ни одной точки соприкосновения, за стеклом возможно кто-то есть. Возможно они успеют, если что-то пойдет не так. 

Джеймс нервно моргает и пытается успокоить учащенное дыхание и сердцебиение, его зрачки сужаются. У него волосы дыбом на загривке и нет ни одного гребаного шанса, что Стив не услышит дикий ритм его сердца, ведь сам Джеймс слышит их обоих. 

У Стива Роджерса небо в глазах и хриплый голос. Он смотрит, как чертов побитый щенок и старается не двигаться. У Стива Роджерса все еще несколько шрамов на лице и более светлые волосы с той же стороны у виска. Его ладони так же лежат на столе, как и джеймсовы. Это Стив... это Стив... Стив. Он пахнет теплом чистой одежды, дурацким гелем для душа со сливами и собой.

Разумом он понимает, что перед ним Стив, но не телом, не противящимися инстинктами. У него все выворачивает внутри и кислород застывает в легких, но Джеймс стискивает челюсти и упрямо ведет плечом. Их руки снова движутся навстречу друг другу, как тогда. Пальцы соприкасаются и так же, как в первый раз, Джеймса прошивает током. 

\- Джеймс, - он никогда не думал, что собственное имя может звучать отчаянной просьбой.  
\- Молчи, - слова приходится выгрызть из собственной глотки, но он не отрывает глаз от бледного лица, - молчи, так надо.

Он, черт возьми, не хочет больше просыпаться ночами от новых кошмаров. Не хочет драться только издали, не хочет вздрагивать от голоса, от теплых рук. Он хочет этих прикосновений. 

Кончики пальцев и дальше до первой фаланги, осторожно переплетаясь и заставляя нервно сглотнуть. Они встречаются взглядами, и Джеймсу совсем не больно. Рукам тепло, _ему_ тепло. Это только начало их пути...

В Нью-Йорке не видно звезд. Сколько не прищуривайся, сколько не старайся, небо словно затянуто пленкой. Здесь нет божественных закатов Ваканды и ее диких лесов с шумом водопадов. Нет пения птиц и звуков, которыми трещит эта никогда не засыпающая земля. Нет воздуха, настолько чистого, что можно захлебнуться. 

И сколько бы не пушил хвост Тони, ему тоже нравится край Черной Пантеры. Вот почему в башне есть двухэтажный, огромный зимний сад. Весь из бронированного стекла и кованного железа. С деревянными полами, переходящими в тропы из булыжника, которые уходят в траву и землю. Здесь прозрачные воды небольшого каскадного водопада тянутся речкой со дном из гальки и впадают в более широкое и неглубокое озеро с золотыми рыбками. 

Джеймс не знает, кто смог разбить в центре города это чудо, но этот человек в списке любимчиков всех Мстителей. Потому что столько насыщенной зелени, столько цветов и самых причудливых деревьев не оставляют равнодушным никого. Он любит это место за его покой и за возможность короткой передышки после кошмаров и тяжелых миссий. Это место - убежище и, пожалуй, он никогда не думал, что захочет увидеть здесь Роджерса.

Стива, окруженного его черными кошками. С ужасом и восторгом замирающего под лаской игривой Хасу, тычущейся холодным носом в шею. Стива, с улыбкой от уха до уха, гладящего мурчащую у его ног Уеку. 

Джеймс рассеянно гладит Десму с Сараби, возлежавших на его ногах и прячет совсем неожиданную улыбку в спину Неябы. Это все еще странно и отчего-то будоражит что-то глубоко внутри. Между ними снова расстояние почти в метр, порой долгое молчание и ночи кошмаров, которые все еще тенями маячат за спиной. Видит Бог, он старается и когда становится совсем невыносимо, Стив тот, кто останавливает его. 

\- Можно... - голос у Роджерса хриплый, и щеки уже горят как два фонаря, - можно я вас нарисую?

Джеймс щурит светлые глаза и, дернув уголком губ, снова гладит фыркнувшую Сараби.

\- Нарисуй, - совсем тихо, и Стив не может отвести взгляд.

Альбом полон чужих рук, губ, глаз. Он полон силуэтов одного мужчины, изгибов его крепкой спины и до одурения изученных черт. Он полон тенями еле заметных улыбок и взглядов в упор. Внимательных, острых, упрямых и теплых. Джеймс весь на белых страницах и любой, кто увидит их, легко поймет почему. На них лихой сержант в военной форме старого образца улыбается с хитрым прищуром. На них холод Зимнего Солдата с глазами мертвых вод, весь сплошная сталь и смерть. На них Джеймс Барнс в окружении своих ласковых диких кошек с глазами, в которых слишком мало звериного и слишком много знания.

Джеймс... Джеймс... Джеймс...

С каждым днем между ними все меньше расстояния и напряжения. С каждой новой попыткой и упрямством, с новым осторожным прикосновением и долгими разговорами. С утренним кофе на общих завтраках и временем, что у них есть...

* * *

Тони с подозрением прищурился, повернул голографическую карту, снова повернул и нахмурился. Шел уже второй час дешифровки данных, изъятых из замка Штрукера, а конца и края всему этому безобразию все еще не было видно. На одном из верстаков все больше увеличивалась вереница кофейных кружек и под ногами то и дело недовольно пищал Дубина. Тони уже парочку раз приходилось делать перерыв, чтобы сделать дыхательное упражнение от Уилсона и сильно напрячься, чтобы все-таки не вломиться на базу и не придушить нацистского ублюдка голыми руками. О папках, которые он старательно запихнул на другой экран, вообще не хотелось вспоминать. Именно в нескольких отчетах из этого архива он начал все чаще натыкаться на повторяющуюся числовую последовательность. При более детальном изучении это оказались координаты. Собственно, их конечную точку он сейчас изучал. 

\- Джарвис, на что мы сейчас смотрим? - нахмурившись, пробормотал Старк.  
\- Судя по снимкам со спутника, это северная Франция, долина Ларуш. Часть покрыта густым лесным массивом и цепочкой холмов. Есть небольшая сеть пещер природного происхождения. Отсутствуют населенные пункты, - откликнулся искин.  
\- Короче говоря, - еще больше нахмурившись, протянул Старк, - это координаты одного большого _ничего_. Что насчет той груды развалин на краю леса?  
\- Сохранилось не так много, сэр, - увеличив снимок почерневших развалин, ответил Джарвис, - осмелюсь предположить, что каким бы целям не служила данная постройка, она принадлежит началу девятнадцатого века.  
\- Исторически - интересно, практически - фигня, - свернув экран, Тони потянул ближе следующий, - объяви общий сбор. Вытаскивай хоть из душа, хоть из постели, но через час жду на общей кухне. Предупреди и нашего ЦРУшного М с его Манипенни.  
\- Ввести экстренное положение, сэр?  
\- Не сейчас. Сперва выясним что за хрень творится, потом начнем паниковать...

Координаты верны и Джарвис просто не мог ошибиться. Сканеры показывают абсолютную пустоту и нет ничего подозрительного на снимках со спутника. Все настолько идеально и чисто, что невольно возникает мысль об ошибках в работе их группы. И Стив наверное никогда в жизни так сильно не хотел ошибиться, как сейчас. 

Их джет прибудет на место через тридцать минут, а пока на борту все в последний раз проверяют снаряжение и беседуют. Он слышит тихую беседу Наташи и Джеймса. Клинт и Сэм обсуждают что-то с Тони. Беннер сидит в самом конце и, слушая какую-то музыку в наушниках, расслабленно читает что-то с планшета, пока Роллинз и Рамлоу беззлобно переругиваются, склонившись над одной из карт. Он слышит даже треп Марии и Мэй по коммуникатору. Он слышит и ощущает их всех, но мыслями слишком далеко. Перед глазами горят до боли знакомые координаты пустоты и все события, что произошли со дня его появления в этом мире. Это точки с информацией, связанные и запутанные меж собой на стене его кабинета. Это шифры с Лемурианской Звезды и формулы Саадевика. Это оружие и новые десять клонов замка Штрукера. Это старые развалины на краю леса и необъяснимая ровная пустота на многие мили. Обрывки слухов, мимолетно мелькающие лица на краю сознания и догадки, которые заставляют каменеть.

\- Капитан? - тихо зовет в наушнике Джарвис, чем заставляет сморгнуть и потереть уставшие глаза.  
\- Все в порядке, Джарвис, - бормочет он и, уже обернувшись к собравшейся команде, добавляет громче, - так, народ, не расслабляемся. На сканерах пусто, но там может быть что угодно. Разделимся и прочешем всю территорию. На связи.  
\- Ты думаешь, что это может быть ловушка? - нахмурился Клинт.  
\- Не знаю, но лишняя осторожность не помешает, - покачал головой Стив и, бросив короткий взгляд на Джеймса, первым спустился на землю.

Это могло бы быть самым спокойным и самым неподозрительным местом. Оно могло бы быть частью какого-нибудь курорта, который Тони в очередной раз расписывал Пеппер. Джеймс легко мог представить здесь целый городок с небольшими улочками и тихими домами... со звоном колоколов?

Джеймс вздрогнул и, помотав головой, снова сосредоточился на своем секторе. Он почти закончил и, отчитавшись командиру, собрался вернуться к развалинам, когда это снова случилось. Словно чьи-то голоса в нескольких шагах от него, заставив отшатнуться и вскинув оружие, резко обернуться. Никого не было, периметр был чист и сканеры все еще были пусты. Шум металла, чей-то смех, неясный гул труб и выстрел. 

По позвоночнику пополз холодок от понимания, что это может быть очередной приступ. Он напряженно всматривался в пространство перед собой и даже активировал свои линзы, но ничего не было. Ничего не было, и у него снова начались галлюцинации. Барнс ненавидел и боялся их, отчаянно понимая, что они не оставят его до конца жизни. Он медленно отступал, чувствуя как немеет язык, не в силах ответить напряженно зовущей его Наташе.

Удар... удар... крик... грохот... звон цепей... электрический треск...

\- Yasha!  
\- Ya kajetsya sxoju s uma, pаuchok, - он больше не может скрывать это от нее.

Удар... рык... удар... грохот... удар... звон...

\- Ti ne soshel s uma, - резкий, хриплый голос заставляет сосредоточиться на нем, - ti ne soshel s uma, slishish?!  
\- Stiv?  
\- Парни, что происходит?! - задыхаясь кричит в коммуникаторе Роллинз, - Роджерс, ответь!  
\- Развалины, - и звон, с которым щит встречается с камнем, после которого эфир буквально взрывается злым и грязным матом.

Это настолько неожиданно, что Джеймс на мгновение спотыкается, но продолжает бежать в сторону группы. Он врывается на поляну вместе с Клинтом в ту минуту, когда Наташа напряженно целится из двух пистолетов в каменный пол, из которого Стив буквально вырывает старую почерневшую от копоти решетку. И здесь невидимые голоса становятся громче. Джеймс рвано дышит и переводит дикий взгляд с решетки на пыльного Роджерса. У Стива мертвенно бледное лицо и злые темные глаза. Голоса не в голове, не в его больном сознании. Они под землей...

База похожа на настоящий муравейник, который они разворошили, и здесь явно никто не ждал, что они буквально упадут им на головы из закрытой старой шахты, которую по идее давно уже замуровали. Это несколько этажей с запутанными коридорами, которые кишат гидровцами, и чертов завод оружия. 

Пистолеты Наташи не стихают ни на минуту. Автоматная очередь тонет в реве репульсоров и в взрывах на минусовых этажах. Крики раненных и сирена не переставая воют. Металлические мосты падают, сминаемые и раскаленные от огня, когда сквозь дым серебряной резкой вспышкой летит щит. Ломая очередному гидровцу шею, пока в рукопашном бою словно спички ломаются еще трое. Металлическое крыло раскрывается резким щелчком, отрезая руку целящемуся в Рамлоу. Под грохот падающих стен и рев Халка, сминающего укрепленные двери словно рыхлую бумагу. С запахом горелой плоти и раскаленного металла. Людьми в белых халатах, пытающихся сбежать, но попавших в ловушку Джарвиса, уже проникшего и переписывающего системы. И резкий холод лазерных ружей, вспыхивающий подобно ледяному пламени. 

Стив бьется, не чувствуя усталости и ран, не чувствуя ничего, кроме иссушающей ярости. Он слышит хруст костей и крики тех, кто попадает под его кулаки. Но этого так мало, чтобы остудить его ненависть, мало, чтобы остановиться, и он может сейчас только убивать. Не чувствуя отдачи в плече от чужого выстрела и кусачих игл шокера, которые он просто сминает в кулаке. В коммуникаторе злой трехэтажный мат, когда он, перемахнув металлический мост, приземляется на неизвестно сколько минусов этаже. Продвигаясь все глубже и натыкаясь на еще больше гидровских солдат. Еле успевая уйти от чьего-то ножа, выбивает винтовку из рук другого, ударяя прикладом по лицу третьего с такой силой, что слышится хруст ломающихся костей. Он находит комнату связи и, вырубив трех охранников, буквально громит все вокруг, уничтожая и следуя дальше. Методично и яростно, оставляя после себя трупы и покореженную технику. До тех самих пор, пока перед темными от бешенства глазами не остается ничего, кроме горящих руин. 

\- Роджерс, уходи! - кричит в комме Тони, - сейчас здесь все рванет!

Он выбирается через горящий коридор и на мгновение глохнет от первого взрыва в нескольких метрах от него. Встряхнуть головой и снова подняться на ноги, отшвырнув с дороги обломки и двинуться дальше. Все быстрее под грохот складывающейся подобно карточному домику базы. Он выходит самым последним и бежит по уходящей из-под ног земле пока хватает дыхание. Упав уже за линией рухнувшей почвы, он пытается снять шлем, но механизм заело от удара. Стив слышит голоса своих людей и видит чей-то силуэт совсем рядом. Кто-то касается его плеча, и сейчас это похоже на удар тока. Он отшатывается и, поднявшись на колени, рыча как животное, царапает, пытаясь сорвать, шлем. Металл гнется под пальцами, шлем искрит и со скрежетом буквально рвется. Стив отшвыривает его, ничего не видя перед собой, и пытается вдохнуть. Его легкие горят, кислорода слишком мало и грудь словно под железным прессом. В ушах все еще громыхает, и зрение настолько обострено, что даже больно. 

Вдох-выдох... Вдох-выдох... медленно открыть глаза на бескрайнее небо... Вдох-выдох... Сосчитать до пяти и сцепить зубы... Вдох-выдох... подняться на ноги и не смотря ни на кого, направиться к джету... Вдох-выдох... У них нет времени...

Они не произносят ни одного слова пока джет летит в сторону башни, и Стив чувствует, как разливается в воздухе напряжение. Это миллион вопросов, только Стив сейчас не в состоянии говорить. Он цедит слова Джарвису сквозь зубы и знает, что потом должен будет извиниться за это свое поведение, но сейчас все, что он может, так это держаться от других подальше. Он не дает Наташе заняться своими ранами и наспех перевязывает плечо и рану от ножей чуть выше колена. Ожогом на лопатке можно будет заняться потом, но только сейчас нужно потерпеть. Он не поднимает глаз на Джеймса, сидящего в кресле пилота, отлично зная, что пропах кровью и гарью.

В башне он отмахивается от Чо и ее медиков, направляясь прямиком в зал конференций и на ходу снимая с плеч ремни, удерживающие щит. Тот со звоном падает у ног, но внимание Стива сейчас целиком сосредоточено на многочисленных виртуальных экранах, раскрытых Джарвисом. 

\- Так, а вот это уже стремно, - бормочет Рамлоу и, подняв с пола щит, укладывает на стол, - Роджерс, что происходит?  
\- Да ладно, Стив, - устало произносит Клинт и, морщась от боли в перевязанной руке, медленно опускается на один из стульев, - мы всегда знали, что в Гидре хитрожопые мудаки и что там что-то было нечисто.  
\- Там конкретно что-то не чисто, - раздраженно произносит Брок, - как, мать твою, такое возможно?! Не заметить до хуя огромную базу!  
\- Я, черт возьми, не знаю, - процедил Тони, на огромной скорости набирая что-то на своем планшете. - Джарвис не мог ошибиться! Мы с Беннером уже занимаемся нарытым Джарвисом и Романовой. И если Роджерс на минуту... Стив?

На одном из экранов перед Стивом на огромной скорости сменяют друг друга какие-то схемы, старые фотографии, карты, отчеты и папки с грифом "секретно", в которых он роется, даже ухом не ведя на их разговор. Из них он вытаскивает какую-то допотопную военную карту и отмечает какие-то точки, бормоча что-то Джарвису, который моментально приступает к новой задаче. Карта медленно расцветает комментариями, штрихами неизвестных построек и именами. После чего в другом окне появляется актуальная на данный день карта мира. 

Джеймс сидит в нескольких метрах от Стива и не отрывает от него глаз, пока тот работает. И чем дольше он смотрит, тем больше уверяется в том, что у его _"приступов"_ совершенно другая причина. Он был на том месте до всего этого, до плена в Гидре, но память молчит и выдает обрывками, неясными тенями и звуками. Вот почему он не сразу понял, что это реальные голоса, которые кроме них с Роджерсом никто не смог бы услышать. Только кроме этого есть еще что-то, что знает Стив и не помнит сам Джеймс. Он продолжает рассматривать карту до тех пор, пока на глаза не попадают знакомые названия и внутри все подбирается. 

Три приступа, три задания Щ.И.Т.а, совершенно не связанных с Гидрой, и три горящие точки на чужой старой карте. Он до сих пор помнит координаты переброски так, словно они выжжены на внутренней стороне век. Он тихо диктует их Джарвису, и тот добавляет три красные точки на новой карте. Пальцы Стива вздрагивают, и он медленно оборачивается к напряженному до предела Барнсу, пока за его спиной, две карты накладываются друг на друга. 

Джеймс не знает, почему ожидал чего-то плохого. Не знает, почему внутри все режет и противится тому, чтобы подойти сейчас к бледному Стиву. Он сидит, сцепив пальцы на столе перед собой, напряженный до предела и в любую минуту готовый к нападению. Он знает, что его не будет, но тело продолжает противится. Зимний не хочет говорить, не хочет знать, его инстинкты воют об опасности.

\- Кто-нибудь может объяснить, что сегодня произошло и как вы узнали о базе, капитан? - напряженно переводя взгляд с Джеймса на Стива, чеканит Росс и рядом напрягается Шэрон.

Стив смаргивает и, переведя взгляд на Тони, с трудом сглатывает. Его голос хриплый и рваный, когда он наконец заговаривает:

\- Это место, где ты родился.  
\- Что? - растерянно смотрит Тони.  
\- Развалины - церковь святого Антуана, - продолжает он, - я подозревал о базе с той минуты, как ты озвучил координаты, и она не последняя. Есть еще, как минимум, пятнадцать и это только те, что не находятся на территории Штатов. У трех из них вы уже были, но ничего не нашли.  
\- Из-за той хрени, которой были обшиты стены, - выдохнул Тони, - но как ты...  
\- Голоса, - вместо него ответил Джеймс, - мы услышали голоса.  
\- На тех трех ты тоже их слышал? - подалась вперед Наташа.  
\- Да, - кивнул Зимний, - но я думал, что они не настоящие. Стива не было и кроме меня никто их не слышал. Я подумал... подумал...  
\- Что сходишь с ума? - раздраженно вмешался Тони, - черт, Барнс! Так дела не делаются! Ты же мог сказать нам с Ташей! Даже, если бы это были глюки, мы бы помогли!  
\- Не хотел пугать, ребенок, - отвел глаза Барнс.

И пока Тони задыхался от возмущения на пару со скрежещущей зубами Наташей, Брок скрестил руки на груди и сузил глаза.

\- Мне с Роллинзом ты по той же причине не сказал, говнюк мелкий? - слишком спокойным и ласковым голосом позвал он, чем заставил Джеймса виновато съежиться.  
\- Откуда информация о базах? - напряженно рассматривая карту за спиной Стива, вернул всех на землю Эверетт.  
\- Их создал я, - ответил Стив и карта за его спиной увеличилась, - до начала войны, Гидра была всего лишь одним из исследовательских отделов Аненербе и проходила под совершенно другим названием. Война же приблизила Шмидта к Гитлеру настолько, что тот открыл ему доступ ко всем своим ресурсам. В итоге отдел откололся и начал действовать самостоятельно. У нас не было иллюзий на их счет, когда началась вся эта катавасия. Гидра росла, крепла и уже тогда было ясно, что после конца войны начнется новая уже с ней. Не имело значения со Шмидтом или без него - организация не перестала бы существовать. Она уже распространялась в Штатах и среди союзников. Нужны были укрепленные базы, люди, ресурсы для дальнейшей борьбы. Я не знал вернусь с последней миссии или нет, потому оставил инструкции Пегги и Говарду. Все свои связи, которые успел накопить за войну и все те места, где можно было создать базы будущего разведывательного центра. За них должен был отвечать я, за технику и вооружение - Говард, за вербовку и обучение агентов - Пегги. 

Он сглотнул и, переведя взгляд с притихшего Тони, на Шэрон:

\- Говард был самым гениальным человеком и наглым авантюристом, которого я знал, - с нежностью в голосе продолжил он, - а Пегги настоящим профессионалом с своем деле. Она была чертовски крута и периодически вправляла нам мозги. Я должен был быть с ними, но не вернулся, и им пришлось все сделать самим.  
\- В нашем мире, - мрачно произнесла Шэрон, - твой двойник сделал то же самое, но с совершенно другой целью.  
\- И не только, - покачал головой Роджерс, - это не просто очередные мелкие укрепления или "базы", которые до сих пор вы уничтожали. Это и есть Гидра. Это было перед нашим носом, настолько очевидно, настолько хорошо разыграно, что мы клюнули.  
\- В смысле? - нахмурился Брюс.  
\- Представь, что ты почти бессмертен и мир в твоем кармане, - медленно произнес Стив, и с каждым словом его глаза медленно начали светлеть, превращаясь в два осколка голубого льда, - что мужчина, которого ты хотел всю свою жизнь, послушно сделает все, что угодно. Все, это конец, скука. Нет остроты сюжета, Брюс. Нет достойного противника, обмельчали. А впереди еще неизвестное количество лет, потому что никто не может с достоверностью сказать на сколько продлевает жизнь сыворотка. Только душа хочет развлечений, азарта, движения в конце-концов. Где спортивный интерес, если одним щелчком можно опустить на колени любую страну? Утопить в крови, разрушить экономику, устроить геноцид населения новым типом биологического оружия. Это мастерски устроенная игра с целью развлечься.

Он не хотел смотреть на Джеймса с широко распахнутыми светлыми глазами. Стив просто не мог делать это с ним и держать себя в руках. Слова с трудом удавалось выталкивать из горла и он это делал, зная, что должен сейчас предупредить, пока не поздно. Он поднял взгляд на Рамлоу, втянувшего воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, и продолжил отлично зная, как действуют его слова на присутствующих. 

\- Твоя привязанность к Зимнему Солдату тоже пришлась во время. Нотка драматизма, немного испачканной невинности и ты, не устояв, ринулся оживлять давно уже покорный, поскучневший труп. Хорошая встряска и внесение оживленности в стертую личность, которую тупые техники не улучшили так, как надо. То, что смог сделать ты, но права на него у тебя ненадолго. Пока _Джейми_ сам не поймет, что выбора нет, что все дороги ведут обратно. Он вернется по собственному желанию, когда поймет, что есть только один человек, который знает, что ему нужно. А Мстители будут весьма приятным бонусом. Зачем убивать их, если можно заполучить такие милые экземпляры? Не идеал и не что-то из ряда вон выходящее, но можно легко найти им применение. А пока пусть детки, так и быть, носятся по миру, очищая его от Гидры и ее "очень серьезных" баз. Уборка среди бесполезных ячеек, проверка их способностей, да и обширная платформа развлечений. Есть где разгуляться фантазии. 

В зале гробовая тишина, когда он замолкает и на окаменевших лицах остальных шок, страх и непринятие. Они смотрят на Стива неверящими глазами и не знают что сказать. Он понимает их и, видит Бог, это не то, что он хотел для них, но все его слова - чистая правда. 

\- Ты... Ты не можешь этого знать наверняка, - у Тони такое лицо, словно Стив вырвал его сердце, - этого не может быть.  
\- Это правда, Тони, - глухо ответил Стив, - сравни наши последние операции с теми, что вы провели до этого. Все последние донесения, и вспомни архив Штрукера. Я знаю, как он думает и что сделает. Знаю, как далеко он зайдет, если все это не остановить. Потому что, если бы я был им, то поступил бы именно так.  
\- Pizdec, mat' vashu, - выдохнула Наташа и потерла ноющий от напряжения висок.  
\- Теперь, блядь, когда мы наглядно поняли какого ушлепка держим под боком, - оскалился Брок, - я определенно пристрелю урода.  
\- И сядешь в такую же камеру на очень длительный срок, - отрезал Росс, - Совет Безопасности никогда не спустит такое на тормозах. Они надеются выбить из него кое-какие секретные сведения, и до тех пор он будет жить. Пытки и психическое вмешательство исключаются из-за бесполезности, как и наркотики.  
\- Ублюдочные бюрократишки! - рявкнул Рамлоу, - Я не собираюсь участвовать в этих играх разума, пока он не решит свалить из Рафта, оставив вместо себя клона!  
\- В этом он не сможет нас обмануть, - покачал головой Стив, - эти клоны - марионетки. Хорошо обученные, такие же усиленные и умные, но эмоционально мертвые. Они даже не обладают навыками речи и ничего не чувствуют. Они просто пустышки, а создавать хотя бы одну полную копию себя он не намеревается.  
\- С чего такая мысль? - деловито поинтересовался Клинт.  
\- Он не будет делиться ни с кем, даже с другим собой. Особенно Джеймсом, - и упрямо посмотрел в злые глаза Рамлоу, - смерть - это избавление, а не наказание. Для него не должно все быть так легко. Он уверен, что все идет по его плану, что за ним придут и потому до сих пор сам не сбегает. Ему нужен момент триумфа, только он ничего не получит.  
\- И снова хочу сказать, как мы рады, что ты так вовремя к нам попал, - хмыкнула Мария, - дел будет очень много. С чего начнем?

Стив бросил осторожный взгляд в сторону Джеймса, но того уже не было в комнате. Он тяжело сглотнул, понимая, что все снова стремительно покатилось к Дьяволу. На плечо осторожно опустилась рука Шэрон, заставив посмотреть на нее.

\- Дай ему время, - тихо произнесла она.  
\- Я прослежу за ним, сэр, - осторожно отозвался Джарвис.

Только на душе продолжали скрести кошки...

* * *

Раскаты гремят над крышами башен и молниями разрезают тьму ночи на горизонте. Он глохнет от воя ветра и дождя. Капли барабанят по бетону и нещадно бьют по плечам. Он промок до нитки и больше не чувствует тепла. Его глаза так же темны, как это штормовое небо и нет ни капли покоя. Он весь как натянутая стрела, готовая сломаться или сорваться с тетивы. Джеймс не может дышать, не может успокоиться, обнимая себя дрожащими руками и чувствуя, как из груди поднимается больной, животный вой. Он не помнит, как пришел сюда, пошатываясь словно пьяный и почти ничего не видя перед собой. Только бы подальше от остальных, туда, где никто не увидит его.

Каждый раз, когда он думает, что смог уйти от Гранта, смог пережить, его настигают. Это бег по кругу, из которого он не может выбраться столько лет. Это повторится снова и снова, пока кожа не сотрется в кровь, пока горло не охрипнет от криков. Пока от него снова не останется ничего кроме медленно подыхающего тела. Его накрывает с головой и это невозможно пережить. У него нет больше сил! 

На электронных часах полтретьего ночи, а сна нет ни в одном глазу. Стив лежит в своей постели и, не мигая пялится в потолок. Он медленно дышит и прокручивает в голове последнее собрание. Перед его глазами все еще потерянный взгляд Джеймса. Он не может не думать об этом, не может не кусать губы от бессильной злости. Стоит лишь прикрыть глаза, как он отчетливо слышит неприкрытый страх в чужом голосе. Страх не перед врагом, не перед смертью, а перед безумием, в котором убеждаешься каждый Божий день, и нет никого, с кем можно поговорить об этом. 

Очередной грохот бушующей грозы, и дождь тонкими ручьями стекает по незашторенным окнам. Стив снова открывает глаза, следя за прозрачными нитями, темный город озаряется ослепительной вспышкой молнии. 

Он не видел Джеймса после совещания, и Рамлоу тоже не знал, где тот. Он мрачно отвел глаза и попросил Джарвиса проследить за Зимним. Командир был выбит из колеи так же, как остальные. Они пытались держать лицо, пытались сосредоточиться на новой задаче, но Стив видел, как им тяжело. Он не хотел поступать так с ними, но они ведь стали его семьей. Они были дороги ему, и Роджерс пытался защитить их, даже если это значило причинить боль. Стив глубоко вздохнул и, повернувшись на бок, попытался заснуть, когда в темноте неожиданно раздался взволнованный голос Джарвиса:

\- Капитан Роджерс, сержант Барнс вернулся. Сэр, возможно ему сейчас нужна помощь.  
\- Где? Он ранен? - подорвавшись с постели и на ходу натягивая футболку, Стив вышел из собственной квартиры.  
\- На крыше, - откликнулся искин и распахнул двери лифта перед ним, - ранений нет, только эмоциональное истощение. Мне вызвать кого-нибудь? Позвонить доктору Чо?  
\- Я не знаю, - не отрывая напряженного взгляда от гладких закрытых дверей, ответил Стив, - будем действовать по обстоятельствам.

Он слышит Джеймса еще до того, как открываются двери. Сгорбленный, в насквозь мокрой тактической форме и вцепившийся в бетонный парапет крыши. Он не слышит, не видит ничего и его больной вой разрывает сердце Стива на куски. 

\- Джеймс, - отчаянно зовет он и ступает под дождь, - Джеймс...

Когда на плечи опускаются чужие руки, тот отшатывается, не узнавая и скалясь. В руках блестит нож, и только чудом он не достигает цели. В его ушах звенит и он не понимает... не...

\- Никогда! - рычит он, - я не вернусь туда! Никогда!

Очередной удар и выбитый из дрожащей руки нож как доказательство его слабости, ущербности. Он скалится, отступая почти вслепую и врезаясь поясницей в парапет. На предплечья ложатся чужие теплые руки и оттаскивают в сторону. 

\- Не вернешься, - произносит знакомый твердый голос и Джеймса ломает.

Он пытается вырваться, пытается ударить бионическим кулаком, когда его ловят в крепкие объятия. Его колотит и жжет кожу от чужих прикосновений. Это невыносимо, больно, словно током по свежим ранам. Его кровь стынет в жилах, а голос продолжает звучать и что-то говорить. Тело выворачивает от страха и омерзения. Джеймс ненавидит все, что сейчас происходит. 

\- Все хорошо, - он дрожит, прижатый к чужой груди, стискивающий в пальцах чужую мокрую футболку, - ты дома, все хорошо. Он тебя не получит, Богом клянусь.

На щеках вода... это вода... он забыл, что такое слезы... это вода и не его всхлип... просто вода и руки Стива, поглаживающие его сведенные судорогой лопатки. Это мокрый и босой Стив. Его запах и голос, Джеймс знает. И чертова вода, отчего все расплывается перед глазами.

\- За что? - он охрип и почти шепчет.

Это ладони Стива, бережно касающиеся его лица и отводящие мокрые прилипшие к шее волосы. Его пальцы на щеках и такой же хриплый голос в ответ:

\- Потому что в тебя невозможно не влюбиться.  
\- Это не любовь, - его глаза бегают по чужому больному взгляду, и тело дрожит, все еще вцепившись в Стива.  
\- Я знаю, - печально произносит Роджерс и опускает одну ладонь чуть ниже, поглаживая затылок.

Ловя новую дрожь чужого тела и мягко обняв, позволяя уткнуться горящим лбом между шеей и плечом. Чужая ладонь все еще крепко держит его, и сердце бьется так же быстро рядом с его собственным.

\- Это не любовь...


	13. Баки и Джейми

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _В моем сердце пожар,  
>  И нет дождя, чтоб его затушить.  
> А пожар сжигает сердце,  
> И нет такого дождя, чтоб его затушить.  
> Так что просто обними, обними меня._
> 
> _Забери боль из моей души  
>  Я боюсь, я совсем один.  
> Забери эту боль, что сжигает душу,  
> Потому что я боюсь, что останусь совсем один.  
> Просто обними, обними меня._
> 
> _Прижмись к моему сердцу, ко мне,  
>  Прижмись к моему сердцу, ко мне.  
> Нет, только не отпускай, ведь все, что я есть  
> Ты держишь в своих руках, обними меня  
> И так скоротаем ночь  
> И все будет в порядке.  
> Просто обними, прижмись к моему сердцу._
> 
> _W.A.S.P. - "Hold on to my heart"_

Над свободным штатом Мэриленд занимается рассвет и первым багрянцем чертит изломанную линию до самого горизонта, теряясь лишь раз над все еще горящими руинами гидровской базы в нескольких стах километрах от Балтимора. 

Красные огни, синие огни... В воздухе запах горелого металла, пороха и крови. Пульс все еще стучит в висках, заставляя прикрыть на мгновение глаза и глубоко дышать, пытаясь успокоить взведенные до предела нервы. Щит надежно прикрывает спину, а в руках новый шлем, сделанный Тони. На лице холод рассветного ветра и жар огня, где-то в стороне все еще слышны голоса штурмовой группы и медиков. Если напрячься еще немного, то можно отделить голоса Мстителей. 

Стив дышит жадно, пытаясь выдохнуть из легких свою ярость и выжечь из мозга воспоминание о застывшем взгляде и напряженной спине Джеймса, увидевшим сегодня кресло обнуления в одном из отсеков подземной базы. Ему срочно нужно успокоиться и взять себя в руки, потому что впереди у них еще не одна такая база, и он уже почти знает, что их там может встретить. А времени снова катастрофически не хватает, потому что у его двойника были годы, а у него лишь дни. Только он знает, что в лепешку расшибется, но будет первым. 

В штатах больше не осталось активных или законсервированных на время ячеек, они с Марией и Наташей хорошо позаботились об этом, как и о том, чтобы лже-информаторы больше ни с кем и никогда не заговорили. Эфир Гидры по-прежнему оставался чист и спокоен. Информация передавалась в срок, коды и пароли были верны и ее беспощадный механизм продолжал работу, все еще не догадываясь, что отсчет ее существования уже пошел. Джарвис был прекрасен, Джарвис был чудесен, а Тони гениален, и потому эфир был перехвачен и теперь это были они, кто поддерживал иллюзию работы уничтоженных кадров.

У них должно было получиться, Стив знал... Вдох-выдох... всполохи огня и изрытая взрывами земля. От небольшой сосновой рощи остались только обугленные и скрюченные скелеты. Вдох-выдох... воздух дрожит рядом и еле слышны шаги - попытка дать ему знать о приближении, потому что этот человек может двигаться только как тень, скользящая по земле. Тепло у плеча и теплая, живая ладонь, осторожно касающаяся тыльной стороной до его руки. Он ловит чужие пальцы и, осторожно сжав, поглаживает собственными так же, как Джеймс, не отрывая глаз от догорающих развалин. Между ними несколько сантиметров расстояния, тепло переплетенных пальцев и обещание Стива, о котором знают только они двое, но о котором не говорят. 

Они не говорят о той ночи, не говорят о все уменьшающемся расстоянии и о совместных бессонных ночах в спортзале или на общей кухне. О той линии терапии, которую Джеймс решил сам, а Стив и не подумал отказать. О сегодняшнем завтраке, во время которого Зимний впервые осторожно попробовал стряпню Капитана и ювелирно стащил с его тарелки ломоть бананового хлеба, заставив последнего еле заметно ухмыльнуться. 

Они не заговорят о той минуте, когда Стив встал прямо перед Джеймсом, загородив широкой спиной кресло и заставив не замечать ничего и никого вокруг кроме глубоких голубых глаз, пока Барнса не отпустило. Они будут молчать о странном умиротворении и смятении от прикосновения, что продолжает длиться. О том, что взгляд Джеймса изменился и в нем теперь не оценка потенциальной цели. Он пока еще сам не знает отчего, но стоит Стиву попасть в поле зрения, как Джеймса цепляет. От этого тревожно и в то же время внутри разливается жаркое удовлетворение. О том, что Стиву хочется быть еще мягче, еще ближе. Хочется иметь право снова обнять, зарыться в чужие волосы и узнать вкус кожи, пахнущей зимой. Об имени, что сладкой патокой перекатывается на языке. О том имени, что хочется превратить в ласку, заставив смущенно отвести взгляд, как уже было не единожды. Хочется дать нежности. 

Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс... Джеймс, Джей, Джейми... Джейми... от которого серо-голубые глаза покрываются льдом, и у самого внутри режет крик, который Стив не забудет до самой смерти. Джейми погиб в застенках Гидры, не оставив Стиву ничего кроме боли и старой фотокарточки с лицом лихого сержанта. Джеймс Бьюкенен... Бьюкенен, Баки. Баки Барнс. Рожденный в боли и войне, взращенный кровью и болью. С хриплым голосом и глазами, сводящими с ума. Капризным изгибом губ и волей, несломленной ни пленом, ни смертью. Баки... У Стива нет права на это имя, но оно сладостью отдает в груди. Баки.

Да, они будут молчать о том, что происходит между ними и не остановятся...

* * *

Испания. Мурися. Картахена.

Жаркое, апельсиновое лето и тени деревьев на площади Сан Франциско. Короткие платья на красивых загорелых девушках, обрезанные шорты и молочно-белый песок пляжа, о который бьются прозрачные волны. Синева до самого горизонта, где солнце тонет в глубине и блеск мраморных плиток на узких улочках. Шум ярмарки, звон колоколов церкви Кармен и время, золотой патокой застывающее в уличном танце на улице Онда.

В Картахене вечное лето и размеренный покой, который кажется незыблемым. Здесь на языке тает сладость манго и от вина красный, влажный след на губах, от которых не оторвать взгляд. Ночи здесь нежнее бархата и жарче огня, пленяют сердце до самой смерти. Если бы Богу пришло в голову создать рай, полный страстей на Земле, то он спрятал бы его здесь... 

Милая официантка смущенно улыбается высокому мускулистому блондину, одетому в белую рубаху, штаны из парусины и сандалии из темно-коричневой кожи. У него закатаны рукава, темные очки на глазах и ответная благодарная улыбка. После ухода девушки он откидывается в своем плетеном кресле и, незаметно обведя периметр цепким взглядом, подносит чашку кофе к губам.

\- Ничего себе так устроить базу на курорте, - ворчит в комме Тони, - ни стрессов, ни налогов.  
\- О да, последнее особенно ценно, - хмыкает Рамлоу, - хотя... девочки тут ничего.  
\- Парни - тоже, - бубнит Джек, - особенно тот, что ведет Роджерса из самого отеля.  
\- Расчетное время устранения - восемь секунд, - чеканит Зимний и Стив даже через комм ощущает мороз его взгляда.  
\- Эмм... Это что сейчас было? - осторожно спрашивает Сэм.

Эфир упрямо продолжает оставаться молчаливым, но он буквально окрашивается в раздражение, пока кто-то не давится воздухом, и не слышится тихий смешок Наташи. Стиву с трудом удается не закатить глаза и не повести плечом. Потому что сейчас он чувствует себя почти обнаженным, на открытой местности уличного кафе и без брони. Между лопаток знакомо печет от взгляда Джеймса, следящего за ним в оптический прицел. И его ведут с той самой минуты, как "Грант Роджерс" спустился в ресторан отеля "Cartagena Cartagonova".

У Капитана Гидры к несчастью не чудесный отпуск, а очередное очень важное дело, которое заставляет подняться и, оставив щедрые чаевые, медленной, ленивой походкой отправиться по Бальконес Асулес до самого Игнасио Гарсия, переходящего в старый квартал Альмас Сантас. 

\- За тобой трое, - хриплый голос Джеймса и в ответ еле заметный кивок головы.

Зимний бесшумно скользит под тенями крыш, сжимая снайперскую винтовку и неотрывно следя за Стивом. Того ведут уже шестеро, что совершенно не добавляет покоя. Он только краем уха вслушивается в разговор в эфире, оставаясь напряженным до предела. Его злит, когда Роджерс безрассудно исчезает в проемах арок и под косыми крышами. Это чертова слепая зона для него, и хватит нескольких секунд, чтобы не успеть. Джеймс отлично знает, он сам пользовался этим преимуществом.

Они направляются в квартал Альмас Сантас, здесь он фактически может прощупать напряжение каждого в резко замолчавшем эфире. Потому что этот, так называемый, культурный памятник, переживший не одну войну, на самом дел - запутанный лабиринт Гидры. Творение Анны Гексаль - антисемита, дочери нацистского офицера, гениального математика и так и нераскрытого шпиона даже после смерти. 

Огромная запутанная база, занимающаяся финансовым аппаратом Гидры и являющаяся одним из трех мозговых центров, которой до сих пор управляет скользкий, мелкий гаденыш и ублюдок Генрих Гексаль. Двадцатидвухлетний внук и хакер, разыскиваемый в двенадцати странах. Добавим к этому паранойю, увлечение жестким БДСМ, одержимость Грантом Роджерсом и получим нереально натянутые нервы Зимнего Солдата...

В Картахене ленивое, спокойное утро, с вежливыми улыбками и звоном велосипедного колокольчика, когда цветочник проезжает мимо кафе. Просто чудный день, для экскурсии по живописным окрестностям... ровно до первого выстрела и серии взрывов, которые буквально сносят пол квартала Альмас Сантас, и тени рослого мужчины с винтовкой, перекинутой на спину, несущегося по крышам на бешеной скорости. И это чертов цирк на выезде, а не операция!

Альмас Сантас настоящая мечта психически больного, с запутанными коридорами, выходящими то в тупики, то в огромные залы, переходящие в мелкие комнатушки. И этот лабиринт полон вооруженного народа, от которого приходится отбиваться всем, что попало под руку, пока очередной идиот, встретившись с мощным кулаком, не роняет автомат. Стив успевает уйти из под пуль в доли секунд и в ту же минуту соседнюю стену сносит врывающийся на полной скорости Железный Человек. На нижнем уровне отстреливаются Наташа и Клинт, пока Рамлоу и его бойцы матами прокладывают путь через внутренний двор. Кто-то достает РПГ, целясь в Сэма и совсем не замечает тень, приземлившуюся за спиной. Боец слетает с балкона от мощного пинка, вместе с согнутым под прямым углом оружием. Джеймс перезаряжается на ходу и, опустившись на одно колено, отстреливает гидровцев, усеивая ими путь Стива. Джарвис скачивает данные в ускоренном режиме, пока Тони, взорвав следующий ярус, обрушивает еще одно здание, и Стив даже думать не хочет о том, какой им астрономический штраф выпишут на этот раз. Благо, эти мысли обрывает новая группа бойцов, вооруженных до зубов, и пятеро автоматчиков на балконе здания напротив. 

Он только краем уха слышит выстрелы и крики солдат, когда те встречаются с ножами Зимнего. Самому приходится уклониться от удара по корпусу и выбить брошенным Сэмом щитом нож еще одного. Третий открывает огонь, целясь в чертов щит все время, пока Стив не сбивает его. Еще один сзади и рывок в сторону. Удар ноги по голове еще одного и от кинутой гранаты остается только прыгнуть с лестничной клетки. Металлические перила, за которые удается зацепиться, настолько хлипкие, что срываются словно бумажная гармошка, до самого третьего этажа. Это резкий рывок, останавливающий падение и заставляющий вскрикнуть от боли в плече. Он забирается на пролет и вовремя уходит от бойца повисшего на тросе. Еще трое поднимаются снизу, и их сносит висящим гидровцем, которого Стив, поймав и раскачав за трос, швыряет в остальных. На крыше новые выстрелы осыпают стеклянной крошкой.

\- Где патлатый анорексик?! - орет в эфире Тони, и новый взрыв сотрясает все здание.  
\- Что ты копаешься, Мэй?! Додуши суку и - за Таузигом! - рявкает Рамлоу и, судя по голосу на заднем фоне, матерится Наташа.  
\- Вижу клиента! - вскрик Сэма и грохот взрывов заставляет Стива на мгновение оцепенеть от льда, ползущего по загривку.  
\- Сэм! - Стив бежит по темному коридору под крик Клинта и, снеся окно в соседний корпус, оказывается почти над ними.  
\- Порядок, - дыхание Уилсона поверхностное, но оно заставляет выдохнуть, - Меня подбили, я жив, но вне игры.  
\- Я тебе, черт побери, крылья модернизирую и только посмей отказаться, - выдыхает Тони.  
\- Даже не подумаю, - хмык и уже напряженнее: - ребят, клиент с двумя машинами двинулся на север.  
\- Он идет в сторону порта, Тони, - на бегу бросил Стив.  
\- Понял, подрежем куколку на подлете, Кэп.  
\- Нет, Тони, найди корабль!  
\- Что?  
\- Найди его чертов корабль и останови до выхода из порта! Делай что хочешь, но не дай им уйти!  
\- Понял, иду на перехват.  
\- Гексаль уйдет, - процедила Наташа под новую серию выстрелов.  
\- Не уйдет, - отрезал Джеймс, - преследую цель.  
\- Только не без чертовой страховки! - Стив вырубил еще одного под гневный голос Рамлоу, - не с этим ублюдком, Зимний! Слышишь, блять?! 

Стив не знал, почему Рамлоу уперся матами, но выяснить это он мог и позже. И пока не спохватились остальные, он просто снес еще одну хлипкую стену и прыгнул с пятого этажа под испуганные крики прохожих и вой полицейских сирен. Водитель машины через несколько секунд лицезрения пыльной и злой рожи мужика с красными глазами почувствовал задницей весь холод и жесткость исторической мраморной дорожки.

Гнал Роджерс как бешеный, попутно снося столики и ларьки узких улочек. Только чудом не задавив никого. Влетев в стеклянную витрину, рванул сквозь какой-то бутик, вылетая уже на ярмарку.

\- С дороги! Простите, извините! 

Стив несся, еле вписываясь на самых резких поворотах, и, свернув на улице Бенедиктус Ривейра, влетел на площадь с фонтаном, кончающуюся белокаменной лестницей. Не остановила даже она и, поймав силуэт Барнса, перепрыгнувшего с чьего-то балкона на крышу церкви и бегущего дальше, Стив рванул наперерез. 

Перед внутренним взглядом все еще ярко горела карта города со всеми улицами и узкими ходами. Он лавировал сколько мог и, срезая по дворикам, буквально влетел в бок одной из машин, снеся ее с дороги в массивное дерево. Место аварии уже заполнили зеваки и останавливающиеся машины, а вдали выли сирены. Лоб саднило и ныл порез на скуле, заставляя морщиться. Он стер кровь тыльной стороной ладони и, сдав назад, развернул машину. Проложив сквозную дорогу через парадный вход какого-то дома и с трудом вписавшись в поворот, Стив рванул дальше по неизвестной узкой улочке. Собрав по дороге чистейший мат местного населения и полицейских, он напряженно вслушивался в буквально истерящий в ухе эфир и все крепче сжимал зубы. Нервы сдали после очередного проигнорированного светофора, в виде мата на чей-то взбешенный рев о бешеных туристах.

Стив догнал их через пару кварталов, когда Джеймс одним выстрелом снес голову водителя второй машины, в которой была их цель, что не помешало той, выбросив труп, самой сесть за руль. И еще две улицы сумасшедшей погони, в ходе которой полицейская машина влетела в грузовик и была поцелована в бампер желтым Пежо. Чья-то допотопная шкода еле успела уйти с пути прущего по встречке бешеного блондина, что не помешало ей в следующую минуту влететь в ларек с мороженным. 

Пока на невинных улицах зверствовал бесцеремонный водитель по крышам и балконам бежал его напарник. Попутно напугав до визга какую-то полуголую девицу и растоптав чью-то кривую антенну. Доведя другую до брошенной в испуге лейки вместе висящей полкой с горшками цветов на нижний балкон под визг кошки. Еще один прыжок и нога чуть не соскальзывает с конька крыши, заставив грязно выругаться. Джеймс бежит, уже закипая, потому что впереди порт и недостроенный док, в который несется Гексаль. Здания обрываются внезапно и, пиздец как будет трудно все провернуть, не потеряв время из-за прыжка с тридцати метров. Зимний скрипит зубами, когда барак, дышащий на ладан, вдоль соседней трассы сносит машина и, рванув по встречке, несется в их сторону. По одному ее побитому виду в голову уже закрадывается очень нехорошая мысль насчет личности водителя.

\- Скажи, что за рулем этой развалюхи не ты, Роджерс, - с очередной крыши на движущую стрелу строительного крана и дыхание еле учащается.  
\- Прости, в следующий раз обещаю кабриолет с откидным верхом, - Джеймс не видит его лица, но слышит ухмылку в голосе, который через мгновение становится напряженным, - если он доберется до порта, то мы его упустим.  
\- Предложения? - резко вниз по тросу на крышу башни из контейнеров.  
\- Ты мне веришь? - напряженный голос Стива заставляет нахмуриться и бросить короткий взгляд на стремительно приближающуюся машину.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты мне веришь? - снова повторяет Стив и сжимает зубы, когда в эфире воцаряется мертвая тишина.  
\- Да, - после слишком долгой минуты, тупой пилой проходящей по нервам, наконец отвечает отчего-то хриплый голос, - да, хотя ты мелкий говнюк и тот еще жук.

Стив нервно выдыхает и, выбивая ударами кулака покрытое трещинами лобовое стекло, резко развернув машину, оказывается почти у башни с контейнерами. У них всего несколько секунд и если что-то пойдет не так, пострадают оба. И никому из них не нужно озвучивать общую мысль, общую идею и безбашенность. Джеймс прыгает почти вслепую, отстраненно думая о том, что их полоумие весьма гармонично смотрится в дуэте.

Это один взмах ресниц и половина выдоха, когда немалый вес Барнса приземляется на протестующе треснувший капот. Он соскальзывает и, чертыхнувшись, успевает зацепить крышу машины металлическими пальцами под вскрик Стива:

\- Баки!  
\- Какой к черту Баки?!  
\- Ты... ты - Баки.

Джеймс знает, что у них дебильная цель убегает вместе со своими двумя кретинами, продолжающими отстреливаться. Им нужно следить за дорогой и поговорить о произошедшем потом, желательно без взрывов и гидровских психов, но оторвать взгляд от побледневшего лица Стива невозможно. Он смотрит так... так...Он забрал бы обратно сказанное только что, если бы мог. Он хочет это сделать, потому что это нечто запретное, нечто, о чем Джеймс не должен был знать. Все это, как долбанная неоновая вывеска в широко распахнутых глазах. Это имя делает с Джеймсом что-то странное, что-то страшное, парализующее. Оно словно ток по невосстановленной цепи, бьется в висках и, вакуумом заполняя мысли, взрывает перепонки. Иначе почему он почти ничего не слышит кроме их заполошно бьющихся сердец? 

Имя странное, чужое, но Джеймс понимает, откуда оно появилось. Оно не похоже на "Джейми", не срывается с чужих, полных его омерзением и страхом, губ, но так же заставляет задрожать что-то внутри и кожу покрыться мурашками. Он смаргивает, пытаясь сбросить странное оцепенение и это просто верх непрофессионализма, когда сосредоточиться получается с трудом. 

Барнс оборачивается и стреляет почти не целясь, что не мешает попасть сперва в головы двум подручным Гексаля, а потом и по задним шинам его машины. Ее сносит, крутя на бешеной скорости и неся в сторону груды ржавого металлического мусора. Глухой резкий удар и все стихает. Стив глушит мотор, позволяя Джеймсу плавно спуститься с капота, не опуская оружия. Но в нем нет необходимости, потому что зажатый между рулем и вмятой дверью, воет от боли и матерится Гексаль. 

Они не разговаривают до прихода остальной части команды, и Стив не может заставить себя смотреть в глаза Джеймса. Имя, сорвавшееся с языка, все еще жжет внутри и опаляет стыдом. Он отвечает на все расспросы остальных и, поведя плечом при виде вздернувшего бровь Брока, переводит разговор на Тони с Клинтом, которые в данную минуту подозрительно молчат в эфире, трепля и без того не очень спокойные нервы.

Стив переключает частоту на коме и срывается вместе с остальными в сторону пирса, пытаясь связаться с Железным Человеком. Пока прибывшая Мария со своими бойцами пакует Гексаля, они движутся в сторону кораблей. Одного только взгляда хватает, чтобы понять, что сегодняшние гонки по Картахене им с Джеймсом еще припомнят. Наташа уже многозначительно ухмыляется.

\- Кабриолет с откидным верхом, Кэп? - по лисьи улыбается Сэм и это не должно, но разряжает напряженную атмосферу.  
\- Только после того, как я увижу его права, - скалится Рамлоу, - Вы - два придурка, снесли нахрен все то, что не успели взорвать Старк и Беннер.  
\- Готова поспорить, что было весело, - ухмыльнулась Наташа.  
\- Я нечаянно? - У Стива дернулся уголок губ.

Шутки шутками, но напряжение не покидает их до тех пор, пока они не оказываются на танкере "Розалин Муерте" и это определенно не то, что они ожидают увидеть. Часть корабля продолжает дымить, повсюду стонущие от боли, бессознательные или нашпигованные стрелами гидровцы. Огромные люки грузового трюма распахнуты, внутри все буквально забито многочисленными контейнерами и деревянными ящиками. На одном из которых сидят весьма задумчивые и притихшие Тони в своем костюме с поднятым забралом шлема и Клинт с фееричным фингалом под глазом. 

\- Парни? - от молчания у Наташи по коже ползут мурашки и, сморгнув кровь, капающую с рассеченной брови, она сжимает рукоять пистолета.  
\- Ранены, - цедит Зимний и, пристально рассматривая трюм, уже лезет вовнутрь.  
\- Тони, не молчи.

За Зимним и Стивом лезут и все остальные, пока Страйк, рассредоточившись на корабле, связывается с Марией. После чего к остальным и спускаются Джек и Брок. А Тони переводит чуть потерянный взгляд на Стива и тихо произносит:

\- Джарвис просканировал все контейнеры. Стив, моя задница сейчас сидит на двадцати тоннах золота самой высшей пробы времен Второй мировой войны.  
\- А что в остальных контейнерах? - подозрительно щурится Рамлоу.  
\- Тоже самое и в разном количестве, - выдыхает Железный Человек, - на этом корабле почти тысяча тонн золота.  
\- Таш, - в воцарившейся тишине, лихорадочно блестя глазами, тянет Клинт, - моя попа сейчас на нескольких миллиардах, не хочешь присоединиться? 

Судя по взгляду Наташи и остальных, сесть хочется прямо на пол. Хотя бы на одну минутку и чтобы побороть желание стырить слиток другой исключительно в виде "сувенира". Сэм нервно хихикнув все-таки опускается на пол, пока Зимний сорвав крышку одного из деревянных ящиков, задумчиво смотрит на клеймо остролиста на ярких золотых слитках. Стив подходит ближе, по прежнему оставаясь в поле зрения Зимнего и, ловя брошенный короткий взгляд. Это короткая секунда, после которой серо-голубые глаза снова смотрят в другую сторону, заставляя сжать зубы и отвести взгляд от напряженных плеч. Он подходит ближе и, осторожно вытащив один из слитков, смотрит на знакомую и незнакомую печать из прежней жизни.

\- Режимы приходят и уходят, но золото вечно, - хмыкает он и опускает обратно слиток.  
\- О золоте сказал Гексаль? - нахмурилась Наташа и скрестив руки, прислонилась поясницей к ящику за спиной.  
\- Намекнул о средствах,готовых к использованию, - кивнул капитан.  
\- Но золото? - осторожно спросил Брюс, наконец натянув рубашку и благодарно кивнув за нее Джеку, - не слишком ли странно? Скорее даже опасно.  
\- Риск есть, но вы лучше меня знаете как непостоянна валюта, - пожал плечами Роджерс, - она всего лишь раскрашенная бумага, если не закреплена чем-то. А золото высшей пробы, не устареет, не потеряет ценности, всегда востребовано и легко реализуется. В этом наши с моим двойником мнения совпадают. Но это не все, припрятанное им, а часть, которую готовились переправить в Фес.  
\- Значит наша следующая остановка Марокко? - спрыгнув с облюбованного места, поинтересовался Тони.  
\- Нужно вернуться на базу, - покачал головой Стив, - нужен план и кое-какие сведения. В тех бумагах Гексаля, которые я успел увидеть, есть еще одна ниточка и она ведет в Гонконг...

* * *

_"Лучшие друзья с самого детства Джейми Барнс и Грант Роджерс были неразлучны как на школьном дворе, так и на поле боя..."_

Джеймс почти не слышит слов диктора, сидя в темном зале с кинохрониками. Он не отрывает глаз от счастливых, улыбающихся лиц знакомых и давно забытых. Двух мужчин, от которых давно уже не осталось ничего кроме одного монстра и недочеловека, который пытается снова почувствовать жизнь. А на черно-белой записи Грант Роджерс солнечно смотрит на рассказывающего очередную шутку Джейми Барнса. Он знает их историю от начала до оборванного, кровавого конца и внутри с каждым днем что-то отмирает, гаснет, превращаясь в пепельное ничто. Этот человек все еще портит жизнь всем вокруг, даже будучи под замком, все еще является в кошмарах и льдом таится среди темных мыслей, но постепенно это меняется. Он больше не тяжелая тень за спиной, не удушающий крик, застывающий ужасом в легких, не отражение в другом мужчине. 

Джеймс смотрит на этих двоих и так легко представить на их месте себя и Стива. Так легко вместо Гранта увидеть улыбающегося Стива, так легко услышать:

_"Лучшие друзья с самого детства Баки Барнс и Стив Роджерс были неразлучны как на школьном дворе, так и на поле боя..."_

Баки... _Баки!_... Баки...

Голос Стива все еще в голове и странная, смешная кличка заставляет отчего-то улыбнуться и в то же время сжать в кулаки задрожавшие живые пальцы. Никто никогда не звал его так, кроме маленькой Бекки, которой нет больше десяти лет. Ничьи глаза никогда не смотрели на него так, как глубокие голубые Стива. Никто не был им и это на самом деле легко смотреть на пленку и представлять его. 

Баки... есть в этом что-то мягкое и обжигающее, когда оно звучит именно этим голосом. Ему нравится звук, нравится вкус этого имени. Оно похоже на отголосок прошлого и шепот будущего. Почти детское, невинное и в то же время сильное, упрямое. Да, оно ему нравится, только Стив пока еще не знает об этом. 

Джеймс трет лоб и думает о том, что им определенно нужно поговорить о случившемся, только все никак не подвернется случай. Они вернулись из Картахены несколько дней назад и все это время тот избегает его. Джеймс почти уверен в том, что Стив проболтался об имени, совершенно не желая этого. Да, это странно и ново. Да, это вызывает кое-какие воспоминания о "Джейми", но хей, у Роджерса определенно прогрессирующий склероз, раз он уже успел забыть прыжок веры Джеймса на его треклятый, полудохлый драндулет в Картахене. Возможно это неправильно, возможно он вконец сошел с ума или безнадежно глуп, но Стив нравится ему. Вопреки тому, что похож на Гранта, вопреки иногда раздражающему поведению, вопреки тому что сделали с Зимним в прошлом, он нравится ему.

Зимний смотрит на запись в последний раз и, поднявшись со скамьи, направляется к выходу. Бейсболка скрывает глаза, а обе руки - в карманах куртки цвета хаки. Он скользит мимо посетителей музея совершенно неузнанным и незамеченным, человек вне времени и истории. 

Джейми Барнс погиб много лет назад. Его кости были похоронены в подвалах Гидры, разум померк в кресле обнуления, кожа рваными лоскутками легла под нож Капитана Гидры. Он умер совсем молодым, без надежд и борясь до самого конца. 

Баки Барнс вышел через парадные двери музея Метрополитена и, глубоко вздохнув, на мгновение поднял голову, щурясь на осеннее солнце Нью-Йорка. Он спустился по широкой лестнице и, шагнув на тротуар, затерялся среди прохожих...

* * *

_"Дерево Свободы должно время от времени омываться кровью патриотов."_

Истина, написанная войной для всего человечества. Но что есть свобода? Чем она является в умах людей и как определяется? Где ее начало и конец, не переступающий грань хаоса? Свобода... призрачное слово слаще меда, ведущее в никуда, потому что свобода - это анархия. Потому что человечество рождено в крови и огне, в грехе и смерти. Оно - порождение алчности и безумия, не ценящее имеющиеся ресурсы, свой дом и даже лично установленные законы морали. Бесхребетное, продажное, порочное до самого своего гнилого нутра и жестокое. И это ничтожное явление и есть то, что на каждом шагу лицемерно кричит о свободе. Вот что есть свобода - лицемерная ложь. 

Человечество кормит само себя ею и чуть ли не лопается от переполняющей гордости. С условными границами, лживыми улыбками продажных политиков, войной, сменяющей одна другую. Вот какой мыслью свобода засела в гнилых разумах, вот ее уродливое лицо, вот ее кровавая пасть, в которой когда-нибудь жизнь прекратится. А на самом деле все можно решить так просто и с минимальным количеством потерь. Так просто перекроить мир и сделать все по-другому. Взять судьбу в крепкий кулак и наконец навести порядок в этом чертовом свинарнике, именуемом "Мир". Весьма легко, если знать с чего начать, правильно рассчитать силы, распределить ресурсы и не соскочить. Потому что человечество, как стадо безмозглых баранов, готовых пойти на убой даже не задумываясь ни о чем. Это можно исправить, если сократить численность наитупейших, слабых и самому стать той крепкой рукой, которая будет править безжалостно и праведно. 

Гидра знает это, Гидра живет этим, Гидра безупречна в этом. Совершенная, избавленная от шелухи бездарного Гитлера и недалекого Шмидта, взращенная со всей заботой Гранта Роджерса. Она именно то, что будет править миром исключительно правильно, она будет самим порядком. Таким же идеальным, как и ее Капитан.

Больной и нищий мальчишка из бруклинских подворотен, калека, которому врачи не давали и пяти лет жизни после рождения. Он смог, выжил на жестоких, голодных улицах. Желая того, что в отличие от других было недосягаемо для него, усвоив с ранних лет, что сила рождает право; что месть слаще тем, чем неожиданней и изощренней; что голод порождает воровство и что благородство всегда подыхает в грязи у ног подлости. 

О да, свобода кормится кровью патриотов, но Гранту Роджерсу чертовски повезло. История может надрывать глотку вечно, но он никогда не был одним из этих безмозглых святош. И в гроб Эрскина он лег, совершенно не вдохновившись громкими речами о стране, а лишь, чтобы спасти собственную шкуру от полиции и чтобы желательно не сдохнуть до тридцати. Он шел на войну не за миром, но поняв в процессе как его добиться. Убивал, не моргая и не жалея не из-за большой любви к праведному США, а потому лишь, что полюбился вкус чужой смерти. Он стал прославленным Капитаном Америкой не из-за святой жертвенности, а из-за жаркой, темной страсти к одному лишь мужчине. Он сам вышел на Шмидта в Париже и вместо того, чтобы убить, предложил весьма выгодное сотрудничество не из-за каких-то вшивых миллионов или роли мальчика-фанатика на побегушках. Просто Грант Роджерс всегда знал цену власти и всегда желал Джеймса Барнса... 

_\- Мы встретимся снова.  
Не знаю где,  
Не знаю когда,  
Но я знаю, мы встретимся снова  
Одним светлым днем..._

Хриплый, низкий голос мурлычет слова и губы растягиваются в мечтательной улыбке. Глаза цвета бурой крови неотрывно смотрят на совершенно серый потолок, подсвеченный белым светом искусственных ламп. Он дышит глубоко, вдыхая запахи далекой соленой воды и сырости, которыми насквозь пропиталась эта тюрьма с первого дня своего существования. Он успел хорошо так оценить гениальную идею младшего Старка, создавшего эту прелесть. При следующей встрече не забыть бы отблагодарить за столь милый и своевременный отдых. 

В его блоке всегда пусто и охранникам запрещено разговаривать с ним, запрещено выводить на прогулки, запрещено даже смотреть в его глаза. Хм... последнее несколько озадачивает. 

_\- Мы встретимся снова.  
Не знаю где,  
Не знаю когда..._

Он уже два года здесь, и это уже начинает надоедать. Скука снова медленно овладевает им и не спасают даже идиоты, которых к нему периодически посылает правительство. Но ничего, осталось потерпеть совсем немного, потому что все идет именно так, как он задумал и порой даже пробирает на совершенно несолидную ухмылку. Эти глупцы и вправду уверены, что он гниет в этой консервной банке, не зная ничего, и глубоко расстроен из-за парочки взорванных геликарриеров. Да, стоил этот цирк кругленькую сумму, но рвануло весьма эпично. Сколько драмы, сколько пафоса, не хватало только заломанных в мольбе рук Черной Вдовы. Пожалуй, он убьет ее последней, позволив увидеть как на самом деле нужно заботиться о Джейми, как это умеет только один он.

_\- Одним светлым днем... Джейми..._

Имя горчит на языке и жжет кровь все так же сильно, как и много лет назад. Когда мальчишка с серо-голубыми глазами впервые по-хулигански улыбнулся ему. Его сердце все еще трепещет от его запаха, от вкуса кожи. Грант прикрывает глаза и Джейми уже здесь, рядом. Так близко, что стоит только протянуть руку и можно дотронуться. Его первая и жаркая любовь, его вечность и страсть. 

Их истории уже сотня лет и длиться она будет еще дольше. Рожденная в пыльном дворе, когда Джейми Барнс, заступившись за него, побил двоих хулиганов. Взращенная восхищением и ревностью, омытая желанием обладания и горечью понимания, что взаимности не будет никогда. 

За всю свою жизнь, Грант любил беззаветно только двух людей: свою мать и Джеймса Барнса. И после смерти матери, Барнс стал для него всем. Примером, ангелом хранителем, светом, солнцем, проклятием, вечной злостью. Он и так никогда не отличался спокойным нравом и милосердием в детстве. Никогда не страдал излишним благородством, но рядом с Джейми он хотел быть самым лучшим, и у него это почти получалось, пока на горизонте не появлялась очередная красотка. Джеймс любил женщин, любил быть в центре внимания и очаровывал хитринкой блестящих глаз. Он устраивал все их двойные свидания, упорно искал ему самую идеальную и совсем не знал, что Грант нашел свое совершенство. Он не знал, и Роджерс задыхался от черной ревности в очередной раз. 

Сыворотка должна была это изменить, должна была раскрыть глаза Джеймса. Он должен был заметить идеального мужчину, которым стал Грант, ведь остальные же заметили. На него пачками вешались эти смазливые дуры и даже порой смотрели вслед мужчине. Он чувствовал запах их желания, видел их взгляды и только Барнс был прежним. Он ласково улыбался, обнимал так же за плечи как в Бруклине и напрягался до предела, стоило Гранту чуть сильнее и чуть дольше сжимать его в своих объятиях, забывшись, вдыхать упоительный запах. Он списывал все это на произошедшее в Аззано, верил и ждал, но очередная девка расставляла все по своим местам.

Грант давно расставил свои приоритеты и четко решил исход войны. Он назначил цену и Шмидт легко согласился ее заплатить, пока еще не зная своего недалекого будущего. Он дал чертов последний шанс Джеймсу до операции с поездом, надеялся до последнего и разочаровался. Его снова не поняли, снова оттолкнули и предпочли других. И кого? Кучку грязных оборвышей, которые сами по себе не стоили ничего и, надо заметить, стали кем-то после того, как именно он собрал из них какое-то подобие отряда. Барнс предпочел их, и тот первый выстрел надломил что-то внутри. 

Но ведь любимым простительны их грехи и легкость, с которой они разбивают сердца. Все их жестокие слова и каждое предательство. Им простительно все, и Грант тоже простил, только после Альп он был все еще зол, когда, забрав Джеймса, ушел за Золой. Это единственное оправдание его некоторой грубости в их первый раз. Но он так хотел, так долго ждал, и его любовь была так огромна. Она была идеальна, абсолютна и сильна. Ее хватило им двоим с головой и помогала терпеливо приучать Джеймса. Снова и снова, порой заставляя прибегнуть к не очень мягким методам. Но у Джейми не было другого выбора, как наконец понять, что никто никогда не сможет сделать его таким же счастливым, как умел только Грант. Только вот капитан позабыл, что его сержант был слабее, примитивнее, с низкой выносливостью и это нужно было исправить. 

Он все еще помнил мягкость волос под пальцами и вкус чужих слез, когда пришлось прибегнуть к помощи Золы, но порядка можно достичь лишь через боль. И пока Зола послушно выполнял свою работу, быстро поняв, на чьей стороне лучше быть, Грант занялся бардаком, в котором погрязла Гидра из-за мелких амбиций Шмидта. 

Нацизм? Капитализм или Социализм? Арийцы созданы, чтобы править? В печах концлагерей уже сгинуло столько светлых умов и откровенно прибыльных денежных мешков. Отряд 731 - интересная идея и бездарное исполнение. Голубая кровь аристократии или грязная кровь темнокожих? Расизм, сексизм, Холодная Война и Берлинская Стена. На очереди атомная бомба и зараженная земля Хиросимы и Нагасаки. Гонка вооружений идеально вписывается в сценарий и дальше больше. Скажем новое слово в терроризме, клонировании и в еще более интересных экспериментах. Правда приходится иногда и самому заняться проблемами, такими, как Старк и его длинный нос. А никто не просил играть с кровью первого суперсолдата с целью создания конвейера для штамповки правильных патриотов. 

Пожалуй, самый отвратительный год, потому что Джейми устраивает бунт и, как итог, на затылке остается словно въевшийся шрам от пули и искаженный голос еще на долгие месяцы. После чего прибавляется новая головная боль в виде Картер, не поумневшей после показательной казни своего женишка. Это проклятая осечка, из-за которой ублюдок Старка выживает и исчезает на долгие годы. Слава Богу, из него вырастает зависимая сошка при преданном Обадайе Стейне. А о милой Пегги он заботится со всей любовью и чуткостью. Ее кровь и голос с наслаждением вспоминаются долгие годы, навечно впечатавшись в память вместе с безразличными прозрачными глазами Джейми. Наконец идеальным, после должной дрессировки и программирования. Его послушность на высшем уровне и урок о смирении усвоен надежно. Его бесценное сокровище, идеально исполняющее любой приказ, с руками пропахшими кровью так же остро, как и весь Капитан Гидра. А после доработки криокамеры все становится идеальным. Не так, как мечталось в молодости, но все же. 

Время бежит вперед, меняет век на новый лад и пишет историю кровью, щедро проливаемой Гидрой. Небольшой переворот, похищение некоторых разработок из Ваканды и можно сделать небольшой подарок Джейми за хорошее поведение. Сущая безделица, но новая рука с красной, словно бурая кровь, звездой еще прочнее и смертоносней. За двенадцать часов операции без анестезии и наркоза, можно и побаловать любимого их особенными сеансами. 

Но даже после обширных и совершенно незаметных для простых обывателей изменений, мир все равно не стоит на месте. И снова новая напасть, теперь в виде рыжей девчонки из какой-то дыры в Советах. Это сводит с ума от бешенства, потому что даже так Зимний Солдат тоже снова и снова выбирает не его. И снова, как в насмешку, до нее не добраться, за что платит Джеймс. 

Зола умирает совсем некстати, но оставляет после себя своих учеников и сознание, записанное на километры пленки. Что подкидывает весьма интересную мысль. Весьма своевременно, потому что парочка идиотов, возомнивших себя умнейшими шпионами, чуть не срывает ему одиннадцатое сентября. Что за век?! Никому уже нельзя доверить небольшой террористический акт! Именно это и толкает на интересную идею с клонами. Идеальными марионетками с его лицом, мозгами и полным подчинением ему же. Нелегкое предприятие, на которое уходит не один год, но результат стоит того. Особенно если учесть их полное безразличие ко всему, что не является частью их программирования. 

Год за годом, и слепой мир сам не замечает, что почти уже не владеет никакой свободой. Что хватит одного лишь щелчка, чтобы поставить его на колени, и Грант совершенно не торопится. У него нигде не горит, и потом, удовольствие нужно смаковать медленно. Возможно стоит подумать об отпуске? Забрать Джейми и махнуть на Мальдивы? Скучно, его хватит только на три дня, если не меньше. 

Скука все больше одолевает его и это уже не интересно. Ему нужно движение, нужен драйв, но даже часы с Джейми уже не спасают. Жизнь медленно застывает и это невыносимо. Ему почти тридцать и одновременно маячит сотня впереди. Оказывается, можно загнуться даже от унылого бессмертия. Это продолжается ровно до тех пор, пока не появляется Брок Рамлоу со своими щенками. Они с каждым днем все больше напоминают Коммандос, и его начинает раздражать то, как Джеймс быстро находит с ними язык. Но с другой стороны, это даже заманчиво, потому что по какой-то причине, Рамлоу удается то, что ни Зола, ни его техники не смогли сделать за годы. Это что-то новенькое и одновременно забытое, когда Грант смотрит на Джеймса. Нечто такое, что наконец расшевеливает Зимнего, выводя из порядком поднадоевшего и раздражающего безразличия. Стоит присмотреться и выводы просятся сами, подначивая начать небольшую игру, что в итоге выливается в буквально новую очень длинную историю. 

Все начинается с чертежей геликарриеров и его заинтересованного одобрения на их постройку, набирает обороты на охреневших вконец асгардских богах и армии уродливых пришельцев. Это определенно не вписывается в идеальную картину мира, но и на это есть управа. Небольшая, увлекательная шахматная партия продолжается, фигурки одна за другой эффектно покидают доску и сами не знают, что партия движется к своему логическому концу. Разыгранная как по нотам с первого шага до последнего. От "глубокой и тщательно скрываемой" связи Зимнего со Страйком, до "заключения" в Рафт. 

Еще один ход, еще одна база-пустышка и глупая вера в чистую победу. Еще раз, и толпа идиотов, не сводящая с него глаз так, словно один его чих может привести к ядерной войне. Технически - верно, но это уже мелочи. Идеальный счастливый конец, и Зимний Солдат, уже осознавший, что других вариантов нет, что его кровь также черна и кожа вся пропахла Грантом. Конец уже близок и партия почти доиграна, остался только его послушный, умный солдат, который не сможет получить то, что желает ни от кого другого. О, он хорошо позаботился о том, чтобы навечно остаться для Джейми единственным.

Именно это станет концом старого мира и началом нового, построенного с умом и силой. Идеального, чистого, покорного и навсегда позабывшего свой любимый хаос - свободу...

_\- Мы встретимся снова.  
Не знаю где,  
Не знаю когда,  
Но я знаю, мы встретимся снова  
Одним светлым днем..._

Грант Роджерс опускает веки, скрывая рубиновый блеск глаз и, с наслаждением потянувшись, продолжает мурлыкать слова старой песни...


	14. Между Фесом и Гонконгом

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ты не выходишь у меня из головы,  
>  Ты засел там, как навязчивая песня.  
> Ты кружишь у меня в голове,  
> Как пузырьки в бокале с шампанским._
> 
> _Ты не выходишь у меня из головы,  
>  Словно глоток пенного бургундского пива.  
> От одного упоминания о тебе  
> Меня пронимает, как от рюмки-другой._
> 
> _Трепет от одной мысли,  
>  Что ты можешь помыслить о моей мольбе,  
> Околдовывает меня.  
> Я продолжаю говорить себе: "Возьми себя в руки".  
> Неужели ты не понимаешь, что этому не бывать?_
> 
> _Ты не выходишь у меня из головы  
>  Со своей улыбкой, от которой меня бросает в жар.  
> Словно лето, в котором тысяча июлей,  
> Ты бередишь мою душу своими глазами.  
> И хотя я уверен, что у моего сердца  
> Нет ни малейшего шанса в этом безумном романе,  
> Ты не выходишь у меня из головы,  
> Ты не выходишь у меня из головы..._
> 
> _Billie Holiday - "You Go to My Head"_

Между Фесом и Гонконгом время ускоряется настолько, что часы превращаются в один смазанный вздох. Между этими городами разработки новых планов, тренировки и очередной анализ собранной информации. А еще тестирование нового оружия и брони. Между Фесом и Гонконгом тишина и отведенные голубые глаза, которые заставляют Джеймса нахмуриться. Там снова растущая дистанция и излишне ровное, стерильное общение, автор которого на этот раз не Зимний. Это злит, тревожит и без того не очень здоровые нервы, вызывает неуверенность в их пока еще тонкой связи. Но Барнс тот еще упрямец и спускать все на самотек не собирается. Ему не удается перехватить Роджерса за эти несколько дней, и он решает припереть того к стенке после возвращения из Китая.

Задача вполне ясна и на базе Щ.И.Та, в огромном аналитическом центре, полном многочисленных сотрудников, компьютеров и виртуальных экранов, на возвышении вокруг подсвеченного белым светом голографического стола проходит последнее собрание. Фото четырех целей висят на одном из виртуальных экранов, пока капитан Роджерс обсуждает детали со Страйком и Мстителями. Это одно из тех редких заданий, на котором Стива не будет, и это основная причина его напряжения. 

На задание отправятся Черная Вдова и Зимний Солдат вместе со Страйком. В то время как Клинт с Россом займутся еще одним контактом в Португалии. Тони вместе с Джарвисом уже нарыли тонны зашифрованной информации, с которой им со Стивом нужно разобраться в кратчайшие сроки, чтобы после отправиться в Фес. Все должно пройти гладко и спокойно, но напряжение продолжает витать в воздухе, буквально пропитывая воздух и заставляя ежиться сотрудников аналитического отдела. Не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, кто является основной причиной данных колебаний, а это чертовски мешает честным людям работать. Потому что все уже успели отвыкнуть от молчаливых, тяжелых взглядов Зимнего в сторону отводящего взгляд и как-то потерянно смотрящего ему вслед Роджерса. 

Это замечают все, но тактично молчат, а что до их семьи, то те пока еще не приперли ни одного из них к стенке, но по вздернутой брови Наташи и многозначительному взгляду Рамлоу понятно, что долго это не продолжится. 

Джет укомплектован и готов ко взлету. Группа уже на борту, и Мэй по комму обсуждает с Марией дальнейший допрос Гексаля. Родригез и Таузиг беззлобно перешучиваются и слушают последние детали плана от Рамлоу. Наталья по-кошачьи ухмыляется и дразнит Бэннера по своему комму, и это определенно не то, что Зимний хотел бы знать об этих двоих. 

\- Не задерживайся, - хлопает по плечу Джек и скрывается в глубине джета.

И все же он не один на взлетной площадке. Джеймсу не нужно видеть, чтобы знать это. Достаточно одного вдоха и стука сердца, чтобы почувствовать, чтобы уловить чужой запах, чтобы во тьме коридора поймать тень дрогнувших губ. Стива не должно быть здесь, но он пришел, и, единожды поймав его взглядом, Барнс смотрит пристально, не отпуская.

Это идиотское поведение совершенно не похоже на него, когда на борт он поднимается, идя вперед спиной и не отрывая глаз от Роджерса. Рядом прячет улыбку Наташа и закатывает глаза Джек…

* * * 

Нет монстров страшнее людей...

Мария усвоила этот урок с юности и до сих пор все больше убеждалась в этом. С годами в ней самой тоже появился свой собственный монстр: параноидальный, местами жестокий и отлично выдрессировавший совесть. В этом мире выжить по-другому было невозможно, чему научил ее Ник. Жизнь после встречи с ним изменилась навсегда. Она стала другой, жила по другим правилам и безжалостно уничтожала тех, кто пытался пошатнуть хрупкий мир. Террористы; серийные убийцы с лицами добропорядочных политиков; садисты, калечащие и убивающие сотни людей лишь из прихоти или во имя очередной пустой великой идеи. Ее целям не давался второй шанс, и в этом она была солидарна с Черной Вдовой. 

В ее черных списках не имели значения ни статус, ни власть, ни деньги. и особое место там занимали Гидра и любой, кто хотя бы косвенно был связан с ней. О, эта цель взлетела до самой первой строчки после случившегося в Вашингтоне и знакомства с Зимним Солдатом. Список ширился, целей становилось больше, трупов на счету еще больше, и ни капли милосердия. Правда, она дала осечку только единожды, когда чуть не пристрелила Стива. Он был гребаным святым чудом, упавшим им на голову, и Мария собиралась заботиться о нем так же, как о Джеймсе. Именно поэтому в глаза Гексаля сейчас смотрела она. 

Она знала, кем был его отец и что эта тварь сделала с Зимним. Она прочла файл этой сумасшедшей семейки садистов и знала, что мальчишку, сидящего перед ней, натаскивали с семи лет. Знала, как он вошел во вкус и как в шестнадцать, пристрелив своего папашу-педофила и насильника, сам занял его место. Знала она и о его больной одержимости Грантом Роджерсом, о его ненависти к тем "привилегиям", которые были у Зимнего Солдата...

Генрих Гексаль смотрит на нее светлыми глазами, в которых полное превосходство и ни капли страха. Он уверен в своей исключительности и важности. Знает, что им понадобятся его знания и чертовски нагло собирается диктовать свои условия. На них никто не собирается идти, но сам Гексаль пока еще не знает, что его приговор она уже подписала. Мария продолжает безмятежно смотреть на него даже тогда, когда он открывает рот.

\- Вы не тронете меня, - поморщившись от боли стертой кожи закованных в наручники запястий, усмехается Гексаль. - Вам нужны мои мозги, все то, что я знаю. А знаю я много. Вам нужны мои навыки, и вы это отлично знаете, агент Хилл. Как и то, что нужно вашему блондинистому мальчику-клону. Мои похвалы, дорогуша. Он - настоящая копия моего капитана, успел уже убедиться. Что же, я буду добрым и сделаю подарок ему, если он будет лапонькой. 

Он медленно расплывается в наглой ухмылке и откидывается на своем стуле расслабленно, уверенный в беспроигрышной игре. Ее молчание несет его все дальше, и это причина, по которой он совсем не замечает и не слышит бесшумно открывшейся двери за спиной. А вот Хилл хорошо так видит белое окаменевшее лицо и ставшие почти прозрачными бешеные голубые глаза. С каждым новым словом, с новой усмешкой взгляд Стива все больше становится жестоким и хищным. Он все ближе, и Мария знает, что не успеет, если тот решит свернуть шею Гексалю. Она переводит взгляд на одну из камер Джарвиса и смотрит укоризненно, но линза мигает, а искин продолжает молчать. Она не хотела, чтобы Стив слышал все это, зная, как ему будет тяжело. 

\- Я видел его, - перекатывая слова на языке, тянет Гексаль, - видел, КАК он смотрел на Зимнего Солдата. О, определенно, вышла прекрасная копия, жаль только с той же слабостью к отмороженным импотентам с жидкими мозгами в черепушке. Это будет даже забавно - настроить его для нового хозяина. Мой дражайший папочка хоть и был мастером, но и я не уступаю ему. Пусть мой сладкий Капитан подумает, он будет таким послушным, всегда готовым принять его. Он будет есть с его рук, будет славной куколкой... 

Широкие ладони опускаются на вздрогнувшие и разом напрягшиеся плечи, и это почти невинное прикосновение, если бы не грубая, стальная хватка, от которой зацветают отвратительные темные синяки и хрустит кость под крик от боли. От этой хватки не уйти, не спастись, и теперь глаза Гексаля полны страха, переходящего в животный ужас, когда над ухом ядом шипит чужой холодный голос:

\- У меня есть идея получше, моя маленькая, милая куколка...

* * *

Гонконг не спит никогда и светит тысячами огней. Он - дикий пульс, звучащий выстрелами и музыкой. Смешливый шепот и разъяренный рык, вой сирен полицейских машин и клубная музыка в пьяной дымке. Город на вершине технологий, богатства, политики и город, утопающий в нищете, кризисе прогрессирующего экономического хаоса и организованной преступности. Гонконг блестит каплей крови на лезвии чандао* и жжется на кончике языка дурманом хуацзе*. Он зацветает лепестками Черного Лотоса и таится блеском на дне темных глаз. Город свободный, город порочный, город двуликий.

Он ждет своих новых гостей и, возможно, новую интересную историю. Ведь не зря же в одном из самых его элитных закрытых клубов каждую пятницу расслабляется один из генералов Нефритового Дракона и по совместительству любимый оружейный император Капитана Гидры - Деминг Цзэн. Весьма выдающаяся личность, подмявшая под себя большую часть оружейного черного рынка. Настоящая золотая жила Гидры, которая сегодня принимает в качестве гостей двух французских высокопоставленных чиновников и одного министра обороны (не будем афишировать какой страны). 

В темном зале с обитыми черным узорчатым шелком стенами мягкий интимный свет играет в пыльном граненом хрустале модных светильников. У барной стойки несколько мужчин в сопровождении красивых девушек в дорогих коктейльных платьях. На широкой сцене в форме ленты, рассекающей почти весь первый этаж, стоят несколько серебристых пилонов, у которых извиваются обжигающе красивые танцовщицы. Блеск льда в дорогих стаканах с виски и тихие разговоры у диванчиков за стеклянными столиками. На втором этаже - подвесные танцполы и перекинутые мостики на третий этаж, где уже приватные комнаты. 

В клубе темная дымка вкуса дорогих сигарет и сладковатого, еле уловимого аромата опиума. Музыка звучит, дробя слух и гудя в мышцах, блестит из-под полуприкрытых ресниц и дрожит в чужих движениях. Она накрывает людей, заглушая их внимание и пряча то, что не предназначено для них. Как и молодого темноволосого мужчину в дорогом темно-синем костюме, облегающем крепкое, увитое тугими узлами мышц тело, и его темноволосую спутницу в шикарном длинном серебристом платье с провокационным разрезом до самого бедра. Она подобно кошке льнет к нему и с улыбкой шепчет на ухо слова, теряющиеся в шуме клуба. Его рука расслабленно лежит на ее обнаженной спине, и это невинное прикосновение на самом деле заставляет кое-кого даже отвести от них взгляд, потому что серо-голубые глаза мужчины полны опасного льда. 

\- Клиент в зале, - с улыбкой на чувственных губах шепчет в комм Черная Вдова и продолжает следить за группой мужчин в другом конце зала.  
\- Не шуметь, никого не взрывать, - хрипло отвечает Рамлоу. - Кэп был прав, Цзэн сегодня при всем параде.

Джеймс слушает треп в эфире лишь краем уха и обводит зал напряженным взглядом. Цзэн не тянет на параноика, но сегодня в зале в два раза больше вооруженных людей и часть из них явно не из его охраны. В воздухе потрескивает напряжение, и это все меньше ему нравится. Он натянут словно струна и ждет подвоха, что передается и Наташе. Та легонько гладит его по ключице и скользит взглядом по лицам людей, безошибочно вычисляя лишних игроков.

\- Что-то не так, - раздается в комме напряженный голос Рамлоу, и уже фоном обращение Шэрон. - Можешь пробить блондинистого мужика с козлиной бородкой? Его рожа как-то странно знакома.

Только ответить Картер не успевает, да и это уже неважно, потому что Зимний воочию наблюдает ту секунду, когда лицо одного из охранников Цзэна озаряется скоростным узнаванием блондинистого мужика с козлиной бородкой.

\- Черт, - шипит Романова, и под грянувшую канонаду выстрелов Джеймс отшвыривает столик... 

Святое правило мастерской Тони Старка - не говорить о чувствах в мастерской. Особенно во время испытаний костюма, особенно, если рядом Роуди, и мега особенно, если есть даже маленькое подозрение, что Джарвис сдаст его Пеппер. Да, это необсуждаемое правило, только сейчас Тони не в мастерской и, впрочем, не горит желанием углубляться во всю эту муть, но именно сейчас Стив выглядит как человек, которому нужно с кем-нибудь поговорить. У Уилсона это вышло бы лучше, но тот сейчас у родных в Вашингтоне, и значит, придется справляться самим.

Они сидят, заваленные старыми папками, тонной бумаг и информацией, скользящей по голографическим экранам, развернутым прямо в кабинете Стива. У Тони уже мозг медленно закипает, а лицо Стива становится все мрачнее, и это определенно связанно с Марией и гидровским уродом из допросной. А если отмотать еще немного дальше, то все упирается в Картахену.

Тони взламывает очередную шифровку и, почти невидяще уставившись на строки кода, обрабатываемого Джарвисом, неожиданно произносит:

\- Знаешь, он не развалится от одного слова.

Стив не меняет позы и не поднимает глаз от бумаг, лежащих перед собой, но Тони готов поспорить, что ни черта он сейчас в них не видит. Его плечи напряжены и сцепленные в замок пальцы белеют. 

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, - после долгого молчания наконец произнес он.  
\- Разумеется, - кивнул Старк, - но это звучало довольно мило, если отбросить твой суперсолдатский ор, из-за которого мы чуть не оглохли. Но он слышит и видит _тебя_ , а не сам знаешь кого.  
\- Не уверен, - пробормотал Стив и повел плечом, - я... это было недопустимо. Я не должен был... в общем, не должен был.  
\- Не думал, что скажу это, - вздохнул гений и, подняв взгляд на Роджерса и подперев подбородок рукой, продолжил, - поговори с ним. Словами через рот, а не ныканьем по всем углам в режиме стелса. Будет сложно, особенно учитывая вашу полную некомпетентность в социальном взаимодействии...  
\- Кто бы говорил.  
\- Помолчи, я тут пытаюсь быть взрослым, ответственным человеком.  
\- Да ну?  
\- Сам в шоке, но Пеп говорит, что это полезно для человечества. Так вот, все указывает на то, что все выживут. Серьезно, подумай хотя бы о своих бедных миньонах.  
\- О ком?  
\- Да ладно, все знают, что весь аналитический отдел Щ.И.Та молится на тебя и переживает за ваши с Зимним отношения больше, чем вся Америка переживала за Круза и Барбару. Пожалуйста, Роджерс, не будь Крузом, не поступай так с моей психикой.  
\- Я понятия не имею о ком ты, и у нас нет никаких таких отношений.  
\- Угу, - следя за краснеющими кончиками капитанских ушей, протянул Тони, - а я Опра Уинфри.  
\- Ты не настолько взрослый, - ехидно протянул Стив, чем заслужил драматичный вздох разочарованного миллиардера.  
\- Ты ранишь меня в самое сердце, Сосулька!

Только ухмылка медленно сползла с лица капитана, когда в конце коридора послышались раздраженный голос Картер и еще нескольких неизвестных мужчин. Параллельно погасли все экраны и раздался напряженный голос Джарвиса.

\- Сэр, у нас возникли проблемы.  
\- Что? - они оба вскочили со своих кресел и, выйдя из кабинета, чуть ли не бегом направились в главный зал. - Джарвис, что происходит?  
\- Несогласованная операция Интерпола по поимке Деминга Цзэна, и сейчас агент Картер обсуждает детали с их заместителем директора. 

Джарвис сильно преувеличил. Шэрон и неизвестный мужчина в стандартном костюме спецагентов орали друг на друга посреди царившей суматохи, пока несколько сотрудников пытались не допустить агентов к пульту управления и связи.

\- Отставить! - гаркнул закипающий Роджерс и буквально за шкирку отодвинул мешающих двух мужчин от Картер. - Джарвис, изображение со всех камер клуба на экраны и связь с Рамлоу.  
\- Да, сэр, - отозвался искин, и через мгновение в воцарившейся гробовой тишине зал наполнился звуками криков, выстрелов и фееричного мата командира Страйка.

Клуб разлетался на щепки, и все определенно шло к критической необходимости фундаментального ремонта. Летала мебель, все стекла разнесли еще десять минут назад, после чего упал первый подвесной танцпол. Под визг разбегающихся стриптизерш и жесткий нокаут с ноги по лицу одного из верзил-охранников клуба. 

Наталья сдула мешающую прядь и, метнув кусок стекла в шею еще одному, открыла огонь из отобранных в драке пистолетов. Кинутая ей в спину граната была отбита оторванным куском барной стойки, которая в дальнейшем полетела в еще одного бойца, и Зимний Солдат, скользнув на коленях между еще двоих, перерезал им сухожилия своими тонкими лезвиями. Отстрел сразу из двух пистолетов и свернутая шея еще одному. Под автоматную очередь Роллинза и грохот рукопашного боя Рамлоу с идиотским интерполовским агентом, не желающим прислушаться к мирным доводам. 

\- Пристрелю нахер, когда доберусь до уебка, устроившего эту ебанину!  
\- Народ, уши! - шумовая граната, кинутая Таузигом, и пинок от Родригеза идиоту, подкрадывающемуся к Мэй с наручниками.

Полет еще одного в неизвестные дали с третьего яруса, и удушающий захват бедрами от Черной Вдовы министру обороны. Противный лязг и скрежет падающего металлического мостика, и Зимний, окруженный толпой смертников. Один весьма эпичный разворот вокруг пилона, и сразу двоих сносит на обломки мебели. Оторванный пилон остается в руках и, одним ударом превратившись в металлическую дубинку, уже сносит на своем пути любого, кому не везет попасться под горячую руку Солдата. 

\- А ну стой, сука! - зверское выражение лица Мэй с брызгами крови заставляет французского чиновника ползти активнее, но это не спасает его от кулака Рамлоу, впечатавшегося прямо в переносицу.  
\- Где узкоглазый ебанавт?! Кто видел этого козла?!

Окровавленный и яростно отбивающийся от четырех амбалов-агентов Цзэн находится на рушащемся втором этаже. Рамлоу недобро скалится и бежит к трещащим и падающим лестницам, но по дороге его внимание перехватывает другой агент, который нагло пытается утащить на плече второго, пребывающего в блаженной отключке искомого чиновника. Ему дорогу перекрывает Роллинз, и это выливается в агрессивное избиение правительственного работника и подоспевшей охраны похищаемого.

\- Народ, у нас тырят террориста!  
\- Не в мою смену! - рычит Романова, вырубив еще одного арматурой, и бежит в сторону Джеймса. - Yashka, подкинь меня!

Зимний даже не запинается, впечатав окровавленный металлический кулак в лицо еще одному и резко перетекая в другую стойку для атаки и параллельной помощи Вдове. Вся она, словно миниатюрная хищная кошка во время броска, оказавается пятками на его ладони, которая с нечеловеческой силой и скоростью отталкивает ее, подбрасывая на полуразрушенный второй этаж.

Не проходит и минуты, как наверху раздаются крики и начинают падать живые, но явно жалеющие об этом тела. Зимний довольно скалится и, стерев кровь с оцарапанной щеки, выключает в шейном захвате еще одного бойца. Это очередной дурдом, и Джеймс никак не может понять, с какого черта его жизнь в последнее время в данном ключе все время бьет по голове. А мафиозно-правительственный беспредел, судя по топоту ботинок и выкриков-приказов, начал переходить на новый уровень.

\- Командир, надо уходить! - подойдя к резко спущенному бессознательному китайцу, обмотанному тем же тросом, и бережно опустив пойманную Наташу, произнес он и, нажав на комм, продолжил. - Джарвис, какого черта у вас там происходит?  
\- Небольшая напряженная ситуация с руководством Интерпола и капитаном Роджерсом, - безмятежно отозвался Джарвис.  
\- Какая, к черту, ситуация?! - скрывшись от града пуль за одной из колонн, раздраженно прошипел Родригез.

Вместо ответа Джарвис переключил их на общий эфир, где раздался напряженный голос Шэрон:

\- ... нарушили внутриведомственный закон. Ваша некомпетентность привела к риску для наших людей! Отзовите своих чертовых агентов с нашей операции, идиот! Агент Росс уже в курсе данной ситуации и...  
\- Милочка, - отрезал насмешливый чужой голос, - мы не отчитываемся ни перед Щ.И.Том, ни перед ФБР, ни перед ЦРУ. И не вашим малявкам из этого цирка мешать нашей работе. Мы - Интерпол и готовились к этой операции три года. Три года кропотливой работы и лучшие агенты...  
\- Как драматично... - прошипел неизвестный парень из аналитиков на заднем фоне.  
\- У них просто командира Роджерса и нас нет, - прошипела еще одна неизвестная сотрудница.  
\- Дерьмо... Этот смертник назвал Картер "милочкой", - выдохнул еще один.

А между тем вышеупомянутые Картер и Роджерс определенно израсходовали все свое терпение. Потому что послышались звуки борьбы, чей-то писк, выдох Тони и звук снятого с предохранителя пистолета. У Джеймса от этого звука волосы на загривке дыбом встали, а дальше раздался рык, перешедший в арктически холодный голос Стива:

\- Там мои лучшие агенты, _мои люди_. Если с ними что-то случится, я вам глаза на жопу натяну и в асфальт закатаю, сэр.

Таузиг честно не хотел ронять балку, но он это сделал, широко распахнув глаза, а выматерившийся Родригез поскользнулся на чем-то кислотно-розовом, разлитом на полу, и еле успел вписаться в поворот. Протяжный свист Джека прервал гробовую тишину, воцарившуюся что в эфире, что в зале аналитиков. 

Минута, две, и подозрительно хрипящий голос, потерявший все свое гребаное высокомерие, дал отбой десяткам бойцов, ворвавшихся в разрушенный клуб. Весьма вовремя, потому что дышащий на ладан балкон третьего этажа рухнул прямо перед распахнувшимися дверями, чудом никого не задев.

На заднем фоне в эфире наконец появляются голоса Клинта, Росса, Тони, и растерянная группа захвата сперва бестолково замирает, пока Рамлоу еще тепленьких берет их в оборот. Свято следуя правилу творить беспредел с уверенным видом. Следуя его приказу бойцы арестовывают всех тех, кто все еще дышит, и ждут дальнейших приказов своего руководства, пока Джарвис заботливо подгоняет джет прямо к клубу. Их же упакованная добыча из четырех человек мирно лежит у разгромленной стеночки и пытается возмущаться, но затихает под прищуренными опасными взглядами Вдовы и Солдата.

На ее плечах его пиджак, платье безнадежно испорчено, имеется и порез на лбу. Она сидит на уцелевшей части барной стойки и качает ногой, пока он наливает им выпить из нескольких уцелевших бутылок. Располагает к ностальгии, потому что он в чужой крови, в порванной одежде и со вкусом дрянного виски на языке. И, пока Клинт и Тони взахлеб рассказывают эпичное натягивание начальства Интерпола со стороны Стива и Эверетта, Страйк медленно подтягивается к ним. Мэй все еще подхихикивает, но в остальном они в порядке настолько, насколько это возможно, и скоро они полетят домой. Скоро он увидит сопляка Роджерса, полезшего почесать кулаки об очередного мудака. Скоро они смогут поговорить... Скоро... 

Шипение, бесцеремонно врывающееся в его мысли, заставляет нахмуриться и поднять глаза на сплюнувшего кровь в углу Цзэна. Тот с презрением смотрит на него и шипит на чистом английском:

\- Предатель! Ну, погоди, твой капитан еще доберется до вас. Он тебе еще покажет! Ты был сокровищем Гидры, был ее гордостью!  
\- Надо было заткнуть его кляпом, - раздраженно произнес Джек.  
\- Интересно, наличие у него языка важно для Хилл и Росса? - поинтересовалась Мэй, поблескивая глазами, когда рядом с ее ухом сверкнуло лезвие ножа и, до крови оцарапав шею вздрогнувшего китайца, воткнулось в стену.

Под напряженными взглядами замерших агентов Интерпола Зимний Солдат обошел стойку и медленно направился к замершему Цзэну. Присев на корточки и не отрывая холодных глаз от бледного, окровавленного лица, он вытащил воткнутый в стену нож.

\- Я - свой собственный, - хмыкнул Барнс. - И _мой_ капитан ждет меня дома.

Он не видел лиц своей команды, но чувствовал затылком ухмылку Натальи и короткую знающую улыбку Джека. Сердце на миг сбилось с ритма, когда в наушнике комма раздался удивленный выдох и ор Тони на заднем фоне:

\- Я же говорил тебе, Капитан Скептик! Старки шарят в отношениях!...

Эфир чист и тих все время их полета. Наталья мурлычет под нос очередную мелодию, пытаясь не заснуть, но честно говоря, уже моргает медленнее. Он даже не пытается вслушаться в разговор командира и Джека, в котором слишком много игривости для его психики. Остальной народ, расслабленно отдыхая рядом, продолжает краем глаза следить за пленниками. Джеймс лениво откидывает голову на стенку джета и думает о том, что им все равно придется торговаться с Интерполом, придется отдать часть их добычи, придется удержать Росса от убийства и, возможно, замять скандал с Шэрон и Стивом. Ему чертовски интересно, и это впервые странно. Странно, как он чувствует, как мыслит и как наверняка знает, что, открыв рот, не будет с ужасом ждать безмолвия. Это впервые... впервые, когда мысли в его голове принадлежат именно ему, когда внутренности не скручивает узлом и когда он ждет встречи.

\- Так, народ, поднимаем жопы, отрываем красивые рожи от пола и готовимся, - хрипло произносит Рамлоу и опускает штурвал. - Идем на посадку.

Наталья сладко тянется и, поднявшись на ноги, подходит к окну джета, и губы ее растягиваются в довольной усмешке.

\- О, да нас встречают, - тянет она, и не то что бы Джеймс ждал чего-то или надеялся, сам не зная на что, но он встает вслед за ней и подходит ближе...

Стив знает, что ведет себя как полный придурок и что присутствие на взлетной площадке базы совершенно не требуется и будет не к месту, но желание увидеть Джеймса своими глазами, необходимость убедиться в том, что он цел, гонит его наружу. И в этом он явно не один, потому что вместе с ним обеспокоенный Брюс и плетущиеся позади Тони и Клинт. И он определенно не будет вслушиваться в треп этих двух придурков.

Они идут по чертовски длинному сейчас коридору, новый поворот, переходящий в открытый, и наконец - площадка, где уже гул двигателей и опускающийся трап, по которому спускается команда. Наташа вся растрепанная, у нее синяк на скуле, порвано платье и пиджак Джеймса на плечах. 

\- Привет, Брюс, - она немного хромает и все равно солнечно улыбается нервно выдохнувшему за спиной Беннеру.

Вся команда в синяках и наспех обработанных ранах. Подоспевшие бойцы уже выводят арестованных, а Клинт орет, поздравляя с удачной охотой. Рамлоу странно хмыкает и возвращает свое внимание Россу, с которым обсуждает дальнейшие несколько дней выходных для своих ребят. А они все смотрят друг на друга и не могут оторвать взглядов. На расстоянии четырех метров, в присутствии других людей, но совершенно незаметных сейчас. 

\- Слышал, ты стал межведомственным инцидентом, - закатное солнце гаснет в серо-голубых глазах, и ветер играет с распущенными темными волосами.  
\- Преувеличивают, - губы дрожат в намеке на улыбку, и расстояние уже короче.  
\- Да неужели? - хмык, откровенное ехидство в голосе и еще несколько шагов, - а Соммерса душил его галстук?  
\- Ничего не знаю. У него на редкость отвратительный вкус, и, возможно, это был галстук-мутант? - еще ближе, - как Гонконг?  
\- Слишком шумно, странные запахи, странные люди и слишком много идиотов с пушками на один квадратный метр. Сплошное разочарование, тебе не понравилось бы, - между ними меньше метра, и Джеймс весь пропах кровью, горелой проводкой, дешевым пойлом и еще Бог знает какой мерзостью.  
\- Звучит ужасно, - между ними всего лишь несколько жалких сантиметров, и Стив, сам не зная почему, уже шепчет слова, ловя тень чужой улыбки. 

Первое прикосновение как десяток предыдущих и все равно все так же будоражит кровь. Короткое, невесомое, тыльной стороной ладоней и дальше, в переплетенных пальцах. Сжимающихся раз, другой и превращающихся в уверенную хватку, от которой оба не отрывают глаз. Это странно, этого слишком много и одновременно мало, это сбивает пульс и заставляет впервые потерять чувство времени и пространства. И, возможно, это та самая причина, почему их разделяют сжимающиеся ладони, лежащие на груди то ли одного, то ли другого... 

\- Баки?  
\- М?  
\- А кто такие Круз и Барбара?  
\- Старк?  
\- Угу.  
\- Тони, больше никаких сериальных вечеринок с Клинтом!  
\- Барнс, это же святое!

* * *

Между Фесом и Гонконгом есть город Нью-Йорк и рассветный Бруклинский мост. Окрашенное розово-лиловым небо, золотящееся первыми лучами, и ветер, гудящий среди металлических тросов. Темный кофе в картонных стаканчиках и воспоминания о прошлом, раздельном или одним на двоих. Есть истории смешные, от чего трудно удержаться, и те, что заставляют отвести взгляд и сжимать губы. Есть тишина и теплое плечо, на которое опускается темноволосая голова. Между Фесом и Гонконгом ленивое утро с завтраком в старой закусочной Эда, где в последний раз меняли мебель лет сорок назад. Прогулка по пока еще пустующему Центральному Парку и разделенная на двоих булочка с маком. Есть первая и оттого долгожданная тренировка друг с другом. Первый контактный бой и странный трепет, отчего сердце заходится бешеным стуком и в легких так много воздуха, что можно захлебнуться. Впервые... Впервые, черт побери, когда дистанция стремится к нулю и в светлых северно-ледовых глазах загораются искры веселья. Когда шелест графита по бумаге заставляет прикрыть глаза и расслабить плечи после очередной бессонной ночи.

Между двумя городами одна бессонная ночь и тяжелый разговор с коллекционной бутылкой виски из бара Тони и Рамлоу о Генрихе Гексале. Воспоминания о котором заставляют Рамлоу скрипеть зубами и крошат стакан в руке Стива на мелкие осколки.

\- Это случилось восемь лет назад, - тихий голос Брока сух и глаза темны. - Нас с ребятами отправили в Камбоджу, а малыша с какой-то секретной миссией в неизвестное место. Я как увидел довольную морду этого гидровского выродка, понял, что нас ждет полный пиздец. Богом клянусь, Роджерс, думал уже все, не доглядел, потерял пацана. А потом его вернули под конвоем: худого, загнанного и какого-то неправильного. Мертвецы и то краше, чем его лицо тогда, и глаза такие, мать его... такие... Он продолжал выполнять миссии, подчинялся беспрекословно, но это было хуже Ада. Он перестал говорить, начал шарахаться даже от нас с ребятами, организм отторгал питательные смеси, начал медленнее возвращаться после обнулений. Это потом мы узнали, что эта сука отдала его Гексалю-старшему на дрессировку, как какое-то животное. Жаль, его щенок опередил нас с Джеком. 

Стакан в руках пустеет и полнеет снова и снова. У Брока заостряются черты лица, и в тусклом свете пустой общей кухни, со сгорбленной спиной, напряженными плечами и сединой в волосах, он словно стареет еще на несколько десятков лет. 

\- Он все еще не говорит о том, что случилось тогда ни с нами, ни с Сэмом.

Слова заевшим кругом звучат в голове и не отпускают еще очень долго. Они не дают ему заснуть, не дают успокоиться и все больше распаляют злость. Она щедро копится и накрывает все красной пеленой, пока Джарвис после просьбы не открывает на виртуальном экране трансляцию из спальни Джеймса. Это грубое нарушение протоколов безопасности, и Стив чувствует себя последним уродом, так нагло вламываясь в чужое личное пространство, не попросив разрешения и пользуясь тем, что Зимний не узнает об этом. Он не знает, чем руководствуется Джарвис, делая все это, но через несколько минут Стив видит часть полутемной комнаты Джеймса. 

Скудного освещения хватает, чтобы разглядеть широкий голый матрас, на котором среди двух подушек и трех теплых одеял раскинувшись на спине мирно спит Зимний Солдат. Это одна из редких ночей, когда сон его тих и спокоен. На нем не по размеру большая серая толстовка и мягкие пижамные штаны того же цвета. Растрепанные распущенные волосы на смятой подушке и подрагивающие ресницы. Полураскрытые губы и румянец на свежевыбритых щеках, от которых Стив не может отвести глаз. Джеймс жив и он здесь, совсем рядом, и Стив до самого рассвета прислушивается к стуку его сердца... 

Небо над Фесом - сплошная прозрачная синь. Чистая, глубокая, бескрайняя, сплошная, ошеломляющая, по краю горизонта золотящаяся лучами солнца. Воздух Феса - аромат жасмина и гвоздики - утопающий на дне черной, словно смола, кофейной чашки. Голос Феса - молитва имама и песнь на базарной площади. История Феса - белокаменные стены, переходящие в золото и синеву, утопающую в песчаном вздохе. Это старые, треснувшие плиты, сквозь которые пробивается молодая трава. Сухие тростниковые крыши крытых коридоров, и молодой смех из-за узорчатых распахнутых ставень. Узкие улочки со вьющимися цветами на решетках чьих-то окон, и подведенные сурьмой темные глаза, выглядывающие из-за серебристого платка. Бассейны разноцветной краски на песчаных крышах, и дрожащий свет в узорчатых медных светильниках. Сладость хурмы и горько-пряный горячий мед, тающие на языке. Тихое журчание фонтанов, и закат, чертящий кровавую тропу за стены старого города до самых врат Волюбилиса. 

Город, затерянный в золотых песках, с навечно застывшим океаном, что небесным, что земным в своей крови, в своих глазах и костях. Древний и новый, прошедший сквозь войны и страсти великих и презренных. И нужно время, чтобы остановиться на мгновение, чтобы взглянуть, чтобы насладиться им, но минут на это нет. Минута - это роскошь для того, кто живет секундой полета пули. 

На этот раз их цель - научный центр Эль Джафира в парке Унасеб на другой стороне старой городской стены. Престижное место, занимающееся биологическими исследованиями и спонсируемое неизвестными и весьма щедрыми инвесторами. Огороженная территория с датчиками движения по всему периметру, сигнализацией и настолько вооруженной охраной, что хватило бы на переворот в отдельно взятом государстве. Настоящая мечта параноика за усиленными инопланетным металлическим каркасом бетонными стенами. 

Это очередная укрепленная база, которая сейчас сгорает в огне штурма. Воздух раскаляется до предела от взрывов и свиста пуль. Красно-золотая броня темнеет от копоти, и звенит на тетиве стрела. Трещат чистым, холодным током укусы вдовы, и земля дрожит от мощного рева, и зеленые кулаки крошат в пыль огневую башню. Мелькают окровавленные ножи, и звонит щит с алым росчерком на белой звезде. Это кровавый хаос, в котором сотни криков и грохот падающих снарядов. Обугленные воронки на месте деревьев и глубокие борозды на камнях.

Джеймс теряет и находит своих среди боя и продолжает, скалясь, драться словно безумный. Он отстреливает обойму за обоймой и не гнушается драки кулаками вместе с ножами. Это настоящее осиное гнездо, которое они разворошили, но никто из них не собирается отступать. 

Наталья мелькает около горящих машин, и за ней тянется цепочка взрывов. Воитель орет матом на Железного Человека где-то из-за рухнувшей стены, и рычит Рамлоу, схлестнувшийся на ножах с очередным гидровцем. Он слышит крик Мэй и все равно знает, что не успеет закрыться от крупного калибра еще одной огневой машины. Это один вздох, когда краем зрения он ловит темно-синее и раздается скрежет сминаемого металла. Стук сердца, и спину закрывает чужая крепкая спина. Одно прикосновение, и Джеймс ловит упрямый блеск чужих глаз. 

Они кружат единым смертельным существом, защищая друг друга и щедро сея смерть. Плечом к плечу, развернувшись, и щит закрывает спину, пока идет стрельба из двух пистолетов в четверых, засевших за обломком стены. Снятый с чужой набедренной кобуры пистолет - и пуля летит в снайпера на крыше. Бросок щита бьет по челюсти одного, и металлические пальцы, поймав, посылают обратно. Удар кулака в лицо еще одному слишком близко подошедшему гидровцу, и нож, кинутый в шею другому. Между ними мелькает щит и летят пули, рукопашный бой превращается в настоящий танец, в котором движение одного дополняет другого. Настолько остро, настолько быстро и правильно, что это даже жутко.

Вокруг них отдаленный грохот взрывов, вой сирен машин местных спецслужб и скорой. В эфире голоса остальных, живых, целых, и трупы у ног. Вокруг них раскаленный воздух, и вакуум, заполняющий с головой, и горящие руины. Вокруг них пепел и догорающие обломки, вкус пороха на языке и запах крови. Отбой, конец, операция успешно завершена и лаборатория уничтожена. Вокруг них разруха и отстреленные гильзы, но Джеймс видит только яркие словно небо Феса глаза Стива.

\- Баки... - у него хриплый голос и все еще рваное дыхание.

Он пропах дымом, и мокрые от пота волосы торчат во все стороны. На скуле след сажи, и порез на подбородке. Его сердце бьется тем же бешеным зверем, как и пульс Барнса. Зимний тянется ближе, еще шаг - и рука в обрезанной перчатке медленно поднимается к его лицу. Еще ближе, и пальцы, коснувшись пряди волос, совсем невесомо движутся дальше. Джеймс не знает, как выглядит в чужих глазах. Весь в крови, копоти и с дикими глазами, которые просто не может отвести, не может двинуться.

Красивый, красивый как дикий зверь, с глазами цвета прозрачных льдов и губами алыми, как кровь. Со смертью в руках и беспокойными кошмарами, мыслями глубокими и несгибаемой волей. Сильный и все еще невинный, несмотря ни на что. Стива ведет от его запаха; от теплого дыхания, оседающего на собственной коже; от глаз, беспокойно смотрящих на него, и понимания, что ему дозволены прикосновения. 

В длинных, растрепанных волосах Джеймса застряли нежно-розовые лепестки каких-то цветов, и Стив оглушительно в него влюблен. Здесь, сейчас, в эту самую минуту, наконец безоговорочно принимая это... Он влюблен.

Эта мысль настолько яркая, настолько оглушительная и четкая, что затмевает собой все. Дальнейшее проходит мимо них словно в тумане, и Стив не единственный, кто выглядит оглушенным. Не единственный, кто оглядывается вслед и отвечает невпопад, пока прибывшие медики занимаются ими и остальными ранеными. Сморгнуть и наконец собраться получается только после прибытия местных властей и руководства местной американской базы. Разбор полетов и видеоконференция с Россом отнимают еще несколько часов, и в конце дня хватает сил только на то, чтобы заползти в комнату, щедро выделенную на базе... 

Ярче солнца Феса могут быть лишь его звезды. Мириады сверкающих алмазов на темно-синем бархате ночного неба. Созвездия золота с проблесками алого сквозь редкие облака, и золотисто-молочный серп луны. Небесный, бездонный океан с бесценными самоцветами под прохладным дуновением ветра, шевелящим волосы и мирным безмолвием пустыни. От этого неба захватывает дух, и, единожды подняв на него взгляд, не возможно оторваться. 

У Джека недокуренная сигарета в руках и маячит ленивая ухмылка на губах. Он стоит под тенью крыш балкона и, прислонившись к белой стене, не отрывает глаз от открытого полигона. За его спиной, в комнате, на узкой постели безмятежно спит Брок, и ночь спокойна. Она накрыла собой все вокруг, льется шепотом тихих голосов и лениво тянется в разговорах двоих на крыше стоящего на пыльном поле джета. Джек щурит глаза и даже не пытается вслушиваться. Он тушит сигарету о металлические перила и возвращается в постель. Обнимая сонно ворчащего Брока и накрыв губами старый шрам под самым сердцем. Он закрывает глаза и, глубоко дыша теплом чужой кожи, все больше верит в то, что жизнь наладится...

Полигон пуст, и по периметру исправно работают датчики, сигнализация и патруль. Отбой прозвучал несколько часов назад, и окна казарм темны. Джет укомплектован и на взлетной площадке, а его команда либо продолжает во всю трепать нервы командованию, либо пытается урвать несколько часов сна. Ночь тихая, и если мир опять не решит поиздеваться над ними, то это будет чудом.

\- Я рад, что ты здесь, - слова срываются с губ Джеймса тихим шепотом и отражаются в улыбке Стива.  
\- Да, я тоже.

Над ними бескрайний космос, под спиной остывающая от дневного жара крыша джета, и ночь прекрасна. Она тихо шумит голосами вдалеке и стрекотом сверчков, блестит в их глазах. Это ночь мира и рассвет на двоих, что пока еще очень далеко. Это еще одно впервые, когда они лежат рядом и их плечи соприкасаются. Звездная ночь в глазах Стива, и тепло его руки, когда их пальцы переплетаются. Джеймсу нужна всего одна минута, чтобы, все так же не отрывая взгляд от Стива, придвинуться еще немного ближе. Совсем немножко, чтобы согреться от прохлады и лучше видеть звезды. И, возможно, Стиву тоже это нужно, раз он тоже подается ближе. 

Над ними световая вечность и тишина, сотни миль от Гонконга до Феса и еще несколько часов до возвращения в шумный Нью-Йорк. До новых планов и очередной базы, до тренировок и назревающих разговоров, которые одинаково терпеть не могут оба. До всего этого еще длинная звездная ночь Феса, сверкающая в их глазах...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> чандао - двуручный, однолезвийный китайский меч. Во время Империи Мин, чандао часто использовался как общее название для двуручных мечей. В современности также для описания аналогичных мечей иногда используется название мяодао.
> 
> хуацзе - также известный как китайский кориандр, — пряная вкусовая добавка, часто используемая в китайской, тибетской, непальской и индийской кухнях.


End file.
